


Aftershock

by whitetiger9953



Category: Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Saiyuki, Samurai Champloo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, male/male relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 161,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger9953/pseuds/whitetiger9953
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has spent his adult life working for the mob boss Kenpachi Zaraki. However, his latest assignment will complicate his life to the point of the destruction of something precious to him.<br/>Sesshomaru was content with running his fathers marketing company and helping his half-brother pull his club out of bankruptcy until Sephiroth walks into his life. Now he yearns for more but the silver-haired man is hiding something from Sesshomaru. A secret that will turn his world upside down. (See first chapter for a full disclaimer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there.  
This story is a fan based creation, I make no money, or profit writing and posting this fanfiction.  
This story will include but will not be limited to the following Anime series, CG movies and animated movies. As I add more characters I will add disclaimers to that chapter. (Disclaimers included):

Inuyasha:  
Inuyasha and all the characters are the property of writer Rumiko Takahasi and the united states publisher Viz Media.  
Naruto:  
Naruto and all the characters are the property of writer Masashi Kishimoto and the united states publisher Viz Media.  
Bleach:  
Bleach and all the characters are the property of writer Tite Kubo and the united states publisher Viz Media  
Samurai Champloo:  
Samurai Champloo and all the characters are the property of Geneon Entertainment.  
Saiyuki:  
Saiyuki and all the characters are the property of writer Kazyua Minekura and the production company Studio Pierrot.  
Final Fantasy 7:  
Final Fantasy and all the characters are the property of the Creator Hironobu Sakaguchi and the publisher Square Enix.

 

Warnings:  
This story will contain Yaoi (Man on Man action XD), incest, threesomes, and much much more. As far as couples go, well the main couple will be Sesshomaru and Sephiroth, The rest..... I'll leave that for the story to tell you. Muhahahaha.  
You have been warned, if these things bother you, please feel free to press the back button. For those who will stay, please enjoy.  
Remember the characters are manipulated to fit my vision, so some of the characters may be different from the way they are in the games, Anime, etc. 

 

 

Sesshomaru sat at the counter rubbing his tired eyes. "Come on bro. I'm sure we can make it happen."  
Inuyasha his younger half-brother whined.

"We do not have the financial ability to do that." Sesshomaru said for the fifth time. Seriously how did his idiot brother think they could hire such a popular band for the club. Inuyasha had purchased the Aftershock one year ago and after six months had come to his financial genius of a brother to beg for his help to pull him out of his crisis. It had taken Sesshomaru five months to fix the mess his brother had made.

"But we need someone famous to take the patrons from Pyro." Inuyasha said dropping his head against the counter-top.

Sighing deeply Sesshomaru patted his brothers white hair. "I know you want to compete with them, but we need to start out slowly. Zaraki has the financial backing to pay for the top bands, but we do not. Give me about six more months and we should be able to bring in some big names."

"Why can't father back us." Inuyasha said, his dog ears laying back in irritation.

"Father already made his views clear about you running this club." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"I know." Inuyasha hissed, then mimicked his fathers voice, "Never ask me for help running your business. I do not help, Inuyasha, I take over."

Sesshomaru let a smile work its way to his face, "Precisely."

"Seriously, could you imagine it? The club would be some throwback from the uncool past he lived. The place would go under in two days." Inuyasha said, a look of disgust on his face.

"I think you underestimate our fathers taste." Sesshomaru responded.

"Hey boss, everyone is out. I'm going home." Mugen said as he turned away, giving them a half wave over his shoulder.

"See ya Friday." The short hyperactive demon, Goku, said from the door. Inuyasha waved at them as they left.

"Get home. I'll go over the books and tell you what we have to work with, then you can plan around it." Sesshomaru said, standing and heading to his office.

"Thanks Bro." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door into the arms of Miroku, his boyfriend and one of their best waiters.

*********************************************************************************

A loud buzzing sound jerked Sesshomaru awake. He knew it was his brother by the insistent rings coming one after another. Groaning he rolled from his king sized bed and padded across the plush white carpet to the intercom box. "Inuyasha, it is ten a.m. I have told you never to come to my house before noon on the weekend."

"I know but it's an emergency." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said with a sigh buzzing the door to let the pest in.

Pulling on a pale blue night-shirt, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to meet his brother. He saw Inuyasha jump from the floor to the first landing, furrowing his brow, Sesshomaru took in his brothers frantic appearance. "What is wrong?"

"Someone broke into the bar. The place is completely trashed." Inuyasha said panting.

Sesshomaru hissed, he had expected something like this for about a month now after receiving threatening letters. Sesshomaru was positive that the owner of Pyro, Kenpachi Zaraki, had something to do with it. He had paid for an advanced security system and it was scheduled to be installed today by his technician friend from his father's company, but it looked like he was a bit late in his plans.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Did you call the police yet?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"No." Inuyasha answered.

"Return to the club and call them. I'll make a few calls and meet you there." Sesshomaru said turning towards his room.

"On it." His brother called as he jumped over the rail and ran from the house.

Changing into a comfortable pair of slacks and exchanging his plain shirt for a button-up dress shirt, Sesshomaru tied his hair back at the base of his neck, pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. That bastard Zaraki had just declared war on the Aftershock, and Sesshomaru was going to show him who would win.

Six calls later Sesshomaru had some of the best workers in town ready to descend on the club as soon as the police had finished cataloging the scene.

"There was a witness, one of the homeless people who has taken up residence in your alley said they saw a pony-tailed blonde with a man wearing an orange mask. Their description matches the two members of the Akatsuki gang, Deidre and Toby. We are on our way to pick them up for questioning." The officer said, putting away his notebook in his shirt pocket.

"Thank you officer. When will your men be done here so we can begin repairs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We are done now. We just need to pack up our things, give us twenty minutes." he said turning to leave.

Sesshomaru walked outside to tell the construction crew foreman and his security tech friend that they would begin as soon as the last officers left the building. Both men nodded then began their preparations for the mass chaos of the reconstruction. Turning back to the club Sesshomaru knew the budget would cover this little set back but he still wanted to go over the numbers once again to be certain.

Heading to his office, Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha on the phone talking to the workers who would be on shift this afternoon. They would most likely be upset over the loss in pay but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Reaching the office he had procured for himself, Sesshomaru took off his suit jacket and dropped it on the back of a chair. Sitting in his chair behind the desk, he rolled up his sleeves and booted up his computer. As it chimed during its start up, Inuyasha walked into the room and dropped into one of the guest chairs. "So the Akatsuki." He said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered as he popped open the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Looks like Zaraki wants us to close up the club." Inuyasha mumbled as he dropped his head back on the chair. Everyone knew that Zaraki was the financial backer of the gang known as the Akatsuki and they never acted without his approval. Looking at his little brother, Sesshomaru knew this was only the introduction to the war between the clubs.

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze to his computer, narrowing his eyes he swore he would make sure that man did not ruin his brothers dream.

*********************************************************************************

Zaraki sat in his office staring out the window at the city below. He owned most of the clubs, bars, strip clubs and a few other legitimate companies. That was just the surface though, underneath all the lights and glamor was his real power. Everyone knew he was in control of the second biggest gang in this city, not to mention about a third of all the drug and prostitution rings. There was only one jewel he needed to posses to control this city and it sat across from his highrise office building.

The fifty story building of gleaming glass and steel was Demon Dog Marketing, the largest company here in this city with ties to different companies around the world, but that was just the icing. The truth was the demon lord Inutaicho controlled the underworld with an iron fist, much like the mafia's godfather. It was his power Zaraki desired but it was the one thing Zaraki was unable to get his wicked hands on. Inutaicho owned the company along with the other two-thirds of the financial power of this city. Growling Zaraki downed another glass of bourbon. That man had what Zaraki wanted and since he was a demon he would be running things long after Zaraki died of old age. There was only one way to gain control and that was through Inutaicho's son, Sesshomaru. Zaraki may not know Inutaicho's weakness but Sesshomaru was another matter. His half-breed brother owned a club in the better part of the city and after a half a year of disastrous decisions he called his brother to bail him out.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Itachi asked as he entered the room.

"Knowing that Sesshomaru has a heart and therefore a weakness to exploit." Zaraki answered.

Itachi smiled at Zaraki then turned to look at the sky as it began to darken, "The police have already arrested Deidre and Toby."

"No matter. Have them taken out as soon as possible." Zaraki said as he finished his bourbon.

"As you wish." Itachi said as his gaze moved to Demon Dog Marketing with its lighted windows just out of reach. Soon. He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Late Friday afternoon, Sesshomaru stood on the balcony overlooking the large dance floor of the Aftershock club. His brother, Inuyasha, was in the back with their distributor re-stocking their decimated alcohol stock. Those bastards had caused an incredible amount of damage to their furniture but they had destroyed every bottle of beer and liquor in the building. They had even punctured the kegs. It was a good thing the cops had found them because Sesshomaru wanted to skin those two with his bare hands.

Laughter drew his attention to the side doors as a group of girls entered. Ino let out a loud laugh as she turned towards the bar. Looking up at him she waved and shouted, "Good evening Sessy. It's good to see everything is up and running."  
Smiling he waved back as the other girls looked up, "Ya you're a miracle worker." Sakura, the pink-haired spitfire yelled.

They were some of the reason Zaraki was pissed at Inuyasha. Most of the girls were form a gritty strip club on the other end of the city owned by Zaraki. They were underpaid and unappreciated, so Inuyasha offered them a job as waitresses. That alone was enough incentive for the girls to relocate, but when Inuyasha had told them they would not have to share their tips with the bar they had become very loyal to his brother. So much so that when the club was about to go under they had given Inuyasha all of their tip money. That was when Inuyasha came to him to beg for help. Sesshomaru couldn't say no, knowing those girls would have no where to go   
after turning on Zaraki.

Stepping away from the rail, Sesshomaru headed towards his office hoping for a nape before tonight’s opening. He knew he was not much help in the running of the shift but he always felt that he needed to be here on the weekends.

***********************************************************************************

Zaraki leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Their first attempt at destroying their rival had not went the way it should have. "That Sesshomaru is a fucking genius. How the hell did he get that club up and running so fucking fast?"  
"It is as you said, he is a genius. He does run his father's company after-all." Itachi said from his perch on the desk.

"I can't wait to have him under our control." Zaraki said with a wicked smile.

"It will be much more difficult to coerce Sesshomaru than you think. His little brother is a weakness but not one we can exploit very easily. He is still Inutaicho's son, and the boy only has one bad habit, stealing your employees." Itachi said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"There is always a way to bend someone to your will. It is your job to find out how." Zaraki said to the raven-haired man.

"I may have an idea, do you mind if I use your last plaything as bait?" Itachi asked as he stepped from the desk.

"Use him how you want." Zaraki said watching the man closely.

With a swift move, Itachi grabbed Zaraki's tie, twisting it until it nearly cut off his air supply, effectively pinning him to his chair. "I will." Zaraki shivered from the intense look Itachi gave him, this was the only man who had ever succeeded in dominating him. Zaraki gasped as his pants were cut from his body with one of the many weapons he knew Itachi carried. Itachi looked down and tsked. "No undergarments. You're such a lewd man Kenpachi."

Another shiver raced up his spine from the way Itachi purred his name. Not many people would believe such a feminine looking man would be a sadistic, dominant person, but Zaraki knew first hand. Itachi began dragging the knife up his body very slowly. His heavy breaths and the sound of cutting fabric filled the room while Itachi stared at Zaraki. With each inch the knife cut from his shirt Zaraki watched those coal-black eyes, hoping they would remain that dark, evil shade.

Zaraki twitched slightly when the chair was shoved back into the wall. Knowing the game the raven-haired man wanted to play, Zaraki raised his arms above his head.

Itachi trusted the knife into the back of the chair beside Zaraki's head, drawing a gasp from the large man. Itachi loosened the necktie around Zaraki's throat and secured the man's hands to the hook in the wall, making sure the bindings were extra tight. Leaning down he bit Zaraki's shoulder hard, drawing a tiny amount of blood. The loud moan from the man under him brought a smile to Itachi's face. Lowering a little further he rubbed his tongue across the flat dark nipple, feeling it become erect, he nipped the tip drawing a hiss from his toy. Itachi knew Zaraki wanted to shout commands directing him to where he needed Itachi's attention, but it was Itachi's unspoken rule that stopped him. 'Open your mouth and tell me what to do, I will punish you.' The one and only time Zaraki had done so he had woken two days later in a great deal of pain and his mind nearly shattered from Itachi's powerful mind technique.

Zaraki closed his eyes, dropping his head back on the chair with a loud moan as Itachi grabbed his weeping member and began stroking him. "Such a lewd body." Itachi whispered a moment before Zaraki was engulfed by Itachi's hot, tight mouth. He howled as Itachi scrapped his teeth up his shaft, his back arching from the chair. Strong hands gripped Zraki's hips, bruising him and jerking him to the edge of the chair. Itachi released Zaraki's aching member from his mouth with a pop. Standing, he grasped Zaraki's legs behind the knees positioning himself at Zaraki's twitching entrance. The mans half-open, lust filled eyes meet his as Itachi thrust deep. Zaraki screamed from the pain radiating through his unprepared body, panting as Itachi pulled out slow, and then crying out again as the sadistic man surged forward.

Gripping Zaraki's knees tighter Itachi pushed his legs higher and surged forward again hitting the mans prostate, drawing his screamed name from Zaraki's mouth. Growling Itachi picked up the pace, pounding into Zaraki with savage force. The man began to whimper as his body started to tighten around Itachi's surging member. Itachi leaned in, close to Zaraki's ear. "Scream for me."

With that Zaraki threw his head back letting out a window shattering scream as he coated his belly with his release. Itachi gripped Zaraki's legs tighter as the mans hot channel tightened around him. With one last thrust he bathed the mans insides with his seed, grinding his teeth against the sounds trying to escape his throat. Panting, Itachi felt Zaraki's strong legs sag in his grasp. Looking down he chuckled at the unconscious man. Pulling out with a moan Itachi cleaned himself up, then looked down at his toy. Itachi decided he would reward Zaraki for being such a good boy. Cleaning him up Itachi dressed him in spare clothing Zaraki kept in the office the laid him on the leather couch.

Picking up the phone Itachi called Zaraki's old plaything and ordered the person to be at the office in an hour. Leaning back in Zaraki's chair, Itachi smiled. He hated the person about to arrive and he knew exactly how he wanted to great the discarded plaything.

***********************************************************************************

Inuyasha smiled broadly at the sea of bodies covering the dance floor of his club. His brother had found an unknown band from the city and they were surprisingly good. Inuyasha chuckled at the memory of when the band leader, Hisagi, had introduced them as being the 'Gods of Death'. Looking at the stage he saw the tattooed man behind the drums. If he remembered right, the red-head on base was Gaara and their lead guitarist was Gojyo, another red-head. Those two had personalities as different as night and day. A shiver crept up his spine from the memory of the dead look in Gaara's green eyes. Grell, the lead singer, had a voice that put Zaraki's band to shame. And the best thing about these guys, they were half the price of the band at Pyro.

Ino leaned against the bar beside Inuyasha, "I'm surprised your brother found these guys." Then she sighed, "Three red-heads and a tattooed drummer, hopefully one of them is straight."

"Ino." Inuyasha gasped.

"Mmmm. I agree. The guitarist is just my type." Carmen said as she walked up. "You think he likes big chested women?"

"Carmen." Inuyasha said as he stepped away from the woman as she thrust her breasts out at him.

"Sorry girls but the band is off limits for now. We don't need you scaring them off." Sesshomaru said from behind the bar.

"But Sessy." Ino whined.

"No." He said firmly, removing the clean glasses from the crate he had carried in from the kitchen.

"Fine." Ino said with a pout and grabbed her tray to deliver her next order.

"I must say I'm surprised, I know this is not your favorite music." Carmen said as she watched the band.

"I just picked the one that grated on my nerves the most." Sesshomaru said as he turned, carrying the crate back to the kitchen filled with dirty glasses.

Carmen looked over her shoulder at the tall demon. He had his long hair braided and wore a nice white dress shirt with black slacks. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she really wanted to have a go at his fine ass.

***********************************************************************************

Kagura sat at her desk praying for the men in the office to knock it off. Mr. Zaraki's howls of pleasure where really getting on her nerves. I mean seriously no one should have that kind of stamina. This was their third time today. Looking up she gave a sympathetic smile to the silver-haired man sitting on one of the plush waiting room chairs against the wall. He had his long legs crossed with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagura wondered briefly why he was here, he wasn't dressed very business like, he had on loose-fitting cargo pants and a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. His long silver-hair was pulled back into a french braid that hung past his slender waist.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth kept his face blank during the event taking place behind the closed doors of Zaraki's office. He knew this was Itachi's way of declaring ownership of Sephiroth's past lover, and he would not give that rotten bastard the pleasure of knowing he was affecting him. Sephiroth fought his muscles, trying not to clinch his teeth as Zaraki screamed Itachi's name. The blessed quiet that came after allowed Sephiroth a moment to shove all his emotions deep within his mind. It would take nothing less than an emotional robot to get through this meeting with the man that tore out his heart and the other man who had gleefully shredded his spirit.

The door opened and Itachi stepped out, "Please come in, Zaraki is ready to see you now."

Sephiroth stood and headed to the door. With each step he buried and locked up his emotions.

***********************************************************************************

Zaraki sat in his chair trying not to focus on his painful ass. When Kagura had announced Sephiroth was waiting, Itachi had already bent him over the desk. Zaraki was about to tell Itachi they could finish later but the raven-haired man had shoved Zaraki's head onto the desk then he answered Kagura, telling her to make their guest wait. Then, Itachi had taken him harder than he had before.

Looking up at Sephiroth as he entered, Zaraki knew why Itachi had been so brutal. Itachi loved torturing the pale-haired man because he was once a valued possession of Zaraki's. Sephiroth stopped in-front of his desk, his pale blue-green eyes empty as he nodded.

Itachi walked around the desk and leaned against the window behind Zaraki. "I summoned you here because we have a job for you." Itachi began, "We would like for you to go to Sesshomaru with a request from Zaraki."

Zaraki sat and listened to Itachi tell his old lover how he wanted him to be the negotiator between Zaraki and Sesshomaru and how Itachi wanted Sephiroth to do everything within his power to get the dog demon to accept their proposal.

Zaraki couldn't stop the twinge of pain that came from inside. The dead mask Sephiroth wore was painful to Zaraki, the silver-haired man had been full of spirit and fire once. Zaraki's mind brought back a memory of a time when he had Sephiroth sprawled across his desk, his long hair fanned out around him, and the way his pale skin looked against the glossy black surface of his desk was a memory he would cherish for a long time. Why had he pushed this man away? Because he never wanted his heart to weaken for anyone, that was why. Weakness got you killed.

"Do you understand?" Zaraki heard Itachi ask as he walked over to Sephiroth. Circling the man, Itachi looked him up and down, "Remember we have something you want back. So don't let us down."

The flash of anger in those blue-green eyes was the only response Itachi would get from the man.

"Now go." Zaraki said to Sephiroth, watching him turn, then leave the room. The chuckle that came from Itachi sent chills down Zaraki's spine, the man was enjoying this far too much.

***********************************************************************************

As Sephiroth left the room he felt the locks on his emotions begin to fail. By the time he was at the elevator he was near panic. They were sending him to see Sesshomaru, the demon dog lord's son.

"Shit." Sephiroth hissed as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator. He could still remember the many times he had seen the demon during his life. There was no way in hell he could convince the noble lord to agree to Zaraki's proposal. If luck was on his side, Sephiroth may make it out of this meeting alive.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" A woman asked. 

Turning towards the concerned woman, Sephiroth realized he was standing in the opening of the elevator staring at nothing. Stepping off and into the parking garage he muttered, "Sorry."

Sliding into the less than elegant VW Jetta Sephiroth left the building to get ready for what he hoped would not be his funeral. He still had things to do before he died, he owed it to his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Inutaicho sat in the office of the Yokai den leaning back in his chair. He normally didn't come here on the weekends but his wife was getting on his nerves. Her constant bitchy attitude always put him off. If it was not for his parents arranging for their marriage and the fact she was the mother of two of his children he would have put her down years ago. He was grateful that she now ignored his many affairs since the prudish bitch wouldn't put out unless she was in heat, and that was only once every three hundred years.

Footsteps in the hall caught his attention as the person came to a halt in front of his door. The door swung open and the last person he wanted to see walked in with all the smug attitude that had caused his current hiatus from the Yokai, "What do you want?"

"Not much." The man said as he dropped onto the lounge against the wall.

"Than why are you here?" Inutaicho growled the question as he sat up.

"Just thought ya'd want to know whats up with yer kids." The man said putting his feet on the coffee table, the expensive one that would get the man killed if he didn't get his feet off now.

"And just what would that be?" Inutaicho asked, eyes locked on the mans feet.

"Akatsuki was hired to mess up the place...."

"I already knew that." Inutaicho said interrupting the man and enjoying the look of irritation on his face.

"Did you know Zaraki is sending his man, Sephiroth, to the club?" The man hissed.

Inutaicho felt a moment of shock at the information, did Zaraki really think he could corral his eldest? "Thank you for that information. You should go back to the club and keep me updated. By the way how are things there? Bored yet, Mugen?"

"Nah, it's the perfect place. I get to bash in stupid peoples heads nearly every night." Mugen said with an evil grin.

Inutaicho chuckled, Mugen had a hot temper which usually was not a problem. However, he did not listen when someone pissed him off, and that happened frequently.

The door opened again and Kimimaro walked in, his eyes moved to Mugen and his hand fingered one of his hidden blades. "Mugen." He said in greeting.

"Kimi." Mugen replied back as he ran a finger over the scar bisecting his eyebrow. It was always a topic of controversy among the gang why they behaved that way towards each other. Even more so because Kimimaro was the only one in the group, Mugen, the habitual pervert, did not try to molest.

"Well I should get going." Mugen said standing and nodding to them on his way out the door.

"You must tell me what happened between you two one day." Inutaicho said.

"Perhaps one day." Kimimaro answered, "Your wife has called wishing to have you reminded of the social gathering at your home this night."

"That is why I'm here. I really hate her parties." Inutaicho said dropping his head back on the chair.

"It matters not to me, I delivered the message." Kimimaro said while turning to leave the room. 

Inutaicho smiled as he watched the man walk from the room, "No, I suppose it does not, Kimimaro."

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth pulled into the parking-lot of the Aftershock, the music audible even within his closed up car. Finding a spot close to the door, Sephiroth parked his car, looking up at the large building he sighed. He did not want to do this for so many reasons, but the one at the top of his list was because he had a crush on the demon ever since he first saw him when he was a teenager. Sephiroth never enjoyed the charity dinners his mother took him to but there was always a bright spot, Sesshomaru. The first time he saw the demon, Sephiroth was thirteen. He was sitting at the table with his mother, ignoring the old windbags they were sitting next to. Then he heard some of the women whispering and giggling, saying the demon lord's son had arrived. Curious, Sephiroth watched the door and women carefully, waiting for the one that stirred the women up. When they began preening like birds, Sephiroth knew the demon in question would soon enter the room, he looked over to the door. Through the door stepped the most beautiful being Sephiroth had ever seen. He was tall and dressed in a dark blue suit, his knee-length white hair was braided and pulled over his shoulder. Sephiroth nearly forgot how to breath as the demon looked over the room with bored eyes. Just like the women in the room, he was caught in the demons spell.

Stepping from his car, Sephiroth began to shore up all his emotions, hiding them behind the wall he created to keep everyone out. A talent he learned from being Zaraki's negotiator. The man always said Sephiroth could convince the Pope to give up the rights to the Vatican with enough persuasion. Entering the club, he looked for the demon but was unable to see him. Perhaps he had been wrong about Sesshomaru being here.

"Sephiroth?" Came a surprised female voice.

Turning, Sephiroth looked down at Sakura, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to see Sesshomaru, if he is available." He said with a smile.

Sakura gave him a hard look then said, "Follow me, he is in his office."

Sephiroth was grateful she didn't question him, but she most likely knew the reason for his visit. When Sakura was the waitress at Zaraki's strip club, she had befriended him, even though he did not want or need a friend. She was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted something. Smiling, he remembered the day she found out Zaraki had dumped him. He had to beg her to stay calm as she picked up the bat behind the counter to use on Zaraki. After that day, Sephiroth did not go to the club very often, not wanting to see the man he had cared for with his new boy toy. Looking at the pink-haired girls back, he realized how much he had missed her and her friendship.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk trying to ignore the rhythmic music coming from the main part of the club. Even though he had sound-proofed his office against the offensive noise his brother so loved, the noise still fought to infiltrate his office and irritate him. Sighing Sesshomaru closed his laptop, giving up on finishing the month end reports for his fathers company. There was no sense in even trying to work on them while he was here, at least he still had three more days before he had to have them finished and sent to his father.

A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts as Sakura peaked in allowing the noise to enter his sanctuary, "I apologize for disturbing you but a gentleman has come to see you."

"Let him in." Sesshomaru said as he stood from his chair, lifting his laptop, he placed it in the safe behind him and locked it away.

"Yes Sir." Sakura said hesitantly, then opened the door for the man to enter.

Sesshomaru was not sure what he had expected but the gorgeous being that walked through the entry was a surprise. As he walked past Sakura he nodded then stepped past the door while Sakura closed it behind him. The man was tall, standing maybe an inch or two shorter than Sesshomaru. His long silver hair was pulled back into a thick braid that hung past his waist. The mans elegant features were framed perfectly by the fringe of bangs that hung down to his strong jaw. Then his eyes met Sesshomaru's, such a pale mixture of blue and green made him look like the king of a realm of snow and ice. Watching the gentle sway of his narrow hips created a response in Sesshomaru's body he had not felt in a long time. The tingling sensation crawled down his body, ending at his awakening member. What he wouldn't give for a chance to have his way with such a temptress.

Remembering his manners, Sesshomaru motioned to a chair before his desk, "Please sit."

"Thank you but I prefer to stand." The man's voice was soft but firm causing another shock wave to roll down Sesshomaru's body. Then the man extended his pale hand and said, "My name is Sephiroth."

Sesshomaru reached out and took Sephiroth's hand , "It is nice to meet you, I am..."

"Sesshomaru, correct?" The man said with a sultry smile.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, now feeling the first sense of unease. Sesshomaru knew he had heard the mans name before but he couldn't remember where. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sesshomaru said, "So, Sakura said you came to visit me."

"Yes, I have come at Zaraki's request, he would like to make you an offer." Sephiroth began.

"I see." Sesshomaru interrupted, "That is how I know your name. You were Zaraki's toy for a while." Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as Sephiroth's face contorted slightly in anger, "So," He began, "Zaraki thinks to send you here as a temptation. Never thought he would send one of his discarded whores here to persuade me to come work for him."

Sephiroth felt his face heat from the uppity way the pale-haired demon was talking to him, but when Sesshomaru called him a whore, Sephiroth's patience snapped.

"How dare you." He hissed, stepping around the desk to poke his finger into the demon's chest. "I have never whored myself for that bastard nor would I for anyone."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by Sephiroth's hostility, the desire that had fled earlier surged back into being from the mans aggressive posture. Trying desperately to keep control over his demon kinds primitive instinct to dominate, Sesshomaru took a deep breath. It was working until Sephiroth shoved him. 

" I was sent here to..." Sephiroth never got the rest of his statement out as he was roughly grabbed by the front of his shirt. The room spun as Sesshomaru pulled him from his feet and slammed Sephiroth into the surface of the desk. Laying there, Sephiroth looked up into the demon's eyes as they shifted color, only now realizing his mistake. Sephiroth had heard demons reacted violently to hostile behavior from someone they viewed as a threat, even more so when they were powerful like the white-haired demon pinning him to the desk. Sephiroth was not sure what he should do now, if he showed any sign of weakness would he be killed? What if his action was seen as hostile, would he make it out of this room before Sesshomaru tore him to pieces? Holding his breath Sephiroth watched Sesshomaru closely, trying to decide what was in store for him. His hand reflexively moved toward the arm pinning him to the desk, but stopped when his action brought a deep growl that vibrated through his body. Dropping his arm back to the desk above his head, Sephiroth hoped if he submitted to the dominate demon above him he could make it out alive. Slowly letting out his breath, Sephiroth turned his face away from the demon above him. 

Sesshomaru fought hard to regain his senses from his demon self, he did not want to explain to Inuyasha why he had killed one of Zaraki's messengers in the office of the Aftershock. He was about to succeed when the man below him relaxed his body, submitting to Sesshomaru. With a satisfied growl his demon nature regained control as Sephiroth turned his face away, exposing his throat. Leaning down he felt Sephiroth tense a moment before relaxing again, unable to control his desires any longer, Sesshomaru licked the milky white expanse begging for his touch. He heard Sephiroth gasp then clinch his jaw tight most likely from fear of an impending death. Reaching up Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around Sephiroth's wrists then bit down hard on Sephiroth's neck drawing a hiss of pain from the pale-haired man.

Sephiroth shivered when Sesshomaru's tongue slowly caressed the place where he had bitten a moment before. Flexing his arms against Sesshomaru, Sephiroth tested the strength of the demon lord hoping he would be able to free himself, but Sesshomaru tightened his grasp letting Sephiroth know he was only using a small amount of his strength. Even with the enhanced strength Sephiroth inherited from his alien mother he knew he would not be able to overcome the demons physical power. Another long lick from his shoulder to his ear sent more shivers along his nervous system. At this moment he hated that his neck was such a sensitive area.

Sesshomaru shifted his hands until he held both Sephiroth's wrists with one hand, then the other began a slow caressing path down Sephiroth's arm. Once he reached Sephiroth's chin he jerked the mans face up and descended upon Sephiroth's mouth. It was then that the man below him began to fight back, struggling against Sesshomaru's superior strength. Biting down on Sephiroth's bottom lip, Sesshomaru growled at the sweet taste of the man. Leaning back he looked down at the furious eyes of his reluctant partner. Raising his hand from Sephiroth's chin, Sesshomaru hooked his fingernails under the fabric of Sephiroth's shirt. With a quick movement he ripped the garment in half, exposing supple pale flesh.

"That's enough, let me go." Sephiroth growled, but his demand met with silence. The demons eyes began to move from Sephiroth's face, down his neck, to settle upon his chest. Sephiroth held his breath as Sesshomaru leaned down, then the demons eyes shot to his as he took Sephiroth's pert nipple into his mouth.

Dropping his head to the desk he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. A strong pull from the demon lord caused Sephiroth to arch into his mouth. NO! I'm supposed to be fighting him! His brain screamed. Then Sesshomaru rocked against Sephiroth's hardening member. Shit. Another moan escaped him as the demons hand ghosted down his side. 

Sesshomaru then let Sephiroth's nipple go with a pop and leaned up to take his sultry mouth again, this time there was no resistance. Sephiroth gasped when Sesshomaru thrust against the pale-haired man, allowing him access to the moist cavern. Sephiroth leaned into the kiss trying to take control as he tried to pull free from Sesshomaru's hold on his wrists. Sesshomaru nipped Sephiroth's lip drawing a wicked moan from the man, but he made a concession and released Sephiroth's hands. They were immediately entangled in Sesshomaru's hair pulling him into a deeper kiss. His hands free to explore, Sesshomaru unbuttoned Sephiroth's pants and began pushing them from his hips. Once he had freed Sephiroth's engorged member he wrapped his hand around it.

Sephiroth dropped his head to the desk with a loud moan from the tight feel of Sesshomaru's hand on him, stroking him. The demons thumb swirled around the tip drawing another moan from him. The next moment the demon lords weight was gone and Sephiroth's pants were shredded, exposing his naked body to Sesshomaru. Sephiroth began to sit up, but Sesshomaru pushed his legs up causing Sephiroth to drop to the desk again. Then the demon lords tongue was at his entrance, arching his back, Sephiroth screamed. Not even Zaraki had ever done such a thing to him, the feeling as Sesshomaru sucked and lapped at his puckered hole was nearly too much. Wrapping his fingers in the white locks he didn't know if he wanted to pull Sesshomaru away or force him deeper. Then that talented tongue entered him along with a finger.

Sephiroth's moans and panting was driving Sesshomaru crazy as he worked the mans entrance, reaching up with his other hand he began to stroke Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth's hand wrapped around his as Sesshomaru stroked the hard member. Pushing in another finger, Sesshomaru leaned back to watch the pale god writhe on his desk, twisting his hand he watched Sephiroth arch off the desk, screaming.

"There it is." Sesshomaru whispered, taking his hand off Sephiroth's cock. Leaning forward he ran his tongue along the slit, groaning from the taste of the silver-haired mans essence.

Sephiroth couldn't breath as Sesshomaru's mouth wrapped around him then slid down his length. Grabbing the edge of the desk he screamed again from the combination of the fingers sliding across his prostate and the tight mouth sucking on his cock. Sephiroth could feel a tightening low in his body as Sesshomaru twisted his fingers again against the bundle of nerves deep within him. 

"I can't..." Sephiroth panted, trying to warn the demon, but another hard draw upon his shaft sent him over the edge. With a roar he emptied himself in Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sesshomaru could feel Sephiroth fighting against his orgasm, but he lost the battle as he screamed his release. Sesshomaru took it all in, swallowing every drop that Sephiroth gave him. Rising up he moaned from the exotic taste of the man on his desk. Releasing his straining cock, Sesshomaru coated himself in the pre-cum seeping from him. Leaning forward he took Sephiroth's mouth as he lined himself up with the mans entrance.

Sephiroth could taste his musky essence on Sesshomaru's tongue as he felt the demon prod his aching hole. Wrapping his long legs around the demon he felt the tip slip past the tight ring of muscles.

Sesshomaru moaned into Sephiroth's mouth from the tight molten heat as he slowly entered the man. Once fully seated he held still to allow the tense man to adjust to his large size. Sephiroth's muscles were still twitching from the aftereffects of his last orgasm, squeezing him tightly as he slowly began to withdraw. Sephiroth's nails dug into his back as he arched into Sesshomaru causing the demon to surge into the tight sheath. Then Sephiroth bit down on his shoulder shattering what little control he had left. With a throaty growl, Sesshomaru began to surge into the pale-haired man, searching for the sweet spot within.

Sephiroth screamed as Sesshomaru slammed into his prostate, gripping the desk hard he used it to push against the demon with every thrust, trying desperately to allow Sesshomaru deeper access to his body. Gripping his hips, Sesshomaru leaned back angling Sephiroth and thrust deep. "Yeah, There." Sephiroth screamed. "Harder! Fuck me Harder!"

Sesshomaru could feel Sephiroth tightening around him, panting he forced his own orgasm back as he thrust deep, abusing Sephiroth's prostate. With another scream Sephiroth emptied himself on his stomach, the sight of him in orgasm nearly undid him, but Sesshomaru held on, he wasn't ready to give up this pleasure yet.

Sephiroth couldn't believe it as he soared into another orgasm, dear god he was going to die if the demon lord didn't stop soon. Moaning again when Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's spent member causing it to begin hardening again. The pleasure was so close to pain that Sephiroth began to see stars when he closed his eyes. Raising his arms he grabbed a handful of his own hair as tears began to fall from his eyes. He could feel Sesshomaru growing inside him, becoming thicker, unable to control himself he screamed from the power of his third orgasm and the heat of the demon finally emptying himself into Sephiroth's body with a roar, then all there was was the darkness.

Sesshomaru panted as he leaned over the unconscious man, his legs threatening to give out. He slowly pulled his spent cock from Sephiroth with a moan, he had never in his life felt that kind of pleasure, he actually saw fireworks when he had lost himself in his orgasm.

A loud knock startled him as he looked up to the door realizing he was at the club. Taking deep breaths to control his panic, Sesshomaru pulled his pants up and tried to straiten his cloths. On the way to the door he smoothed out his hair hoping it didn't stick out everywhere from Sephiroth's death grip in his silver locks.

Opening the door he saw a very concerned looking Sakura. The pink-haired girl tried to peak around the edge of the door as she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, all is well. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru questioned, hoping the girl couldn't tell what had just transpired.

Sakura looked down at her hand as she twisted them together, "Well I know Sephiroth. He was once with Mr. Zaraki and I was worried."

"I doubt one such as he could do anything to me." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Oh no. It's not that." Sakura yelped, looking up. Then her eyes darted away. "It's just that I remembered him from the strip club and he was always such a kind person." She sighed heavily and looked at Sesshomaru, "I know Mr. Zaraki broke his heart but even so, he would not do anything against the man. I fear Mr. Zaraki may have something on him to continue to force Seph to do his bidding. So please don't do anything harmful to Seph."

Sesshomaru was surprised by the concern Sakura had for the silver-haired man. "I give you my word I will not harm him."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, then nodded and left him there in the doorway. Closing the door he looked back to the unconscious man laying across his desk. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed, how could he have lost control of his demon nature so easily. Crossing the room he pushed a table aside and reached up, pulling on a small lever to release the in wall bed. Pulling blankets and pillows from the closet he laid them on the foot of the bed. Going to the bathroom he grabbed some wet cloths and walked back to Sephiroth. Standing there a moment, Sesshomaru watched the steady rise and fall of Sephiroth's chest. Even now, after sating his demon nature, he still wanted the silver-haired man. Taking his time cleaning the pale man, Sesshomaru prayed Sephiroth would forgive him for his actions tonight. Once he had finished removing the mess they had created together, Sesshomaru lifted the surprisingly light man and laid him on the bed. Covering him, Sesshomaru walked over to the wall and turned down the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

"Two AMF's, one screwdriver and a Long Island. That will be $18.50." Sakura said sweetly to the group of boys at the table. One young man smiled charmingly, then handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling. Walking away, she headed to the bar to drop off empty glasses and pick up her next order. On the way, her mind returned to her short talk with Sesshomaru. Earlier, when she had been worried about the amount of time her old friend was in Sesshomaru's office, she had went looking for him. Sakura knew she shouldn't have talked about Sephiroth's relationship with Zaraki but the memory of Sephiroth during that time tore at her heart.

Looking over to the entry way that lead to the offices, Sakura could feel the anxiety returning. It had been twenty minutes since she went to check on Sephiroth and he still had not emerged. Rolling her wrist she looked at her watch, five more minutes until she went on her break. Picking up her pace she decided to check the parking-lot for his car and if it was still there she would kick in Sesshomaru's door and demand to know what was going on.

So lost in her thought she forgot her golden rule; Always Pay Attention. Halfway to the bar to pick up the next round of drinks someone grabbed her tray arm in a tight grip and jerked her around, sending glasses to the floor.

"Hey darlin', my buddies want to know if your hair is naturally pink." He said as he roughly shoved her onto the table.

"Bastard." She hissed as she brought the heel of her hand up to connect with his chin, hearing his teeth snap together. Two more guys grabbed her arms as she gave a powerful kick to the chest of another attacker.

"Bitch." Came the voice of one of the men holding her down a moment before a fist connected with her jaw. Her head snapped to the side as pain shot down her neck.

"Prick." Sakura growled as she brought her knee up, connecting with his nose. Blood began pouring from the howling man while Sakura continued to fight back. It may not have shown to onlookers but Sakura was beginning to panic. She was strong, but taking on multiple attackers was difficult if they got their shit together. The only thing saving her was the fact they had underestimated her ferocity.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Sakura screamed as she fought hard to get free.

A battle cry was the only warning the men had before Mugen dropped onto the table from the balcony above them. Spinning into a one-handed handstand, he spun his body striking the two men holding her arms down and sending them rocketing into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Dropping to his feet he drew back and let the man holding her ankle taste his fist. Hearing someone shout a warning, Sakura sat up quickly as an empty bottle smashed into the table where she had been. Spinning she raised her body enough to give him a sweeping kick that spun him around before he hit the floor.

Jumping from the table she punched the other man who had had the balls to hold her down, feeling satisfaction when she heard the loud crack that proclaimed a broken nose. Turning she brought up her elbow up to take out another opponent but came to a stop when Mugen grabbed her elbow an inch from his face. Coming back to reality as the haze of battle fled her brain, Sakura looked around. The four men who had been stupid enough to grab a waitress were unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

Lowering her arm, Sakura took a deep calming breath and said, "Thanks Mugen."

He leaned in, invading her personal space, "You got sloppy."  
Grinding her teeth, she tried to control the spark of anger from being told what she already knew. Then Mugen took his insults one step further. As he leaned back with a lecherous look, "So how ya payin' me back?"

"What?" Sakura nearly shouted, "That was your job you jackass."

"Oh no. My job is not to protect your boney ass." Mugen sneered, knowing that would piss the spitfire off. Then he added, "There is a empty room waiting in the back."

Sakura was one of the only women here that turned him on. The way she would give a grabby customer a beat down always got him hard. And today, Mugen shivered, watching her fight and getting the chance to knock some heads together was almost orgasmic.

"Why you." Sakura hissed as she balled her fist.

"She is not available." Came a male voice from the crowd. Mugen looked over as Sasuke pushed through the crowd and stopped behind Sakura.

"Sasuke." Mugen growled in greeting, then added, "You're more then welcome to join."

Sasuke gave Mugen his best 'Could give a care' looks and said, "I would never lower myself to share a bed with filth such as you."

Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him then hissed, "This is the last time I want to say this: Leave. My. Girlfriend. Alone."

"Little bastard." Mugen said taking a step forward.

"Mugen enough." Jin said putting his hand on Mugen's shoulder. He had seen the confrontation from where he had stood behind the bar making drinks and decided he better get involved before Mugen started a fight with one of their distributors. The last thing they needed was the owner and his brother pissed because they had to find a new alcohol vender.

"Tch." Mugen said, "Whatever." Turning he grabbed Jin by the wrist, "Your turn then." He said as he dragged Jin towards the back of the bar.

"Bastard, I have a job to do." Jin growled.

The only response he was given was Mugen shouting, "He's on break." As he walked past the other bartenders.

***********************************************************************************

Sasuke watched the bushy-haired freak drag the long-haired bartender with glasses through the doorway behind the bar, "What just happened?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking up at him from gathering her tray and the broken glasses. Turning to where he was staring Sakura said, "Oh him. Mugen is a bit of a freak."

Standing, Sakura placed a hand on her hip, "Fighting is like foreplay for him. I kinda feel sorry for Jin though."

"Why is that?" Sasuke said turning his head towards his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Mugen is bi-sexual, if you didn't notice." She said smiling, "But he seems to always pick on Jin."

"If you're so worried, do something about it." Sasuke said stepping close to Sakura. Reaching up he gently wiped a bit of blood off the corner of her mouth. "Although it seems I owe the bushy-haired bastard for stepping in to help you."

"Ya, I guess." Sakura said with a light blush.

***********************************************************************************

Mugen kicked the door open to one of the small offices used by the employees for quick napes. Shoving Jin through he turned, closed and locked the door, a lecherous smile spreading across his face.

Jin caught his balance, spinning, he brought his leg up to bring the heel of his foot in contact with the bastards head.

Mugen knew Jin would put up a fight and dropped to the floor as Jin's foot sailed through the air above his head. Kicking out at Jin's other foot, he watched the nimble man flip out of the way. Smiling wickedly, Mugen made his move, he had anticipated Jin's actions and knew how Jin would avoid his attack. Before Jin had completely gained his balance, Mugen caught Jin by the wrist and spun the dark-haired man into the wall, face first. Pressing his body tight to Jin's, Mugen twisted Jin's arm behind his back.

"Enough." Jin growled.

"Quit playin' hard to get. You know ya love it." Mugen cooed into Jin's ear. Unable to resist, Mugen sucked Jin's earlobe into his mouth, then wrapped his tongue up and into Jin's ear, causing the thin man to shiver. Rocking his hips into Jin, Mugen drew a gasp from him. Sliding his hand down the silky shirt that covered his pale lovers body, Mugen continued his tasting of the pale samurai enjoying the little noises. Sliding his hand around the front of Jin's body, Mugen cupped the dark-haired mans growing erection, rubbing him through the cloth of Jin's pants.

Jin bit his lip when Mugen's hand found its way into his pants, then the slender calloused fingers wrapped around his cock causing and involuntary thrust.

"Like dat did ya." Mugen whispered in his deep voice, but Jin couldn't answer as Mugen's thumb slid across the slit at the tip of his member.

"I can't wait." Mugen growled, jerking Jin away from the wall and shoving him into the back of the plush sofa. With one quick motion, Mugen pulled Jin's pants down his long legs. Jin had just enough time to gain some kind of hold on the sofa when Mugen rubbed his fingers along his lip.

"Suck." The wild man ordered. Jin glared at Mugen over his shoulder as he clamped his teeth together. He knew it was inevitable, that he would submit to the man at his back like he always did, but nothing stated he had to make it easy. Mugen used his other hand to grab Jin's hip in a bruising grip. Pulling him back as Mugen rocked his clothed cock against Jin's ass. Jin wasn't sure when he had opened his mouth but he couldn't control himself as he twisted his tongue around those long digits.

Mugen groaned from behind him, then growled, "If we had more time I'd make ya suck my cock, you dirty bitch."

Jin shivered from the vision that statement created. Him on his knees as Mugen thrust into his mouth. Jin would never tell the wild man behind him but he loved the feral taste of Mugen as he released into his mouth.

Mugen removed his dripping fingers form Jin's hot mouth then finding the mans hole he pushed two fingers in quickly, drawing a groan from Jin. Thrusting his fingers into the pale samurai, Mugen pushed Jin's shirt up, exposing Jin's back. Leaning forward he ran his tongue up the mans spine, drawing a ragged breath from his lover. Scissoring his fingers, Mugen smiled devilishly when Jin groaned as he found the special bud within and stroked his fingers over the spot.

Arching his back, Jin gritted his teeth trying to keep from screaming like a bitch in heat. Then a third finger joined the others stretching him with such pleasurable pain. He wanted to command Mugen to get on with it but he knew if he opened his mouth he would begin screaming his pleasure.

Mugen unfastened his jeans and released his painfully swollen cock. He watched how his tanned fingers entered the pale ass of his lover, using the pre-cum that leaked from his cock, Mugen rubbed it down his shaft to prepare for the tight heat that would soon envelop him. Removing his fingers, Mugen looked up the long, lean, pale body as Jin tuned to face him, his glasses askew from their roughhousing before. Taking hold of Jin's hip, Mugen alined himself with Jin's twitching entrance. With one thrust he seated himself to the balls. Closing his eyes he fought his demanding body from dropping over the edge so soon. Opening his eyes to look at Jin, he saw a trail of blood run down his pale chin from the place Jin had bitten.

Grabbing a handful of Jin's hair, Mugen pulled him back as he leaned in and licked the offending red smear away, "I want to hear yer voice as I fuck yer ass." Mugen said as he slowly pulled from his pale samurai. Then thrust hard into Jin's prostate.

Jin couldn't hold it anymore, he screamed Mugen's name with that powerful thrust. That seemed to break whatever control Mugen had and he began surging into Jin hard and fast. Jin had handfuls of the sofa cushion, using it to push back, wanting the feral man deeper.

Mugen sped up, drawing screams and all kinds of foul language from the normally docile man. Mugen knew if he took Jin while they faced each other Jin would have dug long bloody trenched into his back. Jin twisted his hips drawing a ragged cry from Mugen. 

"Fuck." Mugen growled as he reached around Jin's body, taking the neglected cock into his hand and pumping Jin in time with his savage pace. Jin's passage began to tighten around him, squeezing Mugen with brutal force. Angling his hips, Mugen drove into Jin's prostate.

Jin screamed as lights flashed behind his eyes with every thrust Mugen gave. Arching his back he came into Mugen's hand with a curse. He felt Mugen's thrusts become erratic as he to followed Jin over the edge of pleasure, filling his body with hot liquid.

Sagging on the back of the sofa, Jin panted hard as his mind finally came down from the clouds of bliss. Mugen was draped over his back panting hard.

Smiling to himself, Jin knew Mugen had desired Sakura tonight, however, it was not her body but her fighting spirit he wanted to get his hands on. Jin wanted to keep this feral animal all to himself and never share him, but Mugen was not one to be caged. So Jin had decided long ago to quietly tame the savage beast, to slowly make it so the wild man never desired another body, and when someone turned Mugen on, Jin wanted to be the one the dark beast hunted down to sate his carnal desire.

***********************************************************************************

Sasuke sat at the bar watching Sakura as she waded through the sea of gyrating bodies and grasping hands, always dancing out of reach before anyone could catch her. She walked up to him with a gentle sway of her hips, "There, I'm ready for my break."

Sasuke nodded and walked with her to the entrance of the club. As they exited, Sakura looked around, then her eyes stopped on an older model Jetta and narrowed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing for now." She said turning in his arms. Smiling she twisted her fingers in his hair, "So what brings you here so late?"

"It couldn't be that I wanted to see you." Sasuke answered squeezing her lightly.

"Nope, not it." She purred.

"I have a present for you." Sasuke said baiting her.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at him. "Really, show me."

"Not now. You have to wait until you get home." Sasuke said smiling at her. Before he had meet Sakura he had been a hollow, lifeless man going through the motions of living. The only thing on his mind, vengeance. His family had been murdered when he was a child, leaving him to be raised in the foster care system. His only thought was of the many ways he would kill his brother for his betrayal.

Then from the darkness, a bright light appeared, extending her hand Sakura had beaten some emotion into him with the power of her heart. Now as he held her tightly he knew he owed his life to the woman who had brutally stolen his heart.

"Awww, Sasuke. You know I hate waiting." She pouted.

Leaning down he brushed his lips across hers, "I promise it will be worth the wait."

Smiling Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "Promise."

"Promise." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You had better!" His mother shouted through the receiver. Sesshomaru looked at the phone, he learned long ago to never hold that retched thing to his ear when his mother was in one of her moods. Pressing the end button, Sesshomaru put the cell phone in his pocket. Looking over at the sleeping man, he sighed again. Maybe it was a good thing he would not be here when Sephiroth woke. Grabbing his coat he exited the room, and closed the door as quietly as possible. Turning towards the main area of the club he searched the sea of people for his brother. Finding him easily, Sesshomaru tapped him on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I need to step out for a while. Story emergency." He said while putting on his coat. When he looked back to his brother he saw a smirk on the Hanyo's face. "What?"

"Well I hope you didn't kill him because Sakura seems attached to that attractive man for some reason." Sesshomaru couldn't answer as he stared at his brother with what he was sure was a look of shock. "So, did he leave the back way a satisfied..."

"No!" Sesshomaru barked, interrupting his brother.

"Oh. Gone and unsatisfied?" Inuyasha asked with a sly smile.  
"No." Sesshomaru said fighting the urge to look away. "He is sleeping." Inuyasha's brow shot up and before he could make another comment he said, "I don't care what you tell Sakura just make sure she doesn't try to kill me when I see her next." Then he walked away.

Inuyasha just stood there watching his brother run away, and he knew for a fact that was what Sesshomaru was doing.

"What's wrong love?" Miroku asked as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist.

Turning Inuyasha looked at his lover, "I think I need to go check on the man who caused my great brother to run like a coward."

But Miroku held him in place, "What are you talking about?"  
"Not here." Inuyasha said pulling Miroku in the direction of the offices. Once out of earshot of everyone, he said, "When my brother came up to me I could smell it, and that man was the only one back there and he hadn't come out yet, so I just assumed..."

"Inuyasha." Miroku barked causing the Hanyo to shut up then look at him. "Smell what, what man, and assume what?"

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha smiled, "He had sex with the tall pale-haired man Sakura knows and I assumed the man left out the back, but he is still here." Inuyasha said turning his gaze to Sesshomaru's office, "Unconscious."

"Really." Miroku said turning towards the office. They both started forward to peak.

"Where the hell did your brother go?" The men froze from the anger-filled voice that came from behind them.

Turning they saw Sakura standing in the hall, her arms crossed, and her green eyes practically glowing with rage. "Huh?" Was the only intelligent thing either man could come up with.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, then the green orbs snapped open pinning them with an icy stare. "Where. Is. Your. Brother?" She asked again, each word hissed out through clinched teeth.

"I....he...his mother called with an emergency." Inuyasha said taking a step sideways to stand behind Miroku. At least his lover would die first.

"Did she now." Sakura hissed, "and just where is he hiding Sephiroth?"

"I...umm..." Inuyasha stuttered while trembling in fear.

"Sesshomaru said that the man did not seem very well and passed out. He is sleeping in the office. You can look, but we were told to let him rest." Miroku said taking pity on Inuyasha.

Sakura's angry face turned to concern, "Are you sure we shouldn't call a doctor?"

"Sesshomaru assured us that Sephiroth was not in any danger, he just seemed a little dizzy, that is all." Miroku said.

"Sometimes that happens around my brother because of the demonic power he suppresses. If someone is a little ill it affects them that way." Inuyasha said peaking over Miroku's shoulder.

Sakura looked to the door fidgeting, "Well if you're sure."

Then she opened the door slightly peaking in to see her friend laying on the bed. Closing the door she pointed to the door. "No one disturbs him, got it?" She growled, then she turned and stormed off.

Both men sighed, "Man your brother owes us." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru parked his car in front of his parents home. Looking up at the mansion, he sighed. Sesshomaru really hated coming to his parents home. Though he loved his parents his childhood was never pleasant. The fights his parents would get into were terrifying to a child who never understood what an arranged, loveless marriage was. There were times he would hide under his bed while they screamed at each other. 

When he was older, he learned to anticipate their hostile times and went to his friend Byakuya's home until the storm passed. Stepping from his car, Sesshomaru approached the front doors. They opened as he reached the platform to reveal his parents butler. The raven-haired man gave him a cheshire smile as he said, "Good evening Lord Sesshomaru. Your mother is waiting for you in your sister's room."

"Thank you Sebastian." Sesshomaru said stepping in and watching the demon butler closely. "Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked, an unsettling feeling creeping down his spine from the butlers smirking gaze. Damn the demon gave him the creeps. If it wasn't for the demon's fierce loyalty to his father, Sesshomaru would have found a way to get rid of him long ago.

Then his mother screeched "You're late." The shrill voice so loud Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to cover his abused ears. If he had ears like his brother they would be laid flat to protect his sensitive hearing.

"That would be it sir." The butler said with laughing eyes.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you, demon?" Sesshomaru said walking towards the stairs.

"Of course.....not."

Sesshomaru snorted as he began to ascend the grand staircase. "It's about damn time, that minion wouldn't go to sleep. So if you don't mind I will now see to my guests." She said lifting the skirt of her gown and descending the stairs in a huff.

"Nii san." His sister screamed, launching at him. Laughing he caught her and lifted her into his embrace. "You gonna read me a story?"

"That is what our mother called me for." Sesshomaru said.

"EEEEEEE!" She screeched and dove from his arms to run to her room. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her exuberance. She reminded him of Inuyasha but he would never say so in front of his mother. His sister peaked out of her room, "Come on."

"Yes your highness." He answered with a bow. She giggled and ducked back into the room. Entering the room he asked, "So which story will I be reading to the princess tonight?"

"This one. This one." She shouted bouncing on the frilly pink bed.

Walking over he plucked the book from her hands and she scurried under the covers. Then she fluffed a pillow and leaned it against the headboard for him. Sitting he opened the book, "There was once a prince, a lonely prince. He traveled around the world to find someone like himself, a proper princess to share his life. But this he knew: She must be a real princess."

***********************************************************************************

Carmen wiped down the empty tables in the nearly empty club. Last call was thirty minutes ago and most of the patrons had either paired off to enjoy each others company or went home to spend the night alone. Sighing she deposited another tray full of glasses and bottles on the counter. She really didn't want to go back to her empty apartment.

"Thanks Carmen." Inuyasha said putting the empty beer bottles into a box behind the counter.

"No problem." She answered dully.

"So, your name is Carmen." A male voice said from beside her. Turning, Carmen was about to give the owner a dressing down for ruining her unhappy mood with his interruption, but she froze. Sitting on the stool was one of the red-haired guitarists from the band.

"Actually, Carol is her real name." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile.

"Ka-rule." The red-head drawled.

"Inu demon." She hissed at her boss.

"We all prefer to call her Carmen 99." Inuyasha chuckled as Carmen threw her towel at his head.

The red-head's eyes dropped to Carmen's oversized chest and a lopsided grin crossed his face, "It fits." Turning on the stool he held his hand out to her, "The name's Gojyo, Sha Gojyo."

Reaching out she took his hand then let out a breathy 'O' as he pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Umm... Ya. You too." She stuttered as she pulled her hand back and felt her cheeks begin to warm. Looking to her side nervously she caught Inuyasha smirking at her. Anger viciously threw down her school girl reaction and she turned from her boss. "Well, If you would excuse me. I need to get back to work."

Gojyo watched the beautiful woman storm away with a smile on his face. Maybe if he played his cards right he wouldn't be spending the night alone.

"She was told earlier that the band is off-limits." He heard the bartender say.

"What?" Gojyo barked, turning surprised eyes on the Hanyo, "Who told her that?!"

"My brother. He didn't want you and your band mates to run for the hills from our over eager waitresses." Inuyasha said with a seemingly innocent smile.

"No fucking way. So I can't tap that?" Gojyo nearly shouted. No way, No way in hell was some grumpy bar owner going to cock block him.

Inuyasha chuckled as the man stared at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Guess you'll have to wait for me to convince my brother otherwise."

Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the bartender, "Can you convince him?"

A wide smile crossed Inuyasha's face, "I'm sure I can, but it may take a little time."

Gojyo smiled back, then looked over his shoulder to Carmen, "Good."

Inuyasha watched the way the guitarist devoured his waitress with his lust filled eyes. The poor man had no clue what he was getting himself into. Inuyasha chuckled to himself, he could just about imagine the look on the mans face when he finally got Carmen into bed. Looking at the man, he briefly wondered if he should warn him, but then rejected it. It was more fun when it came as a surprise.

"Hey boss man, can I leave a little early?" Inuyasha turned his attention to Sakura as she walked up to the counter, her raven-haired boyfriend in tow.

"Sure. It looks like things are winding down and the other girls can handle the clean up. You have a good night Sakura." Inuyasha said as the young woman smiled wickedly at him then looked up at Sasuke.

"I intend to." She answered, then left the bar. Inuyasha chuckled as he went back to cleaning up the mess from the night and covertly watching the way both Carmen and Gojyo would sneak glances at each other.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru watched his sister as she slept. She looked so much like their mother but she acted nothing like her. He could only assume her personality came from their father.

"So she has finally fallen asleep." Looking up Sesshomaru saw his father leaning against the door frame with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said raising from the bed and pulling the covers higher on her body.

"So which book today?" Inutaicho asked.  
"The Princess and the pea." He answered as he joined his father at the door. His father chuckled, "That is the fourth time today. I think your mother wants to burn that book."

"No doubt." Sesshomaru said following his father from the room. As they approached the stairs, Sesshomaru's eyes floated over the pictures that had hung on those white walls for years. But today one stood out. Stopping he held in the gasp of surprise that threatened to escape.

"What is it?" Inutaicho asked as he came up to his side. "Oh yes, that picture was from the mayoral party."

Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to his father and himself standing by the mayor. It was the boy in the background that caught his attention. "What is bothering you son?" Inutaicho asked with concern.

"Do you remember this young man in the background?" Sesshomaru asked as he tapped the spot where Sephiroth stood.

"Oh yes. He was Lady Jenova's son. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his chest from the simple statement his father had given. "I met him tonight. I did not recognize him."

"Is that a problem?" Inutaicho asked, the tone of his voice dropping demanding an answer from his son.

But Sesshomaru answered the question with his own, "Did you know he has been working for Zaraki?" 

His father's brows furrowed. "No." Looking at the picture he asked. "What is his name?"

"Sephiroth." His fathers eyes shot to his in comprehension. "I thought so." Sesshomaru said. "I wonder what could have driven him to work for Zaraki."

"I do not know. I guess when his mother died he had to do something." Inutaicho said quietly, but Sesshomaru could tell the news bothered him far more that he was letting on.

"That is not all father." His father stood quietly, waiting for him to continue. "I may have done something despicable... No, I have done something despicable." With a deep sigh he looked his father in the eyes and said, "He drew the attention of my demon nature and I..." he looked down, "I..."

"You raped him." His father said placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He didn't answer, there was no need. Then his father did something he had never done. He thumped him on the back of the head. Looking up in surprise Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over the spot, but instead of anger, his fathers features were coated with laughter.

"But I thought..." Sesshomaru began.

"That I would be angry or disappointed in your actions?" His father said with a smile. "I am a bit disappointed in you raping Lady Jenova's son, but I understand. I may have done something similar long ago."

"Well... you're not disappointed that he is a man?"

"Che, no. After-all the one I want now is a man." His father said with a chuckle. "You need to make this right." Inutaicho said as he walked away, "Oh." He added turning back, "Have you thought about my offer."

"I need a little more time." Sesshomaru responded hoping to delay making such a choice.

"I understand. Let me know." Then his father was gone. Looking back to the photo Sesshomaru knew he had fucked up royally to have not noticed who Sephiroth was, but to his defense, Sephiroth looked very different than he had when he was younger. The shorter, heavier, short-haired boy was not the same person sleeping in his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Gin groaned as his body began to sluggishly come alive. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around the unfamiliar room. It was decorated in neutral colors with some frills here and there. Must be a woman's room. This was when he became aware of the fact he could not move his arms. All sluggishness was gone upon the surge of adrenaline that filled his veins. Looking at the headboard he saw two sets of handcuffs securing him to the bed. Looking down his body he then realized his cloths except for his boxers had been removed. Grinding his teeth he searched his mind for the last thing he could remember.

This morning he had been informed he would have to move due to three months of unpaid rent, his job interview had been the worst he had in the last six months. He was sitting on the steps of a building sulking when a well dressed man had walked up to him, "Good afternoon." The man had said, "Are you lost?"

"No just down on my luck." Gin had replied with his practiced smile. 

The man stood there for a moment as if he was gauging him. Then he said, "I am going to Lloyd's for dinner. Join me, I'm buying."

Gin couldn't say what had made him follow the younger man, but he had. They arrived at the restaurant and the waitress seated them in the bar. Gin had ordered something simple and the dark-haired man had told him to order a drink as well. Gin couldn't remember anything after the meal. He knew he did not drink any more than one drink because he had only drank half when he had......

"Shit." Gin said thumping his head on the pillow. "I went to the bathroom." The bastard must have spiked the drink. Now what?

Looking around he hoped to get some idea of how long he had been out and maybe what this man had planned for him. Well, the second part he was pretty sure he knew, and gauging by the lack of light shining from the window he knew it was night-time now. The sound of a woman laughing drew his attention to the door. 

"Come on tell me." He heard her say as the door handle began turning. Gin watched a pink-haired women enter the room followed by the raven-haired man whom had taken him to lunch earlier. She stopped after entering the room and the man wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "So, he is my surprise?"

The pale-haired man laying on Sakura's bed looked at her with surprise then his eyes slid to Sasuke and narrowed in anger. "Ah, you did not tell him what you had planned." She stated as she rubbed her hand along one of Sasuke's arms.

"There wasn't time. He had finished his meal and only had half his drink left when he went to the restroom." Sasuke said with slight embarrassment, "I may have given him a little too much of the drug."

Sakura turned to look at her boyfriend, "How long ago was that?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "At six this afternoon. I did ask him the important question."

Sakura's eyebrow arched, "And the answer."

Sasuke ran his tongue alone the shell of her ear, "Bi."

Sakura sighed deeply then turned towards the man on the bed, "May I ask for your name?"

Gin felt his anger lesson a little from her manners, "Gin."

Her smile actually took his breath away, "Gin." She purred, "My name is Sakura and your abductor standing behind me is Sasuke." She took a step forward, leaving Sasuke's arms. "I apologize for my boyfriend whom chose not to let you know what he had planned, but since you are here..." She reached for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up her body, "Why don't you stay and enjoy yourself."

Gin wanted to protest but when her shirt rose above the pale green bra housing her breasts his mouth went dry. Surly the drug had worked its way out of his system by now. She dropped her hands to her shorts, unbuttoned them and let them drop to the floor revealing a lacy thong the same color as her bra. Gin felt his breath leave his body when another set of hands reached around her body to unhook the front clasp of her bra allowing her breasts to spring free of their confines. Reaching up the pink-haired woman wrapped her arms around his abductors neck, lifting her breasts in the process. 

"So what do you say, would you like to stay for a while?" She said as the raven ran his hand down her toned stomach and slid his hand into her underwear. Gin couldn't speak as his eyes watched those pale hands stroking the woman before him.

Sakura watched Gin's eyes become clouded with lust as he watched Sasuke touch her. She smiled when Gin nodded his head in a barley seen move, but it was a yes. Stepping from Sasuke again she pushed her panties down her legs and watched Gin struggle to swallow. Walking around to the side of the bed with a gentle sway of her hip she opened the drawer.

Gin watched the pink-haired seductress come to the side of the bed and open the drawer of the nightstand. She pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. For a moment he was confused by the addition of the second object, but she leaned forward on the bed, licking her pink lips like a predator eying a delicious meal. Crawling on the bed, she lapped at one of his nipples, drawing a startled groan from him as she straddled his torso.

"So Gin," She said as her tongue began trailing a path up his chest to his neck, "Which would you prefer, my behind, or..." She bit his earlobe drawing another groan from him, then whispered, "my pussy?"

"Pu...." He began but the tongue running up the bottom of his shaft caused all the air in his lungs to leave him. Sakura's breathy chuckle at his ear sent shivers down his body as his boxers were pulled from him. 

"Which would you prefer?" She groaned into his ear as he felt a hand reach between his stomach and her body. He felt Sasuke give him another long lick from base to tip as the mans hand began pleasuring the woman on him. "Which?" She asked again as she rocked her body towards the man between his legs doing devilish things to his cock.

"P.....P..." The tongue on his hardening cock was taking his ability to speak as it swirled around the tip. "Your...Pussy." He nearly shouted as Sasuke sucked hard on the tip of his cock.

Sasuke heard Sakura ask her question and every time Gin tried to answer he made sure to distract him. Smiling against the tip of the hard shaft when Sakura asked her last breathy question, Sasuke stroked the man with his hand from the base to the tip. Then he wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked hard drawing the screamed answer from Gin as he swallowed the weeping cock to the hilt.

Gin couldn't breath as Sasuke drew his cock deep into his talented mouth than hummed. Gin ground his teeth together, he wanted to scream from the pleasure but his tight muscles wouldn't allow air into his lungs. Sakura's mouth trailed down his body and her tongue began stroking one of his nipples as her hand pinched the other. He was so focused on the pleasure coming from the duo that he did not hear the sound of the bottle opening. That talented mouth on his cock took him deep again causing him to thrust helplessly into the hot, tight cavern. He didn't even have time to panic as a finger entered his ass. Sasuke drew back and sucked hard on the skin just below the tip of his cock drawing a hiss from him while the ravens finger pumped into him changing angles until.....

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's thumb found her sensitive nub while his fingers pumped into her pussy. She could feel his hair tickle her as he bobbed on Gins cock, sending shivers along her nerves. Then Gin's whole body arched beneath her as he let out a loud scream. Sakura smiled around the pert nipple, only one thing caused a man to react like that. "Naughty Sasuke." She whispered as Sasuke obviously stroked Gin's prostate. Sitting up, Sakura looked down into the clouded eyes of the man beneath her. She groaned as she ran her hand along her body to her nether region to join Sasuke's finger in their torment. 

Gin watched the pink-haired woman stroke her folds as she pinched her nipple. "Unlo.....lock, these." He said as he pulled hard on the cuffs. She didn't even answer as she reached her hand behind her, her head turning to Sasuke as the man released his cock from the tight mouth. She smiled at Sasuke, turned to the cuffs that kept his hands out of play. With one click his right hand was free, reaching up he wrapped his hand into Sakura's hair and jerked her down to his lips. Another click, his left hand was free and he buried it in the pink hair to join is twin. She opened her mouth in invitation and Gin thrust his tongue into the cavern. Their tongues dueled for dominance as he fought to keep his body from the release that was dangerously close. Pulling away, he groaned, "I'm going..to.."

He felt a combined sense of frustration and relief as Sasuke released his cock from his tight mouth and pulled his fingers from his body. Sakura sat up and changed her position so she was straddling his chest, her pussy just inches from his face. Unable to resist such a delectable treat, he grabbed the firm globs of her ass and pulled her closer to taste her sweet nectar.

Sasuke rose to his knees between Gin's thighs at Sakura's silent command. She wrapped her hand around his cock and aimed him at her mouth. Her green eyes held his obsidian ones as she wrapped her lips around him, drawing him inch by achingly slow inch. He buried his hand in her pink tresses when she finally swallowed him to the balls, then she closed her eyes and groaned. Sasuke felt his eyes nearly close from the incredible sensation. Looking up, Sasuke saw pale blue eyes watching him. Sasuke was caught in those icy eyes as the man drew another throaty cry from Sakura with his mouth, Those eyes were challenging him. Sasuke had enough, pulling from Sakura's mouth he drew her to her knees. Lifting her, Sasuke turned her so she was facing Gin as he used his knees to push Gin's legs further apart. The man sat up, seemingly knowing what was expected of him. Wrapping long fingers around his shaft Gin encased himself in the almost forgotten condoms, all the while he held Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke did not look away as he slowly lowered his girlfriend on to the waiting cock.

Sakura dropped her head on Sasuke's shoulder as Gin's length began filling her, her hands squeezed Sasuke's arms tightly as Gin's hands wrapped around her hips. She had noticed he was a little larger than Sasuke but damn, she never expected him to stretch her so much. Finally seated on his incredible shaft, Sakura wrapped her arms around Gin's neck and held on tight as he began thrusting into her. She felt Sasuke wrap his arm around her as his cock prodded her ass. Gin stopped his movements long enough for Sasuke to push into her from behind. She hissed a little from the pain of not being prepared but the sensation faded into pleasure as Gin began thrusting into her again.

Gin growled from the feeling of the tight channel squeezing his cock, then Sasuke began moving within Sakura causing a whole other sensation to rocket through Gin's nervous system. The gripping heat surrounding him as well as the friction of the second cock rubbing along his through the barriers within the woman nearly undid him. He desperately needed a distraction or this would end way too soon. Reaching up he slid his hand into Sasuke's hair, the silky texture drawing an appreciative groan from Gin's lips. Fisting the soft tresses he drew a moan from the raven-haired man. Pulling him closer Gin licked Sasuke's lower lip, demanding entrance.

Sasuke opened his mouth for the demanding tongue to gain entrance, and Gin did not disappoint. He thrust his muscular appendage into his mouth, Sasuke growled from the exquisite taste of the man currently fucking Sakura. The heady combination of Gin's taste and Sakura's ass tightening around him let him know he would not last much longer. Reaching between the pale-haired mans body and Sakura's he stroked her nub bringing her closer to her orgasm.

Sakura's wrapped her hand around Sasuke's wrist, not sure if she wanted to pull his hand away or force him to continue what he was doing. She dropped her head back onto Sasuke's shoulder to watch the two men feasting from each others mouths. She felt the pressure building with every stroke and thrust of the two men. Then she fell from the incredible height the duo took her to, one hand squeezing Sasuke's wrist, the other digging into Gin's shoulder, Sakura screamed.

Sasuke and Gin squeezed their eyes shut, growling into each others mouths as Sakura's body gripped them, pushing them over the edge into their own orgasms. Wrapping their arms around each other they helplessly thrust into Sakura as her sweet body convulsed around them, milking them until there was nothing left. The trio sat there panting as they slowly descended from the high of their joint release. Gin opened his eyes to watch Sasuke as he tried desperately to steady his erratic breathing. A sly smile formed on Gin's face as he realized that he still wanted the couple sharing their bed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth rolled over on the soft bed, eyes opening slowly to take in the unfamiliar room. Confused, he raised his head to look around the darkened room. Eyes resting on a desk along the opposite wall, Sephiroth groaned as memories assailed his brain. Dropping to the bed he fought down the desire to pull the covers over his head in embarrassment. What the hell had he been thinking, he had been so furious over being called a whore, and what had he done? Acted like a bitch in heat that's what! "Fucking stupid," he hissed to himself.

Sitting up, Sephiroth swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet contacting the cold floor. Biting back a groan, Sephiroth dropped his head and closed his eyes. Damn his body ached. Sephiroth felt his cheeks heating from the memory of the demons absolute dominance of his body. Rubbing his hands down his face, Sephiroth chastised his behavior again. Dropping his hands, he looked around for something to wear, then he noticed a small white piece of paper on a nearby table. Picking it up, Sephiroth read the neatly written words.

Needed to step out for a bit, feel free to use the bathroom. Door is to your right. Sesshomaru.

Pulling the sheet with him, Sephiroth stood and went to the door. The bathroom was small with a stand up shower nestled into the back corner. On the counter sat two fluffy, dark towels and some neatly folded cloths. Walking over, he ran his hands over the dark slacks. If he wore these everyone would know what had happened. Turning from the cloths, he dropped the sheet and entered the shower knowing there was nothing he could do when his own cloths had been torn from his body.

Closing his eyes, hands braced against the wall of the shower, Sephiroth lowered his head as the warm water slid down his body. "How the hell could I let this happen?" He berated himself, and let it happen is exactly what he had done. He could have fought the demon, sure there was the possibility Sesshomaru would have torn him to pieces, especially with the knowledge of whom Sephiroth served. Somehow, Sephiroth knew that would not have happened. He knew why he allowed Sesshomaru to take him, it was his damned childhood crush. Even now Sephiroth couldn't help remembering all the times he had seen Sesshomaru, each time he had been enamored with the demon lord.

The one time he had actually spoke with Sesshomaru jumped to the forefront of the other memories. That day he had been at the food bar filling his plate, he had been fourteen and always starving. When he had moved over to another serving try he had bumped into someone. Turning to apologize, Sephiroth could only stutter because his lungs refused to work.. Sesshomaru had cocked his head to the side with a smirk, "I will not eat you child."

Cheeks heating in anger from being called a child, Sephiroth felt his embarrassment flow from him as he growled, "I was going to apologize, but since I'm a child I have decided to act my age and tell you to fuck off."

Then he had turned away from the laughing demon, "I apologize for offending you. However in the demon world you are still quite young."

Turning to look over his shoulder Sephiroth saw Sesshomaru bow his head slightly. Turning to face the demon he said, "I apologize for bumping into you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Apology accepted. I do not believe I have seen you before, who did you arrive with?"

"My mother Jenova." Sephiroth answered a little disappointed he had not been recognized.

"Oh yes. She is an unusual woman. Very generous with donations but..." Sesshomaru came to a stop clearly trying to think of the right word.

"She can be a ruthless bitch?" Sephiroth asked a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Sesshomaru looked at him a little startled by his honesty. "I know what everyone says about my mother and they happen to be right."

"That was not very nice." Jenova said as she playfully cuffed him on the back of his head. Turning she smiled at Lord Sesshomaru. "I hope my son has not been bothering you."

"No, actually it was the other way around." He said with a light smile.

She chuckled, "This was an enjoyable event and I hate to cut the evening short but we must be going. I hope the rest of your evening goes well." Jenova said holding her hand out.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said taking her hand.

"Shall we go son."

Finishing his shower, Sephiroth turned off the water and shook off the memories of a time before his mother had left his life. Stepping out of the stall, Sephiroth quickly dried off and dressed in the borrowed cloths. Once back in the office he walked by the bed, deciding to leave the mess for the demon. Served him right for the way he had treated his guest. Stepping into the hallway, Sephiroth could not hear any of the familiar noises that belonged to a club. Wondering what time it was, Sephiroth looked down the hall to the exit door at the end. He could leave without being seen but that would be the cowards way. Turning, Sephiroth chose to face whatever taunts may be handed to him.

Hearing feminine laughter as he approached the end of the hall, Sephiroth stopped. "Come on Inuyasha. We just want to have a couple drinks before we go home."

"No. The last time I allowed you guys to have a couple drinks my brother nearly killed me. So get home." Inuyasha said firmly as a wet slapping sound reached Sephiroth's ears.

The girls laughed again. "Alright, alright. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No I got it, Ino. Go home and get some rest." Inuyasha said affectionately.

Sephiroth didn't know why he stayed hidden in the hall until the girls left but he just couldn't make his body move. "You can come out now." Came an amused voice. Stepping from the hall Sephiroth saw the Hanyo, Inuyasha, standing behind the bar placing glasses into a dishwasher. "My brother said he would be back soon if you would like to wait."

Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to flee from the bar, but instead he sat on the stool near the corner of the bar.

"So you and my brother huh." Inuyasha said watching the silver-haired man seat himself gently on the bar stool. Sephiroth sent the Hanyo a glare for his attempt to talk about what had happened.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said smiling and raising his hands in surrender, but the amusement in his amber eyes clearly showed he was less than remorseful. "I just meant I’m glad he finally took interest in someone. I was thinking he was going to go celibate." Inuyasha said as he busied himself with cleaning.

"There is nothing wrong with celibacy." Sephiroth said quietly.

"Not for humans, but for demons it is not a good path to venture down. The last demon I know who did so lost his mind and began doing horrible things. I believe the papers called him Jack the Ripper." Inuyasha said with a straight face, leaving Sephiroth in stunned silence. Could Inuyasha really be serious? It was far fetched to be sure, but the lack of delight in the hanyo's face spoke volumes.

"Anyway, I’m sure Sesshomaru will be back any moment. His presence was requested at our fathers house." Inuyasha said chuckling. "Our little sister has trouble sleeping sometimes and only my brother can get her to sleep."

"Sister?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes. She is three years old now." Inuyasha said with a gentle smile.

Sephiroth frowned, he had not known about a younger sister, could Itachi know of her existence? If so, than things could get far more complicated than he realized. Maybe Itachi did not know of her if she was with her mother, "I know you and your brother are only half brothers so is she your...."

"No." Inuyasha said interrupting Sephiroth. "My mother passed away many years ago. She is Sesshomaru's full-blooded sister."

Sephiroth felt the small hope the girl would remain hidden wither within him as he watched the hanyo's dog ears flick back against his scalp, clearly saddened by the statement. Realization hitting him, Sephiroth asked, "Are you not allowed to...."

"No." Inuyasha whispered, interrupting Sephiroth again "Sesshomaru's mother does not like to see the reminder of my fathers infidelity." Inuyasha let out a halfhearted laugh, "My mother was the daughter of one of fathers wealthy business associates. She was kind and respectful where Sesshomaru's mother was a bitter angry woman. My father had a lapse in his judgment and began the affair. My mother became pregnant and all the complications began. Well enough about doom and gloom." Inuyasha said his ears perking back up as a young dark-haired man walked in.

"Are you not done yet?" The man asked.

"Just finished up." Inuyasha said giving the man a kiss on the cheek. When the man looked at Sephiroth Inuyasha blushed lightly, "I'm sorry, Miroku this is Sephiroth."

"Nice to meet you." Miroku said extending his hand.

Sephiroth took it, "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you ready to go?" Miroku said to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha looked at Sephiroth then back to Miroku "I umm..."

"You may go little brother I will see Sephiroth out." Sesshomaru said coming from the hallway. Sephiroth felt his body heat up from the sound of that deep voice. Chills began to tingle along his skin from the feel of Sesshomaru's gaze upon his back.

"Alright." Inuyasha said happily.

"Be sure to lock the door." Sesshomaru called after his brother.

"Got it, the other doors have been secured already. Night bro." Inuyasha said as he left with Miroku.

Sephiroth calmly turned on the stool to look at the demon standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He was a vision in the dark blue dress slacks and button up white shirt. Even though the shirt was untucked, and the sleeves rolled up, he still managed to look every bit the lord he was.

Sephiroth began to feel uncomfortable with Sesshomaru's amber eyes boring into him, finally Sesshomaru sighed closing his eyes. "I must apologize for my behavior. Normally I would not abuse someone is such a manner."

"And what would you normally have done?" Sephiroth asked.

"Kill them." Sesshomaru stated calmly, not at all surprised with Sephiroth's lack of reaction. Clearly the pale-haired man knew what his answer would be. Strange, but there seemed to be a smugness hidden within Sephiroth's blank expression. Deciding it was his imagination, Sesshomaru moved towards the bar counter and added, "I do not expect you to forgive me for my disgraceful conduct." 

Sephiroth watched Sesshomaru's movements closely as he said, "Be that as it may. I do forgive you because I did not push you away. Even though doing so could have cost me my life."

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said nodding slightly, then added with a smirk, "You did come here on business, so please continue from the place before I lost control of my senses."

Sephiroth felt his ears begin to heat from the blush. He couldn't believe it. He was fucking blushing! "I'm sure Zaraki wants to make a deal where I hand over control of the company and continue to work under him."

"It is not only Demon Dog Marketing he wants access to." Sephiroth said watching as Sesshomaru placed two glasses on the counter with ice in them.

Picking up a couple of bottles Sesshomaru said, "I see. I am sorry but I do not own Demon Dog Marketing nor do I have access to the other connections my father does. May I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sephiroth nodded, "Why did you not push me away? Was it fear for your life driving you?" 

Sephiroth looked down at the counter as his body began to betray him again. Damn it, he was acting like a fucking school-girl. Sitting straight he looked the demon in the eye, "No."

"Then why?"

"Because I have always been attracted to you. I meet you long ago before I ever knew Zaraki. It was at a donation dinner." Sephiroth couldn't continue looking at Sesshomaru. "I was only fourteen but I..."

He couldn't tell the man he had fallen in love with him. It was just to cheezy but it was true. Sephiroth had cared for Zaraki, he still did, but he loved the demon.

"I remember you were with your mother, Jenova." Sephiroth's head popped up. "You were a handsome boy then. I’m sorry I did not recognize you earlier you have changed so much since then."

"Thank you for saying I was handsome, though it was not true. I was quite the portly child." Sephiroth said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Sephiroth's description of his childhood self. Though he had a heavier build back then, and his looks were tempered by youth, he was still a very handsome young man. "Well back to business."

Sephiroth smiled, "I was told to use anything within my vast arsenal to persuade you." Sesshomaru chuckled while handing Sephiroth the drink, Sephiroth felt his face heat again, "I don't do that."

"Yes, I believe you have already told me." Then Sesshomaru's face turned serious, "Please tell Zaraki that I have no intention of joining his ranks."

Sephiroth sighed, "If I do, he will only find something important to you to exploit," looking Sesshomaru in his amber eyes he added, "and once he gets a hold of it you will never be free of him."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the veiled threat or was it a warning? Stepping back he looked the silver-haired man over carefully. He was a strong capable man, so why did he work for Zaraki? Could there really be something to what Sakura said? Was Zaraki using something or someone important to Sephiroth to force his obedience? Tipping back his glass he decided on his next course of action.

Sitting his empty glass down Sesshomaru said, "Very well. At this time just tell him we are still negotiating. Will you join me for breakfast as a meager apology for my disreputable behavior earlier?"

Sephiroth raised his elegant eyebrow, "And just where do you plan to take me?"

"There is an excellent diner not far from here." Sesshomaru said while picking up the glasses and putting them in the dishwasher, "Will you join me?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said simply while Sesshomaru let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. Walking around the counter he went down the hallway and turned off the lights.

**********************************************************************************

Kisame sat outside the Aftershock waiting. He was so bored. Where the hell was Sephiroth? The silver-haired bastard had walked into the club hours ago and since his piece of shit VW was still parked out front, Kisame could only assume that he was still inside. He watched as the younger brother of their mark left the club with another and locked the door. What the hell? Maybe Sephiroth had escaped out the back door. "No, he doesn't have the balls." Kisame said to himself in reassurance. Not long after the door opened again to reveal Sesshomaru. Then a toothy smile crossed his face as he watched Sephiroth leave the dark interior of the club. Following them to the local dinner, Kisame knew he had some delicious information for Itachi and he couldn't wait to tell the man about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Gin felt the mattress dip slightly as Sasuke quietly left the bed. Listening carefully to the raven haired mans silent footsteps, Gin slowly cracked his eyes to see Sasuke enter the bathroom. Looking at the pink haired woman curled up next to him, Gin smiled. Last nights activities had been a mind blowing experience but not one he normally would have accepted in his past. Slowly rising from the bed he looked towards the window noting the dark sky beginning to loose its battle with the sun. Walking softly to the bathroom, Gin stood in the doorway of the large room to watch Sasuke wash his face. Smiling, Gin crept up behind Sasuke as the raven haired man reached for the hand towel on the edge of the powder blue counter. Reaching out, Gin picked up the towel before Sasuke's searching hands could find it and leaned in to press his body along Sasuke's back.

Sasuke gasped in surprise when something warm and solid pressed into him from behind. Quickly wiping his eyes with his hands, Sasuke looked into the mirror to see blue eyes boring into his black ones. He watched Gin's reflection as the silver haired man leaned closer to him and nuzzled his neck. Gin's silky voice washed over his skin as he breathed out, "Good morning."

"Good Morning." Sasuke answered in a low husky voice, his mind rolling over the events of last night. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine when Gin's serpentine smile crossed his face in the mirror. Sasuke wanted to drag the man back to bed with him, thrust his hands into that bed rumpled silver hair and spend the morning showing this man how good a morning it could be. Suddenly Gin grasped both Sasuke's wrists in his hands and jerked Sasuke's hands down to the counter. Surprise lending a little fear to Sasuke, he nearly shouted, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hmm." Gin hummed, his smile growing larger and more sinister in Sasuke's opinion. Transferring both of Sasuke's wrists into one hand, Gin nuzzled his neck. Looking down, Sasuke tried to dislodge his hands from Gin's long fingered grasp, but was unable to break the man's grip. Then to Sasuke's horror he watched as Gin used the hand towel to bind his wrists together to make it easier to hold Sasuke captive.

"Release me." Sasuke demanded while doubling his efforts to pull free.

"Uh uh uh." Gin practically hissed as he nuzzled Sasuke's ear, "I believe I'm entitled to a little payback for being drugged."

Sasuke gasped as Gin used the towel binding him to jerk him further forward, forcing him into a more submissive position. "Seriously, let me go." Sasuke growled, but Gin just chuckled, "I said let.." but Sasuke couldn't continue as Gin effectively shut him up with a washcloth shoved into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Gin's refection smirked at him.

"Mmmm. Much better," Gin whispered into Sasuke's ear, "and before you start screaming rape, you should remember kidnapping is also illegal."

Then Gin drug his tongue up the side of Sasuke's neck drawing a shiver from the dark haired man. Running his hand down Sasuke's naked torso, Gin slowly pushed his hand into Sasuke's night pants to wrap his hand around the man's awakening member. "Besides, you can't rape the willing," Gin added as he rubbed his thumb over the tip.

Sasuke let out a muffled moan as Gin slowly explored the sensitive shaft before sliding his hand further down to cup Sasuke's balls. Another muffled noise escaped the raven haired man as he rocked into Gin's hand. Sasuke was a bit pissed over being bound and gagged but the devilish thing Gin was doing to him deflated his anger, turning him into a twitching mass of lust. Gin's long fingers encased his heavy member, stroking him, squeezing in just the right way. Sasuke flattened his hands on the counter for leverage and pushed back into the thick erection behind him. Gin was right about one thing, you can't rape the willing and Sasuke was very, very willing.

Gin thrust against Sasuke's firm ass, marveling at the silky texture of Sasuke's skin against his bare chest as he rubbed against the raven's back. His hand wrapped firmly around Sasuke's dripping member, Gin's eyes searched the heavy lidded, lust-filled dark eyes staring at him from Sasuke's reflection, searching for permission to continue. He had been joking about raping the willing, if there was any indication that Sasuke did not want this, Gin would stop. He was not the kind of bastard that would take someone against their will. He needn’t worry though, Sasuke began rocking with him, his onyx eyes begging Gin to continue.

His eyes leaving Sasuke's smoldering gaze, Gin searched the counter for anything he could use as a lubricant. His eyes coming to rest on a tube sitting so innocently on the counter-top. Smirking, Gin removed his hand from Sasuke's pants as the raven protested mutely. Reaching for the tube, Gin pinned Sasuke's reflection with a hot stare, "Always prepared?"

A flattering blush broke out over Sasuke's cheeks from the statement. Opening the pop cap on the tube, Gin placed it on the counter then hooked his hand inside the waist band of Sasuke's night pants. Jerking them over Sasuke's hips, Gin let them flutter to the floor to pool around Sasuke's ankles. Removing his own boxers, Gin kicked them away as he reached for the tube again. Squirting a generous amount of the sticky substance on the cleft of Sasuke's ass, Gin tossed the tube to the counter, sending it skidding along the surface and off the edge of the counter.

Sasuke shivered from the cold liquid coming into contact with his heated flesh as he panted through his nose. He jumped a little when Gin's fingers swirled in the thick fluid and began to slide slowly down the cleft of his ass. The journey of Gin's fingers was painfully slow so Sasuke raised his hips trying to speed things along, but Gin just chuckled and kept up his slow torture. Sasuke bit down on the cloth in his mouth when Gin's tongue slide up his spine as the mans long fingers came in contact with his entrance, circling the quivering hole.

Gin was desperately trying to keep a tight wrap on his control but the delightful noises coming from Sasuke were starting to damage his calm. Growling, he bit down on Sasuke's shoulder as he suddenly buried his finger to the knuckle into Sasuke's burning sheath. Pumping his finger in and out of his raven, Gin looked up to watch Sasuke in the mirror. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back and to the side, giving Gin access to his neck. The man looked like he was in complete bliss as Gin worked his tight hole. Thrusting another finger into him, Gin watched Sasuke's eyes snap open meeting his in the mirror as Gin jabbed Sasuke's prostate, drawing a muffled cry from the raven. Gin's heart was thundering in his chest while he worked Sasuke's ass with his fingers, adding a third to stretch the raven enough for his girth, Gin rubbed Sasuke's prostate again drawing a muffled scream from Sasuke as the raven arched his back, straining against the towel binding him.

Feeling Gin's fingers sliding out of him, Sasuke let out a gasp of protest. The chuckle behind him let him know he would not be empty for long. Feeling Gin rubbing his erection between the mounds of his ass, Sasuke rocked his hips, trying to convey the message of 'get the hell on with it you bastard.' Then Gin began to slowly push against his hole, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain, Sasuke tried to relax himself, but Gin was stretching him to his limits. When Gin stopped his slow movement, Sasuke nearly bit the towel in half to scream at the man gasping behind him.

"Damn you're so tight." Gin gasped as he rested his forehead on Sasuke's back. Taking a few deep breaths to help him relax in muscles, Sasuke gave a little push back to tell Gin he was fine. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, stilling his movements, "Hold on a moment." Gin growled as his other hand tightened around the towel holding Sasuke's wrists.

Gin was so close to embarrassing himself and coming way to early as he held the raven-haired beauty still. Flexing his muscles, Gin began the slow breach of Sasuke's ass anew. Halfway in, Gin reversed his coarse and pulled out ever so slowly, driving both Sasuke and himself insane from the intense feeling, Sasuke was shaking by the time Gin nearly pulled out. Gin began the slow trek back hoping this time to seat himself fully in Sasuke's tight sheath.

Sasuke bit down hard on the towel in his mouth as Gin pushed into him, slowly rubbing the sensitive nerves within him. Tired of the slow pace and of being bound, Sasuke dropped his body to the counter and using Gin's tight grip on his wrist bindings, Sasuke pushed back hard onto Gin's cock. With a startled gasp Gin's eyes shut tight and his grip on the towel loosened giving Sasuke the chance he needed. Jerking hard on the binding, the towel gave way freeing him. Pulling the cloth from his mouth, Sasuke stood up and reached behind him to pull Gin's mouth to him.

Gin's hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist as he began to slowly fuck him, taking his time. Their tongues dueled for dominance of the kiss, thrusting, licking, sucking, anything to express the desperate need burning in their bodies. Changing his angle, Gin gave a quick thrust into Sasuke's body, slamming into the bundle of nerves. The raven grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling hard as he cried out. Gin looked into the mirror, enjoying the sight of the man in his arms. Sasuke's head on his shoulder, heavy lidded eyes locked onto his through the mirror, Sasuke was a vision of lascivious beauty. Reaching up, Gin unhooked Sasuke's fingers from his hair and pushed him flat on the counter. Wrapping his hands around Sasuke's trim waist, Gin surged into the raven's core.

Sasuke braced himself with his hands on the wall under the mirror as Gin entered him in hard strokes, each reaching deeper, bringing him to his toes with every thrust. Sasuke never imagined when he saw Gin sitting on those steps looking defeated that the blue-eyed man would be his equal, both dominate and submissive. Sakura knew Sasuke felt something missing in their relationship and had encouraged him to keep looking for anything to fill the void. He had even foolishly thought if they had a child that he would be able to fill the emptiness, and that was the only thing Sakura had denied him in his quest. So many times since Sakura entered his life they had invited people into their bed, but none held up to their standards. Now, filled so full for the first time in such a long time, Sasuke knew he had found the missing piece in his life. Closing his eyes as his body vibrated with a desire so strong it brought tears to his eyes, Sasuke actually prayed for Sakura to accept Gin into their lives.

The soft sound of female laughter pushed through the haze of Sasuke's approaching orgasm. Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw Sakura standing at the doorway admiring them as Gin thrust hard into his prostate. Sasuke tried to smother the noises coming from his throat, but Gin thrust savagely into him drawing a choked cry from him. Hearing Sakura chuckle again Sasuke locked his eyes on hers as she said, "Told ya he would pay ya back." Then she was walking away towards the shower, leaving them to their fun. Heart suddenly feeling uplifted at Sakura's reaction, Sasuke pushed against the wall with his hands, matching Gin's every thrust.

Gin wasn't sure what had passed between Sakura and Sasuke, but it didn't really matter as Sasuke began pushing back into his thrusts. Reaching around the raven, Gin wrapped his hand around Sasuke's neglected member to stroke him fast and hard, he'd be damned if he came before his raven. Then Sasuke's release hit him hard, arching his back, Sasuke screamed profanities that even Gin had never heard before as cum rolled over his hand. Gin bit down on Sasuke's shoulder as the man's ass tightened around him, milking him, and drawing Gin into his own orgasm.

Elbows braced on the counter, Gin panted softly with his forehead resting on Sasuke's back between his shoulder-blades. His body was trembling from the force of his orgasm and he wasn't too sure he would be able to stand on his own if he stood up, and from the way Sasuke was gasping for breath it seemed the raven wasn't in much better shape.

"Get your asses in here before the water gets cold." They heard Sakura shout from the shower. Sasuke chuckled as he pushed up from the counter. With a sigh, Gin stood and stepped back from Sasuke, then followed the raven to what he assumed would be a cramped hole in the wall. Instead he found a playground of sin in a large marble cubicle. Sakura stood under the spray of a large shower head, her eyes twinkled playfully as she winked at him. "Everyone is speechless of first sight."

A wolfish smile crossed his face as he entered what he was sure would be the best shower of his life.

***********************************************************************************

An hour later Gin sat at the table in the homey kitchen watching Sasuke cooking breakfast for them. It seemed his female host was not the best of cooks and Sasuke enjoyed tormenting her about it. Gin chuckled as another food projectile left Sakura's hands and was thwarted by a lazy slap of Sasuke's spatula. 

"So Gin, yesterday you said you were being evicted. Do you have anywhere to go?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder. Sakura gave him a startled look as she handed him the only thing she was allowed to make, a cup of coffee.

"No but I'll find somewhere. I always do." Gin answered as he blew on the steaming contents, he didn't want to tell them he really and truly had nowhere to go, not even a car to sleep in.

"That so." Sakura said staring him down. Her green eyes boring into him all the way to his soul. "Then you can stay here."

"No it is okay, I'll..." Gin started but was cut off as a piece of toast was flung at him. Catching the food missile Gin raised an eyebrow at the pink haired woman as she cocked her hip to the side, arms crossing over her chest.

"I said you will stay HERE. Understood?" Sakura said firmly.

Gin nodded his acceptance with a startled look on his face. Sasuke chuckled while handing Gin his plate of food, "You'll learn Sakura always gets her way." He smiled when Gin nodded, "on Monday I'll get you an interview with Demon Dog Marketing. As long as you can impress Lord Sesshomaru you will have a job. You did say you know your way around a computer?"

"Yes I do, but I don't see how that could help a marketing agency." Gin said lightly as he took the plate of food offered to him.

"Sesshomaru is always bitching about his worthless I.T. man. Maybe he could use someone fresh." Sasuke said.

Gin smiled in acceptance, maybe the ladies of fate finally decided to smile on him. Watching the easy way the two acted together as they chatted and ate their breakfast warmed Gin's heart. It wasn't every day someone was willing to share their home and lives with a stranger, but here he was, basking in the light of true kindness.

Sakura turned to him, "Finish up and we will go pack up your stuff. Unfortunately this is a one bedroom so hope you don't mind sharing our bed." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

"No complaints here," Gin said with a laugh, "for now." He added drawing a chuckle from the couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth jumped, pulled from sinful dreams of a certain demon lord by the shrill scream of his phone. Looking at the display, Sephiroth let out a groan. He couldn't believe it was already early afternoon. When was the last time his sleep had not be disturbed by nightmares in the early morning hours?

Pressing the button on the screen, Sephiroth answered the call, not wanting the person on the other end to feel ignored.

"Good afternoon brother, did we wake you?" Came an overly cheery voice.

"Not really. How are you doing Kadaj?" Sephiroth asked as he threw off the blankets and sat up. Once a week his brothers would call him just to let him know they were aright and enjoying life.

"I'm fine, Loz and Yazoo are doing good too." In the background Sephiroth heard a loud noise followed by hushed voices too soft for his ears to pick up. "Alright, so Loz cut himself earlier when he was making us dinner and he may have made a bit of a girlie noise. So Yazoo has been picking on him about crying." The phone was muffled as Kadaj told them to knock it off.

Sephiroth chuckled when Kadaj let out a deep sigh. His brothers had always fought amongst themselves growing up and Sephiroth was always the one breaking it up. The responsibility annoyed him growing up, but now he missed the drama, the noise filling the house. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head while listening to the boys tell him about what they had been doing over the last week.

"Brother?" Yazoo asked quietly, almost fearfully. "Are you going to come visit us sometime soon?"

That was the one question he had hoped the boys would not ask. Grinding his teeth together he fought against the tightness in his chest. "I put in a request to get some time off, but I have not heard back yet." "Okay." Yazoo's defeated voice said in response.

"Ya right." Kadaj nearly snarled, "I'm sure you're having fun yourself. Don't worry about visiting, we are completely fine without your parental presence messing up our life."

"Kadaj! That is not fair." Loz hissed.

"Fine. I'm sorry for being rude. It's just we haven't seen you for so long. We are beginning to think you don't want to see us and would like to forget we even exist." Kadaj said in a petulant voice.

"I'm sorry brother." Sephiroth whispered. How could he explain to them that he had asked many times, had even begged, something he never did before that bastard Itachi entered and destroyed his life. No there was no way Itachi would allow him the time to see his brothers, that was very clear.

"It's okay." Yazoo's quiet voice drifted over the phone. 

"I'll ask again, I promise." Sephiroth said with a small smile.

"Well we have to get going. We'll call again." Kadaj said.

"Alright Kadaj," Sephiroth said, "I miss you guys."

"Ya, we miss you too. Bye bro." Kadaj said then ended the call.

Looking at the black screen of his phone, Sephiroth fought to bury his sorrow over hurting his brothers with his lack of presence. Normally he wouldn't feel so horrible about his absence but the events with Sesshomaru tore open his old wounds leaving them raw and bleeding. Standing up, Sephiroth turned to his bathroom to shower and get ready for another long uneventful day. However when his phone rang, Sephiroth knew that was about to change.

"Good afternoon Sephiroth, I hope you slept well." Itachi said with a sadistic purr.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth bit out not wanting to deal with this man so soon after talking to his brothers.

"Oh how rude." Itachi said with mock insult. When Sephiroth didn't say anything the bastard laughed. "How is the situation going with the dog demon?"

"It will take time, but he has yet to say no." Sephiroth answered.

"Good." Itachi said, his voice sharp and crisp, "I have another job for you."

"Another one." Sephiroth answered not expecting Itachi to give him something so soon.

"Oh poor Sephiroth, you didn't think to neglect your duties while you played with the dog." Itachi said as he laughed.

"Who?" Sephiroth growled wanting to crush his phone.

"Vincent Price has taken a large amount of money from Zaraki. We want what he has left back and we want his signature on a flesh deed by this evening. Good luck." The line went dead as the notification tone went off telling him Itachi sent a file about his target. Storming off to his bathroom, Sephiroth hoped a shower would help his dark mood.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru winced again as the cleaning service manager shrieked at him through the phone. "I understand ma'am, I will have a talk with the employees to make sure the problem does not happen again."

With a final threat to refuse service to the Aftershock, the woman ended the phone call. Dropping his cell on the table, Sesshomaru felt a boiling rage growing in his gut. Rolling the names of the employees of the Aftershock through his mind he narrowed the list of culprits down to a handful, but he knew they would deny causing the messes the woman had screamed at him about. Seriously did she have any idea who she was shrieking at? He was a fucking demon, damn stupid woman. Grabbing his phone, Sesshomaru called the only person he was sure would tell him the truth.

"Hello." Came a laughing female voice.

"Sakura." Sesshomaru said in greeting.

The laughter died in Sakura's voice as she realized who had called her, "Is something wrong?"

"I need you to answer me honestly." He said sternly. Taking a deep breath he said, "Who had relations in the employee break room last night?"

The line was quiet for a long time, "Sakura." Sesshomaru growled to get a response from the pink haired waitress.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru. If by relations you mean having sex, that would be Mugen and Jin." She answered as male laughter broke out in the background. Sesshomaru's brows rose as he realized there were two separate tones in the laughter reaching his ears. He knew Sakura was living with their alcohol vender but he had never heard of another man. Did he even know the employees of the Aftershock at all. Even hearing Mugen and Jin were having sex floored him. "Sesshomaru, please be lenient with them. I know it is not allowed to have se.... relations at work, but it is the only way Mugen can let out his pent up ....um.... needs after a fight. Have you ever worked with him when he is frustrated, it's a freaking nightmare."

"Sakura there are rules for a reason." Sesshomaru said, interrupting Sakura's rant.

"I know, but he is your best bouncer. All I ask is you not fire him." Sakura requested drawing a sigh from him.

"Very well. I will not fire them for this." Sesshomaru conceded.

"Besides it's not like their the only ones having relations in the club." She said with a chuckle and hung up as he was about to demand she give him a list of names. Putting down his phone he decided to resign himself to the fact he did not know these people at all. A small smile crossed his face as he realize he too was guilty of breaking the rules now as well. It's a good thing Sakura didn't know or the cleaning lady would be cleaning up a wholly different type of bodily fluid and all of it his.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth stood before his bathroom mirror tying his hair back to keep it out of the way. His eyes drifted over his black cable-knit shirt and his loose fitted black slacks. The one color he knew wouldn't show the blood he was sure to be covered in later today if he could find this Vincent Price. Finishing with his hair, Sephiroth remembered back to a time when he didn't have to deal with the long mass of pale hair. His mother had never let him wear his hair long but the day she died was the last time he had cut it. It was a pain in the ass with his current occupation because getting blood on the pale strands always stained it. So he tied it back whenever he had a job in order to keep blood splatter from marring the light strands. Looking at his blue-green eyes in the mirror he remembered the last time he had to wash blood from his hair, his own blood.

That day Zaraki had been brutal to him in bed. At the time Sephiroth had not understood because Zaraki had finally said he loved him, but the next six hours after the confession had been a nightmare. When Zaraki had finished with him, the man had broken their union and walked away, leaving Sephiroth broken in body and mind. Pushing the horrible memory from his mind, Sephiroth turned from the mirror and left the bathroom. Grabbing his black blazer jacket, Sephiroth left his apartment to complete his assigned task.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru stood by the door of the Aftershock waiting as patiently as he could for the bushy haired bouncer to walk through the door. It was now two minutes to the start of his shift and the man had yet to arrive. Everyone else was in the club getting ready for the crowd waiting outside the front doors. The door burst open with enough force that Sesshomaru had to put his hand out to catch it before it connected with him. Grinding his teeth he watched Mugen saunter into the club as he reached up and clasped his hands behind his head. "What's up, ya bitches ain’t done gettin this place ready?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him as the door slowly closed. Mugen turned to look over his shoulder and had the decency to look startled at Sesshomaru standing there. "Oh man, didn't see ya there." Was all the dark haired man said.

"Mugen, to my office now." Sesshomaru barked as he walked by chanting 'go lenient' in his head the whole way. Entering his office, Sesshomaru walked to his desk as Mugen closed the door.

"Dude, who pissed in your kibble." Mugen said as he turned around, the next moment found him pinned to the door of the office by a very pissed off demon. He had grown up around Inutaicho and knew when not to push the mans buttons; it seemed though, he did not know what buttons would send the eldest son over the edge. Sesshomaru's eyes were a bright, familiar burning red as he slid Mugen higher up the wall by his neck. The long fingers tightened around his throat as Sesshomaru's nails dug in. Mugen felt the heavenly feeling of adrenalin flowing through his veins, if it wasn't for the direct order from Inutaicho to never fight with his sons, Mugen would strike out at the demon dangling him above the floor. Wrapping his hands around Sesshomaru's wrist, Mugen fought his violent nature back. Just as black spots began dotting his vision Sesshomaru let go and walked away.

Hitting the floor hard, Mugen gasped for breath as he rubbed his sore throat. Looking up at Sesshomaru he stood up and leaned against the door. The demon stood across the room with his back to him, which pissed Mugen off. How dare Sesshomaru stand there like he wasn't a threat. Just because he was human didn't make him any less powerful. Then the demon turned around, his red eyes now amber as he looked at Mugen then gave him a little bow. "I apologize for my brutish behavior, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from the stereotypical statements about my demon self."

"Right. No more dog references." Mugen said feeling his anger subside after the apology. "So you needed to speak with me about something."

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Sesshomaru said as he sat in his chair. "The cleaning service manager called me this morning with a complaint, and after a bit of investigating I found that you were the reason behind the rude call."

"Ya, and what did I do to get her dand..... Piss her off." Mugen said correcting his near slip up with the dander word. He really didn't want to be pinned to the wall again.

"It has come to my attention that you and another member of the staff were in the break room last night breaking one of the company rules." Sesshomaru said while staring him down. For the first time in his life Mugen felt a little heat on his cheeks from the blush creeping onto his face. "I would appreciate it if you and Jin would keep those sessions somewhere else and clean up after yourselves from here on out."

"What, your not going to fire us?" Mugen asked completely surprised by Sesshomaru's leniency.

"No. It seems you are not the only ones breaking the rules, but you were the only ones to get caught." Sesshomaru said.

"Got it, more discrete." Mugen said. "That be all?"

When Sesshomaru nodded, he turned and opened the door to Sakura, Ino, and Carmen standing in a way that told him they had their ears to the door. With a smirk he pushed past them, "You girls should know the doors soundproof."

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth walked into his apartment and dropped his keys on the side table. The day had been a rather uneventful one. He had found Vincent Price, retrieved nearly half the money the man had stolen, and coerced the man to sign away his life. The whole thing took barely four hours, well three and a half of that was finding the man. The man, upon seeing the great Sephiroth, had wet his pants and ,while on his knees, begged for mercy. The last thirty minutes they spent rounding up the money and taking Mr. Price to Itachi's to begin his knew life as a whore in a brothel. Sephiroth felt a little bad for the man but then again he never should have crossed the people who had the power to destroy your life.

Walking into his room, Sephiroth took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. Now that he was home, he felt a bit restless. When he had left today, he expected to have a fight, but the weak pussy he had encountered did not live up to his expectations. What should he do now? Looking around his room his eyes landed on the alarm clock on the side table as it proudly proclaimed the time as 9:32. Smiling, Sephiroth walked to his closet, he knew exactly where he was going to go. Maybe a confrontation with a demon lord would release his restlessness.

***********************************************************************************

Sakura saw Sephiroth enter the bar and look around a moment. Sitting her tray down she stormed towards him. Just as he was about to go towards the bar, she grabbed his arm at the elbow and continued on towards the backrooms of the club. She didn't bother looking back at him as she shoved the swinging door open, startling Ino.

"Billboard bitch." Ino hissed as they came through the door.

"Ino pig." Sakura flung back on her way by.

Sephiroth did not know what he did to piss Sakura off but pissed she was. He didn't say a word as she dragged him to a room adjacent to the small kitchen and storage. Turning she barked, "Sit." as she pointed to a chair by a table. Doing as she requested he watched her turn away and open the fridge.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked almost hesitantly. Even he knew of her legendary temper and preferred not to push her further up the pissed off ladder.

He heard her sigh deeply as she put something into the microwave, "I'm sorry if I seem angry. It's just the other day when you came here you looked so much more thin than I remember. Then when I went to check on you after Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha said you had passed out because you were ill." She said with her back to him, not seeing the blush forming on his cheeks.

When microwave beeped Sakura opened it and pulled out a container, "I've worried about you this whole time. Not knowing if you were okay or not. You may not feel it but I always thought of you as family and when you quit coming around it hurt me. I understand why, but it still hurt." She said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." He said about to get up and hug her but she waved at him, then sat the container on the table by him. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura was never a good cook and he had always delighted in telling her so.

"Don't worry. I didn't make it. I remembered you never fed yourself well, so I asked Sasuke and Gin to make you something."

Looking down at the delicious smelling stirfry he looked up at Sakura while picking up a fork. "Sasuke? Gin?"

She smiled as she sat down. "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha and Gin Ichimaru." She said with a little laugh as her cheeks turned rosy. "Well, I met Sasuke shortly after coming to work here, he is one of the alcohol venders. He was a bit on the brash side, but I decided he was going to fall in love with me."

"Really? And that worked?" Sephiroth asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Sakura said. Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. "We have been living together for about six months."

"and Gin?"

"He is a recent addition. Sasuke literally picked him up off the streets." She said laughing. "I really think it will work out with the three of us."

"Those type of relationships are not easy. But I hope you're right. " Sephiroth said taking a bit of the stirfry, "This is really good."

"I'm glad. Gin said he would try to teach me to cook since Sasuke doesn't have the patience." They both laughed.

***********************************************************************************

Sasuke leaned against the wall in the hallway. When Sakura asked him to help her make a man named Sephiroth some food, Sasuke felt he needed to check it out. Now, seeing the man, he knew he was a member of Zaraki's organization, the very people his brother was a part of. As the conversation kept going on thing was clear. Itachi did not go by their shared surname anymore.

Pushing away form the wall, Sasuke walked down the hall away from Sakura and Sephiroth. Sasuke thought back to better times, to a time when his brother was different. When they were growing up Itachi was a fun and loving brother, someone he looked up to. That all changed the day Sasuke found Itachi standing over his parents as they bled out on the floor of their home. Ever since meeting Sakura he had forgotten his need for vengeance, but now he wondered if he should leave his brother alone. Should he seek out and destroy the man who was now trying to take over the place Sakura had found peace? What should he do? Nearing the entrance to the club Sasuke saw Inuyasha greeting a friend. Stopping he let out a breath. If any harm were to come to this club, the demons would destroy his brother.

"Find what you were after?" Sasuke jumped a bit and turned to see Gin standing behind him.

"You could say that." Sasuke said as he continued on his way to the bar room, Gin keeping pace at his side with that knowing smile on his face. Yes, if Itachi made a move on this club Sesshomaru would tear Itachi apart and Sasuke would help him.


	10. Chapter 10

After his conversation with Sakura, Sephiroth walked out to the main part of the club only to find out that Sesshomaru had left. Sephiroth sat at the counter while Inuyasha complained about his brother leaving him to do all the work for the second night in a row. It seemed their little sister and Sesshomaru's mother were not getting along very well and the 'minion', as Inuyasha affectionately called her, demanded her brothers presence.

"She seems like a spoiled princess." Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"Very much so, but Sesshomaru's the one who spoils her rotten." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

As Sephiroth watched Inuyasha work he couldn't help the light smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. A person didn't need to be a genius to see that Sesshomaru not only spoiled his little sister, he also spoiled his little brother too. Inuyasha was just too close to the situation to see it.

"Well try not to let it ruin your evening, I'm sure he will be back soon enough." Sephiroth said while picking up the drink Inuyasha made for him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled as he moved down the bar to take an order from another patron.

Turning from the bar, Sephiroth looked around at the crowd of people as they danced, drank, and let loose. The band was wrapping up another song and announced they would be taking a short break as a DJ started up a vibrant song to keep the crowd on the dance floor. Sephiroth was never fond of the type of music the club played, however, the band the club had hired sounded better than the ones he heard playing at Zaraki's clubs. It would seem that Zaraki truly had something to fear in the demon brother's club.

"Hey sexy bartender." The red haired singer shouted in a sing song voice as he approached the bar. Sephiroth looked the man over and raised an eyebrow at his exuberant behavior and clothing. Hearing Inuyasha growl to himself, Sephiroth turned to the hanyo as Inuyasha glared at the singer. Sephiroth wondered what it was about the singer that seemed to irritate Inuyasha, not that he wasn't already irritated because of his brother. 

"What do you want Grell?" Inuyasha barked.

"I want a blow job." The man said with a toothy smile. And there it was. The way the man rolled the words off his tongue let Sephiroth know it wasn't the shot of alcohol Grell was asking for. Apparently the man did not have any sense at all.

"Go away." Inuyasha snapped, than walked away.

"And another failed attempt." Grell sighed while raising his hands in defeat. "Too bad." Than the man turned his green eyes on Sephiroth. "Well hello there."

"Don't even try." Sephiroth said point blank before the weird singer got started trying to woo him.

"Aw come on. Is everyone here uninterested in a delectable red head." Grell whined, the noise grating on Sephiroth's ears and if the red head did not stop his nasally whining Sephiroth was going to have to hurt him.

"It's not that they are uninterested, it is because they are all already in relationships with other people." Miroku said as he walked up to the counter, saving Grell from an imminent death at Sephiroth's hands. "Do you want something to drink? If not, move on."

"Fine, fine." Grell said waiving his hands in a dismissive manner. "I'll have a rum and coke."

"Hey Miroku!" Someone shouted as he jumped on the stool next to Sephiroth, nearly knocking him over, "Please tell me the kitchen has some food ready, I'm so freaking hungry I could eat a horse."

Miroku laughed as he sat a plate before the hyper brunette. "Here you go Goku. The cook has more on the way."

"You're the best!" Goku shouted as he pushed his sleeves up preparing to dig in to the plate of fries. Sephiroth began to scoot away, the look in the young mans eyes did not bode well for those surrounding the brunette. Goku looked like a many who would make a gigantic mess as he shoveled food into his mouth. Maybe it was time to abandon his thought of seeing the demon lord and get out of here.

"Well hello there gorgeous." A man said as he grabbed the young demon by the collar of his shirt and tossed him off the stool. Sephiroth watched the new comer give him a once over that was more than sexually suggestive, it bordered on obscene. "So, what is your name?"

Dear lord in heaven, were all these people completely stupid? Here he was, one of the most lethal beings in the world and he was being assaulted by all of the ill mannered and stupid individuals who frequented the Aftershock. And the coup de gras, the man reached down to the plate of food, stole a fry and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey bastard." Everyone turned to look at the little brunette demon as he radiated a killing aura that even shocked Sephiroth, "That is my spot and my food."

"So what little boy, it's not like you can take them back." Such final words had been uttered by many people over the centuries moments before they discovered they were no where near as powerful as they viewed themselves. This man was no different as he laughed at Goku. Sephiroth quickly sidestepped as the little spit fire launched into motion with a battle cry that rivaled a dragons roar. Fighting back a chuckle, Sephiroth watched as Goku turned the man into a pile of wailing human flesh on the floor.

Goku sat in his chair as some of the other workers in the club dragged the unfortunate individual away. Before Sephiroth could reclaim his seat, the singer, Grell, took it from him. "So little Goku, can I..."

"Save it, 'm not interested." Goku said as he dug into his plate. Grell hung his head as the little demon polished off his plate moments before another was placed in front of him.

Sephiroth was about to abandon the club for the more sane environment of his home when the front doors of the club opened to reveal his current assignment and obsession. The tall demon lord looked around the club with narrow eyes then began walking towards the bar as the crowd of people separated to allow his progression into the club, much like the waters of the red sea parted for Moses.

 

Sesshomaru was tired, his little sister was exceptionally stubborn today. This was the first time in months he had to make so many visits to his parents home to calm the little urchin down. Mai was very upset with their mother because she had torn her favorite book up in a fit of rage. When he arrived at the house, Mai was inconsolable and their mother, though acting like the bitch everyone claimed she was, looked like she was about to burst into tears. She may not be the best of mothers but she did have a heart and cared deeply for her children. So, his mother had demanded Sesshomaru look for a new book to replace the one she destroyed, but it had to remain between the two of them. It took him three hours to find a new copy of that damned book and bring it to the house, where his sister proclaimed him her hero. Smiling Sesshomaru knew one day, when she was much older, he would tell her it was their mother whom had demanded he find another and how sad she was for her horrible behavior.

As he walked into the club he saw Sephiroth leaning against the bar, his light blue/green eyes on him. Walking towards the man whom had struck up a desire he thought long extinguished, Sesshomaru tried to look like he was not affected by those long legs, his lean tall body, or the spark of lust radiating from Sephiroth's eyes. Stopping before the man, Sesshomaru said, "Good evening Sephiroth."

"It might be." Sephiroth answered as he took a sip from his drink.

Sesshomaru was about to answer when his brother came up to him. "Hey bro, I'm taking a break. Think you can keep an eye on things for me for a while?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as Inuyasha ran off with Miroku to the back of the club. "Ungrateful little whelp."

Sephiroth smiled at his statement, "You know he seems to be a little jealous over your sister. Keep that in mind when he acts up after you go visit her." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the statement then looked off to where his brother had disappeared. "I could also be wrong and he just wanted to run off with his boyfriend to have a little privacy."

Sesshomaru's gaze jerked back to Sephiroth as the mans laughing eyes stared at him over the rim of his glass while he took another sip of his drink. "I hope he does not believe he can break the club rules for the employees."

"You mean like his older brother did last night." Sephiroth shot back with a wolfish smile. Sesshomaru felt his cheeks heat a little and turned from the silver-haired man.

He was about to make a hasty retreat when he was accosted by an angry looking red head. "So you the man that said the waitresses were not allowed to mess with the band?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered a little confused by Gojyo's question.

"That ain't right, what if we wanted them hitting on us. Ya really think a bunch of girls are gonna scare us off." The man ranted as he flailed his arms around, "Change the order."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked the man over, "Do you really think you can tell me what to do?"

"Ya I do." The red head said tilting his head in a cocky manner, "So ya gonna let them have at us?"

Sesshomaru was about to tell the man to piss off in the most eloquent way he could come up with when he saw those red eyes drift off to the right. Turning to see what had drawn the mans gaze, Sesshomaru saw Carmen wiping down a table some customers had vacated. Turning back to the man with a evil grin, he said, "Very well. I will tell them to 'have at it'. Just remember when your time comes that it was you who asked for it."

The mans red eyes shot to his in confusion as he nodded his acceptance. Sesshomaru walked up to Carmen, told her his new order regarding the band and asked her to tell all the employees for him. Turning to the red head he nodded then walked towards his office. As he got to the hallway he felt someone grab his arm. Thinking it was the red head again he turned to give the insulate man a dressing down, Sesshomaru was stopped when he realized it was Sephiroth. "Am I wrong or did Inuyasha ask you to stay out here to keep an eye on the club?"

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together as he looked out over the club. Changing direction he walked up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. "So why did it look like you were releasing the wolves upon the red head? He looks like a man who could handle his own."

Sesshomaru looked down at where the red head was attempting to hit on Carmen and smiled, "He has no idea what he is getting into. She may very well break him if he can convince her to join him."

Sephiroth looked down at the busty female as she blushed at something the red head said, "Looks like he might be on the right track."

"His funeral." Sesshomaru said as he looked out over the crowd. "May I ask why you are here?"

"That should be obvious." Sephiroth said as he downed another drink. Sesshomaru looked over at the man as he gave a waitress his empty glass and asked for another drink. Looking Sephiroth over, he wondered how long the silver haired beauty had been here waiting for him. Looking at his watch which declared the time of ten minutes past midnight, Sesshomaru realized he had been out of the bar for nearly five hours. Five hours that Sephiroth may have been waiting for him while drinking. Looking back at the silver haired man, Sesshomaru could see the tell tail signs of intoxication. Sephiroth's cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked slightly glassy, but the man was steady on his feet so he wasn't too far gone yet. Turning to look out over the crowd he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be at his home with Sephiroth under him flushed for another reason.

"So. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked after the waitress gave him his new drink. He could see Sesshomaru give him a hungry gaze from the corner of his eyes. He knew it was probably the alcohol coursing through his system but he couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't give into his desires. Swallowing his drink in one go, Sephiroth looked at the demon lord, "Tomorrow is my day off and I don't have anything planned."

He watched a shiver shake Sesshomaru's body while his amber eyes darkened slightly, "Would you please wait here a moment while I find my brother to let him know I am leaving for the night."

"Sure." Sephiroth answered with a smirk.

Sesshomaru calmly walked down the staircase even though his body was screaming at him to jump the banister and run. Walking down the hall, he opened the door to the empty employee lounge. Closing the door he frowned and continued on his quest. Five minutes later his anger was starting to get the better of him. Storming past the storage room, Sesshomaru heard muffled voices one of which sounded like his brother's. Jerking the door open he said, "Inuyasha, I'm ......"

Sesshomaru's voice locked up mid sentence at the sight presented to him. Inuyasha was bend over with his hands wrapped around the supports for the shelving unit, his pants pooled around his ankles and Miroku thrusting deep into is brothers ass. Miroku's hazy brown eyes meet his a moment before he realized whom was standing in the doorway, then with a gasp Miroku dove for cover as Inuyasha looked up and screamed, "Damn it Sesshomaru! Get out!"

Stepping back, Sesshomaru slammed the door shut, wishing he could gouge out his eyes to end the horrific scene he had just witnessed. As he began to turn away, Sesshomaru realized something that brought him up short. Inuyasha had always bragged about being the top in the relationship, Sesshomaru had even witnessed the many time Miroku had hobbled around the bar after a particularly rough night with his brother. So what in the hell was Inuyasha doing bottoming?

The door to the storage room was jerked open and a very disheveled Inuyasha stood in the entrance fury burning from his eyes. "What did you want?"

"I have been looking for you to tell you I was leaving early." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice even though his inner demon was screeching to rub the image of his brother and Miroku from his mind.

"Really. And that couldn't wait?" Inuyasha growled.

The earlier flame of anger Sesshomaru had felt towards his brother for hiding from him was rekindled, "And just how the hell was I supposed to know what you two were doing?"

"It's called ears you moron!" Inuyasha yelled a dark blush creeping across his face and down his neck.

"Yes. Well, I wasn't exactly in the listening mood because I had been searching for you for a while." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh." Inuyasha said finally realizing how pissed his brother might have been before he found them. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one saw the scene they were making. Then looking up at his brother he said, "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, "I should not have yelled."

Inuyasha felt a smile cross his face as he watched his brother calm himself. It must have been quite the shock to his brother's system to see what he had. Inuyasha had expected a raging demon beast when he opened the storage room door, but instead his brother was standing there in a complete daze. "It's okay."

His brothers eyes opened up and moved from him to a spot just behind him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Miroku peaking out the door like he expected to be slain any moment. Turning back to his brother he said, "We'll be out in a moment."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said then turned away. He got two steps then stopped like he was going to say something, shook his head and continued on down the hall.

"Phew." Miroku said as he stepped from the storage room. "Thought I was about to meet my maker tonight."

Inuyasha chuckled as he turned to Miroku, "No, he was just a bit surprised."

Miroku's dark eyes turned from Sesshomaru's retreating back to him, "I guess it's not everyday you walk in on your brother like that."

"That's not it." Inuyasha said.

 

Sesshomaru was still deep in thought when he left the hall and entered the main part of the club. As he walked out he saw Mugen dragging a man by his foot out of the club as Sakura shoved a woman out the doors. Frowning he walked up to Sakura when she turned back towards her forgotten tray. "Is everything alright?"

"Ya just fine. Some domestic issues." She said looking over her shoulder, "Guess the bastard was cheating on his girlfriend and got himself caught."

Nodding Sesshomaru turned as Mugen walked into the club, the bushy haired brunette made eye contact with him, looked towards Jin, then growled and walked in the other direction. Sesshomaru turned away with a slight smirk on his face, poor Mugen, he thought to himself as he walked towards the stairs to the balcony where he left Sephiroth.

"So, find your brother?" Sephiroth asked as he leaned on the railing.

"Yes." Sesshomaru snapped causing the silver haired man to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Then Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as a smirk covered his face, "Guess they were breaking the rules."

Sesshomaru just looked away not wanting to relive the horrific sight he had been subjected to. Sighing in relief he saw his brother come through the door and take his place at the bar. With a wave and a smile at him, Inuyasha began taking orders and mixing drinks again. Turning to Sephiroth, Sesshomaru asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Sephiroth nodded and turned towards the stairs. As they got closer to the front doors they saw Goku and Mugen tear out of the club like the fires of hell were licking their heels. Following them from the club, Sesshomaru saw a large crowd gathered around a pick up truck. The female Sakura had pushed from the club was standing on the very top of the truck with a baseball bat in her hand. With a look at Sephiroth, Sesshomaru began pushing his way through the crowd to help deal with what was clearly the continuation of a lovers quarrel. As he made it through the last line of people, Sesshomaru fought back a smile at what was revealed. There was a man with his hands in his hair staring with distraught eyes at what was left of the front end of the previously beautiful pick up truck.

"YOU LEFT HER?!" The woman shrieked as she slammed the bat into the windshield. "YOU AND HER WERE NO MORE?!" Again the bat hit the innocent window. "I WAS YOUR ONE AND FUCKING ONLY?! YOUR SOUL MATE?!" With each shrieked question the bat hit the splintering window. "YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARD!" She yelled as she smashed out the other windows.

With an enraged roar the man tore after the woman making it as far as the hood when Goku grabbed him, yanking the cursing struggling man off the vehicle. Mugen was already climbing into the bed of the truck to try subduing the woman while she swung the bat around. Mugen caught the bat as the woman screamed profanities at the bouncer then jumped down onto the hood of the truck caving it in under her slight weight.

It was then that Sesshomaru became aware of the woman nearby laughing hysterically. In between gasping breaths she said, "Serves you right you cheating bastard. Smash the mirrors next!"

"You bitch!" The man yelled, "It's all your fault." He sunk his knee into Goku's groin, dropping the demon bouncer, then charged the laughing woman. Before anyone could intervene the man slammed into the woman, taking her to the pavement under his weight. Sesshomaru grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him from the woman. He was about to tear the human apart when he noticed the woman was not moving. Sephiroth dropped to her side as Goku tied up the man and called the police. The next few moments were a blur as the ambulance arrived and loaded the woman, who turned out to be the mans wife, into the back. The police where struggling to get both the husband and the other woman into the backseats of their squad cars as the couple screamed at each other.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched a blonde haired officer approach the spot where he stood with Sephiroth. "Looks like I'll be awhile. I'm going to have to ask for a rain-check on our date."

Sephiroth looked up at the demon lord. He looked weary, like he was dreading the next half hour or so of interrogations by the officers. Looking back to the blonde, Sephiroth noticed the appreciative once over the man tried to hide as he looked at Sesshomaru. For some unknown reason that made him feel extremely territorial, and pushing back his better judgment, Sephiroth decided to stake his claim. Reaching up he grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of the neck and yanked him into a hard kiss. It was quick, brutal, and electric all at once. When Sephiroth pulled back he smiled and said, "I will be waiting for you on your doorstep." Then walked away.

Sesshomaru felt all the blood drain from his body to fill his member in a painful hurry. Watching as Sephiroth walked away, Sesshomaru forgot where he was until a light cough to his right pulled him together. Turning to see laughing eyes, he narrowed his own at the smirking cop.

"Didn't think I was too obvious but apparently I failed. He yours?"

"After a fashion." Sesshomaru answered.

"Too bad. Was going to try to give you my number but my loss." The officer said with a dismissive wave. "On to business."


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru pulled up to the stairs of his home, looking around without seeming too desperate, but disappointment swamped his body from the lack of a silver haired man. He shouldn't be surprised Sephiroth wasn't there, the man probably sobered up and began regretting his proposition. After all, hadn't he already attacked Sephiroth once?

Getting out of his car, Sesshomaru walked up to the entrance of his home, unlocked the door and walked in with a heavy sigh. For the first time in his life he hated the silence that greeted him. While growing up, he had become accustomed to an empty home with his parents off doing their own things. So when he moved out, the quiet wasn't that hard to deal with. Sure Inuyasha had a nasty habit of showing up with a small bag and an apology, but his brother rarely stayed more than one night. Now, the silence was almost deafening.

Sitting his keys on the table, Sesshomaru walked into his living-room and froze. A set of beautiful blue green eyes meet his as Sephiroth smirked at his surprise. "Thought I'd let myself in. I'm sure your neighbors may have called the police if I loitered on your front steps."

Sesshomaru took a moment to calm himself and regain his composure. Then he turned towards the kitchen. "I appreciate that. My neighbors can be a bit nosy. Would you like something to eat, or a drink perhaps?"

Sephiroth smiled at Sesshomaru's back as the demon walked into the spacious kitchen. He could see Sesshomaru was surprised to see him in his home. Hell, he was also surprised he had had the courage to stay here. He couldn't remember how many times he asked himself what the fuck he was doing as he picked the lock. Once inside, Sephiroth had become too absorbed in investigating his obsession to give it another thought until he heard the car pull up. Even now, he felt the need to run because he knew where this was going to lead and how complicated things could become. He was supposed to be focused on what Zaraki wanted from Sesshomaru but Sephiroth couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted. He should just walk away but he found himself in the kitchen watching Sesshomaru gather food for snacks and a wine bottle with glasses. The demon's amber eyes turned on him then and leaving became impossible. The banked hunger in Sesshomaru's eyes synched his fate. There would be no escape for him now.

They ate the snack as they chatted about anything and everything safe. Sesshomaru told Sephiroth about his brother's rocky start with Miroku and some of the many times Inuyasha would show up begging Sesshomaru to let him stay.

"They seem like a perfect couple, I can't imagine Miroku saying half of those things." Sephiroth said as he popped another cube of cheese into his mouth.

"Well, it was nothing compared to Inuyasha's stupidity. Poor Miroku had a hard time dealing with my brother's indecision over their relationship and the fact that he had never been with a man his entire life." Sesshomaru said as he sipped his wine and relived some of the more powerful arguments. "Inuyasha just couldn't accept that he may very well be a homosexual and that it was okay. But my little brother has always been a bit thick."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I can understand that. My little brother would never think before he acted. It caused so many hard feelings between us."

Sesshomaru stopped to stare at Sephiroth, "You have a brother?"

Sesshomaru watched Sephiroth pale slightly when he asked about Sephiroth's brother, but the mans eyes hardened as he all but growled a simple, "Yes."

Sesshomaru wanted to ask more but he could tell the subject was off limits by the ridged way Sephiroth was holding himself. Taking another sip, Sesshomaru decided to let it go for now. Then when the silver haired man looked at his watch, Sesshomaru smiled into his glass. Before Sephiroth could say anything about leaving Sesshomaru stood from his chair. Sephiroth's blue/green eyes locked onto his as Sesshomaru moved closer to Sephiroth. Reaching down for Sephiroth's hand, Sesshomaru pulled him to his feet.

"We have come to the moment when you need to make a choice." He said calmly running his thumb over the back of Sephiroth's hand.

"And what choice is that?" Sephiroth asked, feeling his body respond to their close proximity.

"Go home to sleep in your bed alone, or to stay and let me give you a far more pleasurable night than the one in my office." Sesshomaru said watching a light blush creep up Sephiroth's cheeks, "What will you choose?" He asked as he turned and walked to the staircase leading to his room.

Sephiroth watched the demon lord ascend the stairs with a mixture of hunger and fear. As Sesshomaru disappeared through the door he assumed was the bedroom, Sephiroth looked towards the front door. Going home would be the safest thing to do, but that was not what he wanted to do.

***********************************************************************************

Inuyasha watched as Gojyo walked up to the counter with a triumphant smirk on his face. Inuyasha's eyes swept over the empty bar to see Carmen throwing hungry glances towards the red head. Looking away, Inuyasha wondered again if he should give the oblivious guitarist a warning about Carmen, but again he shook his head in denial. After seeing Gojyo stand up to his brother, Inuyasha decided to leave things to fall as they may. The worst that could happen was they would need to find a new band for the club.

"I'm guessing by your smile you got what you wanted." Inuyasha said as Gojyo sat on the stool.

"Was there any doubt? We go on our date on Tuesday." Gojyo said, not able to conceal his elation. Normally he never had to try so hard to get a woman in his bed but something about the busty dark-haired woman drew him like a moth to flame.

"Congratulations." Inuyasha said sitting a drink before the red head.

Gojyo looked down at the contents swirling within the glass,"I didn't ask for a drink."

"Consider it on the house." Inuyasha said as he busied himself with cleaning up the bar counter.

Gojyo picked up the glass and looked at the hanyo. There was something strangely off about the way Inuyasha was acting. Turning his gaze towards Carmen, Gojyo began to roll the events of the night through his mind. The way Sesshomaru smirked when he realized who Gojyo was after, the slight hesitation in Inuyasha every time Gojyo would speak of Carmen. Was there something the demon brothers were not telling him about the feisty woman?

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru laid down on the bed listening carefully to the sounds of his home. It was a full five minutes before he heard any noise that indicated the silver haired mans choice. It was the slight creek from the fourth stair that caused a smile to turn up the corner of his lips. Sephiroth appeared in the doorway of the room eyes darting around the opulent bedroom before landing upon him. Sephiroth took a step into the room while reaching for the hem of his shirt. On the next step the material was dragged up Sephiroth's lean form and over his head. Sesshomaru's body tightened as Sephiroth's pale hair flutter down from the opening in the the shirt to cover his body. It took everything within his vast power to keep his body from launching off the bed and tackling the silver haired vixen stripping for him. All too soon Sephiroth was naked and crawling up the bed towards him, those blue/green eyes devouring him with such a overpowering hunger. 

Sephiroth slowly crawled over the demon laying on the bed like a divine god of sex. A pale blue sheet covering his lower half, barely able to cover the arousal of the demon lord. Hands and knees on either side of Sesshomaru's body, Sephiroth leaned in and brushed his mouth over the demon lords soft lips. A barely there kiss that Sephiroth hoped would drive Sesshomaru crazy.

Sesshomaru shivered as Sephiroth's long hair caressed his torso while the man lightly brushed their lips together. He knew what the man was trying to do, and he smiled against Sephiroth's mouth. The silver haired man would have far more success if he would have attacked him. Reaching up, Sesshomaru threaded his hand through Sephiroth's soft tresses and pulled him a little closer while running his tongue along the man's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Sephiroth's body shivered from the contact as he obeyed the silent order and opened his mouth to duel with Sesshomaru over dominance of the kiss.

Sephiroth's body was on fire and other than the hand in his hair, Sesshomaru had not touched him yet. Needing to feel Sesshomaru's skin upon his, Sephiroth lowered his body slowly onto the demon's. He groaned into Sesshomaru's mouth as inch by inch of his flesh began to come into contact with Sesshomaru's muscular frame. Suddenly Sesshomaru's strong arms wrapped around Sephiroth pulling him harshly against the demons body as Sesshomaru thrust up against his hardened shaft. Gasping at the sudden friction against him, Sephiroth's hands began to slide across the exposed areas of Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru had to admit the ever so slow decent of the silver haired seductress may have been a bit too much for his heated body. He had fully intended to keep his desire in check and drive the man insane with pleasure before he sought his release, but it looked like a simple touching of skin would be his undoing. Thrusting against Sephiroth, Sesshomaru's hands ran down the pale skin on Sephiroth's sides until he wrapped his hands around the mans waist and jerked him harder into his hardened member. Sliding his hand around, Sesshomaru wrapped his long fingers around Sephiroth's cock, stroking the ridged length to the tip before swirling his sharp nail over the slit.

Sephiroth threw his head back with a groan as Sesshomaru's hand slid over his erection. Sitting up, Sephiroth began to rock against Sesshomaru while the demon's other hand traced a path back up his body to pinch his pale nipple. Sephiroth could not believe he had ever thought to deny the desire he felt for Sesshomaru. Now, his body in the hands of the Sesshomaru, he was elated he chose to ascend the stairs to this room. Sephiroth's jaw clinched tight as he felt Sesshomaru move under him a moment before the demon's hot tongue was lapping at his other nipple. His fingers dug into Sesshomaru's hair when the damned demon bit down on the erect offering, drawing a snarl of pain and lust from Sephiroth.

Sesshomaru wanted more of the pale angel grinding above him, with one hand still pumping Sephiroth's erection, Sesshomaru's other hand sought the tube of lubricant he hid under the pillow. Finding the tube he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers then threw the tube across the bed. Reaching behind the delectable morsel gasping above him, Sesshomaru began to circle his slick finger around the bud of Sephiroth's body. The angel rocked back against his fingers, silently begging him to continue. Nibbling a path back up Sephiroth's body, Sesshomaru's mouth found Sephiroth's, swallowing the man's cry as he buried two fingers into the twitching hole. Sephiroth pushed back onto Sesshomaru's fingers as they impaled the man's body, the long digits pumping into him, twisting and turning, searching for the one spot that would drive Sephiroth insane. Sephiroth's head dropped back with a cry as his hands gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders painfully. Nipping at the junction of Sephiroth's neck and shoulder, Sesshomaru speared the man's prostate again enjoying the strangled gasp escaping the man's mouth. 

Sephiroth's body had split apart when Sesshomaru had found his special spot deep in his body, he hadn't even felt when Sesshomaru had added another finger to stretch him further. Reaching between their bodies, Sephiroth's hand dove under the sheet still covering the demon and wrapped his hand around the demon's erection. The teeth nibbling at his throat bit down drawing startled gasp from him. Strong arms wrapped around his body, and the world spun as Sesshomaru flipped their positions. With a snarl, the demon attacked his body with his hot tongue, teeth and his clawed hands. Sephiroth's euphoric cries filled the room as the demon worked his body like a finely tuned musical instrument. He was on his knees his body pressed into the mattress by the demon's hand as Sesshomaru sucked on the ring of muscles surrounding his entrance. Cry after cry escaped his mouth while Sesshomaru's fingers and tongue plundered his heated orifice. Then there was nothing but an empty feeling as Sesshomaru moved away from him. Turning his head slightly his breath caught as he watched Sesshomaru look over his sweat slicked body like the meaning of the universe was written on his skin. Amber eyes slid up his body until those lust drenched depths met his. Hands slid over his upturned ass across his lower back until they found their place around his slender hips.

Sesshomaru thrust into Sephiroth in one quick motion, drawing a scream of ecstasy from the silver haired angel beneath him. Sephiroth's hands gripped the pillow tightly as Sesshomaru pulled back inch by painful inch then thrust home savagely. The long hard strokes were designed to drive Sephiroth out of his mind, but they were having an adverse reaction on Sesshomaru's body. Fighting his own building lust, Sesshomaru's body broke out in a fine sheen of sweat. Sephiroth's screams turned into the most delicious of cursing as Sesshomaru changed his angle, driving into Sephiroth's prostate. Leaning forward, Sesshomaru bit down on Sephiroth's shoulder as his hand slid underneath the cursing man to wrap around the neglected member.

Sephiroth couldn't think about anything other than the demon's body tearing him apart from the inside. His blood felt like molten lava as it heated his body with every savage thrust of Sesshomaru's cock. His nerve endings sparked with every pull Sesshomaru delivered upon his sensitive member. Nails digging into the sheets, Sephiroth dropped over the ledge of his release, drenching Sesshomaru's hand as he cried out in pleasure. Legs shaking, Sephiroth gasped as Sesshomaru pulled out and flipped him onto his back. Wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, the demon took his mouth in a kiss so dominate it bordered on a claiming, a declaration that he belonged to the demon. 

Sesshomaru slammed into Sephiroth again, not waiting for the man's orgasm to finish before he was driving the man crazy again. Sephiroth's cock was hard again from the friction of being caught between their trusting bodies. Sesshomaru wrapped his hands behind Sephiroth's thighs and pushed them apart and up drawing a smothered scream from the silver haired man. Sesshomaru growled as Sephiroth's second release hit him and the man's channel tightened almost painfully. Sesshomaru didn't stop as Sephiroth's body arched under him, nails digging deep into his back thrilled him as Sephiroth came apart in his arms and sprayed their body's with his quick second release. Sesshomaru could feel his own release coming but he fought it down, he wanted to bring Sephiroth to at least one more orgasm before seeking his own height of pleasure.

Sephiroth whimpered as Sesshomaru reached between them and began to stroke his painfully sensitive cock back to life. Did this demon not know the limitations of one man? His body, reacting to the friction, began to harden painfully. "Ahh, bastard!" He screamed as the demon picked up the tempo. Each thrust nailing his prostate with deadly accuracy. Sephiroth heard the demon let out a breathy chuckle from hearing his cursing. He wanted to punch Sesshomaru for what he was doing to his body, but he couldn't let go of the powerful demon savaging him. "Fucking come already!" He cried out as his body approached another orgasm with mind-boggling speed. Sesshomaru pounded into his body with a rapid series of thrusts that had Sephiroth screaming unholy words into the room as he dropped over the edge of another release. Then he felt Sesshomaru's cock growing as the demon thrust one last time bathing his insides in a steady stream of liquid heat. Sephiroth wrapped his arms tight around Sesshomaru as the demon's cock continued to stretch him, growing almost painfully while the massive member continued to spray his insides and Sesshomaru trembled in his arms.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together hard as the desire to mark the man below him overtook his baser senses. No one had brought on the need to mate the way Sephiroth did rate this minute, the need to make the pale haired man his for all time. Minutes ticked by as his body vibrated from the force of his orgasm. Sephiroth began to slowly stroke his back, calming him, bringing him down from the heights of his extended release. Sagging against the man below him, Sesshomaru reached up and brushed the hair from Sephiroth's face as the knot in his member began to shrink allowing him to slip from Sephiroth's body.

"Is this a common occurrence with dog demons?" Sephiroth asked, he smiled as Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched at the question. "I was unconscious at the end of our last meeting, so it should be understandable that I would not know."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly as he ran his thumb along Sephiroth's bottom lip. "I am afraid it is. Does it bother you?"

"No." Sephiroth said with a content sigh. "But it did look very painful for you."

Sesshomaru kissed Sephiroth gently, his body completely sated from their copulation. "Just intense." Was all he said as he slowly rose from the bed. "We should clean up before we sleep."

Sephiroth rolled over to the side of the bed, but when he tried to stand his legs gave out. With a startled gasp he sat back down and glared up at Sesshomaru. The demon, however, did not seem to be affected as he lifted Sephiroth into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Sesshomaru took his time cleaning Sephiroth's body, making sure every reachable place had been thoroughly cleaned before helping Sephiroth back to the bed. Not long after both men were sound asleep, wrapped in each others arms as their exhausted bodies recovered. 

Sephiroth was the first to wake, it was still very early in the morning and he desperately wanted to stay in the warm embrace of demon lord. However, he needed to get out of here before Sesshomaru woke. He wanted to get home before Itachi and his minions found out what he was doing with Sesshomaru. At least that was the lie he was telling himself. It really didn't have anything to do with the fact he feared the way Sesshomaru was tenderly holding him, or the fact that Itachi could and would ruin it all in a matter of moments. Sliding from the bed he quietly dressed and walked from the room, completely unaware of the amber eyes watching him through narrow slits.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First off I would like to mention that I know absolutely nothing about programming or hacking a computer. That said: Please, Please don't call me an idiot when you read over my pathetic attempt at writing about it.   
***************************************************************************************************

Sakura rolled over in the bed and placed a pillow over her head to drown out the heated voices of her angered boyfriends. It wasn't an all out argument, it was just a stupid argument over what Gin should wear for his introduction to Lord Sesshomaru. Growling she sat up and threw the pillow at the two men, Gin ducked just in time for the fluffy weapon to sail over his head and hit Sasuke in the face. "Seriously, can't you boys take it outside. I'm trying to sleep here."

A snake-like smile crept across Gin's lips as he looked over at her, a smile that told her he knew exactly why she was demanding sleep. "We're sorry Sakura. I believe we have settled on an outfit for me to wear."

"Che." Sasuke hissed as he walked out of the room, his hair slightly messed from the impact of the pillow. Gin tossed the pillow back to Sakura and with a wink, he left the room. Dropping back to the bed, Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes. A smile crossed her face from the memory of spending all day Sunday giving Gin the official tour of the apartment. She wasn't looking forward to cleaning up the mess the three of them made, but it was sure fun making it.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Monday morning had come quickly for Sesshomaru. Sitting in his office at Demon Dog Marketing, he was putting the finishing touches on some documents for the array of meetings he had scheduled for the day. Sitting back in his chair, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to think about a delicious long-legged beauty who ran out on him. He wouldn't say he was not disappointed Sephiroth had left like a thief in the night, but he understood the reasons behind the mans actions. Later Sunday morning Sephiroth's conscience had caught up with him and he had called to apologize. Then, to Sesshomaru's complete delight, he had a first time experience. Phone sex.

All things holy, that man had a sultry voice, and hearing his deep throaty moans over the line had done things to Sesshomaru he never thought possible while on the phone. Smiling a content smile, Sesshomaru wondered if he could convince Sephiroth to participate in another shiver inducing phone call.

A buzzing from his phone interrupted him, reaching over he pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"Sir, your father is on line one. Do you want me to put him through?" His assistant, Rin, asked.

With a heavy sigh Sesshomaru told her to put his old mans call through. Hopefully there wasn't another incident with his mother and little sister, "What do you want father?"

"What, no hello father, how was your day?" His father chuckled over the speaker. It was moments like this when Sesshomaru could see the resemblance between Inutaicho and Inuyasha. They were both very playful demons and delighted in irritating people at the wrong moment.

"Considering you most likely just woke up. No." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"True, true." His father said, "I was calling to schedule a lunch date with my eldest son. Will you be free today?"

"I'm afraid not. I have back to back meetings starting at noon." Sesshomaru answered a little disappointed. He really did enjoy talking with his father.

"How about tomorrow?" His father countered confusing Sesshomaru for a moment. Usually his father would then ask if he would like to come to the house for dinner that night. So, hearing him ask to reschedule for the next day threw Sesshomaru off.

"That will be fine. The usual time and place?" Sesshomaru asked wondering if his father had not asked him to dinner because of something to do with the Yokai.

"Yes, see you then." His father said with a happy lilt to his voice. Hanging up the phone, Sesshomaru decided that couldn't possible be it.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Sephiroth jerked awake as his phone began ringing. Then tone telling him who had sent him a message. Growling in irritation, Sephiroth opened the application on his phone and scanned the message. 

'Orochimaru was picked up by the police, I want you to find out what he told them. Then strip him of his belongings, holdings, and businesses.'

Dropping back on the bed with a snarl, Sephiroth cursed the raven-haired bastard that made his life a living hell for the last year. Rolling from the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to get the job underway. Maybe he could have it done before noon, that is if he could find the bastard. Since Itachi was looking for Orochimaru that meant the idiot had spilled his guts to the police and was trying to hide, and that weasel was good at hiding.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Entering Demon Dog Marketing, Sasuke walked across the lobby to the service desk. The woman sitting behind the desk pushed her glasses up on her face and asked, "May I help you?"

"I am here to speak with Lord Sesshomaru. Is he available?"

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked snidely.

"I do not." Sasuke answered taken aback by the woman's hostile behavior.

"May I ask your name?" The woman all but snarled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered while holding in a sarcastic remark about shitty customer service.

The woman gave him a once over with a sneer as she called Sesshomaru's extension. Sasuke took that moment to look at the nameplate sitting on the desk, planning on informing Sesshomaru about this woman's attitude.

"There is a man at the front desk asking to see Lord Sesshomaru. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." There was a short break as the woman's eye brows furrowed, "But he has no ..... Yes." She said as she looked back at him. "Yes." She answered again as her cheeks began to turn a brilliant shade of red. " I understand. I'll send him up." She hung up the phone very carefully with shaking hands, "Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you. Take the elevator on the left to the sixteenth floor. His office is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you Miss Ise." She nodded to him but kept her eyes down. Looked like he didn't have to have a chat with Sesshomaru about her. Smirking he turned away and motioned for Gin to follow as Sasuke boarded the elevator. 

In no time the elevator doors opened and Gin let out a low whistle, "Just what does the man do?"

Stepping from the elevator, Sasuke answered, "His father owns the company but Lord Sesshomaru runs it for him."

"So, he is pretty much the head honcho." Gin said looking around the luxurious waiting room outside the elevator. His eyes drifted over paintings on the wall which he was positive cost more than he made in the last five years combined. All he could think was 'Wow' when they walked through the glass doors to an office with a small dark-haired secretary sitting behind a desk.

She smiled at them, "Hello. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting, so, please go on in Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he approached the doors, "Will it be alright with you if my friend sits out here for now?"

"That will be fine." She said her bright smile never leaving her face.  
A genuine smile crossed Gin's face as he watched her. Something about her seemed so very innocent, "Thank you very much, Miss...?"

She giggled, then said, "Rin."

"Thank you Miss Rin." He said with a smile.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Sesshomaru was standing by the window when Sasuke waked in. Turning he greeted the young Uchiha. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I'm here to help you." Sasuke said causing Sesshomaru to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"and what, may I ask, do I need help with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I remembered the hundred or so times you complained about your IT manager, so I have come to ask if you would interview a friend of mine and maybe give him the job. That way I will no longer have to hear your whining."

"I do not whine." Sesshomaru said with a snort.

"You do too." Sasuke answered with a smile.

"Let me guess, he is waiting out there by Rin." Sesshomaru said sitting behind his desk.

"You betcha." Sasuke said crossing his legs, "But I think I would like for him to sit out there a moment before you call him in."

"and why is that?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile

"Punishment." Sasuke answered, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, slight curiosity filtering into his voice.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Gin wasn't sure what to think as ten minutes went by without Sasuke calling for him. Then, as twenty minutes began to slide by, Gin began to feel a bit nervous. Sitting in the chair, he tried to keep his anxiety from showing in his body language, but the wait was beginning to strain him to the breaking point. The soft sound of the latch on the door caused Gin to heave an internal sigh of relief. Standing when Sasuke motioned for him to enter the office, Gin gently smoothed down the front of his blazer jacket. He was never comfortable dressing in the monkey suits, but he understood now why Sasuke was so adamant about him wearing the outfit. The richly decorated office spoke of wealth and if Gin was to have any chance of landing a job, he would need to look and act the part. Sitting behind the massive dark wood desk sat a man with long white hair, but the pointed ears and colored markings on the mans face drew Gin's attention. This man was a demon.

"Well hell, your that demon lord." Gin blurted out.

Sasuke was horrified by Gin's less then stellar manors, but Sesshomaru's light chuckled kept him from smacking the pale-haired man. Sighing, Sasuke looked from Gin's slightly blushing face to the demon lord in an apology. Sesshomaru's laughing eyes drifted from him to Gin as he waved to the chair, "Yes, that would in fact be the case. Please sit down."

Gin nodded as he took a seat in the plush chair before the very lovely yet intimidating demon. "Well Gin, why don't you tell me what qualifications and knowledge you possess that would make you a valuable asset to this company."

Gin cocked his head to the side and decided he should just speak his mind with this man. After-all, he had already made a less than savory impression. A smile slide across his face as he said, "To be perfectly honest sir, you would be unable to understand anything I would have to say. The only thing that would be in your ball park of knowledge relating to computers would be that I have been working with them for most of my life."

Gin heard Sasuke groan as the distinct sound of a hand meeting a forehead reached Gin's ears, but the slight smirk on the demon's mouth told him that his answer may have been the right move.

"I see." Sesshomaru said, "Then you would not be opposed to a little experiment."

Gin felt his smile falter a bit, "No."

Sesshomaru smiled as he pushed a button on his phone, "Ukitake,"

"Yes sir." Came a male voice from the speaker.

"Has the virus been unleashed?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Gin closely.

"Yes sir," Ukitake answered causing one of Gin's eyes to widen slightly while he tried to figure out what was going on. "I chose the highly aggressive one that took down our competitors system last week. I hope that was alright sir."

"That was perfect." Sesshomaru answered as he smiled from the look of alarm on Gin's face. Pressing the com button, Sesshomaru said, "Well Gin, find it and fix it."

Gin jumped from his chair as Sesshomaru stood from his and stepped away from the desk. The pale-haired man rushed around the desk and dropped into Sesshomaru's vacated chair and hissed, "You crazy ass, why would you infect your own system to prove a point."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up at the mans hostile behavior as Sasuke hissed the Gin's name in warning. Gin was oblivious to Sasuke's angry glare as his long fingers flew over the keyboard. He muttered to himself as his eyes scanned the different windows that popped up on the screen, then a sinister smile crossed his face and he sat back in the chair to cross his arms. Looking up at Sesshomaru, Gin said, "You tricked me."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That virus was specially designed to die on its own while returning all function to normal." Gin's smile widened, "that was a naughty trick."

Sesshomaru eyed the man with respect. He had only been on the computer for less than five minutes and had discovered what had taken his current IT man over thirty minutes to find out. Smiling, Sesshomaru extended his hand, "Welcome to Demon Dog Marketing as the new IT department head."

Gin took his hand with a grin, "So what kind of power do I have?" 

Sesshomaru felt a bit of concern over the question as Gin followed up with another question that drew a frown from Sesshomaru "Can I let anyone go if I decide?"

"Do you have someone in mind?" Curiosity and concern apparent in Sesshomaru's question.

"Oh yes. Someone named Ni Jeni." Gin answered without hesitation.

"Why is it you want to fire the current manager?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because he is stealing from the company." Gin said seriously as he pinned Sesshomaru with a stern look. Sesshomaru watched as the pale-haired man brought up the proof behind his statement. Though Sesshomaru was highly impressed by Gin's abilities, he also felt a strong rage over the betrayal of the man he had hired. Together they left the office to both fire the thieving bastard and set Gin up in his new position. It looked like he owed Sasuke a great debt of gratitude for bringing Gin to his office today, for if the information was correct, Ni Jeni had stolen around five hundred thousand dollars from his company in the last six months. This was most definitely going to be a long day.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Sephiroth felt his phone vibrate, growling he pulled a glove off his hand and reached into his pocket to retrieve it. Flipping it open without looking at the display, he answered, "I'm busy."

"My apologies." Came a deep chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. "Did I interrupt something important."

Sephiroth fought to keep his face from showing the affection for the man on the other line, "You could say that. I'm at work at the moment."

"Really." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Well I was hoping to invite you to dinner, but if your too busy......" Sesshomaru trialed the last word off in a wistful manner.

Sephiroth heaved a fake sigh, "I'll come. When do you plan to have me over?"

Sesshomaru's chuckle vibrated through his body ending with a dull ache in his chest, "Can you be at my home by six?"

"Yes." Sephiroth answered quietly.

"Good. I'll see you then." Then the line went dead. 

Sephiroth turned to the man sitting chained to the chair, head sagging as he panted through the pain. Pulling on his glove, Sephiroth walked up to the man, grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled the mans head back. Yellow eyes met his as tears sprang free from pain. "My plans have changed, looks like I won't be spending the night with you." A sadistic smile crossed his face, "I'll have to get a bit more aggressive I'm afraid. Hopefully I don't break you."

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly as Sephiroth let him go and walked to the table sitting nearby, "You know what I want, but in case you have forgotten let me remind you." Selecting a tool, Sephiroth turned to the man, "Zaraki and Itachi want to know what you have told the police." Leaning down to stare into hate filled yellow eyes, Sephiroth smiled, "Time to scream."

The next several hours were filled with the pain-filled screams of a broken man. Sephiroth left the building with everything he needed. Using the spare track phone he always carried, Sephiroth called for an ambulance, then disconnected the call, busted the phone, and threw it in the dumpster. Removing his gloves he tossed them and his jacket into the trunk of his car. Dropping onto the drivers seat of his car, Sephiroth took out his company phone and sent a quick email to Itachi, giving him the information the man had wanted. Sephiroth put his phone away and looked at his watch. He had just enough time to get home, and clean the blood off his filthy body before his dinner with Sesshomaru.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Sesshomaru got out of the passenger seat of his car and handed the keys to the valet while Sephiroth got out of the passenger seat. The restaurant wasn't especially fancy but the food was delicious and the service was excellent. It didn't take long for them to be seated and their orders taken.

"So how was your day today?" Sephiroth asked as he swirled his wine in the glass.

"Trying." Sesshomaru answered. Sephiroth smiled lightly as Sesshomaru told him of the gentleman he hired that day. It seemed he was a cocky young man who completely impressed the demon lord. "The rest of the day was spent in boring meeting after boring meeting." Sesshomaru finished with a sigh.

"So you prefer the night club then?" Sephiroth asked his light smile hidden behind the glass.

"Gods no!" Sesshomaru said quickly. "That place is a noisy, smelly hellhole that grates on my nerves."

Sephiroth chuckled at the horrified look on Sesshomaru's face. "So why do you continue to go. Surely your presence is not a requirement."

Sesshomaru looked at the silver-haired man as that question rolled around his mind. He felt his heart begin to soften as he thought about it seriously. "What you say is true. I guess I many have just taken over my brother's business without any thought." With a light chuckle he added, "I guess I'm more like my father than I thought." 

Sephiroth's eye twitched, "That's not what I meant. I just.... I...."

"It is okay. Sometimes the most innocent statements can become a life changing realization." Sesshomaru said as their food was delivered. They ate and chatted about inconsequential things. Sitting back in his chair Sesshomaru watched Sephiroth as he finished his glass of wine. Steeling himself, Sesshomaru asked, "I've been meaning to ask, why did you not want to talk about your brother?"

Sephiroth's heart clinched as the thought of his brother came up, "Do you hate him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, that's not it." Sephiroth said quickly, "The situation is just painful and I prefer not to talk about it. Please understand. Maybe one day I could talk about it, just not now."

Sesshomaru sat there while Sephiroth looked at him with pleading eyes. He wanted to ask more about it, to demand Sephiroth tell him everything but he knew that would drive a wedge between them, ending their budding relationship. Closing his eyes with a sigh, "Very well." He said as he opened his amber eyes to meet with Sephiroth's blue/green eyes, "I will back off, but I want you to know you can trust me with anything. I won't use it against you."

Sephiroth's throat closed up so he could only nod his understanding. He wanted to believe the demon lord, he really did, but his past made trusting people nearly impossible.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Kisame stood before Itachi in his small office.

"I see." Itachi said, his dark eyes staring down at his desk lost in thought. Kisame knew the raven was rolling the recent events through his mind and deciding what to do that would bring his goals about faster. Finally he looked up, his obsidian eyes flat as he narrowed them on him. "Bring Sephiroth in. You have until tomorrow afternoon." Itachi said as he stood from behind the desk.

Kisame's sinister smile was Itachi's only assurance his orders would be carried out. Turning from the blue man, Itachi felt angry over Sephiroth's lack of action. It seemed the silver-haired bastard needed a little reminder of who he belonged to, "Kisame, bring Kadaj as well."

"Yes sir," Kisame answered as he left the room.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Sesshomaru parked his car in front of Sephiroth's apartment building and turned to the pale-haired man. The confusion on his face almost made him smile, but he refrained. Their conversation from earlier had soured the rest of the evening and Sesshomaru didn't want to make it worse by laughing at Sephiroth's obvious confusion. "I wish I could take you home for the night but if I did, there would be no sleep for either of us." He said as he gently tucked some of Sephiroth's silver hair behind his ear, "There is no way I could keep my hands to myself."

Sephiroth's heated look told the demon he felt the same way, "I also have too much to do tomorrow without being exhausted while doing my job."

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he drew some of the silver strands of Sephiroth's hair through his fingers.

Sephiroth leaned forward with a smile, "I'll think about it." He said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand behind Sephiroth's head and jerked him the last inches to possess his mouth. Tongues battled in a heated kiss until Sephiroth gave up the battle allowing the demon's tongue to enter his mouth. When he felt his back connect with the passenger side door, Sephiroth pulled away gasping for air.

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against Sephiroth's, "You're such a temptation." He whispered as he stared into Sephiroth's blue/green eyes, "Go before I embarrass you in front of your apartment."

Sephiroth smiled as he fumbled for the door handle. "Strange that such a controlled demon lord could loose control over a simple kiss."

"There is nothing simple about you." Sesshomaru hissed as he took Sephiroth's mouth again. Sephiroth's hand stilled over the handle of the door while his mouth was devoured by the demon. Pulling away with his eyes closed, Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth, "Go."

Sephiroth opened the door and nearly tumbled from the vehicle. Standing by the open door of the car, Sephiroth said, "Call me tomorrow." Then he turned away. As he walked to his building he could feel heated amber eyes on his back.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Kadaj sat in the tiny room with Loz and Yazoo waiting for the expected denial to their request to see their brother. He had spent the last year hating his brother, but the phone call they placed the other day had him thinking that Sephiroth sounded really sad. Almost like he truly missed them. A man came through the door, "I'm sorry, your brother said he is unable to see you at this time."

"Why doesn't Sephiroth tell us himself?" Kadaj asked, feeling suspicious for the first time since he was enslaved by Itachi.

"He's too busy with his new plaything to make time for unwanted pests like you." The man answered with a sneer. "Besides the three of you have to be to work in an hour. Don't want you to be late paying back your debt." He said over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Come on." Growled their guard as he pulled Yazoo to his feet. Kadaj immediately pushed the man from his younger brother and Loz quickly took over guarding Yazoo as Kadaj watched the guard closely. Their brother was beginning to weaken from the stress they had been under. He refused to eat most days saying he wasn't hungry and when Kadaj or Loz forced him to eat he couldn't get much down except for a piece of bread with some jam on it.

For the majority of their enslavement Kadaj had blamed their older brother for not keeping his promise to help them pay back Itachi and the Akatsuki. Kadaj knew he was the one who built up the astronomical gambling debt, but his brother was in tight with Kenpachi Zaraki, the financial backer to the Akatsuki. So Kadaj felt his brother could pay it off. Then what had happened?

His brother dumped their only hope. The next day Itachi had called up his debt. Sephiroth had been pissed, swearing he would pay the debt but Itachi had still taken the three of them as collateral.

The first week, they spent in a drab prison like room in the basement of a brothel, then Itachi had come to him with a contract. "Your brother, Sephiroth, will no longer be helping you pay back your debt. He decided you were not worth the effort after I told him exactly how much you were in debt."

Kadaj was floored as the blood drained from his brain leaving him light-headed. He had no job, and no way to pay back the money he borrowed. Then Itachi dropped a piece of paper on the table.

"This is a flesh deed." He said with a smile, "It states your body belongs to me to do as I want until your debt is paid back."

Dear god no. Kadaj thought while starring at the innocent white piece of paper, "And what job will I have?" He asked as he looked up at the raven-haired man. The sinister smile grew more horrifying when Itachi looked up at the ceiling.

Kadaj's breathing sped up as his veins turned to ice and his body to lead. A prostitute? He could barely make out his brother's hot protests while he fought to stay conscious. "How long will it take to pay back?" He asked quietly.

"Depends on how cooperative and how often you are requested." Itachi answered.

"We will help." Loz and Yazoo said in unison.

"No!" Kadaj barked, turning to look at them, "Absolutely not!"

"It will go faster if we help." Loz said firmly.

"Please brother, we could maybe do other jobs like work in the kitchen or something." Yazoo said.

"That could be arranged." Itachi said.

"No. I don't want you to get involved." Kadaj protested.

"We are helping and that is final." Loz said crossing his arms. Kadaj tried to talk his brothers out of it but they stubbornly refused.

Turning to Itachi, Kadaj hated the look of victory on the mans face. "Very well, I will work hard for you under one condition." Kadaj said.

"What's that?"

"You do not separate us. We live together and work at the same place together."

"That I will arrange." Itachi agreed.

Kadaj had no idea when he and his brothers signed the contract that Itachi already knew his brothers would help and that he had no intention of letting his brothers work a less humiliating job. That very night the three of them had lost what dignity they possessed. 

Now standing in the small office at the brothel, Kadaj and his brothers were at Itachi's mercy. Kadaj was almost positive they had earned enough to pay back his debt but he knew if he brought it up his brothers would be the ones to suffer for it. He had done so one time, and one time only. The resulting nightmare had been too much for him to bare, and he knew he would never be able to make it right by his brothers.

Just as Loz ushered Yazoo towards the door, another man came in. Kadaj felt light headed as he watched the blue man look them over. What was Kisame doing here? His brother, Yazoo was trembling as Kisame turned to their guard. "Itachi has requested Kadaj be brought to him. The others can fill in for him while he is away."

"Yes sir." The guard said as he turned to follow Loz and Yazoo from the room. Kadaj gave his brothers a light smile of reassurance when they turned to him with concern in their eyes. Once gone, Kadaj looked over to the blue man, the smirk on Kisame's face was not comforting. Kisame held his hand out, indicating Kadaj proceed him from the office. Taking a deep breath, Kadaj prayed he was not walking into another nightmare or, God forbid, his death.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: First off I want to apologize. I'm going to be using a very famous movie cliche in this chapter. I know in the real world Chloroform does not do what it does in the movies, but it is a very convenient movie adaptation way of incapacitating victims. So please, please forgive me.  
Also I would like to issue a warning: If you are sensitive to acts of rape please skip that part. I will be sure to mark it so you know when it is coming.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru sat at the table in one of his favorite restaurants with his father listening to the mans many reasons he should come to the den and join the ranks of the Yokai. With a heavy sigh, Sesshomaru said, "You can stop bothering me about making a decision on joining Yokai, I have no intention of inheriting that legacy."

"That is too bad. I know you could offer this group so much, but if it is your decision to stay separate from your legacy, I will back off." His father said as he lifted his glass of wine, then with a smile he added, "For now."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at his fathers continued efforts to persuade him to join, "Forever."

Inutaicho heaved a heavy sigh, "Very well. So, how are things with Mrs. Jenova's son? Have you made your error in judgment right?"

Sesshomaru tried to fight the blush he knew was trying to cover his cheeks. "You could say that," He said as he remembered the many ways he had made up with the silver-haired man.

Inutaicho could tell by the way his son was avoiding his eyes that Sesshomaru had more than made up for his lack of control, and if the light pink staining Sesshomaru's pale face was any indication, the boy may have repeated the 'error in judgment' a couple more times. Chuckling softly he took another sip of his wine, closing his eyes to enjoy the fruity taste of the excellent vintage. He loved this restaurant for this reason alone, they were very adapt at choosing their wines.

"Father." Inutaicho opened his eyes in confusion over the hesitant way his son hand called to him. Putting the glass down, he watched Sesshomaru's features as the boy looked up at him, "Were you aware Sephiroth has a younger brother?"

Sesshomaru knew his father could be expressive, but the look of shock on his face was more telling than his fathers words. "No, I was not. How old is he?"

"I do not know. Sephiroth shut down when he accidentally mentioned him and then when I questioned him later, he would not tell me anything. I do not know the boys age, where he is, or even if he is alive. However, the subject seems to cause Sephiroth great pain." Sesshomaru said looking down at the amber contents of his drink.

"I see. Maybe one day he will feel more comfortable talking about it. Just be patient with him, when things are painful sometimes it can take a while to chase away the demons." Inutaicho said, offering his son a light smile, while inside he was feeling anything but calm.

Turning to look out the window, Inutaicho thought back to the last time he had seen Jenova. It had been about twenty years ago this coming winter and it had been just shy of a year after that when she had passed away. It had been painful because she was a dear friend, but he had never questioned the event due to the hazards of being in the criminal world. Maybe he should have been more observant and investigated the event more closely. As he looked at his son, Inutaicho knew he had made a serious error in leaving Jenova's death and her son alone. That was an error he planned on rectifying. 

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth stepped outside his apartment building and looked up at the dreary sky. He hated it when it rained, it always darkened his mood. Looking up and down the street his eyes landed on the hulking form of one of Itachi's close personal guards. Frowning, Sephiroth wondered why Yammy was there, that is, until the beast of a man turned a sneer on him.

Just as Sephiroth was about to cross the street to lay into the stupid man, an arm wrapped around him and a cloth covered hand covered his mouth. His first mistake was the gasp of surprise as the chemical soaking the cloth filled his lungs. Holding his breath to prevent more of the chemical to enter his system, Sephiroth began to struggle against his attackers grip as the man dragged him out of eyesight of people who could witness the event. Sephiroth pushed back hard on the man holding him, slamming the man's back into the brick wall. His grip loosened as the attacker gasped, and Sephiroth nearly escaped the arms around him. Yammy was quick to join the struggle though as he slammed his meaty fist into Sephiroth's gut causing him to exhale then inhale more of the chemical in the rag.

He could feel his limbs getting heavy as he fought the effects of the chemical, but he was quickly loosing the battle. Yammy and his attacker held him tight as he tried desperately to escape, but as his vision darkened he knew he had lost the fight. Sagging in the mans arms, Sephiroth caught the sight of a toothy smile and blue skin. His last thought was of the pain he would inflict on Kisame when he woke up.

***********************************************************************************

Inutaicho walked down the halls of the Yokai den in search of Shikamaru. Entering the game room, Inutaicho was not surprised to find the man reclining on the sofa with is arms stretched across the back while watching the new recruits paying pool. Shikamaru's dark eyes turned to him, but the man did not jump to attention like the others in the room. Instead he lazily slid to his feet while pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

"Nara, I have need of your talents. Meet me in my office." Inutaicho ordered, then turned to leave as the recruits began to chuckle. Once the door had shut, Inutaicho could hear the men jeering the lazy man with lewd comments while the more experienced members warned the new pups. The soft thud that sounded from the room as Inutaicho continued towards his office drew a smile across his face. It seemed the veterans warnings were ignored and the pups had learned their lesson the hard way.

Looking back down the hall when the door to the game room opened, Inutaicho watched Shikamaru step out then shut the door again, "I do hope there will not be blood staining my carpets."

"No sir, that would be too troublesome." The lazy Shikamaru drawled.

Inutaicho walked into his office and motioned for Shikamaru to sit while he leaned against the front of his desk. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for Shikamaru to sit, then said, "I just had lunch with my son, Sesshomaru, and he had some interesting news that was annoyingly lacking in details."

Shikamaru blew out the smoke from his cigarette and stated, "And you want me to dig up the missing information."

"Yes," Inutaicho all but growled, "And with your usual stealth."

Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and eyed his leader as the man leaned against the desk before him. Most people had a difficult time reading him when the man was serious, the rest could barely scratch the surface, but Shikamaru could read Lord Inutaicho like a book. Whatever bomb Sesshomaru had dropped on him at lunch was more on the atomic level. To say it was bothering Inutaicho was a severe understatement. "I will fill in the gaps for you, my lord. What is it you need to know?"

"Twenty years ago a dear friend, Lady Jenova, died. I need to know the events that lead to her death." Inutaicho stated, then to Shikamaru's complete shock his leader hesitated. Looking him dead in the eyes, Inutaicho added, "She also had more than the one child I knew of. I wish to know as much information about this child as you can dig up and I want it by tomorrow."

Shikamaru could tell by the look the Yokai Lord leveled on him that the last order was to be handled with care. Stubbing out his cigarette on the bottom of his boot, Shikamaru stood and said, "As you wish, it will be done."

"Good. You may go." Inutaicho ordered as Shikamaru practically disappeared, blending into the shadows he so easily controlled.

***********************************************************************************

Kadaj sat in the small, dark room with the large glass wall, staring in shock as his unconscious brother was drug into the room and strapped to a chair. Turning when the door behind him opened, Kadaj felt panic swell withing his chest when it was Yammy that entered the room. The big man smirked at him then looked up at the glass wall. Kadaj turned back to where his brother sat as Kisame walked up to him and waved something under his brothers sagging head. Sephiroth jerked hard, as he shook his head. Kadaj watched his brother look up then around the room. As Sephiroth's gaze moved over the glass wall, Kadaj knew his brother could not see him. What the hell was going on?

Sephiroth felt a little disorientated as he looked around the unfamiliar room, where the hell was he? Movement caught his attention, as he snapped his gaze to the raven-haired devil. Itachi smiled his signature sneer as he said, "Hello Sephiroth."

Sephiroth glared at Itachi as he tugged on the restraints holding him to the chair.

"I'm sure you have figured out why I have called you here." Itachi said as he stood before Sephiroth with his arms crossed over his chest, "It appears you have been unable to get Sesshomaru to agree to our terms, even after you gave him your body as payment."

Sephiroth felt a surge of anger and tried to lunge for the bastard but his bindings held firm, keeping him from ripping into Itachi. Anger flashed in Itachi's eyes over his aggressive action, and Sephiroth felt a moment of delight until Itachi took the two steps separating them.

Itachi felt his anger surge forth as he backhanded Sephiroth across his cheek, snapping the mans head to the side from the force. Itachi reveled in Sephiroth's pain as the mans blood spattered the cream-colored carpet. Grabbing a fistful of that damned silver hair, Itachi pulled Sephiroth's head back until his blue/green eyes meet obsidian. "You now have one week to bring Sesshomaru before me or there will be consequences."

Kadaj tried to jump from his chair as Itachi struck his brother, but Yammy grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him back into the chair. Kadaj struggled, reaching up to wrap his smaller hands around Yammy's wrist, but the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed into his temple froze him cold. Kadaj felt tears stinging his eyes as he watched Itachi force Sephiroth to look at the glass wall while the lights came on in the room he was in. The look of shock and pain in Sephiroth's eyes told Kadaj everything he needed to know. His brother had never abandoned them, and they were the only thing keeping Sephiroth under Itachi's sadistic thumb.

Yammy jerked hard on his hair, drawing a cry from him, as the big man leaned down and whispered in his ear, "That's right, scream you little bitch."

Sephiroth felt a cold fear run through his body as Yammy forced his brother to scream while holding a gun to Kadaj's head. The look of terror on his brother's tear streaked face nearly stopped his heart, "Stop, Please Stop!"

"Do you understand what is at stake now?" Itachi whispered into his ear, "First my men will rape your brothers repeatedly. Then, after their violation, we will kill them ever so painfully and give you the pieces to cherish."

Sephiroth closed his eyes to hide the pain from Itachi, "I will do as you command."

"Good boy." Itachi purred as he released Sephiroth's hair, allowing the man to lower his head, "Now. I will have to punish you for forcing my hand."

Sephiroth's head snapped up, his eyes darting to his brother then back, "No, I will not harm your brother." Itachi purred.

(A/N: rape warning)

Sephiroth watched as Itachi stepped aside and Kisame stepped from the shadows. "Kisame, you have always wondered what it was that Zaraki saw in Sephiroth. Why don't you try him out."

Itachi loved the look of panic that crossed Sephiroth's face as Kisame came closer while pulling the zipper of his pants down. "Anything I want?" The blue man asked.

"I'm afraid not, we do need him to be able to walk afterward. So you will have to settle for his mouth." Itachi said as Kisame pulled his erection from his pants.

Kadaj closed his eyes as Kisame approached his brother, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Not again, he couldn't do this again. Yammy yanked hard on his hair and growled, "Open your eyes bitch. Watch as Kisame rapes your brothers mouth."

Kadaj did as he was told, opening his teary eyes as Kisame thrust into Sephiroth. Tears spilled down his cheeks thankfully blurring his vision as that blue bastard violated his brother. "That's right bitch, keep your eyes open. I want you to see what happens when you make demands on Itachi." Yammy purred into his ear. "Oh how I wish I could be part of it, but Itachi refused to let me take Kisame's place. Just like he refused to let me rape your brothers the last time while you watched." Yammy moaned as he trust against the back of the chair, "Maybe the next time you make the mistake of opening your mouth to question Itachi, I will be allowed to participate. When that happens that little brother of yours will be my first. What was his name? Oh right, Yazoo." Kadaj sobbed as fear gripped him tighter.

Itachi felt the first tingling effects of desire as he watched Kisame thrust into Sephiroth's mouth. Leaning down behind the silver-haired man he whispered into his ear, "Make it better for Kisame or I may just let Yammy have a piece of your brother now."

He smiled as Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly and began to suck on Kisame's massive cock. Itachi hummed in approval and looked up at Kisame as the blue man groaned loudly. Standing, Itachi walked around behind Kisame and wrapped his arms around the man. Grabbing handfuls of Sephiroth's hair, he forced the silver-haired man to take Kisame deeper. Itachi delighted at the sound of Sephiroth's muffled gagging and Kisame's loud cry. "How does he feel my love?" Itachi whispered quietly in Kisame's ear.

Kisame groaned loudly as Itachi's breathy words drifted over his ear. With Sephiroth's mouth tight around him and Itachi thrusting against his back, Kisame was lost for words. Oh how he loved it when his sadistic, secret lover would indulge his darker fantasies. It had been too long since Itachi had allowed him such pleasure. Turning his head he kissed Itachi hard, projecting all the emotion he could into the kiss. He wasn't worried about Yammy watching, the big man was the only other person in their circle that knew Kisame and Itachi were lovers, and they planned to keep it that way.

"It's too bad we still need him. I would love to see your cock buried deep in his unwilling ass." Itachi said as he rubbed himself against Kisame. Looking down he watched the pained expression of one of the few beings on this planet that he hated so very much. His body quacked while his secret lover violated Zaraki's ex with his thick cock. Kisame's thrusts became erratic, "That it my love," He whispered into Kisame's ear, "let go. Fill him up."

Kisame's roar echoed through the room as his release hit him. He could feel Sephiroth choking around his cock as the man tried to swallow his cum. Kisame felt Itachi stiffen behind him as the raven-haired man bit his shoulder hard in his own release. Chuckling, Kisame knew he'd pay for making Itachi cream his pants but he didn't care. Itachi had given him a great present tonight, after-all, raping people was one of his favorite past times.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru sat in his office staring out the window. The door to the office opened quietly and the intruder softly walked up to his desk, "My lord, are you alright?"  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and cursed himself for causing his little Rin to worry. Turning his chair around, he looked at the young woman before him. He had found her just over twenty years ago, she had been sitting at the entry to the ally silently crying. Her mother, the only family member left in her life, had died two days prior. Something had compelled him to pick her up from where she sat guarding her mothers decaying body. It didn't take long for him to become her legal guardian and to give her mother a proper burial. To this day it still stunned him that the callous bastard he was had taken in a human, a member of the race he detested for centuries. Inuyasha had even told him the girl had changed him, that she had magical powers that dissolved the festering stick wedged up his ass.  
Forcing a comforting smile on his face, Sesshomaru said, "I'm sorry Rin, I'm just a little preoccupied." And that was true. He had been trying to call Sephiroth all day and the man had yet to return his call. Sesshomaru was starting to think he may have scared the man off.  
Rin smiled at him and said, "Is it because the man you called has not called back?"  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin in shock, was the girl psychic? Her knowing dark eyes stared at him as she laughed lightly, "Do not worry so, my lord. I am sure that things will work out for the two of you."  
"Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru said as he felt a warm smile cross his face, "If you want you may go home. I'll only be a moment longer."  
"I think I will. Thank you, my lord." She said as she bowed her head slightly then turned to go. Stopping at the door she turned back, "Oh, my lord. It would be really nice to have a second father," and with that she left the room, her tinkling laughter fading as the door closed.  
After getting over his initial shock over her bold statement, Sesshomaru couldn't help the laughter from bubbling up. Leave it to the young woman to shock him in such a way.


	14. Chapter 14

Sephiroth dropped his keys on the stand beside the door of his apartment. Shutting the door, Sephiroth locked it and walked through the living room towards the bathroom. His throat still burned from the stomach acid that had repeatedly abused the tissues as he had regurgitated Kisame's vile fluids. Entering the bathroom, Sephiroth grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed a large glob of toothpaste onto the bristles. Tossing the tube onto the counter, Sephiroth began scrubbing every part of his mouth, trying desperately to get Kisame's taste out of his mouth. Leaning forward he spit into the sink and continued to brush his mouth after adding more toothpaste. Spitting into the sink again, Sephiroth braced his hands on the counter and watched the soapy mass slide down the porcelain surface. A flash of his violation surged into his mind causing him to growl and turn the water on to rinse the paste from the sink.

Looking up into the mirror, Sephiroth took in his appearance. He looked like hell, his cheek was turning purple where Itachi had struck him, his lip was split and slightly swollen. Reaching up he touched the cut and winced, the pain drawing forward the memory of how badly the cut had hurt while Kisame had thrust into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth threw the toothbrush at the mirror, splattering it with water and toothpaste. Spinning around, Sephiroth sunk to the floor as his back slammed into the cupboard doors. His hands slid into his hair while he leaned forward fighting the tears burning his eyes.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, Sephiroth contemplated smashing it into tiny bits on the bathroom floor, but Sesshomaru's number showing on the display halted his motions. Sighing he pressed the button and said, "Hello."

"Good evening," He heard the dog demon say in his deep voice. 

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly as he fought another wave of tears, "Not really."

"Is everything okay?" Sesshomaru asked, concern now coloring his rich voice.

"I just got back from a meeting with Itachi." Sephiroth said quietly.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked, there was urgency in his voice and the sound of fabric rustling.

"Home." Sephiroth said unable to deny the demon an answer.

"Stay put, I'm on my way over." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No." Sephiroth shouted, then he let out a heavy breath. Continuing in a calmer voice, Sephiroth said, "No. That is no longer possible. Sesshomaru, I have been given one week to bring you before Itachi or something very precious to me will be taken away forever. I can no longer see you as we have been."

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru demanded. Sephiroth could hear the quiet desperation behind the stern demand for an answer, but Sephiroth knew he had to end this or Itachi would keep his promise.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I can not loose them. I will save my brothers." With that he hung up the phone. Holding the slim device in his hands, Sephiroth pressed the button shutting it off.

With a sob Sephiroth dropped his head to his hands. He had to bring Sesshomaru before Itachi and he knew what that would mean for his lover. A life of living hell, a life he didn't want to subject his demon to, but he couldn't loose his brothers. Their lives were now in his very hands and there was no other way to save them. Running his hands through his hair, Sephiroth prayed that when he was face to face with Sesshomaru his resolve would not falter.

***********************************************************************************

Shikamaru walked up to the front doors Mercy Medical Center, putting out his cigarette in the receptacle, Shikamaru walked through the doors. Looking around the vast entry way of the hospital, Shikamaru turned towards the elevators. The elderly woman behind the information desk smiled when her eyes rose from the book she was reading. 

"Long time no see." She said, quiet affection in her voice.

"Ya, guess it has been," Shikamaru said with a guilty smile. Lillian had always been a wonderful friend of the family, and years ago when her husband had passed, his sister had used her pull at the hospital to get Lillian an easy job here. Now standing before her, Shikamaru realized it had been about four years since that date, and during that whole time he had never once visited her. Where had time gone? It seemed like yesterday he had joined the Yokai when in fact it had been nearly six years.

"Your sister is in her office rate now, are you headed up to see her?" Lillian asked with a knowing smile.

"Um...Ya." Shikamaru said lamely. It wasn't often that he was at a loss for words, but when he was around his family or family friends he seemed to loose his vast vocabulary, reduced to noting more than a stammering teenager.

Lillian chuckled and waved him away, "I'll call her to let her know you are on your way." She said picking up the phone. Stopping she gave him a genuine smile, "It was good to see you, Shikamaru, you should come around more often."

"Yes ma'am." He said returning her smile. Turning he walked around the corner to the elevators. Hearing the ding, Shikamaru watched the doors open and an elderly couple exit. During his investigation of Lady Jenova's death, Shikamaru had been lead to this hospital, the one place he had hoped he would not have to go. He had spent so much time keeping his work life and family life separate, and now he was going to his sister to get the missing information. To be perfectly honest, maybe this was for the best. It seemed in his efforts to shield his family from the shadier lifestyle he had chosen, Shikamaru had nearly cut them from his life. Laughing at himself, he couldn't help but think how ironic it was for a genius like him to miss the bigger picture. 

Stepping from the elevator, Shikamaru walked up to his sisters open office door and knocked on the frame. Looking up at him while she talked on the phone, she smiled and motioned for him to have a seat. Doing as she asked, Shikamaru looked around the brightly decorated office. Smiling he remembered his childhood, the day his parents had brought her home from the Children Services Division. 

His parents were registered foster parents and growing up had been eventful with so many different children constantly in and out of his home. Sango, however, was different. Her parents had died in a freak accident and she had no living family willing to step forward to claim her. She was a quiet child, always preferring to sit in the background and stare blankly at nothing. At first Shikamaru did not know what to do for her, being only eight, he had no idea what it felt like to loose someone important to him. So, at first he had been very gruff with her. In the beginning she didn't respond, just simply looked at him with empty eyes. Then one day he had caught some bully’s at school harassing her, blood or not, she was family and he had ended their tormenting behavior. Ever since that day she began opening up and eventually they became inseparable. Now, sitting before her, he knew that no matter how important the information was, he would not try to persuade her for what he needed to know if she refused. He would come by what he needed elsewhere. Hearing her wrapping up her phone call, Shikamaru drew in a shaky breath.

"I understand. I'll have it to you in a couple hours... Uh ha.... Okay then, talk to you later." Sango said then placed the phone into its cradle, "It's good to see you Shika."

"You too Sango. How is it going today? Need me to rough someone up for You?" He asked leaning back in the chair.

"No. I've got it under control. Besides isn't it all just a drag when you need to get involved." She said throwing paperclips at him.

He chuckled while fending off the tiny projectiles. "It's never a drag to help my sister."

"Well why are you here?" She asked all business like.

"Always to the point." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yep, our lunch date isn't for another two days and the only other reason for you to come to the hospital is: One, your dead, Two, your friend is in the hospital, Three, You have an enemy here, and Four, You need information." She said ticking off the list with her fingers.

"Number four," He said, not even bothering to hide it. There was no point, he loved his sister enough to be honest with her. "There was a woman who passed away here about twenty years ago and her death may not have been like my Lord was told. I was hoping you could help me. I understand if you say no."

"And if you were at another hospital and their clerk said no?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I would bribe them." He answered. Sango was the only one in his family he had told about what he did for a living, and though she didn't agree with it, she accepted it without hesitation.

"Very well. I will get you what you ask for but..." She said giving him a stern look, "You will come to Sunday dinner at moms. No exceptions. I don't care if there is a large scale, testosterone driven turf war. You will be there. You have been away far too long and mom is starting to become concerned."

With a deep, very fake sigh, he said, "Fine."

"Good," She chirped, "Now what was her name?"

"Jenova." Shikamaru answered.

"That is an unusual name." She said as she began typing away on the keyboard of her computer, "Here she is. Looks like she was in a coma for a while before she passed, however, her full record is not in the computer." She continued, a frown on her face, "But this may be helpful. She has a nurse listed as her contact person. Mrs. Kaede retired from here about two years ago. Maybe she would be able to tell you more."

"Thank you sis." He said with a smile. He should have known better to think she wouldn't help him without question. She had always believed that if family needed you, you were there for them no matter what.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru tried to dial Sephiroth's cellphone again as he parked his car before the apartment building of the only person he knew that could help him. Getting the same automated message he had heard for the hundredth time, Sesshomaru pushed the end button and put the offending piece of plastic into his pocket. Opening the door of his car, Sesshomaru stormed into the entry of the high rise building and choosing to avoid the elevators, he entered the stairwell. Jumping from the first floor entry, Sesshomaru lightly landed on the second floor landing, scaring a young woman as she descended the stairs. Jumping level to level, he continued the fast pace until he reached the sixth floor. Hitting the door hard, Sesshomaru heard the metal groan as he passed through the puny barrier. Walking down the hall, looking at the numbers displayed on the doors, Sesshomaru stopped and banged his fist on the door, not caring if he scared the living hell out of everyone on the floor.

"Sakura, open up." Sesshomaru shouted. Hearing another door open down the hall, Sesshomaru glared at the noisy neighbor until the woman hastily shut the door. Hearing rushed footsteps, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Sakura's door as the barrier opened revealing the pink-haired waitress.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked him over and opened the door wider.

"I need to know everything you can remember about Sephiroth and what that bastard Itachi is holding over him." Sesshomaru growled as he entered the apartment.

Sakura was in a state of shock as she stood at her door staring at the demon lord. "I don't understand." She said as it looked like Sesshomaru's body grew, like it would consume her apartment any moment.

"Sephiroth called and said he had a meeting with Itachi. That the bastard had giving him a week to bring me in. Then he said something about saving them, his brothers. Sakura, if you know anything you need to tell me." Sesshomaru hissed, his teeth clinched tightly.

"I swear I don't know anything. I didn't even know he had brothers." Sakura said as she stepped back into her door, honestly scared the demon lord would loose his mind and shred her to pieces. She began to tremble as Sesshomaru's eyes pulsed with a red light.

"You know. I might have an idea what you're talking about." Gin said from behind the demon lord. Sakura's eyes jumped from Sesshomaru to her pale-haired boyfriend, silently begging him to shut up before he found himself a puddle of muck on her apartment floor. "I used to work for Sosuke Aizen, one of Zaraki's business partners and we would often visit brothels run by, or recommended by Itachi. In one of them there were three boys that looked an awful lot like your lover. Perhaps they are Sephiroth's brothers." Gin said as he stood in her living-room looking like the relaxed man she had come to know, but she knew it was fake. The tightness around Gin's eyes as he forced his smile, and the lazy way he crossed his arms didn't hide the tight grip he had on his biceps. He was, in fact, terrified.

"Where?" Sakura heard Sesshomaru growl so low that it vibrated through her chest.

"I don't know. When I went back to that same place a week later they were gone. I later found out that Itachi moved them around frequently." Gin said as Sasuke walked up next to him. If all went badly with the enraged demon, they very well could have a serious problem on their hands.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru shouted as he slammed his fists into Sakura's coffee table, disintegrating the innocent piece of furniture.

Sesshomaru was fighting the power of his inner demon. The beast was out of it's mind at the thought of loosing the being it had decided would be it's mate, and now it was fighting for supremacy. Demanding full control in order to search for Sephiroth. Looking up he was surprised that both Sasuke and the pale-haired man were gone. Turning he saw them both standing before Sakura, crouched low, preparing for a fight. That alone was enough to help him gain control over his inner demon. Closing his eyes he dropped to the couch and lowered his head, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Sakura placed her hands on her boyfriends shoulders. They turned to look at her, and then stepped aside. The feeling in the room had changed. Instead of the blind, suffocating rage Sesshomaru had been emanating, there was a bitter sadness that told them all, the danger had passed. Stepping forward, Sakura knelt before Sesshomaru, "I don't know why he didn't say anything to us, but he has his reasons. Rate now we need to focus on Sephiroth. Do you know where he is?"

"No. After his phone call I went to his place. He wasn't home. I don't even know where to start." Sesshomaru said looking up into her green eyes. Sakura's heart clinched tightly as his amber eyes held nothing but pain.

"I would love to help but all my connections were cut when Aizen fired me. All I can do is give you a list of all the places I went to while in Aizen's service." Gin said as he crossed his arms.

"That would be helpful." Sesshomaru said as another thought came to him, "I may have someone who could help me find him and his brothers."

Gin nodded while Sasuke handed him some paper and a pin. As he began writing the list, Gin looked up, "If you are planning on taking on Itachi you should be very careful. He is a cleaver and sadistic bastard."

"He won't be a problem." Sesshomaru said with certainty.

Sasuke looked down at the floor and closed his eyes as his chest began to throb. Clutching the fabric above his heart he looked up, "I should tell you what you will be facing if you go against Itachi." He said as he met Sesshomaru's golden gaze. "He is my brother after-all."

He heard Sakura gasp at the revelation, she was the only one in the room who knew what his brother had done so many years ago. He had never told her Itachi's name because he feared what she may try to do to Itachi if she found out that bastard was his brother. Now, as he stood before the demon lord, Sasuke realized it was time to let it all go, that Sesshomaru was the one to finally bring an end to his nightmares.

"I did not realize he was an Uchiha." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the young man before him.

Sasuke gave him a heated look, "He is not an Uchiha. He gave that right up when he murdered my parents and my clan."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and waited patiently for the information that would help him bring Sephiroth back into his life. Brothers included.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth sat on the cliff overlooking the city, watching the sun slowly pass over the sky. What was Sesshomaru doing now? Laughing bitterly, Sephiroth was sure he knew what his demon was doing. He was tearing the city apart looking for him, but to what end? Was he looking for him because he cared or was it to end his life for the threat he presented?

Now that he had time to think about his situation, Sephiroth realized he may have acted hastily in what he had said to Sesshomaru, but he had been hurting. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and let the gentle breeze flutter around him, calming him. He knew he had to save his brothers, but was forcing the great dog demon to submit to Itachi the only way?

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru stood in the elevator of Sakura's apartment building thinking over all that Sakura's boyfriends had told him. The doors opened to the foyer of the building and Sesshomaru exited while pulling his cell phone out. Dialing Sephiroth again, Sesshomaru ground his teeth as the generic message greeted his ears again. Ending the call, he scrolled through his contact list for the phone number of one of his closest friends, Byakuya.

Byakuya answered within the first couple rings, "Hello Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Byakuya, I need a favor." Sesshomaru said without any form of greeting.

After a long pause, Byakuya, with slight irritation in his voice, said, "And what could possibly be so important that you would forgo manners."

"The truth is I need your expertise and it is time sensitive." Sesshomaru said knowing his friend enjoyed a good challenge.

"I see. Do you wish to meet at your office or mine?" Byakuya said.

"This is not a business related request, Bya, it is of a personal nature." Sesshomaru answered as he left the building and walked to his car. Opening the door, Sesshomaru slid in and waited for Byakuya's response.

There was a long pause over the line before Byakuya responded, "Come to my home, I will let my men know you are coming. How long before your arrival?"

"I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes." Sesshomaru said as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He and Byakuya had been friends for many years and the man always knew when something seemed important. "Thank you Bya."

"Don't thank me yet demon. If this is not as important as you are portraying, I may have to have you put down like the dog you are." Byakuya said in return, his voice playful but stern.

Sesshomaru felt a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth from the childhood insult Byakuya would always taunt him with, "You could try, but I'm afraid the stick wedged up your ass may make it difficult to chase me down."

Byakuya's hearty laugh echoed through the phone line making Sesshomaru smile broadly. He could always count on his friend to lighten any mood. "That may be true. I shall see you soon."

The phone call ended and Sesshomaru started the car. It was a long drive to the Kuchiki compound in North Hills, but Sesshomaru was determined to make the normally forty minute drive in half that time.

***********************************************************************************

Shikamaru knocked on the door of a small cottage style home and stepped back as he waited for the person living within to get to the door. The woman who opened the door was a short, large, elderly woman with a cane. As she stood in the doorway, the elderly woman looked him over very carefully. Finally she swung the door open wider and said, "Come in."

Eyebrow raised, Shikamaru followed her into her home and then into the dinning-room. She ordered him to sit as she continued across the room to a cabinet full of historical medical devices and spiritual relics.

"Ma'am, if I may, it seems to me you know who I am and why I am here. Why is that?" Shikamaru asked as once again his genius mind failed him. It was somewhat humbling to know that he didn't always know what was going on.

"Well Mr. Nara, I should know why you are here. You are Lord Inutaicho's man are you not?" She said with a chuckle due to the look of surprise on Shikamaru's face. "Besides, I knew your sister, Sango, when I worked at the hospital. She called me to let me know you were coming."

Shikamaru chuckled at his sister's obvious interference. He would have to thank her properly later for catching him by surprise. Then, Mrs. Kaede turned around while holding a thick envelope tightly in her arms, "Before I give you this I would like to tell you why I stole it from the hospital."

Shikamaru watched as Kaede sat in the chair across from him and put the envelope on the table, "Lady Jenova was a wonderful woman, she always donated large sums of money and time to our childrens center in the hospital. She would always say that she owed it to the children of our world for her transgressions on another planet far from here. I also knew what she did for a living, and it didn't matter to me. She was a dear friend who deserved far better than she received. The day she was brought to the hospital she was barely conscious but she gave me very specific orders concerning her and her unborn children."

There were tears in Kaede's eyes as she stroked the envelope, "I tried to petition for custody of her children, but it was never meant to be. I was happy to hear Lady Jenova's eldest, Sephiroth, managed to gain custody of the babies, but I lost contact with them." Kaede looked up at him with such sorrow, "Inside this envelope are some things for Lady Jenova's children, would you be so kind as to see they get it?"

Reaching over, Shikamaru laid his hands over the older woman's gnarled hands. "I would be honored to complete the task for you. However, Mrs Kaede, I believe it would do you good to give the items to the children personally. That is of course if you want to." Shikamaru said with a genuine smile.

"I would like that." She said quietly.

"When I find them I will let you know." Shikamaru said while squeezing her hands in comfort.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru stopped his car before the giant gate guarding the Kuchiki compound in the North Hills. The massive three hundred acre compound was all that was left from the empire Byakuya's parents had built during their long lives. Many years ago there was a serious uprising within the different families and gangs that ran the city. By the end of the city wide war, the Kuchiki family and the Uchiha family were decimated, nearly extinct. Byakuya had spent his time since the epic fall rebuilding his families empire and though the Kuchiki may own a fraction of what they had before, they were one of the more wealthy families in the country.

The massive gates opened, allowing Sesshomaru to pass through and drive his car up the driveway to the front doors. Exiting the car, Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to the front door where the doorman stood waiting for him. The young man bowed politely then said, "Please follow me Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru followed the doorman to an office deep within the mansion where Byakuya was waiting for him. They shook hands in greeting and Byakuya motioned for Sesshomaru to take a seat. "So, tell me what is so important."

"You know of the man I have been seeing?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat in the chair.

"Yes. It is Zaraki's man, Sephiroth, is it not." Byakuya said as he took the seat opposite Sesshomaru.

"Well there has been an unforeseen complication in our relationship. Sephiroth was ordered to bring me before Zaraki to join his organization. However, it seems Itachi, Zaraki's second, grew impatient and has given Sephiroth an ultimatum." Sesshomaru continued to explain everything that had happened since meeting Sephiroth and handed over the list Gin gave to him. "That is everything I know."

"I see." Byakuya said, brows furrowed, "Why have you not went to your father? I'm sure he could help you as well."

"The truth is, I don't want to involve my father yet. I want to go to him when I have the location of the boys." Sesshomaru answered.

"You would rather owe me a favor than your father." Byakuya said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well, I will help you my friend. And, I will do this for you for free. I owe Itachi for his past actions, it is a debt I will enjoy paying back with interest." Byakuya said with a scary smile.

"Do you already have a plan?" Sesshomaru asked not even worried over his friends hatred of Itachi.

"Oh yes. I have the perfect man to begin the search. I gave him the night off, so you will have to wait until tomorrow for him to begin." Byakuya said as he folded Gin's list and placed it on the desk.

***********************************************************************************

A gentle knock on the door sounded before it was opened and Shikamaru walked into his office. Inutaicho watched the young man as he walked up to the desk. He looked far paler than usual and his eyes never raised to far. It was almost like he couldn't meet Inutaicho's eyes. Stopping before the desk, Shikamaru held a yellow envelope out before him and laid it on the desk, "My Lord."

Inutaicho did not miss the way Shikamaru's hand trembled as he laid the envelope on the desk. What was bothering the boy? Reaching for the envelope, Inutaicho opened it and began reading through the papers contained within. As he turned each page his rage began to climb, every word a caustic acid that burned through him.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but the failed assassination attempt on Lady Jenova's life put her in a coma. The doctors, fearing for the life of the children she carried, forced Sephiroth to decide on his mother's life or the lives of his brothers. He chose the children." Shikamaru said in a hushed tone. The words, quiet as they were, echoed in Inutaicho's heart, threatening to drive him to his knees.

"Triplets." Inutaicho whispered.

"Yes. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." Shikamaru answered.

"Where are they now?" Inutaicho asked fighting hard to stay on his feet. The papers in his hands shook as he gently laid them on the desk, not wanting to see the extent of his failure any longer.

"I am still searching My Lord." Shikamaru hesitated as he watched the pain etch its way onto Lord Inutaicho's posture, "I will find your sons sir, I give you my word."

"I know you will. Please do it quickly, use whomever you can." Inutaicho said as Shikamaru turned to leave the room, "Shikamaru, I expect reports on your progress quickly."

"Yes My Lord." He answered then disappeared, leaving Inutaicho to stare at the last sheet of paper in the envelope. The DNA test that proclaimed him the father of Lady Jenova's children. Dropping his hands to his desk, Inutaicho fought the roar of pain and rage shaking his body. If the boys were still alive, and he believed they were, he knew they were being held to control Sephiroth. Zaraki and Itachi would pay for their ignorance.


	15. Chapter 15

Reno always enjoyed spending his nights in one of the many brothels that decorated the city, but Rhain had to be his favorite. It was a hundred dollar cover charge just to enter the building and that only gave you access to the bar and to watch what the people in the pit were doing. It was an extra five hundred dollars to gain access to the pit where any of your oral fantasies could come true. Then there were the private areas that ranged from rooms barely the size of telephone booths to massive furnished rooms and the prices ran from a few thousand dollars to hundreds of thousands for one hour. However, Reno was content with the favors of those within the pit, Reno had never felt the need to take things so far that he would need a room.

Sitting on the couch within the pit, Reno had his hand buried in the hair of the man standing behind the couch while the man plundered his with a talented mouth. A moan escaped Reno's mouth as the woman kneeling between his legs did wicked things to him with her pierced tongue. This place was his favorite, a place he could loose himself, to forget about dreams he couldn't make real.

A muffled pain-filled cry caused him to pull away from one of the most talented kissers in existence to look around. A long-haired man was slowly sitting up on the floor wiping blood from his lip.

"You little bitch!" A portly man yelled as he stood over his victim, blocking the long-haired man from standing. The fat bastard grabbed a handful of the long silver hair and pulled his head back. "You're Janri's brother, I was sure you'd be able to suck cock better than that. You nearly bit it off you stupid fuck." The fat man growled and backhanded the younger man. Reno stood and told the guy he'd been kissing to get the manager. Walking over to the fat bastard, he caught his wrist as the man tried to strike his helpless victim again.

"Let go of me." The portly man hissed.

"You need to leave." Reno said calmly while giving the man a stern look.

"No. I still have forty five minutes with this little slut and I'm going to make them all count." The man sneered as he pulled harder on the silver hair in his hand. Reno heard the young man hiss and looked down into the dull lifeless eyes of the worker.

Squeezing the fat bastards wrist harder, Reno reached up and wrapped his hand around the fat mans neck, cutting off his air supply. "Listen here, asshole. I do not appreciate you ruining my evening in this fine place by your stupidity." Reno growled as the manager ran up to them with two bouncers in tow.

"Sir. Is everything alright?" Then manager asked.

"No. This fat fuck was smacking round one of your workers and ruined a great blow job." Reno snarled as he squeezed the mans neck harder, smiling in his face as the bastards eyes bulged, and then Reno let go. The portly man dropped to the floor like a bag of potatoes, gasping for breath and rubbing his sore throat.

The manager turned to his bouncers and told them to remove the man from the building. The fat bastard began protesting as he was pulled up from the floor, saying he still had paid time.

"Sir, you have damaged our property, be grateful we do not do more than throw you out." The manager countered as a large man helped the silver haired worker from the floor. 

Reno sighed as he turned for his coat, "Well looks like my night is ruined. Probably couldn't get hard again if my life depended on it."

"Wait please." The manager called almost desperately, "Please sir. You are one of our best customers, I can not have you leaving with such a deplorable experience. I would be honored to offer you an hour in one of our private rooms with the worker of your choice."

Reno raised an eyebrow to that. An hour with the person of his choice? "Anyone huh?"

"Yes sir." The manager said with the smile of a natural salesman. Reno looked around, he had been serious about what he said. The sight of someone getting slapped around had always been such a turn off, it brought up painful memories that usually haunted him for hours. That said, he couldn't turn this down. If he did the manager would become suspicious of him, probably thinking he was a cop or something. Turning back to the man, Reno had a thought that could ease his mind.

"Very well. I accept." Reno said as he turned to the guy, "I choose the man the fat baster just smacked around. Get him cleaned up and send him to me." Reno said as he walked towards the private rooms. This was the least he could do. At least the silver-haired man could take it easy for an hour.

Loz was pissed as he helped his brother to the bathroom. Kadaj was still missing and every slimy bastard that had used Kadaj had demanded Yazoo as a substitute. Wiping the blood from his brothers stoic face, Loz felt his blood boil all the more. Yazoo was shutting down, he was loosing him and he didn't know what to do. Grinding his teeth, Loz gently laid his hands on his brothers cheeks, and rested his forehead on Yazoo's. "Brother, I feel you slipping away from me. Please don't leave me." 

Loz watched the gated emotions manifesting in Yazoo's blue/green eyes, tears sprang free as Yazoo placed smaller hands over his, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." A sob escaped Yazoo as he closed his eyes and held on to his brother, "I thought I would be stronger. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. That's what I'm here for, to lean on when things are too rough." Loz said with a soft smile.

The door crashed open, interrupting them as the manager strutted into the bathroom. "Yazoo you have another client."

Loz let go of his brother and turned on the manager, "No he doesn't. He is done for the evening."

"How dare you." The manager hissed, glaring at Loz from his shorter height.

"I will take his place, or Itachi can find out one of his pieces of property was damaged today by your lack of attention." Loz said as he glared back, "Need I remind you who's ass you were fucking when you were supposed to be working."

The man paled at Itachi's name as his body began trembling from the prospect of having to deal with that lunatic. "Very well, but you will have to take on every request for both your brothers."

"Whatever." Loz said as he walked Yazoo to their room.

Reno sat on the large couch in the room with one foot propped on the low table and his head resting on the back of the couch. Inhaling deeply on his cigarette, Reno allowed the smoke a moment to help calm him before blowing it out. When the door to the room opened, Reno lifted his head to and watched a taller, more muscular version of the man he had protected walk in. The big man bowed, the action reminding Reno of someone else and sending a shiver of awareness down his spin. "I apologize but my brother, Ari, is unable to attend to you tonight. It would be an honor to take his place."

"Well hell." Reno said as he dropped his head back and waved the man in, "I only requested your brother to give him an hour to kick back. Didn't plan on doing anything."

"Is that so." The man said in a low voice, causing Reno to shiver. Did all larger men have the ability to drop their voices so freaking low.

Loz watched the red-head as he walked over to the couch. Sitting on the coffee table, Loz smiled. The man was trying to act relaxed but he was failing. Loz hadn't missed the look of shock as Reno had looked him over. Nor did he miss the shiver that the red head tried to suppress when Loz had spoken in a deep tone. Loz was good at reading people and this one had seen qualities in him that reminded the red head of someone else. A person, it seemed, the red head was attracted to. With a sly smile, Loz leaned back on his hands as he stared at Reno's reclined form.

"So what is your name?" The red head asked while taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Kai." Loz said. He and his brothers had been forced to take on different names when they signed the flesh deed, and he had been grateful for that. He never wanted people he had once known hearing his name in conjunction to this place. Now, however, he really wanted to tell this man his real name. Maybe it was because Reno had protected his brother, and maybe because he was going to give Yazoo an hour of time where he didn't have to be violated by sick men. Either way he felt respect for the red head sitting on the couch trying to 'just chat'.

Reno opened one of his eyes and looked at the large silver-haired man. "So Ari is your brother. Are you the one the fat bastard had been talking about?"

Loz frowned, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Sorry, the fat man that struck Ari said that he didn't preform like his brother. Was he talking about you?" The red head asked.

"No. That is my older brother." Loz answered, feeling a little anger over the fact the bastard had struck Yazoo for something so stupid.

"So three of ya work here?" Reno said raising his eyebrow, "I'm going out on a limb here and guessing it's not by choice." Loz nodded as he sat up and rested his arms on his knees. His anger was forgotten when Reno's breath hitched and blue eyes went to the opening in his button up shirt. The red head swallowed visibly then asked, "Would it be against the rules to know your real names?"

"Not sure, but since you were kind enough to step in for my brother I will tell you. I am Loz. My younger brother, the one you rescued, is Yazoo, and my missing brother is Kadaj." Loz answered honestly.

"Missing?" Reno asked trying to keep his eyes from straying to the opening in the pale-haired man's shirt. Damn he was built strong.

"Yes. Yesterday Itachi sent for him and he has yet to return." Loz answered, his voice full of concern for his brother. Reno wished he could say he knew what the man was going through, but not having siblings prevented him from comprehending the pain in Loz's eyes.

So he did the only thing he could, he sat up and patted the man's shoulder with a whispered "I'm sorry."

Loz watched as the man sat back on the couch, he was touched by Reno's actions. Taking a deep breath Loz decided he would thank this man properly for what he did today.

Reno sat with his eyes closed, smoking his cigarette and trying to ignore the man sitting on the coffee table. Though Loz was attractive, he was too close physically to the one he was pining for. That is why, when Reno came here, he always choose the men who least resembled his secret crush. Smiling to himself, Reno couldn't help but think of the dark skinned, bald partner he had fallen for. 

When warm hands slid up the top of his thighs, Reno jumped. Sitting up with a startled yelp, Reno tried to crawl up on the cough, but Loz was on his knees between his legs with his strong arms draped over his thighs effectively holding him in place. "What ya doin'?" Reno gasped.

Loz smiled up at him, then in a low voice, said, "Showing you how I appreciate what you did for my brother tonight."

Reno shivered as the deep tones of Loz's voice washed over his nerves. "You don't have to." He replied with a squeaky tone. Shaking his head, Reno forced his voice to cooperate, "Really, it's fine. You don't owe me anything. This room was given to me free for ruining my... um..... time." He finished lamely.

Loz couldn't help himself, he continued his path to the waist of Reno's pants. The jumpy way the red head was acting was cute, but Loz knew Reno was on the verge of giving in. Reno's breath hissed out when Loz's thumbs brushed over the front of the red head's pants as wide blue eyes watched Loz's hands like they would cripple him any moment. 

"Please." Reno whispered.

Loz kept his eyes on Reno's as he pushed up, bringing himself level with Reno's face. "I want you to pretend that the person I remind you of is here. That he is the one bringing you pleasure. This is my gift to you Reno. Please allow me."

Reno felt his chest tighten at the prospect of having even a tiny bit of his dream. Reno's body reacted to Loz's close proximity as well as to the visual the pale-haired man brought to mind, but Reno still fought against it, "How....?"

"You looked me over like I reminded you of someone." Loz answered as he gently pulled the dark glasses Reno wore from the top of his head.

Reno's eyes tried to drift shut at the light tough of the mans fingers but he continued to fight against the lust filling his veins like liquid fire, "It would be wrong to use you in his image."

Loz smiled wide as he looked deep into blue eyes, "Not if I want you to do it." Reaching up, Loz lifted the blindfold he had pulled from one of the draws in the coffee table and reached for the red head. Reno jerked back eying the black cloth with suspicion. "It's to help you visualize him."

Reno didn't protest as Loz wrapped the cloth around him, covering his eyes and sending him into darkness. He gasped as the man brushed his lips gently over his, a whisper soft motion that left Reno even hotter. Hands slowly slid down his body, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the material aside. A talented mouth rained feather light kisses down his neck to his chest. He shouldn't be allowing this, but Reno's body was more than willing to comply with Loz's suggestion. Strong hands slid down his sides to his waist and slid around to the small of his back as his nipple was pulled into a hot, moist mouth. Reno's mind happily transplanted Rude's visage in place of the pale-haired man, the image drawing a strangled sound from his mouth. He could easily see Rude sucking on his nipple, white teeth rolling the pebbled bud around. Biting his bottom lip, Reno fought calling out Rude's name as this man showered his body in pleasure.

Loz listened to Reno's gasping sound, watched his twitching body, looking for every erogenous zone the red head had to drive him out of his mind. Trying to make the man lose himself in his fantasy. Griping Reno's firm ass tightly, Loz pulled the red head to the edge of the couch and began to unbutton the pants. Reno's hardened member sprang free from the cloth confines and Loz wrapped his hand around the length drawing a muffled noise from the red head. Watching Reno's blindfolded face, Loz circled the blushing tip with his thumb as he leaned in to replace his digit with his tongue. Reno's spicy taste flooded his mouth drawing a shiver from his body. This had to be the first time since being forced into servitude that Loz actually felt true desire for the sexual acts he preformed. The first time he actually wanted to have sex with someone. No, he wouldn't entertain romantic notions that the beautiful red head would want him. After all, Reno wanted someone else, but it was nice, none the less, to feel such a strong desire reflected towards him.

Reno gasped loudly as his illusion took him deep into his mouth, swallowing his hardened member to the root. Back arching from the couch, Reno reached down and felt a moment of stunned surprise as he felt hair, a free hand gently wrapped around his wrist and shifted Reno's grasping hand to a sturdy shoulder as the hot mouth groaned around his hardened length. Reno cried out, his voice reverberating off the walls as the mouth tortured him. Reno felt Rude remove his shoes and slowly begin to pull his pants from his body as his partners fingers gently skimmed over his legs. Suddenly Rude's hot mouth was gone from his member drawing a whimpered protest from Reno's mouth, but a startled gasp escaped when he was jerked into Rude's lap and spun around until he landed on the hard surface of the coffee table. Rude spread him wide and took his straining member back into his mouth with a growl. Reno could no longer stop the cries of pleasure escaping his mouth as Rude's mouth drove him out of his mind. Reaching down, he wanted to stroke his partners head but Rude wrapped his hands around Reno's wrist, directing his hand to his strong shoulders.

Loz knew Reno was finally lost in his fantasy when he began to repeatedly call out a mans name, begging him for more or to stop. Rude, such a strange name, Loz thought as he continued to torture Reno's member. Pulling out another drawer, Loz pulled out a condom packet and a packet of lubricant. Releasing his erection from his slacks, Loz sheathed himself with the condom then tore open the lubricant packet and coated his fingers. Drawing Reno's cock deep into his mouth, Loz circled the red heads entrance with his slick finger as Reno's long fingers bit into his shoulder.

Loz had noticed the way Reno had flinched when his hand had come into contact with his hair. Guessing Rude was a bald man, Loz kept an eye out for Reno's grasping hands and directed them to other parts of his body, wanting to keep the illusion up for his brothers savior. Applying gentle pressure, Loz was surprised at how easily his finger slid into the heated center of the man gasping on the table. Reno moaned Rude's name again as Loz began pumping into his body, searching for the spot that would bring the red head immense pleasure. Pushing in a second finger, Loz began scissoring his fingers in his continued search for the pleasure button within the red heads sheath.

Reno screamed Rude's name as his prostate was struck by thick fingers. Suddenly his cock was released from Rude's mouth and the man surged up covering him to take his mouth in a brutal kiss. Reno gripped Rude's arms tightly as his fingers continued to thrust into him. Pulling back, Reno gasped, "Please. I need you."

He felt Rude node as those fingers slide from his body and something much larger was pressed against him. Rude took his mouth again, thrusting his tongue into Reno's mouth as his cock began to pierce him. Wrapping his legs around his partners waist, Reno silently begged Rude to get on with it.

Loz groaned as Reno rocked into him, Reno's demanding body trying to let loose Loz's control. Reno broke away from his mouth to throw his head back in a wonton moan that came close to breaking Loz. He rested his forehead on Reno's shoulder as he buried himself in to the hilt in the red heads tight body, then he began to slowly draw from Reno, trying to allow the red head to become accustomed to his size. Then Reno bit down hard on his shoulder, effectively snapping his thread bare control.

Reno cried out as Rude thrust into him hard, striking his prostate with brutal force. His body shaking from the shock-wave, Reno wrapped his hand around Rude's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Tongues battling, Reno gasped with every powerful surge of his partners cock in his body. This is what he had wanted, it was his every desire to be taken by the only man on this planet he trusted with his life. The only man he would ever trust with his heart. He could feel his body tightening as Rude took him hard and fast. Wrapping his arms tightly around those broad shoulders, Reno fought desperately to prolong his dream, needing this fantasy to continue forever, but he couldn't hold back the tide of his desire. Crying out into Rude's mouth, Reno came hard, spraying their bodies with his seed.

Loz growled as Reno's entrance tightened painfully around him while the red head painted their stomachs. Loz held out as long as he could, drawing out Reno's orgasm as long as physically possible. His body began to scream at him as his balls drew close to his body. Gritting his teeth, lifting his head high, Loz came as Reno's body sagged under him. The force of his release caused his vision to turn white for a moment, then slowly faded as he came down from his sexual high. Dropping to his elbows above Reno, Loz watched the red head gasp for breath with his arms spread wide on the coffee table. Leaning down, Loz placed a gentle kiss at the place between Reno's collarbones. Reno reached up and stroked his hair causing Loz to look up in surprise. The blindfold was gone, and blue eyes looked up at him as Reno smiled. "Thank you."

Loz returned the red heads smile, "You're welcome."

***********************************************************************************

Itachi lay on his bed panting as his lover laid on his back. Kisame's breath flowed over the back of his neck, gently stirring the fine hairs there. Clinching his ass tightly, Itachi smiled at the low moan that escaped Kisame's lips. "Feel better now?"

Kisame laughed gently as he pulled from Itachi's body, "Much better."

Dropping on his back beside Itachi, Kisame fought to calm his thundering heart from his much needed release. The event with Sephiroth earlier had been nothing more than a tease for him, leaving him needing more to fill his carnal needs. Needs that Itachi was more than willing to fulfill. Once he could breath easy, Kisame turned to his raven-haired partner, "So, are you having fun playing your games?"

Itachi opened his obsidian eyes and smiled at the blue man, "Very much so."

"How much longer will you be playing this one before you move on?" Kisame asked as he pushed a stray hair over Itachi's ear.

"Not much longer. By the end of my game I plan to have everyone bent to my will." A sinister smile crossed his pale lovers lips.

"Do you have any fear things will not go as planned?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"None at all." Itachi answered honestly as he raised himself from the bed and crawled over Kisame. Leaning down he gently brushed his lips over Kisame's and whispered again, "None at all."

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi as his member hardened again, making its demands known against Itachi's firm stomach. Itachi's chuckle rolled through him as the raven-haired man thrust his tongue into Kisame's mouth. Pushing Itachi away, Kisame smiled widely, "Another round?"

His question was met with a throaty laugh as Itachi angled his body to take Kisame into his heated entrance again.


	16. Chapter 16

Kadaj lay on a thin mattress on the floor of his dark room with his arms wrapped around his shivering body. He hurt all over from the constant abuse his guards had subjected him to as they used his body without mercy. He wanted to fight back, to dismember every one of them for touching him like this, but Itachi had told them if they traded their nights pay they could have unlimited access to his body during their shift. Then he told Kadaj that just because he was there did not mean he was not going to work off his debt. The door handle squeaked as yet another guard entered his room, another abuser to take from him without remorse. Kadaj shook harder as the mans hands pulled him closer, but he could handle this. The alternative would be worse. The guards were here for one reason only, to keep Yammy from sneaking into his room and destroying him.

Yammy was one of Itachi's six Lords of Pain, a mammoth bastard whom Kadaj and every deeded whore feared with every fiber of their being. It was rumored he had once fucked three prostitutes to death in one night, and had been banned from every brothel in town. It was said that if any prostitute saw him coming they hid, fearing his brutality. The police even steered clear of the behemoth of a man.

When Kadaj and his brothers had signed the flesh deed they had been given a choice, one that every deeded whore is given. Spend an unknown amount of time being used by every man or woman purchasing their bodies, or spend one night with all six of the Lords of pain. The six men under Itachi's rule that were banned from every facility Itachi oversaw for their excessive abuse and hostility. Yammy was the one the prostitutes feared the most with Kisame running a very close second. In all the time Kadaj had been working for Itachi only one person had ever taken the deal and she suffered greatly for it. The young woman would be spending the rest of her life confined to a wheelchair in an mental asylum. It was just not worth the risk to Kadaj. That, however was not the worst of it.

The most terrifying part of being a deeded whore was the fear of the sales for their bodies plummeting. With the offer they were given, they were also given a warning. If their sales dropped off for any reason they would be 'disposed of.' Meaning, they would be given to one of the six to be used however long the lord wanted to use them. Most of the six refused to take a rejected piece of merchandise, but Yammy was more than willing to take the whore off Itachi's hands. None lasted longer than a week and all were severely crippled afterward if they survived. That was Kadaj's biggest fear, for his brothers or himself to be put on the disposal list. He was absolutely sure all six of the lords would fight each other for the right to his brothers or him. If that were to happen they would suffer greatly at their hands long before they succumbed to death.

Nearing his release, the guard began thrusting wildly against him, pulling Kadaj from his fears with a whimper of pain. Please, please let this end soon. He desperately needed to see his brothers to make sure they were alright. That they were surviving without him there to take the brunt of the sales. He needed to tell them he was wrong, that his anger for their older brother was misplaced. Sephiroth had not and would not forsake them. He was just as much a victim as they were, and couldn't possibly know of their situation. Itachi had kept that a careful secret by fueling Kadaj's anger for his older brother. Why couldn't Kadaj have seen it sooner? Had Sephiroth known he would have torn the city apart to find them, but Kadaj had foolishly let his hurt feelings take over.

Every time he talked to his brother, Kadaj had made sure not to let his brother know that their current 'job' bothered him. He even forbade his brothers from mentioning it to Sephiroth. To him, if Sephiroth could turn his back on them, they would turn on him. Oh how wrong he had been.

As the guard left the room, Kadaj felt tears roll down his cheeks. His brother had loved them this whole time and because of his own stubborn stupidity, he had kept them condemned to their hellish life. One word. All it would have taken was one word to their brother over the phone and Sephiroth would have hunted them down to save them. Sephiroth would never abandon them, he would move heaven and earth to keep them safe.

Rolling to his side, Kadaj let the tears fall. He had caused all of this. He was responsible for the hell his brothers were forced to live.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth walked down the dark hallway. Their were bodies everywhere with the once pristine walls painted with the blood of countless victims. The sound of drops hitting the floor caused Sephiroth to look up. There, hanging from the ceiling were more bodies. He recognized them but for some reason his mind was blocking out their names and who they were. There was a light noise coming from an open doorway at the end of the hall. He didn't want to go in there, but his body wouldn't obey him. Every step he took caused his heart to hammer harder in his chest. He was screaming inside, he wanted to turn around to run away, but he kept walking to the doorway.

The room on the other side of the threshold was pitch black, but the laughter coming from the darkness made his skin crawl. Goosebumps formed as he continued into the room until his foot contacted something lying on the floor. Only now realizing his feet were bare, Sephiroth couldn't breath as he toed the soft obstruction. The darkness began to fade away leaving Sephiroth to stare down at body at his feet. The sightless eyes staring up at him condemned him for not helping. The evil laughter continued as the room finally lit up. 

Sephiroth sat up gasping for breath as he held his gun up, finger on the trigger ready to kill. Eyes focusing, he realized he was laying in the bed of the hotel he had chosen to sleep in for the night. Dropping the heavy piece of metal on the bed, he dropped his head into his hands. There was laughter from unknown people as they walked down the hall oblivious to the trauma of the man within his room. Their loud voices announcing they were more that a bit drunk as they searched for their room after their night of clubbing. Looking over to the clock on the nightstand, Sephiroth sighed. It was only four in the morning, he had only been asleep for barley three hours.

Climbing from the bed, Sephiroth walked to the small bathroom and turned on the cold water. Splashing the water on his face, Sephiroth tried to forget his nightmare, but the damned images floated through his mind like a hurricane. The force of the fear over what he had seen threatened to drive him insane. The sight of the blood soaked bodies weakened his knees, but the vision of what was in the room succeeded.

Leaning forward, Sephiroth rested his forehead against the counter-top and closed his eyes. He could still see it, could see Itachi standing in the all to familiar room with an maniacal smile spread across his face. At his feet were the bodies of those he loved the most. Sesshomaru and his brothers lay there broken and bloodied, their pale hair dyed red as the precious fluid flowed from their bodies. Their eyes were open and fixed on him, fear and pain contorted their features as they stared at him.

As he knelt on the floor in the bathroom, Sephiroth fought the tidal wave of emotions racing through him. He wanted to call Sesshomaru to hear his voice, to call his brothers to make sure they were still alive. Fear danced in his heart, and stained his soul. He was afraid.

A bitter laugh escaped his mouth. Afraid? Yes, that was exactly what he was. Afraid to turn Sesshomaru over to Itachi. Afraid if he didn't, his brothers would suffer greatly for it. Afraid to tell Sesshomaru everything and ask for his help. Afraid he would fail everyone he loved if he made the wrong decision. Slamming his hand hard on the counter, Sephiroth growled. What was wrong with him?

Standing, he walked to the bedroom. He hated himself for forgetting who he was, what he could do. He was Sephiroth, one of the most lethal men in Zaraki's organization. He refused to let Itachi control him anymore. Today it ended, he would use everything in his power to keep his loved ones safe. Sesshomaru included. Dressing quickly, Sephiroth packed his things and left the room. Checking out of the hotel, he walked from the building, he needed to hunt down his demon and save his brothers.

***********************************************************************************

Reno whistled as he entered his bosses home. His body was deliciously sore from last night and the lustful overload had even helped him sleep through the night. Something his hyperactive mind rarely let him do. With a broad smile on his face, he strutted down the hall.

Reno smiled at his partner as the dark man walked up to him, "You're in a good mood."

Fighting back a blush from the fantasy in his mind, Reno gave Rude a toothy smile, "Sure am."

"Good. The boss wanted to see us as soon as you arrived." Rude said as he walked away, heading down the plush hallway towards their bosses office.

That could only mean their boss had a job for them. Reno felt elated. Great sex last night, a restful nights sleep, and the promise of some head smacking good fun in the morning. Could this week get any better?

Entering the office, Reno watched their dark haired boss turn towards them. "Hey boss man. Ya wanted to see us?"

Rude elbowed him lightly in the ribs as he shot him a glare. Then, turning to their boss, Rude gave their boss a small nod, "I apologize we are so late Mr. Kuchiki."

Reno just snorted. He would never apologize for 'being late.' If the man didn't know he ran on his own time by now then he was a hopeless idiot. Besides normally Reno was late because he just couldn't get to sleep in the evening. 

"I accept your apology Rude, but I was actually expecting you an hour from now. Looks like you are early today Reno. Are you finally going to be a responsible subordinate?" Byakuya said as his fought a smile from crossing his face.

"As if." Reno said with a broad smile, "Just had a good night sleep is all."

Byakuya chuckled as Rude shot another glare at the wild red head. Byakuya had learned years ago that it was not possible to tame the wild animal that Reno was, and if he wanted to keep the excellent worker he would need to make an exception in his case. Besides Reno kept things interesting, something Byakuya's father never liked in his house. 

"So whatcha needing sir?" Reno said, his hands sliding behind his head.

Now that was the million dollar question. Picking up the file that Byakuya had worked on last night, he walked around his desk. "A friend of mine came to me last night to ask for a favor. It seems he needs me to find some young men for him."

"Didn't know we ran an escort service." Reno said.

"Hardly." Byakuya answered. "These boys are special. They are the missing brothers of my friends lover. He would like our assistance finding them."

"What do we have to go on?" Rude asked.

"Not much I'm afraid." Byakuya said as he handed Rude a folder with a report in it. "All we have at this time is that there is three of them, and they are working for Itachi in a brothel. Itachi has their location changed frequently to keep their brother in the dark which will make locating them that much more difficult." Pausing Byakuya turned to Reno, "That is why I have asked for you Reno. Since you frequent the different places in town, you will be able to search for them without drawing suspicion. There is a photo of their older brother in the folder, I'm sure they will have similar features."

Reno took the photo of the man and froze. Everything around him suddenly became quiet while he stared down into eyes the same color of Loz, but it was the long silver hair that cinched it. Looking up he let his eyes dart to his partner than back to his boss.

"I already know where they are." Everyone stopped talking and stared at him, making him a bit uncomfortable. Byakuya watched a light blush cross Reno's cheeks as the red head continued, "You know that place, Rhain? Well I sorta saw two of the boys there last night."

"Great. Now all we need to do is find out how to get them out of there." Byakuya said, but the look on Reno's face stalled his excitement.

"That's not going to be easy sir. They are not their by choice." Reno said as he pocketed the photograph.

Byakuya sighed "A flesh deed."

"It would seem so." Rude said.

"I need to call Sesshomaru, you two stay here." Byakuya walked over to his desk to pick up the phone. Why couldn't this just be simple?

***********************************************************************************

Shikamaru sat on the bench watching the people running around the park. Elbows on his knees, he ignored his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. He knew it was his boss and that Inutaicho was getting impatient with him. But what was he supposed to do? If he went in with the miniscule amount of information he had uncovered he would be a dead man. At this time all he knew was the eldest of the boys had a serious gambling problem, then one day the triplets just disappeared. When he had asked who Kadaj owed he was told point blank, Itachi. After that everyone clammed up, refusing to give him anymore information. Placing a cigarette in his mouth, Shikamaru lit it, hoping a burst of nicotine would calm him. Pulling out his phone he checked the message. It was simple and to the point. Inutaicho said "Get your ass here now."

Sighing deeply, Shikamaru hung his head. What could he do now?

"Excuse me." A female said as she came to a stop before him. Looking up, Shikamaru smiled at the woman. She wasn't overly tall, nor beautiful, but she had a strong bearing. In her arms was a young girl with short pink hair.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually I came to help you." The woman said as she placed the child on the ground. The little girl ran for the play equipment as the dark haired stranger sat beside him, "It has come to my attention you are searching for three brothers."

Shikamaru tensed up. "Who are you?"

She smirked as she turned to watch the child. "Let's just say I don't like Itachi." She said as her face frowned, "I don't know where the boys are rate now but I can tell you Itachi owns them and makes them work off their debt at a brothel. He changes there location frequently to keep them hidden from Sephiroth."

Shikamaru stared at the woman in shock as she turned back to him, "He doesn't know. Sephiroth would probable kill everyone if he found out."

Shikamaru desperately wanted to know who this woman was and how she came by her information but short of torture he knew she wouldn't tell him. Looking away he watched the child as she played, her happy shrieks of excitement the complete opposite of the feelings churning in him. "I also wanted to tell you that you need to hurry and find them. The youngest is becoming a liability and Itachi plans on getting rid of him." She said as she got up and began to walk away.

"How long?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." She said as she waved the child over and left.

Crushing his cigarette in his hand, Shikamaru growled. Could this day get any worse? Opening his phone, Shikamaru scrolled through his contacts until he found one of his oldest and dearest friends. Probably the only one who could help him at the moment.

"Hello."

"Hey Chad." Shikamaru said in greeting as he stood and walked from the park.

A deep sigh sounded over the line, "That is not my name Shikamaru."

"Ya, ya. I'm just used to Ichigo calling you that all the time. Sorry Sado." Shikamaru said with a smile as the man sighed again. His smile dropping, "Seriously though, I have something I need to ask you. I know you work as a bouncer at one of the brothels. What I want to know is if you have ever heard of a whore named Kadaj? He would be with two other boys, his brothers."

"The name is not familiar." Chad answered, "Do you have anything else to go by?"

"They will all have silver hair and blue green eyes. They are about twenty but they make look younger." Shikamaru answered as he opened his car.

"They go by a different names." Chad said, then added, "They were here a month ago but have since been moved."

"Damn it." Shikamaru hissed as he hit the dashboard of his car. "Is there any way you can find out where they went?"

"I can try. One of their clients is a friend. Perhaps they will know their current location."

"Thanks brother, I owe you one. Call me as soon as you find out, it is a dire emergency." Shikamaru said as he turned the key to start his car. "As in my boss will most likely kill me in a couple hours if I don't have any leads."

"Understood my friend. I will call you soon." Then the line went dead. Shikamaru leaned forward and rested his arms on the steering wheel. Looking up at the blue cloudless sky, he prayed his friend would have the location for him very, very soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru jerked awake to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Raising to his elbows, he reached for the offending piece of plastic sitting on the nightstand. Squinting his sleep blurred eyes, Sesshomaru sighed. Did Byakuya never sleep in?

"Good morning Byakuya." He answered as he rolled to his back and covered his eyes from the early morning sun rays.

"I have information for you. Please meet me in my office." Byakuya said then ended the phone call before Sesshomaru could say a word. Frowning, Sesshomaru held his phone out to look at the screen. That was unusually rude of his friend. Noting the time, he was surprised Byakuya had anything for him so quickly. Sesshomaru left the bed and picked up his cloths. Dressing quickly, he left the room of the guest house on the Kuchiki compound. He was still irritated that Byakuya had insisted he stay there. Byakuya had even threatened to tie him down to keep him close by, stating that they didn't need Sephiroth finding his demon ass before they found the boys. Fighting back a yawn, Sesshomaru hoped the information was really worth the abrupt waking.

Hanging up the phone, Byakuya sat back in his chair to wait for Sesshomaru. Looking up to Reno and Rude as they stood at the far wall, he observed his men's actions. Reno kept his head down, but Byakuya watched him sending questioning glances at his partner. The way the red head was acting, Byakuya could tell that the young man had done more than 'see' the boys at the brothel, and now the red head was trying to judge his partners response. Too bad the dark man was a brick wall, showing no emotion behind his dark glasses. Byakuya had guessed long ago that Reno desired the larger man, but it seemed Rude either didn't notice or he didn't share the same feelings. Byakuya kind of felt bad for Reno, unrequited love was difficult for someone to bare, especially when that person was close to you. Byakuya looked over to the door as Sesshomaru walked in. Yes it was very difficult to bare.

***********************************************************************************

Shikamaru felt like he could breath easy for the first time in the last two days. Chad had really come through for him with the location of where the boys were being hid. Now all that was left to do was get back to the den, let Inutaicho know what he had learned, and formulate a plan to obtain the triplets flesh deeds. This day was looking better by the minute. Usually he wasn't such an optimist, but with a smile on his face he walked down the street with his head back, enjoying the beautiful blue sky. Nothing could possibly go wrong now.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Looking over the men in Byakuya's office, he was a little disheartened by the news the red head named Reno had given him. "This will be a problem."

"I agree, my friend. The only way to free a deeded whore is to purchase them or for them to pay off their debt. And if my guess is right, Itachi has added such a high interest to their contract that it would be impossible for them to ever pay it off." Byakuya agreed as he leaned back against his desk.

"I can not try to purchase the deeds myself. Itachi would immediately hide them away and we would loose them again."

"This is true. However, I do have a plan to purchase them. The problem is when Itachi finds out what I have done he will come after the Kuchiki clan again and this time he will do everything in his power to wipe ever last one of us from the planet." Byakuya said. When Itachi was much younger he had convinced his uncle, who led the Akatsuki, that the Kuchiki clan desired their power and territory. The resulting war had nearly destroyed them. Byakuya had spent so much time rebuilding everything they had lost. Now, through all his efforts, the Kuchiki clan was second only to the demon dogs in financial and political power. The only thing he lacked was the shear man power to establish himself in the underworld. In that one aspect his family was still weak and that pissed him off to no end. He just didn't have his fathers head for the less savory things of the world.

"I understand. You do not have the man power to stop the attack he would unleash on your people." Sesshomaru said. Standing, he stood before his dearest friend, "Then you will have my protection."

"I do not wish to be rude to you my friend, but you do not possess the necessary power to protect what is mine." Byakuya said with a gentle smile. He knew Sesshomaru had even less to do with the underworld than he did. Over the years Sesshomaru had done nothing but complain about his fathers choices and was very vocal about refusing to follow the great Inutaicho's footsteps. That being said, the knowing smirk on Sesshomaru's face confused him and worried him.

"As the heir to the Yokai, you will be protected by me and all whom I command." Sesshomaru said, holding out his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Byakuya said as he grasped Sesshomaru's wrist.  
Sesshomaru wrapped his clawed fingers around Byakuya's wrist and said, "I could no no other than protect my family with everything I have. If that means I must join my father in his world, I will do so."

Byakuya nodded, "Thank you my friend." Byakuya felt humbled by what his dear friend was about to do just to protect him, the Kuchiki clan, and Sephiroth's brothers.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You're welcome my brother."

***********************************************************************************

Kimimaro entered his Lord's office, the demon sat in his chair behind the large desk with his head leaned back on the head rest of the black chair. From here, Kimimaro could feel Lord Inutaicho's dark brooding mood like an evil spirit sucking the air from the room.

"What is it?" His lord growled without looking at him. Kimimaro jumped from the harsh tone in his Lord's voice, then floundered for the reason he had come into the office.

"What is it!?" Inutaicho barked again, his voice more hostile as he looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Kimimaro's mind refused to remember the reason he had come here, so he decided to rely on his gut instinct. "My lord, if I may be so bold, but you seem to be upset. Has something happened?" Approaching the desk, Kimimaro shivered at the lethal look his Lord gave him, "My lord, you can confide in me."

Inutaicho watched Kimimaro as he cautiously approached him. No one ever had the courage to come near him when his mood was so dark, but Kimimaro was different. His loyalty was beyond question, he would venture through the pits of hell, body broken and battered, all to simply make him smile. Closing his eyes he wrestled with his roaring demon, pushing it deeper within him. He needed his head clear when Shikamaru finally showed up to give his report. Letting out a deep sigh, Inutaicho felt his muscles begin to relax and his mood lighten ever so slightly. Opening his eyes, he gave Kimimaro a small smile, "I am sorry if I worried you."

Kimimaro came around the desk and knelt at Inutaicho's feet, "Ever since your meeting with Nara you have been troubled. Is there a threat I should prepare for?"

Inutaicho watched as Kimimaro absentmindedly ran his finger over a hidden blade while his green eyes glowed with his fierce desire to protect Inutaicho. "No, Kimimaro. There is no threat beyond the usual."

Kimimaro's body relaxed visibly, "Then what troubles you so, my Lord."

"The truth is Shikamaru has informed me of children I have fathered without knowing." Inutaicho said before he could censor himself. He wasn't sure why he needed to tell Kimimaro, but the words just kept flowing from him on a whispered breath, "I have three sons, triplets, who have lived for the last twenty years. Years I'll never be a part of, years I will never get back."

Kimimaro felt a jolt of shock roll through him. This was the first time his lord had trusted him with something so personal. Placing his hand on Lord Inutaicho's knee to give some form of comfort, "I apologize my lord. That would be troubling news to be told. Do you know where they are?"

"Shikamaru is looking for them now." Inutaicho said with a sigh. The feel of Kimimaro's hand on his knee was distracting. Inutaicho knew Kimimaro only thought of protecting him, both physically and emotionally. So it was understandable that when his Lord was suffering he would want nothing more than to help his ailing Lord. The pale hand laying ever so gently on his knee meant nothing more than that, but as Inutaicho looked down into the man's face, he wanted more from Kimimaro, had always wanted more.

Reaching out he cupped Kimimaro's cheek in his hand, the soft texture of Kimimaro's skin was as heavenly as it was deceptive. Sliding his thumb along Kimimaro's cheekbone, Inutaicho gently caressed the man's face, then rubbed his thumb along the red tattoo lining the under side of his eye. "You are a very handsome young man."

Kimimaro gave him a startled look, then blushed and looked away, "Thank you my Lord, but it is not true."

"How so?" Inutaicho asked as he slid his hand down the side of Kimimaro's neck and around to cup the back of his head. The soft strands of white hair caressed his hand, hair he had been dreaming of touching for a long time.

"I am scarred from head to toe and have much blood on my hands." Kimimaro said his green eyes raising to meet Inutaicho's amber ones.

"That does not spoil your beauty." Inutaicho said as he slowly leaned forward, "Not to me." He whispered as he pulled Kimimaro up and covered the soft mouth with his.

Kimimaro's eyes widened in shock as Lord Inutaicho kissed him. What was his Lord doing? Why would he be willing to kiss someone so dirty, so unworthy? A light nibble on his bottom lip sent a shiver down his spine, the shockwaves of the act were playing havoc with him. The hand on the back of his neck tightened around his hair, pulling his head back sharply while drawing a gasp from his lips. His Lord took complete advantage of him, thrusting his tongue into Kimimaro's mouth. Growling low in his throat, Kimimaro snapped. Wrapping his arms around his Lord, he let all the years of buried feelings surge to the surface as he kissed Lord Inutaicho back.

Inutaicho growled as Kimimaro dueled with his tongue, giving as much as he received. Hands buried in his hair, Kimimaro crawled up onto his lap as the human fought for control of the kiss. Gripping Kimimaro's hair tighter, Inutaicho pulled back hard, separating them. Green eyes looked down at him, clouded over with lust, and something deeper, something Inutaicho never expected to see.

Kimimaro was panting hard as his Lord sat beneath him staring into his eyes. He wanted to pull his Lord close to him and devour that mouth. He squirmed in Lord Inutaicho's lap as the demon continued to stare at him. Why was he just looking at him? Had he done something wrong?

"You love me." Kimimaro froze at his Lords words. Eyes wide he let go of Lord Inutaicho's hair, dropping his arms to his side. How did he know? Did he say it out loud? "Kimimaro?" Lord Inutaicho questioned.

"M...m...my Lord?" He stuttered as those amber eyes held him hostage. "I....I... Please my Lord, I swear I will not...."

Inutaicho's hand covered his mouth, "How long have you hidden your feelings for me?"

Kimimaro wanted desperately to deny it, but the look in Lord Inutaicho's eyes forbid him from lying to him. Feeling a lump form in his stomach, he swallowed hard and answered, "From the moment you pulled me up from the ground in that ally."

Inutaicho watched the fear bleed into Kimimaro's eyes from the confession. He remembered that day well. His car had been stuck in traffic. Sitting in the back seat, Inutaicho had stared out the window, boredom riding him hard. Then, in the shadows of the ally, he saw a group of people. It looked like they were beating on someone. Without another thought, he left the car. A heartbeat later Inutaicho had dispatched every one of the men in the group. Looking down, he saw a young boy laying on the ground, his body broken and bloody. The boys white hair, dirty and matted, stuck to his face, but it was his eyes that enthralled Inutaicho. A vibrant green that held a defiance that baffled him. How could so small a human take such a beating and still want to fight back? And how could he just leave the boy laying there in the filthy ally? Picking the boy up, Inutaicho had taken him to the den to heal and eventually to join their ranks.

Reaching up he gently slid his thumb along Kimimaro's bottom lip. Kimimaro's lips parted with a shuttering sigh. Jerking the man down, Inutaicho took his mouth in a fierce kiss. Invading Kimimaro's mouth, and claiming the pale man as his own. Dropping his hands to Kimimaro's firm ass, Inutaicho stood and sat the human on the desk. Inutaicho trailed kisses from Kimimaro's mouth to his chin, from chin to his ear where he took the fleshy lobe into his mouth, scraping a fang along the sensitive surface.

Kimimaro shivered as his Lords hot mouth and tongue tortured its way down his neck. He knew deep inside that his Lord didn't share his love but Kimimaro didn't care. He would take this moment and savor it for as long as he could. That day in the ally, so many years ago, when the Akatsuki had beaten him until he nearly died was the best day of his life. The angel now nipping and sucking on his neck had appeared, shining a beautiful beacon of light into his blackened soul. His Lord was the only being on this world he would follow into any layer of hell. Feeling his shirt fall open, Kimimaro ventured a look down as Lord Inutaicho raked his claws up Kimimaro's sides.

Inutaicho enjoyed the taste of the human now panting raggedly on his desk. Sliding his hands around to Kimimaro's chest, Inutaicho slowly pushed him flat on the desk. Kimimaro was a picture of lethal beauty. His slender pale body was criss crossed with so many scars, most from his life as an Yokai, but some, like the vicious one across his side, came from a life before Inutaicho had found him. A life Kimimaro refused to talk about. Sliding his hand across Kimimaro's soft skin, Inutaicho enjoyed the different textures of this man, velvety skin covering steel strong muscle with pale ridges of scars breaking the soft surface now and then. Moving higher, Inutaicho's hands rubbed harshly over Kimimaro's pale erect nipples eliciting a soft moan from the human. The buds, barely darker than Kimimaro's skin, drew Inutaicho's attention.

Kimimaro watched his Lord devour his body with his amber eyes. Slowly, Lord Inutaicho lowered himself as his eyes looked up seeking Kimimaro's green orbs. A pink tongue snaked out and swirled around the nub sending surges of electrical charges along Kimimaro's nerves. Suddenly, Inutaicho's mouth latched onto the sensitive spot. Kimimaro threw his head back with a startled cry, his back arching, trying to get more of the wicked sensation. Tears threatened to spill forth from the overpowering feelings rushing through his body and soul. Hands burying themselves in his Lords silver locks, Kimimaro was happy, he was finally going to be with the one being he loved.

***********************************************************************************

Shikamaru got out of his car in the garage of the den, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, he spotted Sesshomaru walking into the building with three other men. Frowning he headed towards the doors to see what would bring Inutaicho's eldest to the one place everyone knew he never wanted to be.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was snarling by the time he entered the hallway where his father's office was. It seemed like every idiot in this place was trying to get in his way. First the receptionist had refused to let Byakuya any further than the entry way, then every village idiot ever born stopped him. Seriously couldn't they tell who he was simply by looking at him?

"Stop." Another idiot barked, "Lord Inutaicho is not admitting anyone at this time."

His temper snapped, with a growl, Sesshomaru grabbed the Yokai henchman and threw him into the doors of his father's office. The wooden portal snapped open with a thunderous bang as the man slid across the floor and slammed into his fathers desk. Stepping in, Sesshomaru saw his father stand from behind his desk where he had Kimimaro spread out like a decadent meal. The white haired assassin, acting on shear instinct, jumped to his feet on the desk and launched a cluster of shuriken at him. Sidestepping the dark projectiles, Sesshomaru felt one of the deadly blades skim his clothing as it flew by, burying itself deep into the wall behind him. The human would have sent another barrage but his father grabbed his hand.

"Son, why have you come here?" His father asked, a barley suppressed growl in his voice.

"After some consideration, I have decided to take you up on your offer to join the Yokai."

"This could not wait?" Inutaicho asked darkly as Kimimaro slid from the desk.

"No." Sesshomaru said harshly as he walked up to his father, "However there is something I need for you to do for me in return."

"And what is that?" Sesshomaru could tell his father was holding onto his temper with an iron will. If he had been thinking rationally himself, he would have left his father alone. However, in his defiance he decided to touch off the unstable time bomb.

"I have located Sephiroth's brothers and I need your help. Itachi is holding them captive to keep Sephiroth under control. He has them held at a brothel named Rhain."

The fury burning his his fathers eyes made him actually take a step back as Inutaicho snarled, "What?"

"Father, they are deeded whores."

 

Shikamaru came up to the door of Inutaicho's office as Sesshomaru blurted out the information Shikamaru was going to 'gently' tell the Yokai Lord. Shikamaru hit the floor as Inutaicho's temper hit critical mass and exploded. With a roar, Inutaicho slammed his fists into the desk, shattering it with his fury. Damned idiot son, couldn't he have broken it to his father in a different way. Shikamaru covered his head as debris rained down around him, only then remembering that Sesshomaru didn't know that the triplets were his half brothers. Shit, shit, shit.

Kimimaro watched with wide eyes as his Lord exploded. Eyes a burning hellish red, Lord Inutaicho's body began to shimmer as his demon fought to take over. Looking over to Sesshomaru, Kimimaro could see the confusion and fear in the young demons eyes. So, he didn't know about the boys being Inutaicho's sons. Turning back to his lord, he fought his overpowering need to run, and stepped closer to his Lord. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his Lords body and held him. "My lord, please calm yourself before you harm your most loyal members and your son."

Clawed hands bit into his arms, but he didn't let go. Burying his head against Lord Inutaicho's chest he begged again, "Please my lord."

Inutaicho fought hard to bring his inner demon to heel, but the damned beast was relentless. When slender arms wrapped around his body and a soft pleading voice reached his ears, the demon inside began to calm. Looking down he saw Kimimaro wrapped around him, his warm body holding him tenderly but tightly. "My lord, please be calm."

With a soft sigh his demon backed off. Eyes wide, Inutaicho looked down at the human who had dared death to coral the beast he would have become, but even more shocking was that it listened to Kimimaro. Relaxing his grip on Kimimaro's arms, he noticed the spots of red where his claws bit into the humans soft skin. Hating himself for causing Kimimaro any pain, Inutaicho wrapped his arms around his humans body, he whispered, "Thank you Kimimaro."

Inutaicho felt the smile Kimimaro gave against his chest, "You are welcome my Lord."

Looking up at his son, Inutaicho narrowed his eyes, "You were saying?"

***********************************************************************************

Shikamaru watched his lord closely as Sesshomaru told his father all the information he had. The demon seemed to be in control now, but he knew how quickly that would change if they provoked his inner demon again. "Do you have anything to add Shikamaru?"

"My sources information matched your sons but according to another source, one of the boys has been marked for disposal." Shikamaru answered as he kept his eyes on Inutaicho. His amber eyes flashed slightly but Inutaicho remained in control.

"I see." Inutaicho said as he looked down at the floor. Damn Zaraki, if it were not for his ignorance Itachi would never have gained the power he now possessed. Now that bastard had everyone by the balls with his thorough entrapment. Looking up at Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed on his son. The boy had worked quickly to find the triplets, and if he was right, his son had already formulated a way of getting the boys back. But why would he willingly join the Yokai ranks to do so? "My son, I am guessing you have a plan, what I do not know is why you need me."

"I do have a way of purchasing the boys legally, but the person I intend to use will need protection beyond what I alone can provide." Sesshomaru admitted. "I intend to use Byakuya Kuchiki to acquire the boys flesh deeds."

Inutaicho nodded, finally understanding why Sesshomaru had come to him. The Kuchiki clan was once a very powerful family, that is until the Akatsuki had nearly obliterated them. The eldest son was the only heir to survive the purge, and one of his son's dearest friends. "Very well. Byakuya Kuchiki and his clan will have the protection of the Yokai. Now let us plot the retrieval of Sephiroth's brothers. Shikamaru, bring Lord Kuchiki to my office."

Byakuya sat in a chair in the front end of the building waiting for Sesshomaru. He had felt the sudden surge of demonic energy moments ago, it still sent a shiver of apprehension down his spine. He could tell that it was not his friends, no, this was much more powerful. No wonder the demon commanded the respect of so many. The demonic energy was nearly crippling to everyone who felt its crushing force. Sesshomaru must have told his father what Reno had told them earlier, but why would the Yokai Lord loose his temper in such a way?

A door opened drawing his attention as a dark haired man stood in the opening. "Lord Kuchiki would you please come with me?"

Standing, Byakuya walked towards the man with Reno and Rude at his heels. The dark haired man looked them over almost like he would object to the presence of the others, but he stepped aside, allowing the three of them to pass through the door. "I am Shikamaru Nara. Lord Inutaicho is awaiting you in his office."

Shikamaru said as he turned to lead them down the hall. This was the first time Byakuya had ever been within the Yokai den. It was not exactly what he had expected. The walls were plain with few pictures adorning their neutral colored surfaces. The floors were carpeted in a soft, tan color. He wasn't sure why, but he had expected something more..... well more demonic. Loud paintings of hellish battles, maybe even dark wood floors and dimly lit sconces on the walls. Looking back, he wasn't sure why he would be expecting something like that. He had been to Lord Inutaicho's home to visit Sesshomaru. The place was breathtaking in its beauty, so he shouldn't be surprised about the appearance of the Yokai den. 

Shikamaru stopped by an open door not far down the hall and held his hand out for Byakuya to proceed him. Looking at the wall opposite the door, Byakuya frowned. Were those shuriken buried in the tan surface? Turning he walked through the door and looked around the room. It looked like a war zone in here. There were splinters of wood and debris scattered everywhere.

"I apologize for the mess Lord Kuchiki, there was a slight altercation with my inner demon." Byakuya looked up at Inutaicho. Slight altercation? He would hate to see what would happen if there was an all out war. "Please have a seat."

Byakuya looked over to the sofa where Sesshomaru sat and joined him on the plush surface. "Thank you for joining us. Sesshomaru has told me you will help to rescue Sephiroth's brothers."

"Yes Lord Inutaicho."

"Please just call me Inutaicho." The demon as he crossed his arms and leaned against the far wall. "For what you are about to do your clan will be under Yokai protection for as long as you need us."

Byakuya let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. To have their protection meant a great deal to him, but mostly it meant he finally had someone he could consult should he ever need advise on the underworld.

"Thank you Inutaicho." Byakuya said, inclining his head in a small bow.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth was pissed as he sat in his car in the parking lot of Demon Dog Marketing. Where the hell was Sesshomaru? He had been searching for the bastard demon all freaking day! He wasn't home, he wasn't at work, he wasn't at the club, he seemed to vanish of the surface of the freaking planet!

Starting his car he headed back to Sesshomaru's home. What was he going to do if he couldn't find Sesshomaru? Parking in the driveway, Sephiroth stared up at the home. "Where are you?"

Getting out of the car, Sephiroth walked up to the door and rang the door bell, but there was still no answer. Looking around, he pulled out his kit and began to pick the lock. The last time he had done this had been one hell of a night for him. Shivering from the memory, Sephiroth opened the door and stepped in. The alarm panel by the door chirped slightly. Frowning, Sephiroth didn't remember having to deal with that last time, quickly, he rewired it to keep the system from going off.

Walking room to room, Sephiroth searched the house looking for Sesshomaru, but the demon was not home. With a heavy sigh, Sephiroth sat on the sofa to wait for Sesshomaru to return. 

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya sat quietly on the sofa waiting for another member of his personal guard to arrive. They had decided that he would send an unknown worker to Rhain to request the services of the boys. Reno was a known member so he could not go, and Rude refused to leave Byakuya's side. So he had called on Hakkai, one of the few men who could handle such a request without fail.

Inutaicho had long ago left the room, leaving only Sesshomaru, Rude, Reno and himself. Through the conversation they had, Byakuya could tell Inutaicho was keeping tight control over his temper, and from the fearful glances the Yokai members were giving their lord, Byakuya knew that his state of being was not normal. Why would the Yokai Lord be so angered over this situation? For all he knew these boys were complete strangers to him, the only tie they had to the Yokai was through Sesshomaru and Sephiroth's relationship. There was something Inutaicho was not telling them.

"Lord Kuchiki." A voice called from the door as the dark haired man walked in. "You have sent for me?" Hakkai asked as he approached Byakuya.

"Sesshomaru, your father needs you to join the meeting to introduce you to the members of the Yokai." Shikamaru said from Hakkai's side.

Byakuya stood as Sesshomaru rose from the sofa. Holding his hand out he took his friends hand, "I will see you in a moment my friend."

"Thank you Sesshomaru for all you are doing." Byakuya said as he pulled the demon into a hug.

"I'm counting on you brother." Sesshomaru said as he left the room.

Hakkai joined him with a confused look in his eyes. "Lord Kuchiki?"

Hakkai was one of the few people... well beings, in the world who had guessed his true feelings for the demon, but he kept it to himself. For that reason alone, Byakuya knew Hakkai was perfect for this mission. Hakkai's calm personality, coupled with his fierce loyalty made this being the only one Byakuya would trust.

"I have an unusual assignment for you, my friend. I need you to go to Rhain and order three very specific individual's for me." Byakuya said as he handed Hakkai an envelope.

Hakkai frowned as he took the envelope from Byakuya, "You are sending me to a brothel for whores?"

"They are three boys who are dear to Sesshomaru and they need rescuing." Byakuya said a little harshly as he looked into Hakkai's green eyes. "They were forced to sign flesh deeds and we are going to do all we can to release them from their fate."

"I am sorry Byakuya, I shouldn't have questioned it." Hakkai said feeling a little guilty over his callous words. "I will do as you ask."

"Thank you Hakkai. Set it up for tomorrow night if possible, and definitely not at the brothel." Byakuya said with a shiver. He wanted to avoid having to have sex with the boys if it was possible. They had been through enough already.

***********************************************************************************

Hakkai entered the brothel after paying the exorbitant cover charge, walking up to the counter he waved over the bartender. "I wish to speak to the manager."

The man looked him over then nodded and left. Hakkai turned to look over the brothel with his hands behind his back. He hated places like this, places were people could be purchased for deeds most never wanted to do.

"I am Seto, may I help you?" A man asked as he approached with another close behind.

"I have been sent here on my Lord's request. He had heard of a group of young men from a dear friend of his. He requests their services." Hakkai said as he stared at the small weak man.

"Really, do you know the whores names?" Seto asked as he took in Hakkai's expensive suit and greed filled the mans eyes.

"They are three silver-haired brothers named Kai, Ari, and Janri." Hakkai said as he clasped his hands tighter behind his back.

"One of them is not here at the moment, but the other two are available."

"I'm sorry sir, but my Lord was very firm. It will be all three or none at all." Hakkai said firmly, "I was also instructed to inform you he would be willing to pay the highest price for an evening with them."

Seto sputtered, his eyes bugging out of his head, "You are joking."

"I am not."

The manager brought his hand up to play with his goatee. "I will be unable to get to the other whore until tomorrow. Would tomorrow night be acceptable?"

"Yes." Hakkai answered, "My Lord also requests they be brought to him. He does not wish to be seen coming into a brothel."

"I'm sorry but they cannot be taken to your Lord, perhaps he would be willing to go to the Clarion hotel. We could have the penthouse suite reserved for him. That will of course cost more." Seto said with a smirk.

"That will be acceptable."

"Good." The manager said clapping his hands together. "Then tomorrow night at nine at the Clarion. What name shall I put on the reservation?"

"Lord Byakuya Kuchiki." Hakkai said as he began to walk away. Stopping he turned with a smile, "Oh yes, one other thing. Do not try to substitute anyone, my Lord will know and the consequences will be dire. He is a very rich and powerful man. Destroying your tiny brothel will be nothing to him..." with a sinister smile he added, "or to me."

The manager shivered at the menacing look the dark haired man gave him. Watching him leave the brothel without even looking back the manager turned to his assistant, "Do we know who Byakuya Kuchiki is?"

"Sssssir." His assistant, Drago, stuttered, "He isn't just rich, he is fucking phenomenally rich, as in buy this country and sell it for parts rich."

"Really." 

"Yes."

Seto chuckled, "Go to Itachi's tomorrow afternoon when he is away and pick up Kadaj, then retrieve his brothers. They have a job to do."

"Itachi will not be happy."

"I don't give a flying fuck. Those boys are mine to do with as I please. They will bring in a very nice sum tomorrow night." Then manager said as he turned his gaze to where Loz was sitting with one of the clients, then to the room where Yazoo was entertaining his brothers client. At least he would get one last decent priced job out of that one before he was given to one of the Lords of Pain.

***********************************************************************************

That night Byakuya demanded Sesshomaru come back to his home for the night, again using Sephiroth as the reason to keep him close. Sesshomaru's mind drifted off as he thought about his silver haired lover. Sephiroth was out there somewhere unsuspecting of what Sesshomaru was doing to free him from Itachi's cruel grasp. He wanted to call Sephiroth to tell him what he was planning, but he couldn't. He didn't know if Itachi monitored Sephiroth's phone, or had the man watched. Laying on the bed, Sesshomaru tried to go to sleep, but the anxiety churning in his stomach refused to let him. He prayed tomorrow would go as planned.


	18. Chapter 18

I added a new character from another anime: so here is the disclaimer;  
Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters are the property of writer Yoshihiro Tagashi and the production companys Viz media and Funimation. I also make no money or profit from writing and posting this fanfiction.

Thank you and please enjoy reading.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth woke to the rays of the late morning sun shining in his eyes. Sitting up, he realized he had slept all night on Sesshomaru's couch. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face. So, Sesshomaru didn't come home again. Feeling saddened by the lack of his demons presence, Sephiroth left Sesshomaru's house, getting into his car he decided to drive by Demon Dog Marketing first. After a quick glance at the parking lot of the large building, Sephiroth continued his search. Damned demon, where the hell was he?

***********************************************************************************

Kadaj struggled to his feet at the request of the assistant manager of Rhain. Drago was one of the few people at the brothel that treated the workers with some decency, and for that he earned the respect of many of the whores. "I'm so sorry Kadaj, but Mr. Seto has a job for you and your brothers."

Finally gaining his feet Kadaj sighed, damn his body felt tired and tender. He was grateful the soldiers had tired of him early last night, at least he would be able to preform his job today without to much pain. Gently, Kadaj pulled on the cloths Drago had brought for him, "I should clean up before seeing the client."

"Do not worry, you will have plenty of time for that." Kadaj nodded as he followed Drago out of the room. Stumbling slightly, Kadaj cursed under his breath and he caught the door frame for balance. Drago's concerned eyes looked him over, "Will you be okay?"

Kadaj smiled gently at the man and nodded, "I'll be fine, I just need to clean up and maybe get something to eat."

"I think I can sneak something in for you," Drago whispered as he led Kadaj down the hallway and out of the building. 

As Kadaj stepped from the building, the late afternoon sunlight burned his eyes causing them to water. Raising his hand to block the light, Kadaj followed the man to his car and slid into the passenger seat. Closing his eyes, Kadaj dropped his head onto the headrest of the seat. He could feel Drago's eyes on him as the man got into the car and started it up. There was a brief moment where Kadaj was sure the man would say something, but Drago just let out a long breath, and put the car in gear. Grateful for the quiet Kadaj silently prayed for strength. After what Sephiroth was put through, Kadaj was sure his brother would retaliate against Itachi, and Kadaj needed to be strong enough to help his brothers escape when all hell broke loose. He needed to be ready when his brother came for them.

***********************************************************************************

Inutaicho sat behind his desk at the Yokai den, elbows resting on the surface, hands clasped before his face. His men were on edge, sensing his foul mood. "My lord, your son and Mr. Kuchiki have arrived."

Amber eyes rose to the man, "See them in."

The man bowed quickly and sped off to bring them to the office. Inutaicho turned his gaze to the man standing to the right of his desk, "Kimimaro."

Kimimaro nodded and left the room, rushing off to complete the task assigned to him for this night. Inutaicho took a deep, calming breath as the man who was to rescue his sons entered the room. Byakuya bowed to him then joined his eldest son on the sofa. Everything in him wanted to rip the dark haired man apart for his part in this, but he knew it was necessary to save the triplets. Closing his eyes, Inutaicho fought against the demon who raged within him.

***********************************************************************************

Arriving at the back entrance of Rhain, Kadaj was relieved to see his brothers waiting for him. Yazoo had tears in his eyes as he rushed to the side of the car and Loz looked like he could murder someone. Sliding from the car with Loz's assistance, Kadaj gently patted his bigger brothers arm in gratitude. The three of them walked through the halls of the brothel and entered the room they called home this week. Kadaj gently pried Loz's fingers from him and continued on to the bathroom. As much as he would love to comfort his brothers, he really needed to wash the grime off his body, to rid himself of the scent of so many men.

Stripping quickly, Kadaj stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could physically stand it. The water cascaded over his body, soothing his tender muscles. With a sigh he rested his forehead on the tiled wall of the shower.

"Do you need help brother?" Kadaj looked over his shoulder at Yazoo. His younger brother looked lost standing near the doorway.

Kadaj really didn't want his brother to touch him but he could see Yazoo needed to be near him, could see the pleading look in his pale eyes. Giving his brother a light smile he said, "I'm okay, but would you mind staying close? I could use a familiar presence rate now."

Yazoo nodded as he slid onto the counter and pulled the towels into his lap. Kadaj knew that in his absence his brothers were required to take his place with his clients, and of the two of them, his brother Yazoo would be the one they would request. How many of those sick bastards had laid their hands on him, how many had used him? The dark circles under Yazoo's eyes spoke of the endless torture he had endured in the absence of his older brother. As Kadaj washed his body and Yazoo chatted about nothing important, Kadaj felt his determination grow. This was his fault, he had caused this entire mess, and if it was the last thing he did on this planet, he would do everything in his power to get his brothers out of this terrible situation.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth was more pissed off than he had ever been as he stormed into his apartment. "Fucking demon." he growled under his breath. He had combed the entire city dozens of times today looking for Sesshomaru and still had not found him. The only place he did not look was the Yokai den, but he wasn't stupid enough to go there. Inutaicho would probably slit his throat for such an act. Throwing his coat on the sofa along with his gun, he cursed selfish demons and their cowardly ways. Taking a step towards his bedroom, Sephiroth froze. He could feel eyes upon him, someone was in his home. His eyes darted to his gun, it was too far for him to reach quickly. The whisper of fabric rustling sounded behind him. Dropping to a crouch, he turned while grabbing a knife from his boot. In the dark of his home, Sephiroth saw the last person he expected crouched on his kitchen table. "Kimimaro."

"Good evening Sephiroth." Kimimaro greeted with his dull toned voice.

Ready for anything, Sephiroth watched the assassin with narrowed eyes, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit in my home?"

"I can not share the details, but Lord Inutaicho would like to offer his assistance to you. Would you like to be free of Zaraki and Itachi?" Kimimaro asked. He never moved for any of his weapons, keeping his hands in plain sight. "Would you, Sephiroth?"

"And I should believe that Inutaicho would help me?" Sephiroth asked as he slowly stood back up.

"Yes. If I had been sent for your life, you would be dead." Kimimaro said matter-of-factly.

Sephiroth snorted, putting his knife away, "You could try. When would Lord Inutaicho like to meet?"

"Please grab your coat and gun. I will take you there now." Kimimaro said as he slid from the table.

Sephiroth frowned as he picked up his coat and followed Kimimaro from his apartment. They took the back way out of the building and got into a simple black car. As they turned onto the dark street, Sephiroth looked out the dark window and saw some of Itachi's men standing nearby watching his apartment. He wondered what payment Inutaicho would demand for his assistance, and would he be willing to pay it?

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya sat on the sofa in Inutaicho's office trying desperately to contain his nerves. His gray eyes fluttered to the glaring demon lord before moving back to the table. Never before in his life had he wanted to back out of a promise so badly. Sesshomaru had just informed him that, according to one of the Yokai henchmen, the Clarion was pretty much wired from roof to basement. Even the penthouse was littered with cameras and sound equipment. That meant...... Byakuya was screaming inside.

His problem wasn't entirely about the performance he was now going to have to make, with an audience no less, but most of his nerves rested on the bomb Inutaicho had dropped on him. The triplets were his children. If it were possible for a Kuchiki to pass out, he would be in a coma rate now. The Yokai's lord's sons, really? Why did the gods hate him so?

"Here." A clear short glass filled with amber liquid appeared before him. Looking up, Sesshomaru was standing in front of him with a sympathetic smile on his face. Then Byakuya remembered something else the damned Yokai lord had told him, Sesshomaru doesn't know these boys are his half brothers and he must not find out until the Yokai lord determined it was the right time.

Growling inside, Byakuya reached for the glass and wrapped his clammy hands around the smooth surface with a muttered thank you.

"I never knew the great Byakuya Kuchiki would be so afraid of a night of pleasure." Byakuya snorted at Sesshomaru's naive words. "Was it not you who dragged home a harem of boys and girls to our clubhouse?"

Byakuya smiled for the first time this evening, "Hardly a harem. There were only ten, and did I not share four with your worthless dog ass?"

Sesshomaru let out a bark of laughter. "True," The demon said as he raised his own glass. Byakuya raised his, tapping the glass against Sesshomaru's. The burning fluid scorched a path to his stomach, warming him and distracting him from a very angry father.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth entered the rundown apartment, looking around with a frown he said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kimimaro stood by the door, "We felt you would be comfortable in one of our safe houses. I'm afraid my Lord is unavailable at the moment."

Sephiroth turned to the assassin, "You said...."

"Please wait here for now. I give you my word, no harm will come to you. My Lord has already informed me he intends to help you." Kimimaro said as he held his fist over his heart and gave a slight bow.

"I only intended to hear his proposition. If he demands a payment..."

"There will be nothing to repay. Lord Inutaicho does this for his son, not you." Kimimaro said as he turned to the doorway, "Besides it is Lord Sesshomaru that you will owe, and I doubt he would request any form of payment."

Sephiroth stood there completely shocked as Kimimaro shut the door and left the apartment. Sesshomaru was helping him and he was enlisting his fathers help to do so. For him.

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya felt a pleasant buzz from the alcohol as he sat quietly on the sofa. Shikamaru had verified their plan for the evening with him for the hundredth time. After his performance at the hotel, Byakuya would negotiate the purchase of the triplets, then take them to his home where Sesshomaru and a small Yokai guard would be waiting. Once he reached his home, the boys would be given their freedom and taken to their brother at the safe-house.

Shikamaru dropped a suitcase on the low table, "This should be more than enough to purchase the triplets deeds. If not, give us a call and we will bring more quickly."

"How much am I carrying?" Byakuya asked as Rude picked up the case.

"Four million dollars." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

Byakuya didn't even raise an eyebrow at the amount. "Seems like pocket change. Are you sure it will be enough?"

Byakuya couldn't stop the smirk crossing his face at the younger mans dumbfounded look. "I was joking. However, if this is not enough, I do have the funds available to add."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Showy bastard."

Byakuya raised his glass in salute then swallowed the rest of the alcohol. Lowering the glass he became aware of a burning sensation in his body. A heat that should not be there with the small amount of alcohol he had drank. Running his finger around the rim of the glass, Byakuya frowned as he took stock of his condition. Eyes widening, he looked up at Sesshomaru. The damned demon had a smirk on his face as his amber eyes danced with mischief, "What was in this glass?"

"Alcohol," Sesshomaru said with a wicked smile.

"What else?" Byakuya asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder and raised his glass to his lips, "Nothing you haven't used before."

Byakuya wanted to throttle his best friend. How dare he take such liberties with him. "Besides, it was my fathers idea. He could smell your fear and told me to give it to you."

Eyes wide, Byakuya watched as Inutaicho stood from his chair and walked to the door, his broad back to them. The Yokai lord stopped at the door and turned his head towards Byakuya. With a slight nod, Inutaicho left the room just as one of the Yokai entered to tell them the limo was ready to take them to the Clarion. Looking back down to the empty glass, Byakuya was grateful for one thing. At least the Yokai lord wouldn't kill him over this.

***********************************************************************************

Kadaj took a deep breath as he stood in the hallway with his brothers. He could still hear the managers warnings vibrating in his head, 'Don't run because the place will be surrounded.' Closing his eyes he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a taller, dark haired man with green eyes, and strangely enough, a monocle, "Good evening, please follow me." 

Kadaj and his brothers followed the man into a room that held five others. He almost ran for it, thinking they were all there for his brothers and himself. Than, man whom opened the door walked across the room to another door. "My lord is waiting within." He said as he pushed the door open to a darkened room.

Feeling a sense of relief, Kadaj led his brothers to the doorway, grateful these men were only the bodyguards of their client.

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya sat on the bed waiting for the boys. He wished Sesshomaru hadn't followed his father's advice to give him that aphrodisiac. With his body screaming its lustful demands at him, he was having a difficult time remembering.... What was he supposed to be remembering? 

He heard a muffled knock followed by voices. Looking to his bedroom door, Byakuya's body heated further, if that was even possible. The door opened and he watched Hakkai usher in three of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. They walked to the center of the room as one. The shortest in the middle watched him closely. To his left was a larger man with short hair spiked up around his face in a way that drew attention to his sharp but lovely features. To the right was a long haired boy, with his hands wrapped around his brothers arm like a lifeline. Byakuya stood from the bed and slowly approached the trio, his eyes roaming over their slender bodies hotly, "Good evening. What are your names?"

The boy in the center watched him with weary eyes. "I am Janri, this is my brother Kai," he said placing his hand on the larger man's shoulder. "And this is my younger brother Ari." He finished, placing his hand over Ari's as the boy practically shivered at Janri's side.

Byakuya looked the boys over before letting his gaze rest on the one whom called himself Janri. "Your real names."

Kadaj fought his bodies natural, fearful reaction to the simple order, "Mr. Kuchiki, we are not allowed..."

"Please call me Byakuya, or Bya if you wish." He said as he placed his pale hand on big man's chest. Then stepped closer to shorter one, trailing his free hand around the boy's waist. Leaning in, Byakuya whispered into his ear, "You have nothing to fear with me. Please tell me your real names."

Kadaj shivered from the breathy words tickling his ear. Closing his eyes he decided to believe in this man, "Kadaj.... I am Kadaj." He breathed out, his words barely audible 

"And the others?" Byakuya whispered while he pulled the earlobe into his mouth. "The big one, what is his name?"

"Loz." Kadaj answered quietly. Byakuya nipped his ear and pulled back to look at his younger brother, "Yazoo." Kadaj answered without prompting.

Byakuya watched the way the younger brother hid further behind Kadaj, the fear in his eyes pulling hard at his heart. He felt a surge of anger course through his veins. Anger directed at the ones who obviously put that need to fear any person into Yazoo. Keeping his eyes and features soft he turned his attention back to the other brothers. Placing his hand on Kadaj's cheek, Byakuya gently rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip. "I will not harm you this night. I give you my word you three will know only pleasure in my arms." Looking over to the larger of the three, Byakuya asked, "Which of you has the most experience with men?"

Kadaj felt his blood pool low in his body as this man gently touched him, but it was the way he avoided touching Yazoo that gave his words any value. Kadaj knew that Byakuya had seen his brothers fearful looks and instead of cursing Yazoo for it, this man was working it into his equation of the evening. "I do, Mr. Kuchiki." Kadaj answered.

Byakuya looked at him and gently shook his head, "Byakuya."

"Byakuya," Kadaj whispered as his cheeks heated slightly from the approving smile the raven haired man gave him.

"Now, shall we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?" Byakuya asked as he stepped backwards towards the bed. Byakuya was mesmerized by the three sets of hands that ever so slowly peeled off layers of robs to reveal the delicious pale flesh of the boys. Byakuya's body tightened further as a very naked, and very beautiful Kadaj crawled onto the bed, his younger brother Yazoo slid in behind him to stay hidden from Byakuya's gaze. Loz, however, stood tall and proud at the end of the bed, his arms crossed over his thick chest. 

Loz's pale green eyes stayed on his gray ones as Byakuya untied the belt around his robe. Letting the fluffy material fall off his shoulders, Byakuya threw a small bottle at the young man. Catching it, Loz looked down then back up with confused eyes. "I hope you know how to use that because I'm not one for pain."

Byakuya smirked as Loz's jaw dropped at his bold statement. Turning his attention back to Kadaj, Byakuya crawled onto the bed as the young man rolled onto his back. Placing a kiss on the inside of Kadaj's calf, "Have you ever entertained a client together?"

Kadaj breathed out a no as Byakuya's hands slowly slid up his legs, "Then I will direct you beautiful young men in the finer art of a orgy."

Byakuya felt a shaky hand slide up his spine as Kadaj trembled below him, his eyes clouding with lust as the watched him. Looking up to Yazoo, Byakuya offered a gentle smile, "I still see fear in your eyes, young one, so I will leave you in your brothers hands for now."

Yazoo felt a moment of shock as the raven haired man offered him those unbelievable words. Looking down into Kadaj's eyes he saw the same shocked expression on his older brothers face. Raising his eyes to where Byakuya knelt between his brothers legs, Yazoo felt some of his fear flow out of him. This beautiful man was giving him time to become accustomed to the situation without anger or punishment. He wasn't going to harm him in any way to get what he wanted.

Feeling hands on his legs, Yazoo looked down at his brother as Kadaj tried to sooth his fears away completely. With a gentle smile he clasped his brothers hand and let the rest of his fear leave him. If this Byakuya was a man of his word, Yazoo knew he would have a night free of painful, biting hands. A night free of someone calling him filthy, hurtful names. Looking back up at the raven haired man as he slowly nipped and nibbled his way up Kadaj's legs, Yazoo prayed this night would last forever because he did not want to go back to that brothel, back to hell.

Kadaj shivered as Byakuya's hands and mouth trailed a path up his legs. The raven haired man raised his head slightly as he looked up at his brother. "Yazoo." He whispered, Byakuya's breath ghosting over his awakening member, "Please touch your brother. I would love to see your hands pleasuring him."

Kadaj gasped as Yazoo placed his hands on his shoulders, then gently slide them across his chest to rub circles around his pebbled nipples. A gentle smile crossed Byakuya's face as he lowered himself to where Kadaj ached to be touched.

Byakuya heard Kadaj gasp as he took the young man into his mouth. Sucking the hardening flesh in very slowly, drawing out the sensation until Kadaj was fully erect. Loz's hands played with his body, searching out every hot spot they could find and sending shocks of pleasure racing to his painful erection. The popping sound of the bottle reached his ears and Byakuya smiled. It seemed the big one was getting a little impatient.

Loz's breath burned in his lungs as he watched Byakuya sucking on Kadaj's cock. He never in his life would have thought the sight would be such a turn on. It was his brother after-all, wouldn't this be considered incest? But the gasped moans coming from his brother as their client worked him over were overriding Loz's rational abilities. Opening the bottle Byakuya had thrown at him, Loz squeezed some of the fluid onto the crack of Byakuya's upturned ass. Loz slid his finger through the lubricant, and rubbed it down to the raven's puckered entrance. Eyes on his brothers as Yazoo leaned down to kiss Kadaj, Loz circled Byakuya's ass.

Byakuya gasped around Kadaj's cock as Loz thrust a finger into him. Sliding his hand around the bed, Byakuya searched for the discarded bottle. Fingers coming into contact with the hard plastic, Byakuya opened it to coat his own fingers in the sticky substance. A deep moan escaped his mouth as Loz's long finger pumped into his body stroking his inner walls to perfection. A second finger joined the first as Byakuya pushed his own finger into Kadaj drawing a ragged breath from the smaller man.

Kadaj gasped for breath as Byakuya pleasured him from two directions, a throaty moan escaped him only to be swallowed my his younger brother as Yazoo's mouth took his. Reaching up he wrapped one of his hands into Yazoo's long hair and pulled him down hard as he thrust his tongue into Yazoo's mouth. He never knew how talented his brother was at kissing, he had heard some people mention it, but this was something he had never experienced. Kadaj couldn't contain his breathy moans as his brother devoured his mouth and Byakuya worked over his lustful body. 

Byakuya's body felt on fire as he pulled off of Kadaj's cock and Loz's fingers jabbed his prostate drawing a deep growl from him. Looking over his shoulder, Byakuya grabbed a handful of Loz's hair and pulled him down meeting his mouth in an hard kiss. Their tongues fought for control as Loz pulled his fingers from Byakuya. Wrapping both hands around his waist, Loz rubbed his cock along the crack of Byakuya's ass, asking for permission to proceed. Byakuya slid his fingers from Kadaj's hole and grabbed the younger mans hips. Breaking free of Loz's mouth, Byakuya looked down at Kadaj as he lined himself up with the young mans entrance. Pale green lust filled eyes meet his as he slowly slid into Kadaj's heated core. Byakuya dropped his head back with a throaty moan as Loz began to stretch him with his thick cock. Dropping to his hands, Byakuya pulled ever so slowly from Kadaj all the while sliding onto Loz.

Looking up, Byakuya meet Yazoo's dazed eyes as the young man watched him fuck his brother. Shifting his weight onto one of his arms, Byakuya reached out to the young man and wrapped his hand around Yazoo's cock. 

"Let me help you with that." He gasped as he rocked into Kadaj. Yazoo rose to his knees and shuffled closer to Byakuya. His hands gently pushed back the mans black hair as Byakuya's tongue swirled around the tip of his leaking member.

Kadaj closed his eyes tight as pleasure spiked through his body. Reaching up he grabbed Yazoo's legs as Byakuya began to pound into him faster and harder. At first there had been a little pain but when he watched the raven deep throat his brother his baser senses kicked in. Looking up he saw Yazoo, eyes closed as he helplessly thrust into Byakuya's mouth. Then he looked to Loz as his brother leaned over the raven. Loz's eyes connected with his as his brother's hand reached around Byakuya and wrapped around his forgotten member. Kadaj felt a little surprised over his brothers actions but when Loz's hand slid over the sensitive skin, Kadaj lost all sense of right or wrong. Gripping Yazoo's thighs tighter he leaned up and licked the underside of Yazoo's balls.

Byakuya was panting as he looked down at Kadaj sucking on his brothers sac. Smiling he ordered Yazoo to turn around. The panting man did as commanded, pulling the long-haired man closer, Byakuya whispered, "Would you like your brother to take over?"

Kadaj looked up at Yazoo as the Long-haired man moaned. Wrapping his hand around Yazoo he took him into his mouth. Byakuya took Yazoo's ass in his hands and spread his cheeks. He heard Loz groan from behind him as the big man thrust a little deeper. Looking over his shoulder, Byakuya asked, "Does your brothers ass look good to you?"

Loz bit down on Byakuya's shoulder in response. Moaning Byakuya asked, "Can you imaging what it would feel like fucking him."

Loz hit his prostate hard, making Byakuya see stars. Then Byakuya covered Yazoo's ass with his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive skin around his entrance. Yazoo screamed, thrusting deeper into Kadaj's mouth as Byakuya's tongue pushed into him.

"Fuck Yazoo, you look so damn good with Bya's mouth on your ass." Loz said from behind them.

Kadaj groaned around Yazoo's cock when Loz said those dirty words. Looking up at Yazoo, Kadaj was thrilled by the look on his brothers face. One of Yazoo's hands squeezed the sheets tightly as the other twisted into his hair almost painfully. Byakuya took that moment to slam hard into him, drawing a muffled cry from him.

Yazoo couldn't take it any more, "Kadaj. I'm...Ahhh.... I'm...."

Byakuya smiled at Yazoo's whimpered words. Squeezing his muscles tight around Loz's cock, Byakuya began pushing back on the man to force him to climax. Feeling Loz's thrusts falter, he grabbed Yazoo's hips and pulled him from Kadaj's mouth. Loz let out a roar as he filled Byakuya with his warm fluids.

As Loz collapsed behind him, Byakuya spun Yazoo so that he was laying on his back over Kadaj. Leaning forward he said, "Would you like your brother to fuck you?"

Both Yazoo and Kadaj groaned, sitting up Byakuya grabbed Yazoo by the hips and pulled him closer. Watching as Kadaj's twitching member came in contact with Yazoo's entrance. Then Byakuya gave Yazoo a quick pull, seating Kadaj to the balls. Yazoo cried out in pleasure as Kadaj wrapped his arms around his brother. Byakuya continued his assault on Kadaj's tight ass as he worked Yazoo over Kadaj's cock. Byakuya watched Kadaj's hand as it descended to Yazoo's weeping cock, wrapping those delicate fingers around his brother then began pumping Yazoo at Byakuya's fast pace.

"No. Too much." Yazoo whimpered. Byakuya could feel Kadaj gripping him Yazoo plummeted into his climax. Yazoo arched his back, spraying his stomach with his pearly white essence, then Kadaj followed with a cry that equaled his brothers. 

Byakuya groaned as he pulled from Kadaj and helped Yazoo to his side. The boneless boys stared in wonder as Byakuya, still hard, turned to their brother.

Loz had long ago recovered from the heights of bliss and marveled at the sight his brothers made. He had been shocked when the raven-haired man had allowed him to fuck him but now as he watched the man crawl to him he knew there was going to be payback. Byakuya grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him close. Loz marveled at the raven beauty perched between his legs, reaching up he caressed the mans chest. Byakuya grabbed his wrist and began pulling him up until his chest met Byakuya's with his ass cradled in the raven's lap. Byakuya brushed his lips in a gentle kiss as the tip of his cock probed Loz's entrance. Loz hissed as the tip pushed past the tight barrier of his unprepared ass.

"Shhh. It's okay young one." Byakuya whispered as he nibbled on his neck. Loz could feel tears burning his eyes from the lightly stinging pain but Byakuya kept whispering endearments into his ear to keep him from panicking. "See. I'm all in now." Byakuya said as he licked Loz's nipple. Then Byakuya began to slowly pull out taking his time with the man. Loz felt Byakuya nearly exit him before he began to push back into his channel, this time Byakuya's cock rubbed against his prostate, sending electrical charges through his body. Groaning, Loz wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck. 

Byakuya heard Loz's quick intake of breath as he found the mans pleasure spot. Drawing out, he thrust back in quickly, aiming for that spot. Loz dropped his head back and growled, "Fuck your cock feels good."

"Such a dirty mouth," Byakuya said, "Shall we keep it busy with something else." Then he forced Loz on to his back and slammed into his prostate again.

"Fuck me!" Loz screamed, "I don't care, just fuck me harder."

Byakuya looked to the other brothers and nodded for them to join in. Yazoo was the first to recover. Crawling to Loz's head he tilted the mans head back as Loz wrapped his hand around Yazoo. Yazoo groaned as he entered Loz's mouth. Kadaj, not wanting to be left out, crawled over and wrapped his hand around Loz's cock.

Loz's mind was lost in sensation as Yazoo fucked his mouth, Byakuya pounded into his ass and Kadaj did amazing things to his cock. He knew there was no way in hell he would last, so he began to tighten his muscles around Byakuya, determined to take the raven with him into bliss. Then Yazoo leaned forward to join Kadaj in tormenting his cock as Byakuya slammed into his prostate. Releasing Yazoo from his mouth, Loz lost the battle and roared his release, spraying his brothers with his seed.

Byakuya growled as the man coated the two brothers then the mans body went slack as he lost consciousness. Pulling from Loz, Byakuya quickly grabbed Yazoo and pulled him around so his pretty ass was high in the air. Yazoo trembled as he looked over his shoulder at him, his pale eyes only holding a little uncertainty. Looking over to the other, Byakuya said, "Well Kadaj. It's your turn to repay your brother. Should he fuck your ass or mouth?"

Yazoo groaned as he turned to his brother. Kadaj looked at Yazoo his eyes hooded with desire, rolling onto his back he spread himself wide as his answer. Byakuya smiled at him as he pushed Yazoo forward and pulled Kadaj closer by his ankles.

Yazoo shivered as Byakuya breathed into his ear, "Fuck him hard and fast."

Looking down into his brothers eyes he pushed his cock in fast. Kadaj's eyes closed as he threw his head back allowing a throaty moan to escape. Yazoo pulled out slowly then slammed into his brother drawing another pleasure filled cry from Kadaj. As he pulled out again he felt Byakuya probing him, then the raven hammered into him, driving Yazoo's cock deep into Kadaj. Yazoo couldn't tell if it was his brother or him that screamed that time. Then Byakuya pulled out only to begin a brutal fast pace that had him loosing all train of thought. The tight muscles around his cock and the huge member slamming into his prostate caused explosions of light to dance behind his eyes. Without warning his body convulsed causing him to spill his release into his brother as darkness invaded his mind.

Kadaj felt a moment of panic when his brother collapsed onto him, but Yazoo's steady breathing reassured him. With Byakuya's help, he rolled Yazoo close to Loz. Both lay there sound asleep. Turning he looked at the raven-haired man responsible and was surprised to see he was still hard. Dear lord what was this man. Byakuya crawled towards him, a feral look in his gray eyes, "You are the last one. Will you be able to make me cum?"

Kadaj felt his heart skip a beat as the raven covered him. "Well can you?" Byakuya whispered as he took his mouth in a brutal kiss. Kadaj wrapped his arms around Byakuya and spread himself wider. Groaning into Byakuya's mouth as the raven slid into his body. Kadaj didn't know if he could but he would do everything in his power to bring Byakuya to his climax. Pushing on the bed, Kadaj rolled Byakuya on his back and sat up, allowing Byakuya's cock to push deeper. Placing his hands on Byakuya's thighs, Kadaj rose off the mans cock then dropped, impaling himself and drawing a hiss from the raven. Raising again Kadaj squeezed his muscles tight as he slid down again, riding the man hard. 

Byakuya's hands squeezed Kadaj's thighs as the pale man rode him. His lean body flexing with every movement. Byakuya had been half joking with Kadaj, but now he knew the man was making it his mission to bring him to a pleasurable release. Byakuya hadn't been sure it would be possible after the drug that bastard Sesshomaru slipped him. Now he wasn't so sure, he could feel the familiar tightening low in his belly as Kadaj leaned forward and kissed him. Growling, Byakuya rolled until Kadaj was on his back again. Grabbing the man behind the knees he pushed them up, forcing Kadaj into a ball. Byakuya thrust his tongue into Kadaj's mouth as he pistoned into the mans core. Kadaj's nails bit into his back while he mewled into his mouth. Byakuya's balls drew up as Kadaj's channel gripped him in his release.

Kadaj's brain fragmented as he sprayed his belly with his cum. Then Byakuya broke free of their passion filled kiss and threw his head back in an earth shattering roar. Kadaj felt warmth spreading inside him and knew he had brought this insatiable man to a climax. Byakuya collapsed on to him panting. Kadaj placed a chaste kiss on the mans forehead as he felt exhaustion take hold. Byakuya raised his head and kissed him, "Sleep now little one."

As Kadaj slowly drifted off he felt a warm cloth running along his body. Opening his eyes he watched Byakuya clean him up, then, the raven haired man moved to his brothers and gave them the same treatment. When Byakuya had finished he gently moved him closer to his brothers. Their combined warmth began to lull him into the darkness of sleep.

Byakuya brushed the hair back from Kadaj's forehead and watched the young man lose the battle to his exhaustion. It was then he noticed the dark circles under Kadaj's eyes. Eyes drifting over the other two boys, Byakuya noticed the same appearance on them. Free of the drug Sesshomaru had given him, Byakuya began to see the toll the life of a whore had on these three boys. Gritting his teeth, Byakuya felt an uncontrollable need to hunt down Itachi and kill the bastard with his bare hands, shred his body with his fingers. He took deep breaths to calm himself as he went to the bathroom to clean up. Tonight was the last night those boys would be made to suffer. He didn't care if he drained all his assets to make that happen. They had suffered long enough.

Taking a quick shower, Byakuya dressed in a white robe and went back into the bedroom. A gentle knock on the door sounded a moment before Hakkai opened it. "Sir, Mr. Seto is here for the boys."

Nodding, Byakuya stepped from the room and entered the sitting room. The pudgy brothel manager sat on the settee near the gas fireplace, his hands folded him his lap. "I trust they were to your liking sir?"

"Yes they were." Byakuya said as he sat in the chair opposite of the man, "Now that you are here I would like to make a proposition." 

Byakuya took the glass of bourbon Hakkai offered him as Mr. Seto gave him a questioning look, "Tonight was the first night in a very long time that I was able to reach a climax. So, I have decided I must have these boys. How much will you sell them for?"

"What do you mean by first time?" The man asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

Byakuya gave the man a bored look, "You have heard of some prostitutes turning up dead with no apparent reason?" When Mr. Seto paled Byakuya continued, "Those failed to do what these boys have accomplished. How much?" 

The man twisted his fingers together in his lap, "Well, they owe a large debt."

"How much?" Byakuya asked again, letting irritation enter his voice ever so slightly.

"I am not at liberty to give out that information."

Byakuya sighed deeply, as he waved over Hakkai with the briefcase. "Very well, than let's go about it this way. How much is a well trained whore running these days, Mr. Seto."

"Depending on their level of skill, any where from five hundred thousand to two million dollars." Mr. Seto said. Byakuya could almost see the dollar signs in the man's eyes.

"I see." Byakuya said as he took the black case from Hakkai, "According to my research only one of the three is worth the two million mark, that one would be Janri. The bigger of the brothers is barely worth over the five hundred mark, and if I am not mistaken the younger one, Ari, was about to be disposed of."

Byakuya smirked as the Mr. Seto's mouth dropped open. "Here is my offer." He said as he turned the briefcase around and opened it. "Four million dollars for all three. I want their flesh deeds in my hands in twenty minutes or I'll start reducing my offer by a hundred thousand dollars every minute after your deadline."

***********************************************************************************

Drago answered his cell phone with an annoyed, "What?"

"Do not take that tone with me boy!" Drago's eyes snapped open at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Sir. I apologize for my behavior. Please forgive me."

"Whatever. I need the deed for the boys. Bring it to the penthouse at the Clarion in ten minutes or I'll have you shot." Mr. Seto barked.

"But sir..."

"Just do it!" Then the line went dead. Drago lowered his phone as a cold sweat broke out over his body. Rushing to the office he did as he was told. Grabbing his coat, Drago rushed from the brothel. The Clarion wasn't to far away, but he needed to make a quick stop at his apartment and pack some shit up because if his suspicions were right he would need to be out of this city. Tonight.

***********************************************************************************

Itachi walked into his home irritated over the shit day he had. His men had just reported to him that Sephiroth was missing and they were unable to locate the dog demon assholes. Snarling he went to the stairs that lead to the basement of his home. Instantly he noticed the lack of guards. Frowning he headed towards the room he had Kadaj kept in. Opening the door, Itachi felt rage burn through his body at the empty room. Gritting his teeth, Itachi turned around and went looking for one of his guards. There had better be a damned good reason why that boy was not here.

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya was starting to get a little nervous, but he kept the strain off his face as he sat patiently. The man Seto had called only had about another minute before his time was up. I loud, frantic knock echoed through the room causing a wonderful feeling of relief to wash over him. Hakkai let in a panting young man holding a manilla envelope. "Here you are Mr. Seto."

"Bout damned time Drago. Now get the fuck out of here." He barked as he snatched the envelope from the man. As Drago left the room, Seto turned to Byakuya. "Ready for the transfer?"

Byakuya smiled lightly as he waived to the table. "This is a bill of sale for the boys stating I have purchased all three boys for three million dollars. All you need to do...."

"Wait a damned moment. You said four million!" Mr. Seto shouted.

"I did indeed. The final million is for you as a bonus." Byakuya said with a smirk as Mr. Seto looked at him in shock. When a wide smile crossed his greedy face Byakuya knew he had the man rate where he wanted him. "Please sign the bill of sale and sign off on the deed."

Seto did as he was told, the smile never leaving his face as he handed over the documents, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"And with you. Hakkai, please show Mr. Seto out."

"Yes sir." Hakkai said with a bow, then proceeded to push the giggling man from the room.

Once the manager was out of the room, Byakuya turned to the men, "Get everything ready to go. We leave in five minutes."

Byakuya stood and turned to the bedroom then frowned, the door was slightly ajar. Byakuya walked to the room and pushed the open door to see Yazoo sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He was pale and his eyes were full of fear. Byakuya knelt next to the young man knowing he couldn't offer him any comfort at this moment. 

"Please wake your brothers," He said softly, "We need to get going."

Yazoo nodded and stood. His head down, he walked to the bed. Byakuya had hoped the boys would remain asleep while he conducted his business, but sometimes you couldn't account for every detail. Quickly dressing, Byakuya grabbed the spare cloths Hakkai had brought with them. The boys woke up at Yazoo's gentle prodding, confused they looked from their obviously upset brother to Byakuya. "I am sorry to rush you, but please dress quickly. I do not want to be in this hotel any longer."

Kadaj opened his mouth to speak but Yazoo placed his hand on his brother, "Please do as our new owner says brother."

***********************************************************************************

Itachi roared in fury as he upturned the desk at the brothel. "Get Seto here now!!" He yelled, his voice reverberating off the walls and sending the men in the room scurrying away in fear. "I want that fucking deed back!"

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya stood near the gas fireplace as the boys dressed quietly. He could feel their eyes on him, weighing the situation. He really hated that this room was filled with video and audio surveillance equipment, he really wanted to tell them this was all just an act to free them, but he couldn't take the chance that the brothel manager was watching. They needed to get out of enemy territory before he could comfort the boys. A light knock on the door brought Byakuya's attention to the portal. Hakkai walked into the room and clasped his hands behind his back, "Mr. Kuchiki, the car is ready."

"Thank you. Shall we go?" Byakuya motioned for the boys to proceed him through the door. Kadaj sent him a barely suppressed hostile look as he walked to where Hakkai stood. Yazoo's eyes were downcast, staring at the floor with such a emptiness, that Byakuya felt a sharp piercing pain in his chest. Loz didn't even look at him as he wrapped his arm around his brother and followed Kadaj from the suite.

Entering the elevator, Byakuya watched the boys huddle in the corner. Gritting his teeth, he waited for the long downward ride to be done. Reaching the parking level, the doors opened. Rude was standing beside the car waiting for them. As they stepped from the elevator, Rude opened the back door of the limousine allowing Byakuya and the boys to enter.

As the door shut, Byakuya let out a deep sigh while he waited for the dark man to circle the car and slide into the drivers seat. With the car in motion Byakuya felt such a strong sense of pressure leaving him. Relaxing he turned to the silver haired triplets, "Now that we are alone, I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding concerning your purchase. It seems the hotel had a multitude of surveillance equipment which prevented me from explaining the situation properly."

Three sets of confused blue/green eyes watched him. "The simple truth is, this was a rescue operation."

"You're playing with us." Kadaj said nastily.

"No." A smile crossed Byakuya's lips, "My dearest friend came to me for help. Lord Sesshomaru has grown very fond of your elder brother. Because of those feelings Sesshomaru was left with no other choice but to investigate why your brother was so loyal to Zaraki and Itachi. He discovered you boys were the leverage Itachi had to keep your brother in line, to keep Sephiroth loyal. That is why Lord Sesshomaru asked for my assistance in the purchase of your deeds."

"What does he have planned for us?" Yazoo asked quietly, his eyes barely holding back the emotions churning within him.

Byakuya wanted to pull the boy into his arms, to chase away the darkness threatening to smother Yazoo, but he knew the others would not allow it. Even now they flanked their weaker brother, guarding him from an imagined pain. So, he offered the only solace he had at his disposal. His words. "Freedom."

The single word echoed through the cabin of the limousine, a quiet but deafening word. Yazoo let out a choked sob as he wrapped his arms around his bigger brother. Loz looked confused as he gently rubbed his brothers back, his eyes darting between Kadaj and Byakuya, but Byakuya's gaze never left Kadaj's. He wanted the young man to see the honesty in his statement. The truth of his single spoken word and the weight it carried. A mixture of disbelief and hope swirled within Kadaj's eyes.

"Mr. Kuchiki," The spell broken, Byakuya turned to the man whom interrupted them.

Kadaj didn't know what to think. This man said they were free, but he was having a hard time believing it could be possible. Looking over to the red haired man that called out to Byakuya, Kadaj frowned. Who was that? A slight intake of breath drew his eyes to his brother. Loz sat with a surprised look on his face as he stared at the red head. "Reno?"

The red head gave Loz a salute and a wink causing his brother's cheeks to pinken a bit. "Boss we have a tail. Looks to be two cars. Think he's onto us?"

"Yes." Byakuya growled. Grabbing his phone he dialed Hakkai. The man was already aware of the situation and had given orders to break away from them to circle behind the enemy. "Hakkai, I want you to get to the Kuchiki compound. I'm sure Itachi knows who took the boys and will have men sent there to harm my people."

"On it sir." Hakkai's sharp voice answered just before the phone disconnected. Byakuya scrolled through his list, finding Sesshomaru's number he pressed send.

As soon as the line picked up, Byakuya said, "We're being followed."

"Do you need help?"

"No. Are you at my place yet?"

"No. We are at the den, we were just about to leave. What would you like us to do?"

"Stay there. I'll bring the boys to you." Byakuya looked up at the boys as fear shown from their eyes. "I'll see you soon."

***********************************************************************************

Itachi stood over the body of the brothel manager. His breathing ragged as he wished he could bring the man back to life to torture and kill him again. The bastard had no idea what he had done in his greedy stupidity.

"Sir, the men are tailing the Kuchiki limo and the rest are en-route to the compound. We will have the boys back soon."

Itachi turned his eyes on the man, knowing they were burning a hellish red in his anger. "Destroy the Kuchiki clan, leave no soul alive."

"Yes sir." The man gave a sharp salute then left the room.

***********************************************************************************

"So, Plan B, Sir?" Reno asked as he all but glowed at the prospect of destroying everyone.

"No Reno. There is no reason for that level of carnage."

"Awwww, come on." Reno whined as the car entered a parking garage and circled around to the lower levels. Byakuya watched the tailing car slowly pass the entrance to the towering structure.

"As they circle the block it will give us time to see you off sir." Rude said as he drove deeper into the building.

"What's going on?" Kadaj asked as the car came to a stop.

"We have to take an alternate route to get you to safety." Byakuya said as Rude and Reno exited the car.

"Itachi is coming for us isn't he." Everyone's eyes turned to Yazoo. "He will not let us go."

Byakuya slid from his seat to kneel at Yazoo's feet. Reaching up he gently pushed a lock of silver hair behind Yazoo's ear. "Itachi will not get you back, this I swear. I will get you to safety and you will be with your brother again. Please believe in my friends and me. We will protect you."

"But Itachi has the Akatsuki." Kadaj whispered as Rude opened the door.

"And I have the Yokai." Byakuya said with a smile. Yazoo let out a sob as he slid from the seat and into Byakuya's arms, surprising the dark haired man. Closing his eyes, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Yazoo, "We need to go."

Exiting the limousine, the group headed to a door nestled in a corner away from prying eyes. Rude opened it and waited for them to enter. Then he walked to the back of the small utility room. With the help of Reno, they moved some heavy crates and lifted a floor panel revealing a small hole with a ladder.

"Meet me at the Yokai headquarters." Byakuya said as he looked down into the dark hole and moved to the side by the ladder.

"Yes sir." The men said then Reno added, "Can I at least take a few of them out on my way?"

Byakuya chuckled, "Very well, but be there soon."

Byakuya waved the boys closer, "We need to get going. I will go first, Yazoo you follow. Then Kadaj and Loz." 

Yazoo looked at the deep hole then the ladder, he wasn't sure he would be able to do this. He knew he was weak at the moment, but the look in Byakuya's eyes gave him the strength to move. Once down the ladder far enough they heard the trap door close and the crate moved back over the door drenching the hole in inky darkness. Yazoo's muscles began to quiver as he pushed them beyond their capability’s in this weak state. His foot slipped and he slid down three rungs before he was wrapped in Byakuya's arms. "It's okay. I've got you."

Yazoo was gasping for air as he grabbed the ladder again. "I can't" He whispered, laying his forehead against the rung.

"It may be awkward but I will stay with you on the way down. Okay?" Byakuya said placing a kiss on Yazoo's neck.

"Okay." Yazoo whispered, beginning their decent again. This time with Byakuya helping to take his weight from pulling him down.

"Almost there." Byakuya whispered into his ear. Yazoo nodded as he looked down. Sighing when he saw the floor was so close.

Byakuya stepped onto the floor and pulled Yazoo into his arms as the boys legs gave out. Yazoo was sweating and gasping for breath while his muscles twitched. Gritting his teeth, Byakuya turned to the small golf cart parked in the underground chamber. It looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Where are we?" Kadaj asked as Loz stepped off the ladder.

"This used to be my father's secret tunnel network." Byakuya answered as he placed Yazoo in the back of the golf cart. Walking around to the front he pulled a wire from the vehicle and threw it towards the wall. When he had been planing the boys purchase, Byakuya had sent Reno to the various places along their path to check the tunnels and vehicles. He had had a sinking suspicion things would not go smoothly and wanted an escape route in place. His fathers old tunnels were the perfect place to get lost. In the years since his fathers death, the secret network had seen little use, but they were build strong, they were built to last.

The cart started with little effort as the boys seated themselves in the back. Byakuya made a silent vow to give Reno some added time off for his amazing ability with vehicles. In no time they were speeding through the tunnels. The closest Byakuya could get to the Yokai den was an abandoned building about three blocks away. Looking over his shoulder, Byakuya knew their pursuers wouldn't know the den was their destination, but he was a bit concerned over reaching it without incident. In Yazoo's weakened condition Byakuya knew he could walk the distance without much help, but he would never be able to make a run for it.

Reaching the exit to the abandoned store, Byakuya stopped the cart and looked around. Finding the old doorway, he pulled it open and looked up the empty staircase. Turning back to the triplets, he motioned for them to proceed up the stairs ahead of him. Once up the stairs, Byakuya listened carefully for any sounds before he opened the secret door in the basement of the building. Not hearing a sound they left the store and began walking down the street towards the den.

Sesshomaru was waiting in the entrance of the Yokai den as they rounded the corner. Sighing deeply, Byakuya smiled, "We're here."

Yazoo heard Byakuya's whispered words as he looked up to see a pale haired demon standing in the doorway of the building up ahead. With every step he took his head began to swim, he blamed it on relief that they may actually make it out of this alive, but when the hazy darkness began encroaching on his vision he knew it was just his weakened body. Just as his legs gave out strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him up and holding onto him tightly. His hazy eyes met Byakuya's stormy gray ones as the darkness tried to snuff out his vision but Yazoo fought hard to stay conscious. The darkness began to recede as Yazoo leaned his head against Byakuya's strong shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Bring him inside. Lady Tsunade is here and can look him over to make sure he is alright."

Byakuya was concerned over Yazoo's sudden collapse and couldn't get the boy into the building fast enough to suit him. Entering Lord Inutaicho's office, he set Yazoo on the sofa where Tsunade could begin to examine him. Stepping back, Byakuya watched a moment to make sure the boy wouldn't pass out again, but seeing his clear eyes, Byakuya knew he would be just fine.

Turning from the triplets, leaving them in Tsunade's capable hands, Byakuya walked up to his dearest friend and punched him hard in the gut.

The breath left Sesshomaru's lungs as Byakuya's fist unexpectedly slammed into his stomach. Grabbing the mans arm he turned dragging his friend off his feet and slamming him into the floor. Dropping to his knees, Sesshomaru gasped for air, "Mind telling me why you felt the need to punch me?"

"They were too weak for you to drug me." Byakuya whispered. Sesshomaru looked down at his friend, then to the boys. Studying them Sesshomaru realized why Byakuya was pissed. In the bright lights of the room, Sesshomaru saw what he hadn't in their desperation to get into the building.

Tsunade finished with the long haired boy and ordered the woman with her to start an IV while she began examining the other two. Turning to Byakuya she said, "They are malnourished and dehydrated. I believe they will be okay once they have had some fluids. I'm still running a broad spectrum blood test to make sure that is all."

"Thank you Tsunade." Byakuya said with a smile. She gave a quick nod and continued examining the boys.

***********************************************************************************

Hakkai stood at the gates of the Kuchiki compound. He could feel the presence of the enemy as they approached the vast holdings of his lord. The few Yokai who were there to help looked unafraid of the meager force sent to attack, but Hakkai could feel their nervousness. Was this really what the Yokai were made of?

Snorting to himself, Hakkai turned to the one in charge, "Let me take care of this group. You all hang back and take out the stragglers."

"We were sent to protect your people."

"Be that as it may, the Kuchiki take care of their own. Besides," He said as he turned to look towards the gate. Reaching up he began taking off his earcuffs, "I wouldn't want to hurt any of the Yokai by mistake. So please stay back while I handle this."

The young Yokai members had volunteered for this job, wanting to prove themselves to the great dog demon, but when faced with the numbers of their enemy they hesitated. This was their first real fight on this level and it was a bit intimidating. However, as the dark haired man began pulling off the little metal rings on his ear, they realized they had severely underestimated their ally. With every ring removed, the demonic energy caged within began to flow out of him. As the final ring hit the ground, the mans appearance changed. Eyes wide, the Yokai members watched the mans demon form emerged while Hakkai launched an attack at the enemy now entering the compound.

A sarcastic snort sounded from behind them. Turning they saw Kurama, a high ranking member of the Yokai, standing with his arms crossed, "There are more coming from the south. Go help the others take care of the invaders."

"Yes sir." They shouted in unison and ran to their assigned task. With a gentle smile, Kurama began walking to were the dark haired demon was horribly outnumbered but still had the upper hand. Not wanting to be left out of the fight he allowed his own demon access to his body. This would be entertaining.

Hakkai snarled as his whip tore through another opponent while another wave of enemy came at him. They were definitely prepared for a fight, just not with a demon. Poor stupid bastards. The enemy came at him all at once, hoping to overpower him and gain the upper hand in this fight. Just as Hakkai was about to lay waist to the entire lot, a thorn covered vine came out of no where and grabbed half the men. Hakkai wasted no time destroying the last of them as he turned to see who had joined the fight. Standing in the midst of the bodies was a fox demon, his fluffy ears peaking up through his long white hair. "I'd apologize for interfering in your fight, but I felt the need to destroy these upstarts."

Hakkai smiled at the cocky demon before him. "Next time I'll be sure to end the fight before you join. I wouldn't want someone else to partake in my fun time."

Kurama chuckled as he walked up to the demon and opened his hand to reveal Hakkai's earcuffs. "I believe these are yours."

Hakkai took the small metal cuffs with a smile. What an interesting demon.

***********************************************************************************

Reno sat on the hood of a car smoking a cigarette, his eyes closed and enjoying the afterglow of his victory. Rude's ringing phone couldn't distract him from his euphoric high.

"Yes sir." Rude's baritone voice echoed through the parking garage. "The enemy has been driven back or wiped out."

Reno blew out another puff of smoke as his partner answered questions their boss asked and assured the man they would be on their way soon. When Rude hung up the phone Reno turned to him, "So what's our orders?"

"We are to go to the Yokai den, pick up the boys and take them to the safe-house where we will watch over them until the morning."

Reno smiled, "So there's a chance we could have another fight on our hands?"

"I doubt it." Rude answered as walked up the the car Reno was reclined on.

***********************************************************************************

Inutaicho sat behind his desk watching as Tsunade looked the boys over carefully. He could feel his inner demon fighting his rigid control as the beast howled for the blood of the people who allowed these boys to deteriorate into their current condition. Though death did not emanate from them, the scent was close to them. It wouldn't have been much longer and the youngest one would have fallen prey to the invisible specter. He felt Kimimaro's presence beside him and was grateful the young man had chosen to defy his order to stay close to Sephiroth. His presence was soothing to his demon, giving Inutaicho a much needed respite from the barrage of the demonic power.

"Lord Inutaicho." Tsunade said as she came up to his desk. "Have you acquired a place for the boys to live?"

"I have, Lady Tsunade." Sesshomaru said as he helped his friend from the floor. "I will give you the address for you to make home visits. I don't think it wise for them to leave their home for awhile."

Inutaicho nodded, not trusting his voice as his triplet sons looked at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Very well. You may take them to their brother than."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Anything for my allies." She said as she left.

"Father." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to him. Inutaicho nodded to his son's unspoken question then he and Byakuya ushered the boys from the office.

Kimimaro felt concern over the rigid posture of his lord. Inutaicho was leaning on his elbows on his desk, hands clasped before his face with his jaw clamped so tight Kimimaro feared the Yokai Lord would crush his teeth. "My lord?"

He squeaked as his lord, in a blur of motion, turned and wrapped his arms around Kimimaro's waist. He held his arms high, afraid of touching the temperamental lord, but the slight shaking from Inutaicho overrode his fear. Dropping his hands to Lord Inutaicho's back, Kimimaro held the demon lord as Inutaicho squeezed his waist tighter.

Inutaicho held Kimimaro as the mans smaller hands gently stroked his back. "They are safe now my lord."

"I know." Inutaicho whispered, taking a deep breath of Kimimaro's intoxicating scent. Inutaicho leaned back, keeping the pale man encased in his arms, "But Itachi is a dead man."

A dark light flashed in Kimimaro's eyes, "All it takes is your command my lord and your wish will be done."

"Not yet." Inutaicho said lethally. "Not yet."

"As you wish my lord."

***********************************************************************************

Itachi roared in fury as his men reported back that the Kuchiki clan had fended off the attack on their compound and the group tailing the limo with Sephiroth's brothers had been slaughtered. Then the stupid messenger had been foolish enough to had him a formal letter from Inutaicho himself. Holding the crumpled paper in his hand, Itachi stomped the dead man again with a scream of profanities. Leaving the room, Itachi ordered his men to clean up the filth as he headed towards the elevator to go to Zaraki's office.

***********************************************************************************

Zaraki sat behind his desk looking at the woman before him with a frown. She bowed lightly as Kagura introduced her to him.

"I know you have many men to protect you sir, but I really believe Sara will be a great addition to your personal guard." Kagura said in a rush.

"I trust your word Kagura, but she is blind," Zaraki said eying Sara carefully. The woman stood with blank eyes and a light smile on her lips, "And is that a shamisen strapped to her back?"

Kagura let out a huff as she looked at her friend. Sara chuckled lightly, "I apologize for my deceptive appearance. I grew up in a Gozee home and have found the way they dress to be most helpful in my chosen profession. I assure you I...." She stopped dead in her speech as she caught a kunai flung at her face,"... am more than capable of being your guard."

Zaraki smiled, "So it would seem. Are you really blind?"

"As a bat, My Lord." She answered sweetly.

"Very well, the job is yours." He said as a commotion started in the waiting room. Sara stepped to the side of his desk with a light frown on her face.

"Guess you will have your initiation now." Zaraki said a moment before Itachi burst through the doors.

"Everyone out." The raven haired man growled.

Zaraki gave his men a nod and they began filtering out of the room, "Sara would you mind staying?"

"No, My Lord." She said with a light bow.

Itachi took in the woman standing by Zaraki's desk, snorting he decided it would take little effort to destroy the Gozee after she left the office. Turning back to Zaraki, he threw the offending letter from Inutaicho at him. Zaraki raised an eyebrow as he picked up the crumpled paper and began reading it,

Dear Mr. Kenpachi,  
I am writing to inform you that the three boys, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, formally working in your brothel have been purchased by the Yokai and as such are under my protection as are all members of the Kuchiki clan. Any attempt to take the boys back or harm anyone under my care will be viewed as an act of war against my people. I also have enclosed a letter from Sephiroth announcing his resignation from his position.  
Thank you for your time,  
Inutaicho.  
P.S. Quit fucking with my family or you will lose your life.

Zaraki felt a small twinge in his heart when he briefly read the letter from Inutaicho and the letter from Sephiroth. He was gone for good now. Zaraki looked up at the man before him, Itachi was shaking from the force of his rage, but for some reason Zaraki didn't feel the fear he once had. Gently sitting the letters on the desk, he leaned back in his chair to watch the time bomb that was Itachi.

"I have a plan to destroy them for their..."

"No Itachi. You will leave them be. I am done with my plan." Zaraki interrupted, enjoying the twitch under the raven haired man's eye.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you are to leave them alone."

"How dare you tell me what to do." Itachi snarled, his eyes beginning to bleed red in his anger. The next second he was forced to block a sword attack from the woman he had discounted a moment ago. Her sightless eyes fixed on nothing but her strike hand been precise.

"Sara is my new guard and is unaffected by your eyes Itachi." Zaraki said with a smile, "I have given you an order, Itachi, and I expect you to follow it. Go back to your office and stay there. When I have need of you or the Akatsuki's services I will send for you."

Pressing the com button, Zaraki ordered his men back into the office. As Koga and Bankotsu entered the office Sara sheathed her sword and backed away to her position next to Zaraki. "Please see Itachi out."

Itachi's hate filled obsidian eyes glared at Zaraki. By asking his men to remove Itachi from his office, Zaraki had effectively demoted the raven haired man. Itachi nodded, but his eyes promised retribution for his humiliation.

Zaraki let out a breathy laugh as Itachi stormed out of the room followed by his men. Turning to Sara, he felt a debt of gratitude towards the woman. "Thank you for your quick actions." Zaraki said, "But how did you know what he was about to do?"

"I could feel his inner chi change. He has a powerful eyes ability doesn't he?"

"That he does."

She smiled, "Now I know why Kagura was so insistent I work for you."

He chuckled, "What did you do before this?"

She gave a devilish smile, "Freelance assassin."

"Well, I will do my very best to match your previous wages."

She snorted, "Somehow I doubt it. Money was never a problem, I only do what will bring me the most enjoyment and I believe life will not be boring around you."

"At least for now." He said looking out the window.

"He will retaliate."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Sephiroth was pacing the small apartment Kimimaro had left him at with nothing better to do than wait. Now, hours later, he had inspected every nook and cranny, every piece of furniture, everything in the cupboards and drawers. How much longer was the Yokai Lord going to make him wait?

A violent banging on the door startled him, making him reach for his gun. Walking over to the door, he yanked it open expecting the worst, but the sight of his brothers froze him. His mind blank he stared with wide eyes at the three siblings he had never expected to be standing on the other side of the wooden door.

"Brother." Kadaj whispered, his pale eyes brimming with tears. Then his arms were filled with all three of his brothers, their combined weight drove him to his knees. There in the quiet hall of the empty floor, his brothers sobbed in his arms while he rocked them like he had done many times when they were younger.

Sephiroth gently held them while they squeezed him in their rib crushing grips, "How?"

But words were not available as the trio of boys shook in his arms. Lowering his head onto Kadaj's, Sephiroth gently stroked Loz and Yazoo's backs. "It's okay, I'm here," he said over and over, offering as much comfort as he possibly could.

Kadaj looked up, his eyes red and swollen, "I've missed you."

"And I have missed all of you. Now, what is going on? I know I have not worked off your debt, so please tell me how you are here? How did Lord Inutaicho get you away from Itachi?"

Kadaj could see the confusion in his brother's eyes as he gently stroked their heads. Sephiroth really did not know what Itachi had done. He was grateful now that he had sworn both Byakuya and Sesshomaru to secrecy. Making them vow they would never discuss with their brother what they had been forced to do. At the time Kadaj still had a small fear his brother knew and had accepted their rolls, but now that fear was gone. As he held his brother tight he thought carefully how he would break the new to Sephiroth, what lie he would tell to keep their dark secret.

"The Demon Lords paid our debt." Kadaj answered, "He said he was a friend of yours and felt he needed to help even if you did not want his assistance. He told us he wanted to free us all from a bad situation to live a better life."

The smile that graced his brother's lips lifted his spirits, "Than I will have to thank them," A loud growl interrupted Sephiroth as everyone looked to Yazoo. The blushing boy covered his belly and smiled in embarrassment. "But first it seems you need to be fed. The cupboards don't have much in them but let's see what we can find that is edible."

As Sephiroth prepared a light dinner for his brothers, they all talked about everything and anything except the times when they were apart. Sephiroth did not want them to know of the blood staining his hands and the triplets did not want their brother to know of the nightmare they had lived. Soon the boys were full and yawning. "We should get some sleep."

Kadaj smiled as he looked around the small apartment. "Where are the rooms?"

Sephiroth picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink, "There is only one with one bed, but it is large enough for you three."

"But where will you sleep?" 

Sephiroth turned to smile at Yazoo. "There is a couch."

All three boys turned in unison to the dilapidated piece of furniture that looked like it had seen better days hundreds of years ago. Loz and Yazoo turned back to him with horror filled eyes, but Kadaj's twinkled slightly. "I think you should go over to Sesshomaru's house to thank him tonight."

"What?" Sephiroth watched as the three boys shared a conspiratorial glance.

"We know he is more than just a friend." Yazoo said with an innocent smile that did not reach his knowing eyes.

"He.... I..." Sephiroth stuttered, his cheeks heating, "But you three have just arrived and what if someone comes while I'm gone." He didn't want to admit it but he was half afraid Itachi would burst through the door to take back his brothers any moment.

"We will be fine, there are Yokai guards posted everywhere. Besides, we're so tired that we'll probably sleep all day tomorrow." Kadaj said while he yawned again.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked. He really wanted to see his demon but he hadn't seen his brothers in so very long. It felt wrong to leave them after so short a reunion.

"Yes." They answered him in unison as they stood from the table and walked towards the bedroom door. Sephiroth followed them into the room where they crawled onto the bed with sighs of contentment. Pulling the extra blankets he found earlier out of the closet, Sephiroth covered his yawning brothers as they curled around each other. Kadaj gently clasped his hand as he smoothed the blanket out over them. "We'll be fine. Go."

"I'd like to stay a little while longer." Sephiroth whispered as he heard Yazoo's breathing even out, telling him the boy had already slipped of to sleep. Kadaj smiled as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother but retained Sephiroth's hand in his. Even though Kadaj was telling him to leave, it seemed his brother also did not want to let the moment go so quickly.

***********************************************************************************

Itachi growled as he rammed his cock into Kisame pounding into the man with savage force. It was not about pleasure, but about releasing his pent up rage, his anger over loosing his control over his pawns, over Zaraki's obvious betrayal. Kisame twisted his hands in the bindings holding him to the bed, his wrists raw as he tried to relieve the pain from the plastic ties cutting into the soft flesh. Feeling the pressure build in his gut, Itachi wrapped his hands around Kisame's throat, cutting off his air supply. He saw a slight fear in the mans eyes as he fought against his restraints. Itachi squeezed tighter, driving into Kisame's ass with such force the bed groaned. Then it hit him, eyes closed, teeth clamped together, Itachi came into the man under him, filling him up in his release.

Letting go of Kisame's throat, Itachi looked down on the blue man as he lay on the bed with his eyes closed. Pulling from him, Itachi checked his pulse and waited to see if he was still breathing. Assured he had not killed the man, Itachi cut the bindings and left the bed. Entering the shower, he let the hot water wash the last of his anger away. His mind racing with the multitude of different ways he would make everyone who had wronged him today pay, Itachi closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the tiles of the shower. He had been arrogant, had believed there was no way he would loose his goal. He had played with his pawns believing they would always be willing to dance to his tune. How wrong he had been.

He had not expected Sesshomaru to join his fathers forces, had not expected a demon to care enough about Sephiroth to risk everything to launch a rescue mission with the Kuchiki clan. Then there was Zaraki. He had believed he had that man completely under his control. Sure he had seen defiance in the mans eyes everytime he had forced Zaraki to comply with his demands, but he never expected him to grow a set of balls like he had today. Hiring someone who would not be effected by his sharingan. As everyone had turned on him today, Itachi was left with one realization. Do not play with your pawns. Destroy them.

Two strong blue arms bracketed him from behind, "I see you recovered."

"As if such a thing could break me." Kisame said as he leaned in, "Are you better now?"

"Yes."

"Done with the game you were playing?"

"Yes." Itachi growled. Yes, he was done. No more playing around.

"Good," Kisame said as he leaned into Itachi's body, rubbing his erection between the cheeks of Itachi's ass, "Now that that is settled, it's my turn."

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth stared down at his slumbering brothers. Gently he brushed the hair from their faces as he watched them sleep. Sesshomaru had given him this. A gentle smile crossed his face as he thought of his demon. He had been planning to ask for Sesshomaru's help, but it seemed his demon was a step ahead of him. Standing, Sephiroth decided to take his brothers up on their offer. Writing a quick note with his phone number and Sesshomaru's number on it, Sephiroth folded the small piece of paper and left it on the nightstand. Grabbing his coat, Sephiroth locked up the apartment and walked towards the elevator. Flanking the metal doors were two very different men. One tall and dark, the other shorter with vibrant red hair.

"Evening Sephiroth." The dark man in sunglasses said.

Sephiroth looked them over with a suspicious eye. The red head smirked, "Don't worry, we're part of the guard."

"You're Yokai?"

"After a fashion." The dark man answered. "I am Rude, and this is Reno. We are allies of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ya, our boss is close friends with him, and we were ordered to watch over ya all until morning." Reno said as he played with a nightstick dangling from his hand. "Make sure nobody bugs ya."

Rude sighed deeply as he looked down at the red head. "We are here to make sure Zaraki and Itachi do not come after you or the boys. Are you headed out?"

"I....." He said as he turned to look back at the apartment door.

"We will make sure nothing happens to them." Sephiroth turned towards Reno, his eyes weighed the conviction of the red head.

"I was planning to see Lord Sesshomaru, am I allowed to leave?"

"Yes sir, I will call for a car to take you to him." Rude said as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"That is okay. He doesn't live far from here." Sephiroth said as Rude turned back, "Besides, it's not like they have much of a prayer taking me down."

Reno let out a loud bark of laughter, "I like him. No prob, the bastard Itachi is probably too busy licking his wounds rate now to bother looking for ya anyway." A cocky smile crossed the red heads face, "We taught him a lesson he won't soon forget."

The door to the elevator dinged as he gave Reno a questioning look, but any reply was not forthcoming. Stepping into the elevator Rude gave him a node, "We will keep them safe until you come back sir."

"Thank you." Sephiroth said in gratitude as the doors began to slide shut.

"No thanks needed, it was our pleasure." Reno said before the door shut.

Sephiroth wasted no time exiting the building and turning down the street towards where Sesshomaru lived. Looking up at the starless night sky, and feeling the humid chill in the air, Sephiroth prayed it wouldn't rain before he reached his destination.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair by the fireplace watching the fire twist and turn over the fake logs. Rate now Sephiroth should be either locked into a happy reunion with his brothers or sound asleep probably sitting in a chair by their bed, guarding them like he was meant to. Swirling the contents in his glass around, Sesshomaru sighed. He knew Sephiroth would want nothing more than to spend his time with his brothers, but Sesshomaru missed his silver haired temptation.

Sesshomaru jumped inside when his doorbell echoed through his home, frowning, he looked up at the clock. Who the hell could be here this late at night?

Raising from the sofa, he walked to the entry and opened the door to a very wet Sephiroth. "What are you doing here?"

"My brothers..." Sephiroth breathed, his body shaking from the cold rain covering his body, "you paid their debt and brought them home." Sesshomaru was frozen in place by the emotions swirling in Sephiroth's eyes as he stared at him. Hope, happiness, gratitude, they all shined from the blue/green gaze, "Thank you."

Sephiroth's whispered words floated over him, encasing his heart in a gentle warmth that brought a smile to his face. "You are welcome, but your gratitude could have waited for the morning." Stepping back, Sesshomaru opened the door wider, "Come in, I'll get you a towel to dry off."

Sephiroth walked past him into the house, the scent of rain water, and Sephiroth's exquisite smell trailing after him. Shutting the door, Sesshomaru turned just in time to be slammed into his front door, "What are you...."

His question was cut off by Sephiroth's mouth as the pale haired man thrust his tongue into him, desperation in every move. Grabbing Sephiroth by his upper arms, Sesshomaru intended to push the man away, but the throaty growl that vibrated through Sephiroth's body halted his actions as a shiver of appreciation streaked down his body, ending low in his awakening member. Sephiroth's hands buried themselves in his hair, trying to pull Sesshomaru closer. His own arms wrapped around Sephiroth and slide down his lean back to his narrow waist. Breaking away, Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the door. "You don't have to thank me like this."

A nip to his chin drew a growl from the great demon lord, "I already thanked you. This is nothing more than my missing your presence."

"You should be with your brothers rate now." Sesshomaru was holding onto his sanity by a thread, he knew if their positions would have been reversed, he would have wanted to watch over Inuyasha, guarding him from any threat. "If you push me further, I will not let you out of my bed for days."

"They told me to come just before they fell asleep in the safehouse surrounded by the Yokai guards." Sephiroth's hands slowly slid from his hair, across his shoulders, and down to the first button of his silk night shirt. Popping the first button, Sephiroth leaned into him, "Please don't make me leave," he whispered as he popped the second button. "I want you." The third and forth button came out of their holes, "Now."

Sephiroth popped the fifth button of Sesshomaru's shirt as the demon lord growled low in his chest, then grabbed him by the waist and changed their positions. Slammed into the front door, the demon took his mouth in a brutal kiss, his tongue entering Sephiroth's mouth, staking his claim as his clawed hands gripped his ass in a tight hold. Their bodies surged against each other, trying to get relief from the pain in their heated bodies. Sephiroth gasped as Sesshomaru's fangs nicked his lip from the ferocity of the kiss.

Pulling away from Sephiroth's delicious mouth, Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he licked the droplet of Sephiroth's blood from his lip. The man's exotic taste danced across his taste buds, fueling his desire to take this man, to make Sephiroth his for all time. Stepping away from the door, Sesshomaru carried his lover up the stairs to his room and threw him onto the bed.

Sephiroth bounced on the mattress as the demon lord removed his silky shirt and pants, exposing the heightened state of his arousal. Licking his lips, Sephiroth tried to rise from the bed, but the demon was on him a heartbeat later. His mouth, tongue and hands caressing every square inch of his body the demon exposed in his desperate need to strip the cloths from him. Sephiroth nearly lost himself in the heady need coursing through his body, a heat that flowed through his veins like lava. Hands in Sesshomaru's pale hair, Sephiroth used his weight to roll them over, leaving him on top with access to all the demon lord had to offer.

Sesshomaru felt his back hit the bed as Sephiroth covered him. He was about to turn the tables on the silver haired man again when Sephiroth's hand gripped his member tightly. Growling low, Sesshomaru met Sephiroth's blue/green eyes. A pink tongue escaped Sephiroth's mouth as he ran the silky appendage across one of his flat, pale nipples, sending a shiver of pleasure down his body. Then Sephiroth began a painfully slow track down his body ending over his heated member. Sephiroth's breath ghosted over the engorged organ as blue/green eyes stayed locked on his amber ones. Sesshomaru held his breath as Sephiroth's tongue slowly slipped from between his swollen lips and swirled around the tip of his straining cock.

Sephiroth felt a sense of power over the demon below him as he held Sesshomaru's eyes captive while he teased the tip of the demon's cock. Clawed hands buried themselves in his hair but never pushed on him, never tried to force him to go further. With a wicked smile, Sephiroth used his tongue and teeth to tease Sesshomaru, to drive him to the brink of sanity. Hearing the pants and low snarls escaping the demons mouth, Sephiroth decided to take pity on his demon. Rising over the demon's swollen cock, Sephiroth nibbled on the slit, his eyes holding heated amber ones as he swallowed Sesshomaru's cock to the hilt.

Sesshomaru's muscles tightened with the force of his lust as Sephiroth's mouth feasted on his flesh. Every suck, every slide of that talented mouth bent on driving him crazy. Dangerously close to his climax, Sesshomaru pulled the man from his cock and up his body to meet his mouth. Sesshomaru could taste his essence in Sephiroth's mouth as his hand reached out to the nightstand, pulling the drawer out to grab the plastic bottle nestled within. Sephiroth's hand met his, taking the bottle from him and opening it as he pulled away. 

Sephiroth couldn't stop the smirk crossing his face as he stared down at the demon between his legs. His white hair lay fanned across the dark bedspread as his heavy lidded eyes watched Sephiroth's every moved. Popping the cap on the bottle, Sephiroth poured some of the thick lube onto Sesshomaru's cock and wrapped his hands around the engorged member to spread the lube. Clawed hands bit into his hips as the demon thrust into his fist. Sephiroth was enjoying the control he had over Sesshomaru, control over a demon who was so very powerful. Scooting up, Sephiroth angled Sesshomaru's cock towards his entrance.

"Wait." Sesshomaru growled as his hands stalled Sephiroth's hips from coming down on him. A tight grip on his cock drew a low groan from him as he stared up at the silver haired man. "Your not... ready."

"I am." Sephiroth whispered as he leaned forward and licked Sesshomaru's bottom lip. "Please just let me."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Sephiroth as the man rose over him. Slowly Sephiroth began to lower himself onto Sesshomaru's cock as the demon watched his face, looking for any sign the man was in pain, but the only thing Sesshomaru could see was absolute pleasure. His thick cock slid into Sephiroth tight core drawing a ragged breath from the man. Sesshomaru lay there, allowing Sephiroth to take the lead for now, petting the mans body as Sephiroth set a painfully slow pace. Sephiroth's head fell back and his hands gripped Sesshomaru's sides in a desperate grip while the walls of his passage tightened around Sesshomaru.

Grinding his teeth, Sesshomaru bent his legs, bracing himself with his heels and thrust up into Sephiroth's willing body. Sephiroth's hands left his sides and gripped Sesshomaru's knees as he let out a loud cry. Gripping Sephiroth's hips, Sesshomaru began driving into the pale haired man, sliding across his prostate to drive more cries of pleasure from his lover.

Sephiroth's mind fragmented as Sesshomaru took over, driving into him at a savage pace, intent on sending him over the edge as quickly as possible. Fighting the release the demon lord was trying to drive him to Sephiroth dropped to his hands and took the demon's mouth. Tongues thrusting into each others mouths, Sephiroth growled as a fang nipped him again, drawing blood from his lip as the demon licked at the cut. Then Sephiroth's world spun as he was dropped onto his stomach on the soft bed. Sesshomaru was behind him, driving into his body quickly. Gripping the sheets, Sephiroth couldn't contain the cries of pleasure escaping his mouth as Sesshomaru's cock drove into him hard and fast, the friction heating his blood further. 

Sitting on the precipice of his release, Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's cock and pumped him in time to his thrusts. Grinding his teeth, fighting back his urge to bite down on Sephiroth, marking the man below him, Sesshomaru dropped his head back, drilling into the heated core as Sephiroth found his release. Howling through the orgasm, the pale man covered his hand with is essence. His mind fogging, his cock growing, Sesshomaru dropped from the heights of pleasure, filling Sephiroth with his release as shockwaves of pain and pleasure bounced through his body. It felt like hours maybe even days before his body relaxed enough to allow rational thought. Laying over the back of his lover, Sesshomaru felt the knot in his cock begin to shrink while Sephiroth's body quivered from the after effects of his own release. Nuzzling the man's neck, Sesshomaru sighed in contentment. 

A light laugh from below him drew his attention. "It still amazes me how different it is to be with you."

Sesshomaru smiled as he gave a gentle thrust inside the man, rubbing his shrinking knot along the mans insides. The throaty moan Sephiroth gave caused Sesshomaru to chuckle. "That is why I try to drive you into unconsciousness before I cum."

Sephiroth groaned as Sesshomaru's cock slid from his body. Rolling onto his back he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, "So does that mean you are only good for one go every night."

The surprise that colored Sesshomaru's eyes at the statement slowly melted away to a mischievous light, "I assure you, I can go all night long."

Sephiroth squeaked as the demon's mouth descended upon him, determination dripping from every fiber of the Sesshomaru's being.


	20. Chapter 20

Sephiroth woke to a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, peace. His body surrounded by the gentle warmth of a demon who would and could give him the world. Rolling within Sesshomaru's embrace, Sephiroth smiled from the happiness he felt in this moment. Sesshomaru had done the one thing for him that he wanted most, set him free, and he did this without being asked, without demanding a price. Sephiroth gently ran his fingertips down the duel red marks that graced his demon's cheek bones. He knew he should get back to his brothers but he really wanted this feeling to last forever. How could it though, Itachi was still out there and he would be furious now. Defeat was something the raven haired man did not take well.

Sesshomaru woke to Sephiroth's gentle touch sliding along his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a brief moment of uncertainty in Sephiroth's gaze before the man stifled it. 

"Good morning." Sesshomaru said, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Yes it is." A smile graced the silver haired man's mouth as he leaned up and brushed those soft lips against his. The affectionate action ignited Sesshomaru's blood. Wrapping his arms tighter around his silver haired love, Sesshomaru deepened the chaste kiss. Mouths feeding from one another, hands sliding along bare skin, it wasn't long before Sephiroth found himself below his demon, filled with Sesshomaru's hardness. Their bodies surged together, stroking each others desire until they cried out together. There was no way to describe the contentment they felt as they calmed, their breathing slowly stabilizing.

Sesshomaru lay above Sephiroth, his weight braced on his elbows as he scattered Sephiroth's neck and shoulders with kisses. A deep sigh from his lover drew him up to stare down into blue/green eyes.

"I need to go check on my brothers." Sephiroth closed his eyes, "But I do not want to leave."

Sesshomaru kissed Sephiroth gently on the lips, "Then I shall go with you."

Sephiroth opened his eyes, humor dancing within their multi-hued depths, "Who said it was you I didn't want to leave." Dropping his arms to the bed, he gave Sesshomaru a wicked smile as he grabbed handfuls of the soft covers, "This is a most comfortable bed."

Sesshomaru snorted in irritation as he surged to his feet dragging a surprised Sephiroth with him. Tossing his silver haired lover over his shoulder he turned from the bed towards the bathroom, "That is too bad."

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth hissed trying to wiggle free from the demons tight grip. He let out a sharp sound when his bare ass was struck by Sesshomaru's hand, "Why you..."

But Sephiroth's tirade was cut short as he was again tossed, this time into a deep tub of hot water.  
Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to cross his face as Sephiroth rose form the water sputtering, his long silver hair stuck to his body as he pushed his bangs from his face. The dark look his lover shot him made Sesshomaru chuckle. If a single look could do physical damage, Sesshomaru was curtain he would have been castrated. "Still believe it is my bed you don't want to leave?"

"Just for that, I doubt I would enter your bed anytime soon." Sephiroth answered as Sesshomaru slid into the in floor tub.

"Then I will have to sneak into yours." Sesshomaru whispered low as he came closer.

"Do you really think I would allow..."

Sesshomaru's mouth covered his, silencing him as his demon's arms pulled him closer. Sephiroth put up a token fight before giving in. He felt Sesshomaru smile against his mouth. "Shall we bath quickly and get you back to your brothers, or...."

Sephiroth covered Sesshomaru's mouth with his hand, "If you finish that question we will be here the rest of the day."

Sesshomaru covered Sephiroth's hand with his as he kissed the center of the man's palm, "Then we should hurry."

***********************************************************************************

Kadaj woke to his brothers gentle snoring. They were wrapped around him, holding on like he would disappear any moment. To be fare to them, he had done so a couple of times during their captivity and each time he returned looking like shit. Closing his eyes, Kadaj could hardly believe it was over. His brothers were free and they were together. There couldn't be anything greater.

Looking down on their sleeping faces, Kadaj knew he would not blow this second chance he had been given. He would do everything he was supposed to. He would listen when given advice unlike the time he had told Sephiroth to mind his own business.

He truly regretted his naive stupidity. He had been an angry, spiteful young man with a powerful need to hurt his older brother running through his veins. Reaching up he cupped the back of Yazoo's head. He would never let his own childish jealousy hold reign over his emotions again.

"Brother?" Kadaj turned to Yazoo as his brother rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I'm here."

Yazoo's glazed eyes slowly focused on him then looked around the room with a frown. Then his eyes lit up and he sat up quickly, "It wasn't a dream."

Kadaj smiled as Loz squeezed him tighter while letting out a sleepy sound of protest for having his dreams disturbed. Yazoo held his hands before him as they shook, "We really are free of Itachi."

His eyes sought out Kadaj as they filled with tears. "We're free." He whispered as he dropped to Kadaj's chest with a sob.

Loz woke with a start from the jostling of Yazoo's impact. Hearing his brothers sobbing, he wrapped his arms around them both and looked up at Kadaj. His brother's usually guarded eyes were full of so many emotions, but the strongest was his self blame. Loz reached up and brushed Kadaj's hair behind his ear. Their eyes met and he smiled at his brother, silently telling him everything was fine. Tears filled his usually strong brother's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry." Kadaj whispered as the tears streaked down his cheek.

Loz sat up and pulled both his brothers into his arms, "We forgive you. So stop blaming yourself. We signed up with you knowing the possibilities."

"But I brought us to that point." Kadaj sobbed as he held onto his brothers.

"It is in the past now and should remain there." Loz whispered. Then a loud rumbling had them all laughing as they looked at the blushing Yazoo. He stomach let out another loud growl as Yazoo turned even redder.

"Guess that means it's time to eat." Loz said with a smile, "Shall we get the cry babies something?"  
Loz held in his laugh as his brothers wide eyes meet his. It was not often he got to pick on them for crying, but when these moments arose, he enjoyed them greatly.

"Why you." Kadaj hissed.

"You jerk." Yazoo growled as they both tackled him. Loz didn't mind because he had gotten what he was after. To dry up their tears.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth held the bags of delicious smelling food as Sesshomaru unlocked the door to his temporary home. As the door swung open and he entered, Sephiroth was greeted by a surprising sight. There in the middle of the room were his brothers. However, it was what they were doing that drew him up short in the doorway. Three sets of alarmed eyes met his.

"Brother." Yazoo said breathlessly from his crouched position.

Sesshomaru let out a bark of laughter, "Guess we made it here just in time."

Loz stood in the middle of the room one foot on a struggling Kadaj's back, one arm holding Yazoo in a headlock and a bag of chips held high over his head. Sesshomaru walked past a stunned Sephiroth. "Well, we should get the breakfast served up before you devour each other." He said with a wink as he passed the boys.

Loz's blush brightened as his grip on Yazoo loosened. With a triumphant yell, Yazoo broke free and jumped up grabbing the bag. Sephiroth shook his head, a light smile on his face as he watched his brothers playful antics. Shutting the door of the apartment, Sephiroth crossed the room to the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. Sesshomaru began pulling the individually boxed breakfasts they had picked up on the way, and pulled the lids off to discard in the sink.

The boys came up the island counter to watch as Sesshomaru passed each of them a container. Sephiroth smiled as each of them dug into their breakfast much like they had done the night before.

"After we eat, would you like to see your new apartment?"

"New apartment?" Sephiroth and his brothers chirped together.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, "My brother, Inuyasha, should be there now setting things up."

The guarded look on their faces almost made him laugh, but he refrained. They had good reasons to be suspicious. "He also has the rental contract with him waiting for your signatures. The woman who owns the building is one of his closest friends. When she heard you four had no where else to live and how the tyrant Zaraki had you thrown into the streets, she couldn't not help you. She seems to be a very caring person."

"You don't own it?" One of the boys asked unable to conceal his surprise.

"No. Contrary to popular belief, I am not rich. My father, on the other hand, has a vast fortune at his disposal, and even he does not own everything."

"So what you're saying is this is our apartment?" Kadaj asked.

"We can do whatever we want?" Yazoo added.

Sesshomaru nodded as he leaned against the counter behind him, "Completely free to do whatever you want."

Sesshomaru's eyes met Sephiroth's and the softness he saw in the silver haired man's gaze made his heart race.

Sephiroth accepted his breakfast container from Sesshomaru happy in the knowledge his demon had thought of something so very simple. Something to drive home they were in control of their lives now. He wanted to say it, those three little words that he chocked back. Instead he let them echo through his mind and his heart, 'I Love You.'

***********************************************************************************

Inuyasha climbed off the ladder and looked at the swords he hung with a critical eyes.

"They're straight." Miroku said as he slipped his arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"I know." Inuyasha slid his hand across Miroku's arm to his hand. Clasping it he brought his lovers hand to his mouth to kiss the palm.

"I'd stop that if I were you. It's not our place to break in this apartment." Miroku said with a smile.

"It's not like we have the time. They will be here any moment." Inuyasha turned, pulling Miroku into his arms. Just as their lips were mere atoms apart, the sound of the door handle turning interrupted them. Leaning back with a sigh, Inuyasha let Miroku go as his brother entered the apartment. 

This was the first time he had laid eyes on Sephiroth's brothers. He was nearly struck dumb by their looks, but the scent drifting to his nose left him speechless. His eyes snapped to Sesshomaru but his older brother was very distracted by Sephiroth.

"Inuyasha." His brother said in greeting. Inuyasha shoved his new found information into the back of his mind. 

Inuyasha nodded to his brother in greeting, then looked at Sephiroth, "I hope you don't mind but I thought setting up some of your things would make it feel more like home."

"This is...." Sephiroth's eyes were wide with surprise as he looked around, "You retrieved my belongings."

"Yep. Wasn't sure what was yours and what wasn't so we just packed up everything." Inuyasha said, then he looked over to the triplets. Inuyasha's ears twitched as the boys continued to stare at him, mouths open. Their eyes were glued to his fluffy white appendages on top of his head. Crossing his arms he growled, "You know it's rude to stare."

The two with shorter hair dropped their eyes to his, apology within. The third however took a step forward, "They're beautiful."

He reached up but Inuyasha batted his hand away startling the brother from his single minded obsession of the moment. 

"I'm so sorry." He burst out, holding his hand like Inuyasha had broken it.

Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes, "Fine, this one time only you may touch them."

He had barely gotten those words out of his mouth when three sets of hands were gently stroking his furry puppy ears. Though he hated his ears being the center of attention, Inuyasha truly loved the feeling of having them stroked. If he had been born with a tail, he knew it would be swishing back and forth from the attention.

"They are so soft." The long haired one whispered as he let go. His light eyes dropping to Inuyasha's "Thank you."

Inuyasha felt a blush heating his cheeks and snorted to try to cover up is embarrassment. "So, Introductions and then a tour. Sound like a plan?"

Miroku hid a smile of amusement from Inuyasha's irritation. It always pissed the hanyo off when people made a big deal over his ears. He hated being different then everyone else, but he was patient with the boys. Allowing them a privilege most were denied with venomous words and raging fists. Perhaps his lover was beginning to settle down, but he doubted it. The boys radiated a vulnerability that calmed the hanyo's temper. Who would willingly hurt someone who had been through what these boys had.

Sephiroth introduced his brothers to Inuyasha then watched as the hanyo took the boys on a tour of the apartment. He couldn't stifle a chuckle as Inuyasha's ears twitched continuously from Yazoo's constant staring.

"I hope you will forgive me for invading your old place and setting you up here." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Sephiroth into his arms.

"I'm glade, actually. I'm just surprised at how quickly you did it."

Sesshomaru gave a toothy grin, "I am nothing but efficient."

Sephiroth chuckled as Sesshomaru brushed his lips against his mouth. Leaning back Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a sigh, "I'm afraid I will have to leave for the day. I have avoided work for too long and I'm sure my desk is piled high with useless paperwork."

"Do you really have to go?" Sephiroth asked, he knew he sounded needy, almost clingy, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Yes." Sesshomaru whispered, regret in his own voice, letting Sephiroth know that he too wanted to stay.

"Than you have to come over for dinner." Kadaj said insistently from the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You should spend the evening with your brother." Sesshomaru gently prodded. He wasn't going to deny he wanted nothing more than to spend the day and night with Sephiroth, but he knew he needed to share him at this critical time. His brothers needed him here to themselves.

Kadaj gave him a lopsided smile, "Well, it will just be for dinner, it's not like you'll be here all day with us." Then his smile turned almost sinister, "or all night."

Why that little, "Very well. I will join you for dinner." Sesshomaru wasn't going to rise to the challenge in Kadaj's words. He would let them have their time, but after a while, he would begin installing himself in their lives.

Kadaj was enjoying the fact the demon was allowing him to torment him. The truth is, he was testing him. Kadaj liked Sesshomaru, he seemed to be good at heart, but Kadaj had been through so much. He just wanted to see if this demon would turn into another Itachi and start his extensive list of demands. Watching as his brother and Sesshomaru said their goodbyes, Kadaj felt a little stab of sadness in his chest. He really wanted what his brother had found, but he didn't think he would ever find it. He was damaged now, nothing more than a retired whore. Who would want him? Shaking his head he shoved that emotion deep inside. It did no good to mourn what you didn't have or what couldn't be. Smiling he decided to focus his energy on pestering his brother's new boyfriend.

"I wouldn't push my brother too far when it comes to Sephiroth. He can be possessive over those he cares for but for a mate... Well, I'm sure it will be far worse."

Kadaj's attention snapped to Inuyasha, "They're mated."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, not yet. I'm sure he wants Sephiroth to make the choice without any pressure."

Kadaj felt the respect he held for the demon triple, to hold off marking a mate took a will of iron, but to do so in the light of recent events... Sesshomaru should be up for sainthood. Perhaps he wouldn't torture Sesshomaru too much.

"Should we get the rental agreement signed?" Inuyasha asked as Sephiroth joined them. The four brothers nodded and they sat down so Inuyasha could explain the terms of the rental contract. "If that's all, I will be going. I'll drop this off with your new landlord on my way out." He said as he put the envelope under his arm and headed for the door. "If you have any questions or there is anything you need, you can call me. My number is posted on the bulletin board."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sephiroth said as Inuyasha opened the door. He nodded to the man and shut the door. Inuyasha walked down the hall with Miroku silent beside him. He could feel Miroku's concerned looks, but he ignored them as he pulled out his phone. With far more force than was necessary, he pressed the screen to call his father. Of course there was no answer.

Inuyasha ended the call, almost crushing his phone.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

"Since my father didn't answer his phone, we're going to make a surprise visit."

"Where?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yokai den."

***********************************************************************************

Inutaicho was walking through the halls of the den. Rate now Sesshomaru should be at the new apartment with Sephiroth and the boys. Sighing he grabbed the handle of his office door when his cell phone rang. Looking at the screen he froze. It was Inuyasha. "That was quick."

Turning from the door he knew of only one place he could go where his son would not find him. The one place he really didn't want to be, Home. He was halfway down the hall when he heard Kimimaro call out to him. Closing his eyes and wanting to hang his head in defeat, Inutaicho turned half expecting Inuyasha to be standing next to the assassin. He thanked his luck that Kimimaro was alone.

"My lord, where are you going?"

"Home."

Kimimaro frowned, "The street generals are here for their meeting. Are you not well? Should I send them home?"

"No, I'm fine." Inutaicho said with a sigh as he turned to go back down the hall to the game room where all the delinquent generals were waiting. Stopping next to Kimimaro he added, "If Inuyasha shows up, tell him I'm in meetings all day and send him home."

Kimimaro snorted causing Inutaicho's eyebrow to raise. "Your son does not listen to me and I do not have permission to use force."

"That is only because that boy does not know when to back down." Inutaicho said with a chuckle.  
Kimimaro nodded the said, "If he arrives, then I will aid in your escape."

Inutaicho placed his hand on Kimimaro's shoulder and smiled in gratitude before walking down the hall. Kimimaro was frozen in place. Reaching up he placed his hand on his shoulder where his demon lord had touched him.

Hearing commotion down the hall Kimimaro turned towards where he knew the bratty son was most likely throwing a fit. Walking down the hall to hopefully intercept Inuyasha, Kimimaro had to jump back as the door was thrust forcefully open.

"Kimi." Inuyasha growled as he walked into the hallway, "Were is my dad?"

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha, but your father is in a meeting. I could inform him you need to see him and you could come back la...."

"No." Inuyasha barked causing Kimimaro to grind his teeth from the rude interruption. "I'll wait in his office." With that he pushed past the white haired assassin. Kimimaro counted to ten in his head before following the disrespectful boy.

"Very well. When he gets out of the meeting I'll....."

"Not tell him shit." Inuyasha snarled as he jabbed his clawed finger into Kimimaro's chest. He wasn't sure what it was about Kimimaro that bothered him, but every time he was around the assassin he felt a powerful need to fight with him.

"Lord Inuyasha." Kimimaro said, eyes sparking in challenge as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand "I may be under order to not fight you but I will retaliate if you put your hands on me again."

"Anytime." Inuyasha smirked as he pulled his hand away.

"Please excuse me Lord Inuyasha." Kimimaro said as he left the room. Taking up a post down the hall were he could watch Lord Inutaicho's office and the meeting room.


	21. Chapter 21

Inutaicho sat in the room with his street generals as they gave their reports. He kept eye contact with each general as they spoke, but he wasn't really listening. Shikamaru stood against the wall to his right, his bored expression firmly in place as he smoked his cigarette. To everyone in the room he was nothing more than a lazy second in command, but Inutaicho knew the man was analyzing every piece of information, thinking through hundreds of ways to solve any potential problems. To call him a strategical genius was a serious understatement, the man had the ability to predict nearly every outcome and plan accordingly. It wasn't often he was taken by surprise, but it did happen.

With Shikamaru in the room Inutaicho didn't feel so guilty about letting his mind drift. He could feel his son's demonic energy as Inuyasha paced in his office. He knew why his son was here but he really wanted to avoid that particular conversation today, or any other day for that matter. However, Inuyasha would not give up easily, he would hunt his father down until he had satisfied his need for answers. Maybe he should just go into the office and get this over with, no matter how badly he wanted to run.

The last general sat down drawing his thoughts away from his problems to the present. The room quieted as Inutaicho looked to Shikamaru to see if he saw any issues that needed addressed. The man gave a subtle shake of his head. Giving a nod to the shadow ninja, Inutaicho looked back to the men, "It seems all is well for now. However, as many of you may have heard, I have dealt Zaraki and his man Itachi a bitter blow this week. I want you to keep an eye and ear out for all activities from both Zaraki and Itachi's men. Report in to Shikamaru with the tiniest of details."

"Are you expecting retaliation?"

"Most definitely." Inutaicho answered.

"My Lord," A general with fiery orange hair said, "I might have something for you."

Inutaicho waived his hand for the young man to continue. "I am currently in a relationship with someone who works in close proximity to Kenpachi Zaraki. She told me that Itachi was demoted yesterday."

Inutaicho smiled as he watched Shikamaru frown, it seemed that was not in his equations. "Do you know what the reason was for the demotion?"

"She heard that Itachi wanted to come for Lord Inutaicho and Lord Sesshomaru. Kenpachi Zaraki told Itachi that he was to back down and Itachi refused. My girlfriend said that she heard Itachi even tried to attack Zaraki. It was after Itachi left that the whole of Zaraki's organization was informed Itachi had been demoted to street general status."

Shikamaru looked at Inutaicho, brows drawn down, "Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

Inutaicho could see Shikamaru's mind running at mind numbing speeds, after barely ten seconds he looked up at the orange haired general, "Very well, if your girlfriend is willing, ask her if she would keep us updated on the situation from Zaraki's end."

The general nodded his agreement and Shikamaru looked around at the other generals, "Keep a close eye on Itachi's men in particular. Zaraki may have backed down, but Itachi is not a man who will do as his master dictates."

The all barked a yes sir.

Inutaicho nodded then dismissed his men. One by one they stood and left the room, but Inutaicho was looking down at the table with a frown. Why now? What had caused Zaraki to demote Itachi?

"My Lord." Shikamaru said as he dropped into the chair beside him. "It seems things may not be as we have thought."

"I agree." Inutaicho looked up at his second in command, "From what I had heard, Zaraki was nothing more than Itachi's puppet. What I want to know is how the puppet cut his strings. What gave Zaraki the courage to finally push Itachi away?"

"I really hate not knowing all the details." Shikamaru said as he dropped his head back, "I need to head out and see if I can find out what is going on."

"I would expect nothing less from you." Inutaicho said with a smile. Shikamaru smirked as he stood and headed for the door.

Inutaicho let out a long sigh as he stood, his mind returning to his current situation, Inuyasha. Gritting his teeth he decided to just get it over with. His son would most likely screech at him about his philandering ways and not telling him he had more siblings. Hell, he hadn't even known until this week, but his hanyo son would not accept that as an excuse. What really worried him was how many people Inuyasha would tell. Inutaicho needed to express the importance of keeping this a secret for now. There were too many individuals mending from serious trauma to introduce something like this.

Leaving the room, Inutaicho was so lost in thought he didn't notice Kimimaro until the man grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into a room. He was about to open his mouth to tell his assassin that he had decided to talk to his son, but Kimimaro shushed him. Brows raised, Inutaicho looked down on Kimimaro as he stood by the door, ear pressed to the wooden surface. A smile crossed his lips as he realized the man was going to help him escape his son's wrath no matter what.

 

Inuyasha kept pacing his father's office, waiting as patiently as he could for the meeting to end. It felt like hours, days even, but as he looked at the clock he knew barely thirty minutes had passed. He was nearly growling as another thirty minutes slid by without any movement from his father. Then as he was about to storm down the hall and interrupt the meeting, he felt his father's demonic energy flow down the hall and stop not far from the door. Inuyasha's teeth clinched tight in frustration as he felt his father's energy disappear completely. Rushing to the door, he jerked it open. No one was in the hall, "Damn it Kimimaro."

The assassin had helped his father escape and in that moment Inuyasha had the answer he came here for. Sephiroth's brothers were in fact his half-brothers. Turning to the empty office, Inuyasha felt his fierce anger dissipate some. He also realized if his father was reluctant to tell him, there were some complications regarding the boys. Pulling out his cell phone, Inuyasha decided on another tactic. His father would most likely have turned off his phone, so, Inuyasha sent a quick text to his father. Looking around the empty hallway, Inuyasha turned and left the Yokai den. He may not be a patient hanyo, but he would wait. For now.

 

Inutaicho closed his eyes to focus on his his hearing, listening to all the sounds around him and filtering out the ones that had little importance. It was slightly difficult do to the fact Kimimaro had dragged him into one of the suppressor rooms. A room specifically designed to keep demonic power in. He heard the slight sound of Inuyasha cursing Kimimaro, then a faint rustle of fabric followed by silence. He was about to grind his teeth in frustration when he heard his son's footsteps moving down the hallway away from them. Opening his eyes, Inutaicho looked down at Kimimaro. He was leaning against the cream colored door, ear pressed to its surface and his eyes closed. Inutaicho wanted to reach out and touch his beautiful face but knew if he did so, he would be unable to stop himself. Being so close to this man was hard on him, but he had to endure it. Clutching his hands into fists, Inutaicho waited until emerald eyes opened and turned to him.

Kimimaro turned to his demon lord when he couldn't hear Inuyasha anymore, only then realizing he was finally alone with Lord Inutaicho. Amber eyes stared at him expectantly as he leaned against the door. "He is gone."

"I thank you." Lord Inutaicho said quietly but made no move towards the door. After a moment of silence he finally asked, "Is there anything else?"

Kimimaro fought a blush as he remembered his demon lord's hands on his body. The memory days old but still so powerful. Reaching up he brushed some hair behind his ear. He had never in his life tried to pursue someone, he never had the desire to. His lord was always in his heart but untouchable. Lowering his head, he shook it. Stepping away from the door, Kimimaro turned to open it but was surprised when the door refused to move. Looking up he saw his lords clawed hand holding it shut as Lord Inutaicho's body crowded his without touching. "Tell me what bothers you."

"I...." He faltered. He had confessed to his lord, they had shared a moment before being rudely interrupted. He knew not to expect more, but it didn't stop the want. 

"Days ago..." He swallowed hard, "In your office..." He turned around to look up at his lord. "Why have you not tried to finish?"

His lords hand found his cheek and a sigh that sound so full of pain escaped his lords mouth, "You want the truth?"

Kimimaro nodded.

"Did you know that demons have one being that can complete them. A destined mate." His thumb ran along Kimimaro's bottom lip as his eyes followed its progression, "You are mine, but you are still so young."

Kimimaro's eyes closed from those words, words that filled his heart to the brim and brought joy to his world. 

"It is torture to stand here not touching you." His lord's voiced pain vibrated through him.

"Than touch me." Kimimaro whispered as he drew his lords thumb into his mouth.  
Inutaicho held in a breath as Kimimaro's eyes opened, emerald eyes bathed with such a powerful lust as the mans hot mouth surrounded his thumb. "You know not what you ask for. I could hurt you. Demon mating can be intense with younger ones, but in demons my age, it can be savage. Near primal."

Kimimaro's delicate hands touched his chest as his mouth pulled off his finger with a loud pop. "I understand."

Those two breathlessly uttered words were the final straw. A growl rumbled through his chest as Inutaicho surged forward to claim Kimimaro's mouth. Hands already gripping the assassins ass and lifting him to slam the slender body into the door. Inutaicho tried desperately to hold onto some control as he plundered Kimimaro's mouth. Pulling away he grit his teeth, his fangs piercing the flesh in his mouth. With his voice low and raspy from the demonic power surging through his veins, he hissed, "Not here."

Dropping Kimimaro onto his feet, he jerked the assassin away from the door and opened it with far more force than was needed. The hinges groaned from the force as one pulled from the wall. It didn't faze Inutaicho as he pulled Kimimaro through the opening and down the hallway. Members of the Yokai stepped out of their Lord's path as he stormed down the hall with his hand wrapped around Kimimaro's wrist. The Yokai looked at his lord with fear then their gazes turned to him in sympathy. He could hear some of them whispering, asking what he had done to piss the Yokai lord off. Little did they know it wasn't anger. Kimimaro felt a blush heat his face from the knowledge of what really had the demon lord dragging him through the den.

Reaching the end of the hall, Inutaicho kicked the door open, sending it rocketing into the building across the empty back lot. Pulling Kimimaro close, Lord Inutaicho wrapped an arm around his waist and jumped high into the air. They bounded from rooftop to rooftop, the fast pace making Kimimaro slightly dizzy, until the landed on a balcony of a highrise apartment building. The sliding glass door was already open when they landed and Lord Inutaicho pulled him quickly into the apartment before tossing him onto the bed.

He had barely settled when his lord was on him, hands tearing his cloths from his body. Kimimaro didn't fight it. Instead his hands searched out the buttons of his lords shirt, searching for bare flesh to run his hands over. His mouth was covered, devoured as his lord bared him. Lord Inutaicho pulled away drawing an irritated noise from Kimimaro as he sat up. A deep growl resonated through his body, as eyes, glowing a feral red, looked down at him. Dropping his arms to the bed on either side of his head, Kimimaro bared his neck, instinct driving him now as his breathing speed up.

Inutaicho couldn't think past the red haze now dominating his mind, a ruthless need to stamp his mark on the man laying below him. Swooping down, he began to lick, nip and run his nails along his whimpering mates flesh. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth as he worked his way down the pale body. Grasping the legs of his mate, Inutaicho pushed his them up until his mates twitching hole was before him.

Kimimaro bit his lip as his lord's mouth descended on his entrance. The wicked tongue and lips driving him insane from the pleasure. He gasped and whined as his lord worked him over. 

Then Lord Inutaicho's mouth was gone and his world was spinning as he was flipped onto his stomach. Kimimaro looked over his shoulder as his lords mouth descended onto his flesh again. Teeth puncturing his skin, as clawed hands gripped his hips pulling him to his knees. There had been no real preparation, nothing to ease the way, but Kimimaro didn't care. He needed to feel his lord inside him, needed to feel his lord completely dominate him. He nearly bit through his lip as his lord surged forward, the pain was so very intense. Tears filled his eyes with every powerful thrust of his lord's cock within his body. A clawed hand released his hip and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up until his back was flush against Lord Inutaicho's. His lord's other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tight as he pulled nearly from his body. Kimimaro let out a scream as his lord surged into him again, Lord Inutaicho's cock was driving into something inside of him, something that sent sparks through his body reawakening his softened cock. Another powerful thrust drove an even louder cry from his mouth as his hands gripped Lord Inutaicho's wrists.

Kimimaro fought the onslaught of the powerful emotions burning through his vein's. He felt like he was on fire, his lungs struggled to pull in enough air, his vision began to go fuzzy, and then it happened. Lord Inutaicho bit down on his shoulder. It wasn't like the others, this one was deep and filled with so much power. He could feel it pouring into his body, filling him. With a hoarse cry, he let go, spraying the bed sheets in his release. His world spun again as he landed on his back and Lord Inutaicho entered him again, not even loosing his rhythm.

Gripping the sheets in his hands, Kimimaro's orgasm kept surging through his body. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to breath, but his lungs refused to work. His blurry eyes remained on his lord as he knelt between his legs, his flawless body covered in sweat and his red eyes burning into his soul.

A powerful hand wrapped around his spent cock, stroking it, bringing it back to painful life. He couldn't hold back the cries of pleasure as his lord surged into his body over and over again, changing his position every so often.

Every cry, every deep moan sent pleasure rocketing through Inutaicho's blood, heating his already burning body. His mates body was a perfect blend of strength and beauty. Deep inside he knew he shouldn't be doing this, that he could really hurt his mate, but he couldn't stop now. His demonic side was reigning supreme, consuming him. The sweet taste of Kimimaro's blood filled his mouth over and over again as he marked his mate. Nails found no resistance as they pierced the pale flesh below him.

Kimimaro's body felt heavy as his lord controlled him, flipping him, moving him however Lord Inutaicho wanted. Arms laying like lead on the sheets beside his head, Kimimaro could barely voice his pleasure anymore. It felt like days since they had entered this room, days of pleasure that were robbing him of his mind, his life. He couldn't even muster up enough strength to wrap his legs around his lords waist as his body was rocked with powerful thrusts.

The growls coming from his lord gained in volume and Kimimaro almost whimpered at the thought this was almost over. He didn't know if he was grateful his lord was nearing his release or if he didn't want this to end. All he knew was his body was heating, trying to build itself up for another release, one that would top the rest. His lord's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him up into Lord Inutaicho's lap until Kimimaro's face was near his lords chest.

"Bite." Lord Inutaicho growled. Kimimaro looked up into those blazing eyes, "Now!"

Without another thought, Kimimaro sunk his teeth into his lords chest, drawing blood as Lord Inutaicho roared in his release. He felt the cock in his body swell as Lord Inutaicho filled him up, his own dry orgasm hitting him, draining him of the last of his strength.

Kimimaro panted as he felt the sheets on his back again, his vision began to blur as he looked up at his lord... no, his mate. He blinked hard, trying desperately to stay conscious. A smile crossed his face as he realized he had survived something he knew most humans would never have lived through.

Lord Inutaicho leaned back, his eyes now a peaceful amber as they meet his. "Sleep Kimimaro."

Kimimaro shook his head, the action sluggish even to him. He wanted to cherish this moment, but his body refused to obey his command. 

"Sleep my mate," was the last thing he heard as his lids drifted shut.

Inutaicho closed his eyes as Kimimaro slipped into an exhausted slumber. It was done, Kimimaro was now his mate. A small smile crossed his mouth as he opened his eyes. A human mate no less. His eyes ran across Kimimaro's relaxed expression as he felt a mixture of pride that his human had stayed conscious through the mating. Not even some of the most powerful demon mates could boast that claim when mating with an elder demon. Looking over to the clock, Inutaicho felt surprise at the time. Nearly six hours had passed from the time he left the meeting at the den. Six hours that he had been abusing his mates body, six hours that Kimimaro had endured while conscious.

Inutaicho left the bed to retrieve a warm wet cloth from the bathroom and began to wipe down Kimimaro's body. He ground his teeth together as his hand brushed over every bite, every scratch, every bruise. This never should have happened. He should have had more control. Rolling Kimimaro onto his stomach, Inutaicho continued to wash his mates arms, moving slowly to his back. He was afraid to go any further, afraid of the damage he had caused. Parting Kimimaro's legs, Inutaicho felt nothing but anger at himself for what he had done as he cleaned the red tinged semen from between Kimimaro's legs.

Raising from the bed, he pulled a sheet over Kimimaro and went to the window. The sun was now setting, but he knew sleep would elude him. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out his phone to send a message to his wife, letting her know he would not be coming home tonight. Realizing it was off, he pressed the power button and waited for it to turn on. It chirped at him as the screen lit up, showing him a text message from his son. 

Opening the message, Inutaicho sighed. The message read : Do Sesshomaru and Sephiroth know you are the boys father?

Inutaicho was not shocked his son knew, frankly he was surprised Sesshomaru hadn't figured it out yet. It had to be because of Sesshomaru's close proximity to Sephiroth. It was most likely throwing off the scent, masking it from his eldest son. He typed out a message to his son saying that none of them knew and to please keep it secret until he was able to break it to everyone gently. The return message was quick but simple. 

Whatever.

Before putting his phone away, Inutaicho sent his wife a message. Turning his head he looked over at the bed where Kimimaro lay, his white hair fanned out against the pillow. He looked like an angel laying there. Feeling disgusted for what he had put his mate through, Inutaicho turned back to the window as the last rays of the sun streaked across the sky.


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshomaru stood outside Sephiroth's new apartment trying to calm his racing heart. He felt like a randy teenager on his first date.

Mentally berating himself, he reached up and knocked. Thunderous steps rushed to the door moments before the wooden portal swung open to reveal three boys glaring holes in him.

"Bout damn time." Kadaj barked as he turned away, "He's here can we eat?"

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow as he stepped into the apartment and Sephiroth came around the corner from the kitchen, "Quit pestering. It's not ready."

"Come on." Kadaj whined as he dropped onto the sofa. "We're starving."

Sesshomaru chuckled as Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Taking off his suit jacket, Sesshomaru laid it on the back of a nearby chair.

"So how did your day go?" Sephiroth asked as he led Sesshomaru into the kitchen.

One simple question and Sesshomaru's heart melted. Seeing Sephiroth bare foot in the kitchen cooking, then hearing him ask about his day. It was something he always dreamed about but never expected. Sephiroth turned back to him, then frowned, "What?"

Sesshomaru shook his head then said, "My day was productive. I nearly finished the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for me."

"Was it really that bad?" Sephiroth asked as he turned back to the stove to stir something that smelled heavenly.

"More than. The rest is waiting for me at home."

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, "You don't take the weekends off?"

"I do, when the work load is unimportant and minimal." Leaning against the counter Sesshomaru watched Sephiroth move around the kitchen. Last night he had asked Inuyasha to stock the apartment with food so the brothers would not have to leave for any reason. It seemed he had made the right choice. "You seem to have adjusted well to your new surroundings."

Sephiroth let out a breathy laugh, "Well, whomever you had stock the shelves seemed to know how I like to set up my kitchen. I'm assuming it was Inuyasha."

"You would be correct. For a childish hanyo he has a good eye," Sesshomaru said, "He's just no good with money."

Sephiroth chuckled, "It is a youthful trait I'm afraid."

They chatted lightly as Sephiroth finished preparing their meal, then set the food on the table. Dinner was wonderful, and the triplets practically inhaled all the food on the table. After the delicious meal they moved to the livingroom sofa to watch a T.V. program the boys had insisted on watching.

Sesshomaru sat beside Sephiroth playing with the man's long silver hair as he watched the ridiculousness of medieval men and women vying for the power of the King's throne. Looking down at his watch, he let out a light sigh. "Are you bored?"

Sesshomaru turned to gaze into Sephiroth's eyes, "That is unlikely while I am in your presence."

He heard Kadaj let out a nasty snort and smiled, "However, the time has come for me to leave."

He watched Sephiroth's eyes turn slightly sad, "Do you really have to go?"

"I was joking with you earlier." Kadaj said quietly. "If you really want to stay it's okay with us."

"I thank you, but I need to check on Inuyasha and the club, then go home to finish the last of the work waiting for me." Sesshomaru said as he brushed a lock of Sephiroth's hair behind his ear, "As much as I wish to stay, I cannot."

Standing, Sesshomaru turned to Kadaj, "Besides, it will give you more time to have your brother all to yourselves."

Sephiroth followed Sesshomaru to the door and stood there wanting to beg his demon to stay, but he understood what Sesshomaru was doing. His brothers needed him, and his demon was giving them the time they deserved. As Sesshomaru walked through the door, Sephiroth grabbed his arm.

Sesshomaru turned when Sephiroth stopped him to question the man's actions, but his words were cut short as Sephiroth's soft mouth met his. The kiss was quick but so full of meaning. As Sephiroth pulled away, Sesshomaru caressed his cheek, "I shall see you tomorrow." Turning he continued on his way.

Sephiroth watched his demon go with a smile on his face. "Until tomorrow."

***********************************************************************************

Inuyasha stood at the bar counter waiting for everyone to arrive before opening the doors to the Aftershock. The band members walked through the door and Inuyasha's eyes immediately went to Gojyo. The guitarist walked up to the counter and slid onto the stool, "What's the chances of me getting a drink before opening?"

"Whatcha wanting?" Inuyasha asked, eyes glued on the thick black leather collar wrapped around the man's neck. Dangling off one of the metal rings of the buckle was a small silver lock.

Gojyo smiled when he saw the question in the hanyo's eyes. Reaching up he flicked the lock, "I'd say my date went well."

Amber eyes shot to his then out to where Carmen was chatting with the girls. To say Inuyasha was shocked was an understatement, it had been talked about but he had never believed it. Sure Carmen was a flirtatious woman but she had yet to take anyone seriously. All of her dates never went past the first, and now Gojyo sat there clearly marked by the woman. Inuyasha couldn't speak as Miroku came up to his side, what could he say? Didn't know you were a sub? Ya, That would go over....

"Nice collar Gojyo. Never though you'd submit to Carmen." Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he shot a surprised look at Miroku. "Don't get me wrong, I just took you as a player."

A blush crossed Gojyo's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya well, Maybe it's time for a change." He whispered as he looked over his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked over to Carmen just now noticing how relaxed and happy she seemed to be. The door to the club opened and his older brother walked in. Reaching up, Inuyasha pulled his cell phone off the counter and pocketed it. A few hours ago he had received a message from his father asked him to keep his mouth shut. Now he wondered if he should. His half-brothers had a right to know. He watched Sesshomaru start to walk past but when his eyes landed on Gojyo's collar he stopped dead in his tracks. A sinister smile crossed his face as meet Gojyo's eyes. Surely he wouldn't.

"Carmen." He shouted as he turned to their waitress. It appeared that yes he would. Inuyasha went to jump over the counter to stop the impossible, but it would seem time was not on his side this day. "Is your new pet a least housebroken?"

She turned a bright cherry red as Gojyo jumped to his feet growling.

"He seems to need more training. Growling at strangers could get him put down."

Gojyo grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and yanked him close, "Listen here dog bastard, you will stop..."

But his words were cut off with a yelp as Carmen grabbed him by the ear. "I would very much appreciate it if you would please not antagonize him. I'm sure if he bites it is well deserved."

Sesshomaru laughed loudly, startling everyone in the bar. "As long as you're happy I can handle his weak attempts at my person."

Carmen's eyes lit up at Sesshomaru's acceptance, then he looked back at Gojyo, "Bite your master and I will put you down."

Gojyo bristled but nodded.

***********************************************************************************

Zaraki opened the door to the apartment. Stepping in he looked around at the baron void that remained of Sephiroth's home. He wondered room to room his heart hurting from every empty wall, every bare floor. It was official, his ex-lover now belonged to the dog demon.

"The man who lived here was special to you."

Zaraki turned to look at Sara. Though she was blind she could still see into the heart of a situation, could read everything around her.

"His name is Sephiroth." Zaraki said, turning away from her and going to the window, "I did love him, but I viewed it as a weakness and pushed him away."

"Now you regret it?"

He chuckled lightly, "I have always regretted it. I just never wanted to admit it." Walking towards the door he added, "Nor did I want to admit love could give you strength. I was a coward."

Sara bowed her head slightly as she listened to him leave the apartment. She smiled as she started towards the door. It seemed her dear friend was right about Kenpachi Zaraki. He was a fool, but one who deserved a chance at life. She decided she would become a permanent fixture as his guard. Maybe that would make her husband happy. If she was a guard she wouldn't take assassination missions anymore. Well, at least not long ones.

With a gentle smile still on her face she made a mental note to give her contractor a call to announce her full retirement and to cancel the contract on Zaraki's life. He would not be pleased but she didn't care. It wasn't like he had anyone who could hold a flame to her skill.

When a slight chuckle left her lips she heard Zaraki stop, knowing he had turned to look at her in question, she shook her head, "Just a thought, sir. Nothing to worry over."

He let out a small grunt then continued down the hall. Zaraki didn't know it yet, but due to her decision many of the contractors in the assassination business would now deny any attempt at an assassination contract for Zaraki's life. Only the strays would do so, and they would fall at her feet in their ignorance.

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth lay on his bed staring out the large window. He already missed Sesshomaru but he understood why his demon wouldn't stay. It was nice to have his brothers safe, in a place he wouldn't be worrying about them. They still refused to open up about what they had endured, but he knew one day the would. When he had seen them yesterday he had been so surprised by their presence that he didn't really take a good look at them. Sure he noticed they were all thin but he didn't fully realize the extent of what they had become. Now that the desperation of the situation was over and without the distraction of a certain demon lord, Sephiroth saw them.

To say they were thin was a severe understatement, but it was the aged look in their eyes that broke his heart. Physical damages could be mended or erased all together but what ever mental trauma they had experienced would haunt them for the rest of their lives. It would be worse if they didn't open up about it. Yazoo looked to be hit the hardest physically but it was Kadaj who bore the largest amount of internal scares. Sephiroth could see it in his eyes, there was a darkness there that could become self destructive. He prayed his brother would come around soon.

"Brother." A voice called quietly from the door. Leaning up he saw Kadaj standing in the darkened doorway. "I can't sleep."

Sephiroth smiled, he hadn't felt such a strong surge of protectiveness in so very long. His mind brought back the memories of when the boys were very young, standing in the doorway crying because they were scared of the dark. Sephiroth raised the covers and Kadaj bolted across the room to dive under them. His brother wrapped himself around Sephiroth almost as if to crawl under his skin. His smaller body trembled as Sephiroth stroked his back. Shhh, he voiced softly in the quiet of the room, "It will be alright."

A light noise brought his attention to the door where Yazoo and Loz stood. Raising his arm, Sephiroth waved them in. They crowded his bed but he didn't mind. He held them like he did when they were small, kissing the tops of their heads. He remained there, holding them until their breathing evened out, sleep finally dragging his brothers into it's comforting embrace.

He lay there gently stroking their heads realizing now how much he missed them. When he had started dating Zaraki, his boyfriend had demanded so much of his time and his brothers had pulled away, especially Kadaj. Before long his little brother had become hateful, doing things he knew would have severe consequences, but Kadaj didn't care. He would just inform his heartbroken older brother to 'fuck off,' or 'take care of it yourself.'

Then when he came home after the nightmare at Zaraki's the last day they were together, Kadaj had been furious, calling him all kinds of horrible names. It didn't take Sephiroth long to realize it was fueled by fear. Fear over what he had done and what was about to happen to them. Now he had them back, he knew Kadaj probably blamed himself, but Sephiroth was just the same. Had he never dated Zaraki, never meet the man, all of this would not have happened. Kadaj would not have rebelled, Itachi would not have gotten his twisted hands on his brothers or made his life a living hell. Closing his eyes he pushed the self blame and internally directed hatred away. He couldn't change the past but he damn well could make their future better.

***********************************************************************************

It was in the early hours of the morning, the sun still down, when Kimimaro began to stir. Inutaicho stood at the door to the balcony when he heard the light sounds of Kimimaro's breathing patterns change. He didn't regret what happened, he couldn't, but he still felt shame from his lack of control over his demonic urges.

"My lord?" Kimimaro's soft husky voice called out. Inutaicho approached the bed and placed his hand on Kimimaro's back, keeping him down.

"You should rest."

"I suddenly felt lonely." Kimimaro whispered as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"I'm not leaving." He said as he brushed Kimimaro's hair behind his ear, "Now sleep. You need to heal."

A smile graced Kimimaro's lips as he reached out, "I'm fine my lord."

Inutaicho gritted his teeth, feeling a sudden rush of anger, "No, you're not!" He hissed through his teeth.

Kimimaro's mind had been shrouded in a thick haze until that moment, but those low, anger tinged words dragged him to complete alertness, "Do you regret..." But clawed fingers covered his mouth.

"No." His lord's answer was quick, but sharp. Kimimaro searched Lord Inutaicho's amber eyes, seeing he was speaking the truth.

"Than what troubles you?" He asked as he rolled onto his back then hissed from the tenderness in his body.

Lord Inutaicho lifted his arm from the bed and ran his fingers along it's surface lightly. Tracing every scratch, every bite, every bruise, "You are so young. Had I been more of a noble demon, I would have waited. I hurt you and I am so very sorry for that, but I will not regret making you mine."

Kimimaro reached up and placed his hand on his lords cheek, "My Lord."

Lord Inutaicho shook his head, "I am no longer your lord, Kimimaro. I am your mate. Call me that or by my name, but never call me lord again."

"My mate, " Kimimaro said quietly, "You warned me about would happen and I agreed knowing I could very easily be killed from your passion. Do not regret what happened or feel sad over my injuries. They are dear to me as you are."

"Kimi." Inutaicho whispered, "I do not deserve you."

Kimimaro let a smile cross his face, "Perhaps not, but you have me none the less."

Inutaicho chuckled, "Sleep my love. Let your body heal."

"Only if you join me."

Inutaicho crawled into the bed with Kimimaro and wrapped his arms around his mate. Pulling Kimimaro into the cradle of his body, Inutaicho buried his nose in the man's hair. He sent a silent prayer to the heavens, thanking them for the man in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Byakuya stood on the balcony outside his bedroom sipping from his cup of tea. The gardeners were busy manicuring the vast property. It was like watching a perfectly choreographed battle against the forces of nature.

"You are awake early sir."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Hakkai. The self made demon was one of the few who could sneak up on him. Turning from Hakkai, Byakuya contemplated the demons words. Over the last two weeks, his dreams had been haunted by pale haired boys, but it was one in particular that remained memorable. Yazoo, the long haired triplet and his sad eyes always woke him in the early morning hours. During the day Byakuya had done his best to push those sorrowful blue/green eyes from his mind. Throwing himself into work and re-establishing himself in the cities underground with Inutaicho's help. However, when night came, Byakuya was reluctant to admit he didn't want to go to sleep. The dreams were becoming progressively dark. The one last night had been particularly brutal.

With a sigh, Byakuya turned from the gardens and entered his room. "Re-schedule my meetings this morning. I need to see Sesshomaru."

"As you wish." Hakkai's smirk as Byakuya passed irritated him. Damn demon was to perceptive for his own good.

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru walked down the hall towards his office. He had just gotten out of a meeting with an obnoxious man who grated on his last nerve. Now he was free for the rest of the day, a day he hoped to spend with his favorite pale haired man.

Walking past Rin he was about to release her for the day when he noticed her on the phone.

"Yes Sir. Hold please and I'll see if he is available." Putting the receiver into it's cradle, she smiled at him, "Mr. Kuchiki is in the lobby and is requesting you get your lazy demon ass down stairs."

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed breath. Picking up the phone, Sesshomaru pressed the blinking button, "Kuchiki."

"So you are in."

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using your vulgar words learned in whatever back woods incestuous pit of trash you crawled from. My secretary is also my adoptive daughter and I'll not have her traumatized by your depravity."

"I assure you, all I asked was if you were in."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she smiled sweetly at him, "Is that so, and just whom do you think I would believe?"

Rin chuckled.

"Her obviously." There was a faint sound of laughter in his voice, "Are you free for a while?"

"I could pencil you in."

"Good. Now get down here before this woman grows any redder in the face. She seems to be irritated that I would have the nerve to call you personally."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the indignant feminine snort that came through the line. "I'll be down in a moment."

Laying the phone back into its cradle, he gave Rin a light smile. "Looks like you can have the rest of the day off."

"I was already packed up to go." She said with a wide grin as she grabbed her purse and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched her leave, then retrieved his belongings from his office and left as well.

***********************************************************************************

Byakuya sat with Sesshomaru at a table in his favorite restaurant. They were talking about nothing significant, their legal jobs, and the moronic people who made working an enormous pain in the ass. Finishing his drink, Byakuya realized their waitress had not been by recently. Looking around he couldn't see her but a young blonde haired waitress was at a table nearby. Byakuya decided to wave her over when she had finished with her customer, however, as he waited he became aware that the customer was being cruel, using hate filled words, while the waitress was doing her best to make the woman happy.

Bowing lightly, the waitress said, "I will take care of it."

As she turned Byakuya saw the tears being forcefully held back by the waitresses will power. As she came closer he raised his hand and she stopped beside his table, "May I be of help sir?"

"Yes. It would appear our waitress has vanished. Would you be so kind as to bring a refill of our drinks?"

"Yes sir, I will be back shortly."

"Thank you." He said as she walked away.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Our waitress disappeared through the kitchen with the bus boy who was grabbing her ass. They have been gone about fifteen minutes. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his friends statement. No he hadn't, which wasn't a surprise as he was too irritated with the woman at the nearby table and her obvious eavesdropping. The young blonde waitress returned with their drinks for which Byakuya thanked her again. Then she returned to the older woman's table.

"Fine you wretch. If that is the best a low class girl like you can do, I'll just have to take it up with the manager."

Byakuya couldn't hear the waitresses reply, but he definitely heard the old croans shouted words, "Get lost."

Sesshomaru sighed. He could see by the dark look in Byakuya's face that this may be the last time they would be able to eat here. Leaning close Byakuya said as quietly as he could, "That woman, she has been listening to our ever word. Do you know her?"

"I've seen her at a few charity events. She is not very fond of my family, so she tends to leave when we arrive."

"Is that so?" Byakuya said as he sat back. Another reason to despise the old woman.

"Byakuya." Sesshomaru warned as his eyes scanned the area around them. The woman was the only one within earshot and Sesshomaru felt his pulse pick up. This was not going to be good.

"As you are aware, I have treated you to lunch because I wanted to ask you a question."

His eyes shot to Byakuya. What was he on about? "And you couldn't do that at the office?"

"Obviously not." Byakuya said taking a sip of his drink, "I would like for you and the man you are bedding with his brothers, to come to my home for an evening of fucking on the veranda."

The woman sucked in a sharp breath as she turned in her chair. Sesshomaru dropped his head into his hands.

"What?" Byakuya asked. Rather than say anything, Sesshomaru pointed to the old woman. Turning Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry ma'am, is there something I could help you with?"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say such vulgar things."

"I apologize." Byakuya said as he turned back to Sesshomaru, "My friend, would you be so kind as to bring your lover and his brothers to my home for an orgy."

Sesshomaru choked back a laugh as the woman practically swallowed her tongue choking on her words.

"I'm sorry was that still too crude for a prudish old hag such as yourself." Byakuya said sweetly as the waitress brought their plates.

"That was uncalled for." The old woman said.

"Highly unlikely. You have been listening to our conversation since we arrived and have done nothing but humiliate this young woman. Perhaps you should mind your own business."

She huffed loudly and left her table.

Sesshomaru looked up into the startled eyes of the waitress, "You may want to prepare our check. I'm afraid we will be asked to leave soon."

Byakuya smiled, "Doubtful. Don't listen to my friend here. By the way," Byakuya said as he passed the waitress a card, "If you have any trouble here, call that number and the man who answers will have the problem ended or set you up in a better job."

She took the card and her eyes widened as she read the name, "Thank you Lord Kuchiki."

He nodded as another man came up to their table, "Good evening sir."

"Good evening Harold, how is business?"

"It is well." The man hesitated a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry Lord Kuchiki but Mrs. Rowland has come to me."

"Was that her name?" Byakuya said off offhandedly. "I may have insulted her prudish self with my words. Make sure she has a seat in the section over there, far from me."

"I..... As you wish sir." The manager said as he took a step away.

"Oh and Harold."

"Yes sir." The man stuttered.

"When our original waitress is done sucking her boyfriends cock in the ally, would you tell her this young lady will be our waitress until we depart."

The waitress held her order book in front of her mouth to hid her smile but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Yes Lord Kuchiki." The manager said with a sigh as he walked away.

"Thank you." The waitress said with a smile, then walked away when Byakuya nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Could you have done that without destroying our reputations."

"I know not what you speak of." Byakuya said with smile. "Your reputation, as lecherous as it is, is not my concern. However, my reputation is far more offensive than that simple statement could damage."

Sesshomaru laughed at his friends insults. When Byakuya's features turned serious, Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side slightly in question.

"I was serious earlier. I would like to have you, Sephiroth, and his brothers over. Just for dinner though, I'm sure an orgy will be out of question considering how territorial you are over Sephiroth." Byakuya finished with a smile. He felt a little nervous asking for this, only because he knew his friend would most likely know why he wanted them over. 

"I'll ask Sephiroth when I see him. I'm not entirely sure the boys are ready to leave their sanctuary."

Byakuya looked down at his food, suddenly not very hungry, "How are they?"

Sesshomaru watched his friend, knowing exactly what his friend meant, "They are doing much better. They have gained some weight in these two weeks and their tests have come back with no serious results. They were all malnourished and Yazoo was a bit anemic."

"I'm glad they are feeling better."

"Were you worried?"

"A bit." Byakuya said as he looked up. He hesitated a moment on what he would say next, then he added, "My dreams have been dark lately."

"What have you seen?" Sesshomaru had been friends with Byakuya for nearly an eternity. He knew his friend sometimes had visions, could see things. Being a Shinigami decedent could be difficult on him.

Byakuya closed his eyes, "It was just emotions. No real actions. Sorrow, fear, and a great deal of it."

Byakuya couldn't tell Sesshomaru that he had seen blood, pools of it, surrounding the boys and their brother. It would make Sesshomaru much more protective of the brothers, and Byakuya didn't want them to feel suffocated by his friend. However, he felt a strong need to make sure they would be surrounded by the best security possible. Snorting at the direction of his thoughts, Byakuya wondered how that would make him different from Sesshomaru.

"I see." Sesshomaru said. He could understand the need driving Byakuya's invitation, but he couldn't risk the boys or Byakuya accidentally outing the circumstances surrounding the triplets release. "I will ask Sephiroth if he believes the boys are ready, and let you know."

 

***********************************************************************************

Three days later Byakuya was ready to throttle his friend. Pacing his home, he shot a glare at his phone. Sesshomaru hadn't called and if Byakuya hadn't missed his guess, Sesshomaru was actively avoiding him. Snarling, he turned from his desk, snatched his jacket off the chair and left the room. Storming by a wide eyed Hakkai, he hissed, "I'm heading out."

***********************************************************************************

Sephiroth was sitting on the sofa watching his brothers sleeping on the furniture, except for Kadaj, he was sprawled across the floor as if he intended to take up the whole space one way or another. With a sigh he sat the book he had tried but failed to read on the coffee table. He was starting to succumb to his boredom. He had always had some sort of job since his mother's passing, but now he was unemployed. His brothers were going to start their new jobs in another week, which left Sephiroth feeling useless. Before working for Zaraki he had been working in fast food, not a job be cared to go back to, but his specific skill set made job hunting practically impossible. The sheer numbers of enemies he had acquired made working for anyone a very unwise venture. Not for the first time he wondered if Sesshomaru or his father could use his skills, but Sesshomaru kept insisting he take a break to enjoy a life sponging off his brothers.

Snorting at that thought, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. He believed Sesshomaru just did not want him dirtying his hands again.

A light knock on the door brought a frown to his face. Standing, he stepped over Kadaj to look through the peephole. Fingering a knife, Sephiroth cracked the door, "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, is Sesshomaru here?" 

The man was tall with black hair, but Sephiroth didn't recognize him. Unwilling to let this man know he was alone with his brothers, he asked, "May I ask who you are?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

Sephiroth felt his chest tighten as he opened the door wider, "Are you the one who negotiated the payoff of my brother's contract."

Byakuya nodded, "Yes."

"I wondered if I would ever get to meet you." Sephiroth said with a smile, "I wanted to express my gratitude for your help in bringing my brothers home."

Byakuya gave the man a gentle smile, "You are most welcome. Is the dog here?"

Sephiroth chuckled softly at the insult, "I regret to inform you he is not. Would you like to come in? The boys are asleep but you are still welcome."

Byakuya's eyes darted to where he could see Yazoo curled up in a large chair, "No, I shouldn't disturb them."

"They sleep like the dead, so unless you cause an earthquake with every step, I assure you they will sleep on."

Byakuya chuckled, "I appreciate the offer but I only come to see if Sesshomaru had asked if you and your brothers would like to come to my home for a small informal dinner."

"I have not heard of your request." Sephiroth said, his brows drawing together.

"Perhaps he forgot to ask." Byakuya said lightly while inside he was growling. It would appear Sesshomaru did not want Sephiroth and the boys to come to his home. Perhaps the demon was far more territorial than he had first thought.

"Possibly. Well, I accept your offer. When would you like to schedule the dinner?"

"Are you sure you want to accept before you speak with Sesshomaru?" Byakuya asked.

"The offer was extended to my brothers and myself. I do not need his permission to go." Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the mans caustic words. He felt a little bad for his demon friend when Sephiroth got his hands on him. The man seemed to have a feisty spirit.

"Very well, how about tomorrow. You all can arrived early in the afternoon to enjoy the pool before dinner."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, will two be too early?"

"No." Byakuya said with a gentle shake of his head, "Two will be perfect."

Byakuya's eyes sought out the boys again. He could see Loz's feet dangling over the arm of the sofa and Kadaj sprawled across the floor, but his eyes were drawn back to Yazoo. What was it about the boy that drew him in? "If it is not too much, may I ask how they are? They looked so weak from the conditions I found them in."

Sephiroth wanted to ask what conditions those were, but he could see the darkness in the mans eyes, a darkness that Sephiroth was well acquainted with. Looking over at his brothers, he suddenly wasn't sure he was ready to know.

"They will not open up about anything that happened. I get the feeling they are trying to protect me. I know they will tell me one day, but I believe they need to get whatever it is out before it breaks them emotionally. As for physically, " Sephiroth laughed, "they have eaten enough food to feed a family four times our size. They have put on weight, though they need to gain a bunch more. Yazoo was the worst off, but he has recovered considerably. Lady Tsunade still insists on seeing him weekly, but she's not as worried about him."

"That is good to hear. I felt concerned and had wondered." Byakuya turned to Sephiroth, "I should go. I will see all of you with the K-9 at my home tomorrow at two."

"We will be there, even if I have to collar and leash him."

Byakuya laughed as he shook Sephiroth's hand, "Until tomorrow."

***********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru entered Sephiroth's apartment to see everyone setting the table. Turning towards the kitchen he saw Sephiroth standing in the entrance, arms crossed. He froze. What did he do now? "Good evening?"

"I had a visitor today." Sephiroth announced. Sesshomaru felt a mix between a protective rage and trepidation. "Would you mind telling me why you never mentioned that Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who helped bring my brothers home, asked us over for a meal?"

Sesshomaru snarled, "That Shinigami bastard. What the hell was he doing coming here?"

"That would be because you were avoiding him."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Any chance of talking you out of going?" The look in Sephiroth's eyes said it all. "Didn't think so. Very well, what time are we expected to arrive?"

"Tomorrow at two and you have yet to answer my question. Why did you not tell me?"

Sesshomaru struggled for a good reason. "Honestly." With a sigh he decided to sacrifice his pride to keep his true motives secret. "We are childhood friends and he knows ALL of my dirty deeds. Things I wanted to keep from you for as long as possible."

Sephiroth snorted, "As if anything could be so terrible."

"You didn't know us growing up. I assure you this information could destroy the image of me you have."

"Oh really," Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face, "And what image would that be?"

"The most handsome and godly demon you have ever meet." Sesshomaru said as he stepped closer.

"I have never thought of you as godly."

"My bad." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and pulled him close.

"Oh god. Take that somewhere else." Kadaj shouted in mock horror as he covered his brother's eyes, "There are young children here."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he let go of Sephiroth. Within moments they were eating dinner. Once finished, clean up was quick and efficient. Sesshomaru would expect nothing less of his lover as he watched the perfectly choreographed ballet the four brothers displayed as they put the kitchen into order.

Once done they moved on to one of their nightly rituals, watching the television. The boys were nearly finished with the series that they had been watching since first coming here, and they were completely engrossed in the program. Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on the show but his mind kept drifting off. He was worried over the dinner at Byakuya's home, but that was the furthest thing from his mind rate now.

Sephiroth shifted beside him, sliding closer until they were melded together with Sephiroth's head resting on his shoulder. Inside, Sesshomaru's demon was beating against its cage, demanding what was its right. It had been only a couple of weeks, but for a demon, that was an eternity. Tightening his grip on the back of the sofa, Sesshomaru beat down his raging libido.

Kadaj yawned and stood up as the show ended, stretching his arms above his head. "I think I'm headed to bed."

Sesshomaru raised his wrist to look at his watch. "Than I should go."

As he moved to rise from the sofa, Kadaj gave him a once over with a look only a parent could get. "It's late, you should stay the night."

Both Sesshomaru and Sephiroth stared at Kadaj in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked. The boys had spent nearly every evening in his bed. Their pasts haunting them deep into the night.

Kadaj's face softened as he looked at Sephiroth, "Ya, we'll be fine. Right guys?"

Both Loz and Yazoo agreed as they stood and walked from the living room with Kadaj. Sephiroth watched his brothers leave as his heart began to race. Reaching up he began twirling a lock of his hair around his fingers. A strong arm dropped from the back of the sofa to his shoulders. "Would you like to watch another movie?"

Sephiroth was grateful for Sesshomaru trying to be a gentleman, but the truth was he had been fantasizing about his demon all night. He opened his mouth to tell Sesshomaru he didn't care about the damned television, that he hadn't even been watching it, but Sesshomaru's mouth was on him before the first word. Growling into his demon's mouth, Sephiroth turned to straddle Sesshomaru's lap while thrusting his tongue into his demon's mouth. It felt like a damn had broke, releasing the pent up emotions and desire he had pushed back these past weeks. Why the hell had he waited so long? Oh right. His brothers. Immediately, Sephiroth pulled back from Sesshomaru's heavenly mouth, staring down into red tinged amber eyes he whispered, "Not here."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs a moment before the room blurred out. Sephiroth didn't comprehend what had happened until his back met the wall of his room beside his door. Then Sesshomaru was on him again. Their kiss was fierce, full of the building lust they had kept banked with the strength of will alone. Now released, it was an entity of its own. Raging in its need. He wasn't sure when it happened, nor did he care as his naked body was thrown onto his bed a moment before his demon was on him. Heated skin sliding together as they tried to touch everywhere simultaneously.

Sesshomaru barely controlled his need enough to pull back and stare down at his lover. Releasing Sephiroth, he brought his fingers to his own mouth and began coating them, growling deep in his throat the whole time. Sephiroth's eyes darkened as they focused on his fingers and tongue. Long legs widened as he pulled his digits from his mouth.

Sephiroth had never felt so turned on in his whole life as he watched his demon wetting his own fingers. Then those long appendages were on him, begging for entrance as they pushed against him. he let out a throaty groan as Sesshomaru's mouth closed over his, keeping the noise muffled in the quiet apartment. As long talented fingers worked him open, Sephiroth's own hands reached out, sliding along the surfaces of the bedside table until he felt the handle of the drawer. Jerking it open he struggled to stay focused as Sesshomaru found his most sensitive spots. Pulling the bottle from the drawer, he dropped it on the bed and quickly grabbed a hold of his demon, crying out into Sesshomaru's mouth. Bottle forgotten, he began begging for Sesshomaru to take him with every whine and moan.

Sesshomaru felt something cold roll against his leg as he pulled away from his lover. A feral smile crossed his mouth as he grabbed the bottle and opened it, pouring a generous amount on his aching member. He couldn't wait any longer as he lined himself up. Mouth crashing into Sephiroth's, Sesshomaru thrust deep, burying himself completely in Sephiroth's body.

Their pace was fast, both men too worked up to take their time. It was all about hitting their release as quickly as possible. Sephiroth was the first to crest. Head thrown back, teeth clinched, muscles tight, he sprayed their bodies with his release. Sesshomaru followed quickly, teeth buried in his bottom lip as he fought to keep from marking his lover. No matter how much control he lost, he would never take Sephiroth's choice form him, would never make Sephiroth his mate without the man's complete understanding and permission.

***********************************************************************************

Kadaj lay in his bed with his sleeping brothers. The noises coming from Sephiroth's room were light, barely there. Had he not know what they were probably doing he would never guess his brother was having the living daylights fucked out of him. Tightening his hold on his brother, Kadaj smiled. He had been aware of the heated looks the two would indulge in when they thought the other wasn't looking. He was happy his brother loved him so much he would put of his own needs to keep them comfortable. He was much more surprised Sesshomaru had held back. That was why he had made his decision tonight.

Sephiroth had been doing everything for them, and Sesshomaru, in his own way, tried to think of them before himself. It had not missed his attention that everything they ate, or movie they watched were things the three of them wanted. Noting that his brother or the demon wanted was even considered.

The near silent noises from Sephiroth's room picked up again and Kadaj shivered, causing Loz to tighten his arms around him. Kadaj knew this feeling. He had felt it before. Jealousy. He wanted what Sephiroth had. This time Kadaj would not be swallowed by that darkness. He wouldn't try to take that away from His brother. This time he would try to find his own peace.


	24. Chapter 24

Yazoo sat in the backseat of Sesshomaru's car flanked by his brothers. He was trying to hide his emotions, trying to hide the fact he was terrified. This was the first real outing since the rescue. Although, what scared him more than being outside the safety of his home, outside the watchful eyes of the Yokai? The thing that scared him most was going to their saviors home, Byakuya Kuchiki's home.

What would possess such a powerful man to ask for their presence at dinner? Would he break his promise? Would he tell Sephiroth everything they had begged him to keep secret? Would he sneer as he told their older brother about the night he had purchased their deeds?

The closer they got to their destination, the more he trembled. Clasping his hands tight, he fought the fear griping him. Feeling warm hands surrounding his, Yazoo glanced down. His siblings wrapped their hands around his lending him their strength. Looking up, he let a quiet sigh escape his lips as Kadaj and Loz leaned against him. Feeling their warmth, their love, and above all, their support. Yazoo knew that he could do this. No matter what horrors awaited him in the future, they would never abandon him.

His eyes turned to rest on Sephiroth's form in the front seat as he looked out the window. In his stressed fear riddled mind, he had failed to see something completely obvious. Though their brother did not know about the year before they were brought together, Sephiroth's body radiated tension. He was clearly reacting to Yazoo's near panicked state. Turning to look at the rear view mirror, Yazoo saw Sesshomaru's eyes dart to them then back to the road.

He felt a peaceful calm wash over him. He wasn't alone. Everyone in the car was feeling nervousness for different reasons, but all their reasons were centered on the three of them in the back seat of the car. Leaning his head on Kadaj's shoulder, Yazoo realized he had nothing to worry over. His brothers, all of his brothers, were there for him along with the Yokai heir. No matter what, they would be fine.

**********

Inutaicho leaned back in his chair as Shikamaru came into his office. The look on the young man's face caused Inutaicho a moment of pause. "Has something happened to..."

"No." Shikamaru interrupted. "Everyone in your family is well. I've come with other news."

Shikamaru sat on the chair in front of Inutaicho's desk.

"Itachi." Inutaicho said with a frown as Shikamaru nodded.

"The general from the meeting the other day had something troubling to report. It seems Itachi has disappeared with a large number of the Akatsuki. Since then there has been six attempts on Zaraki's life."

"Six?"

"Yes, four never made if past his guards, but the other two were low level assassins from the guild."

Inutaicho couldn't help the snort that escaped his mouth, "Zaraki couldn't stop a guild assassin, the boy must be mistaken."

"I thought so as well. So I investigated. They were tier six assassins." Shikamaru said as he pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and placed it between his lips, "I also found out Zaraki didn't kill them. He has a guard with him at all times, but I couldn't get any information on this person. I don't even know what the guard looks like."

"Nobody can stay invisible, the guard has to be hiding in the open."

"The only ones close to Zaraki at the time were his secretary, Kagura, the one who told me about the boys and a Gozee carrying a shamisen."

Inutaicho smiled from Shikamaru's last statement. "Tell me Shikamaru, does this Gozee go by the name Sara?"

Shikamaru paused in his search for a lighter, "You know her," he stated.

"Yes. She is a tier one assassin who retired years ago. I wonder how he got her out of retirement."

Shikamaru frowned, "Why do I not know her?"

"She went by a different name then." Shikamaru gave him a questioning look but Inutaicho did not answer. If she had shed the name she had built her reputation under, he would respect her wish. Tilting his head back onto the back of his chair, he smiled. He was grateful he had never had the pleasure of her attention. If she lived up to her title, even he would have had a serious fight on his hands. His eyes were drawn back to Shikamaru when the young man sighed.

"Fine, keep your secret." He said as he stood. The phone on the desk began ringing. Looking at it Inutaicho sighed. Shikamaru smirked at his lord. "You can only avoid your wife for so long."

Inutaicho sent a venomous look to his subordinate, "And what would make you believe I am avoiding my wife?"

"Genius, remember?"

Inutaicho chuckled, then allowed his eyes to drift to the phone as it stopped ringing, "I was hoping to put it off a little longer."

Shikamaru snorted as he found his lighter and lit his cigarette. "Is it because of your sons or..," the dark haired ninja paused, "is it because of Kimimaro?"

"Kimimaro." Inutaicho answered.

"Do you think your wife will cause a problem?"

"No." Inutaicho said as he watched the cloud of smoke from Shikamaru's cigarette drift through the room, "She will accept it."

Shikamaru could see by his lord's posture that there was more to the secret than Inutaicho was letting on. "You should break it to her quickly. You wouldn't want her to find out from an outsider."

Inutaicho's mouth thinned, "Is that a threat?"

Shikamaru smiled brightly, "No, just friendly advice. You know how quickly rumors spread."

With that said Shikamaru turned to the door as it opened and Kimimaro stepped in. Shikamaru nodded then left, a thin trail of smoke the only thing left behind in his wake.

Kimimaro watched Shikamaru leave and frowned, what was that about? He thought to himself as the door shut quietly. The next moment he grunted as he was slammed into the wall with Lord Inutaicho tight against his back. His breathing sped up in both excitement and fear. Ever since the night he became one with his lord, Inutaicho had been unpredictable. One moment he was calm and content, the next he was ripping Kimimaro's cloths from his body.

Hands slid up his body under his shirt drawing a gasp from him when clawed fingers found his nipples. It would seem Inutaicho was acting on the later of his moods.

Inutaicho growled low in his throat as he grabbed one of Kimimaro's wrists and pinned it to the wall above his mates head. Drawing Kimimaro's intoxicating smell deep within his lungs, Inutaicho ran his hands down his mates body, his every intent to take Kimimaro again, but Shikamaru's words echoed through his mind, stalling his hands. Wrapping his arm around his mates waist, he laid his forehead against Kimimaro's shoulder as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his lust.

"Kimimaro," Inutaicho began. When his mate turned his head to look over his shoulder, Inutaicho leaned back, "I have to tell my wife about us."

"I understand." Kimimaro said quietly. He knew there may be an issue but he trusted his alpha, "Do you wish for me to stay here?"

"No. You should to be present." Inutaicho whispered, "Just be prepared. She has been known to throw some rather large fits."

Kimimaro smiled lightly at his mate as he reached back and gently caressed Inutaicho's cheek. "I will be careful. When will you need to speak with your wife?"

"Tonight." Inutaicho said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his mate against him and the delicious smells floating up to his nose. The slightly musky scent of lust infiltrated his mind while his blood settled low in his body, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want, my mate." Kimimaro said in a low lust thickened voice.

"You will regret those words," Inutaicho snarled as he plunged his hand into Kimimaro's pants, wrapping his hand around his mates aroused member.

"I doubt it," Kimimaro hissed as his mate stroked him.

**********

"Wow. Your friend lives here?" Kadaj asked as he looked out the window at the large mansion.

"Yes he does." Sesshomaru answered, turning the engine off and getting out of the car.

Sephiroth knew the Kuchiki's had been a powerful family once, but he was under the assumption that they were a fraction of what they had once been. Standing before the home, he realized many had seriously underestimated them. The new lord not only rebuilt his family holdings, he had also aligned himself with one of the most powerful groups in the country, possibly the world.

A man with a monocle opened the door as they approached. Bowing lightly, he motioned for them to enter, "Mr. Kuchiki will be happy you have arrived. Would you like to sit in the parlor or would you like to sit by the pool?"

"You have a pool?" Yazoo asked in excitement, then blushed as he looked at his elder brother.

Sephiroth smiled, "The pool will be fine."

The light in Yazoo's eyes were more of a reward than the young man's hug could be.

**********

Itachi rose as Kagetoki Kariya walked into the sitting room of his hideout. Extending his hand he motioned for the guild leader to sit in the stuffed chair. "Thank you for coming."

"So the great Itachi has finally summoned me. I can hardly wait to hear the reason for this." Kariya said with a smile that bordered sinister.

"You know who the mark is." Itachi barely refrained from hissing the words at the man as he sat across from him.

"Of course I know. I'm just having fun at your expense, please calm yourself." Kariya said as he took his hat off and set it on the arm of the chair. "Now onto business. The men that have failed to eliminate the mark were on the lowest tier. I was curious if you know who has been dispatching them before they could complete their job."

Itachi threw a photo on the coffee table that sat between them, "She is the one. All I know of her is her name is Sara and she is blind."

"That would explain why you are of no use against her." Kariya said as he picked up the photo, not acknowledging Itachi's irate face. Smiling he took in the familiar face on the shiny surface of the photo. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on her. "I now understand why there has been so much trouble. She is a most formidable enemy, but I have someone in mind who may be her equal. His payment will be very expensive."

"Money is no problem," Itachi said as Kisame laid a briefcase in front of Kariya, "That is a down payment. I will pay three times that amount when Zaraki is dead."

Kariya leaned in to look at the contents of the briefcase, "That would be more than sufficient. I will use the rest to add additional forces to the job."

Itachi nodded his head as a satisfied smile crossed his face, "And Kariya, I want it very messy this time."

The mans laugh echoed through the room, the tones just as maddening as Itachi's light chuckle. Itachi stood as Kariya rose and walked with him to the door. Soon the blind bitch and the bastard Zaraki would be out of his way, then he can move on the last phases of his vengeful plan.

Once Kariya was in his car Itachi felt Kisame's arms circle his waist from behind, "Have you gotten all the documents together?" Itachi asked of his lover.

Kisame's wide, toothy smile graced the man's blue face. "Have I ever failed in a task you gave me?"

"Never."

Itachi felt an envelope tap his chest, looking down he placed his hand on it. "You are now the soul guardian of Zaraki's only daughter and all of her assets until she turns twenty five. Congratulations, Interim President Itachi."

Itachi chuckled lightly as he pulled Kisame down to his mouth. Everything was back on track now and Itachi couldn't be more ecstatic. 

As the guild assassin leader's car turned down the street and disappeared around the corner, the shadows across from the innocent looking home shifted. A man dressed in dark cloths turned down the street, walking lazily and leaving a trail of smoke from his cigarette.

**********

Byakuya entered the pool as everyone either lounged around its edges or played in the gardens with Reno and his weapons. Loz and Kadaj had been curious over the targets set up in the back of the garden and Reno was more than happy to show the boys his hidden guns. Loz had been the most interested and now they were using the targets with the suppressed weapons.

Byakuya looked around to be sure Sephiroth was still in the house as he sunk into the deep water. Slowly swimming to his destination, Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off Yazoo as the young man lay on the inflatable bed, his long arms crossed under his cheek, his eyes closed, and a slight smile gracing his lips. He looked like a content silver cat soaking up the warmth generated from the sun.

Yazoo could feel eyes on him while he enjoyed a peaceful moment. Opening an eye he saw Byakuya in the pool, swimming up to him. "I hope you are wearing sunblock."

Yazoo felt a nervous butterfly sensation in his belly, but he smiled to hide how this man made him feel, "With my pale skin, it would be suicide to not."

Byakuya's eyes lit up with laughter, as he threaded water before him, "That I can understand."

Closing his eyes, Yazoo pretended to ignore the raven haired man while his belly kept fluttering. He wasn't sure if it was fear or something else, but Byakuya had been a complete gentleman the entire afternoon. He never once made Yazoo or his brothers feel like they were less than friends. His fears in the car ride had been wiped out completely when Byakuya had entered the room with a genuine smile and welcomed them into his home.

"You look much better." Yazoo's eyes snapped open at the barely audible words Byakuya spoke, "I mean... you don't look so.... ugh." Byakuya hissed as he dove beneath the surface of the water.

Yazoo's eyes widened as he lifted his head to watch the man slowly re-emerge from the water, "Please forgive me. I am normally more eloquent than this. You unnerve me."

Yazoo felt a frown pull at his face, "Why?"

"Because for the first time since I was a helpless child I have a crush."

Byakuya watched as Yazoo's eyes shifted from confusion to surprise and his already rosy cheeks reddened. Yazoo reached up to push a stray strand of hair behind his ear causing the inflatable bed to shift in the water. Byakuya couldn't say what had come over him, but he watched the air filled plastic rock on the surface of the water while a wicked thought crossed his mind.

Yazoo didn't have time to process the mischievous look on Byakuya's face before the inflatable bed was overturned by a well placed kick.

Sephiroth came out of the house in time to hear his brother's startled scream as his brother fell off the inflatable bed where a smiling Byakuya was quickly diving below the water. Sephiroth turned to a laughing Sesshomaru, "I hardly think such childish antics are funny."

Sesshomaru turned to him with his own wicked smile. "Really?"

"Don't." Sephiroth said sharply as Sesshomaru slowly stood. Backing away, Sephiroth's voice raised, "Don't you dare do that again."

He tried to turn to escape but Sesshomaru was quicker. The demon's arms wrapped around his struggling body as he flung insult after insult at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was only joking as he carried a flailing Sephiroth towards the pool. He had no intention of actually dunking the man, however, he had not expected the war cry from behind him, followed by Kadaj slamming into the both of them. The slight man's weight should not have been enough to topple Sesshomaru, but with a struggling Sephiroth in his arms, it was enough to tip the balance. He let go of his lover as he fell into the pool with a very pissed off Sephiroth.

Yazoo broke the surface of the pool with Byakuya's arms around him just in time to hear Kadaj's battle cry and the hysterical scene that followed. He was laughing hard as his older brother came up swinging, giving the perfect impression of a drowned cat while Sesshomaru jerked out of the way of his brothers fists.

Sephiroth had every intention of killing everyone in his arms reach when he heard laughter from behind him. Turning in the water he saw Yazoo holding onto Byakuya as he laughed hard. All his anger flowed out of him as he smiled. Perhaps it was worth it to see such an unguarded look on his brother's face. Maybe he wouldn't kill his brother and lover, today. But, they would be punished, starting with Kadaj. Quick as lightning he surged from the pool and grabbed a surprised Kadaj by his wrist, yanking him in with a panicked cry as Sephiroth pulled himself onto the edge of the pool.

**********

"Sir," One of Itachi's men said quietly as he entered the room. 

Itachi raised irritated black eyes to the man as he laid the legal papers Kisame had given him on the desk. "What?"

"Sir, we may have a breech in our security at this location." The man was trembling, clearly terrified of being the one to come tell him.

Itachi just leaned back in his chair, "Do we know who?"

"Yes sir. It was Shikamaru Nara, one of the Yokai."

"I see." Itachi looked down at his desk, "Did he see Mr. Kagetoki here?"

"The camera's caught a brief moment of him as he entered the compound, but it appears he entered after Mr. Kagetoki was in his vehicle leaving the grounds."

Itachi brought his hand up to rub his temple as a headache began to form, "At the very least he knows our location." He said quietly, jerking his head up, he took delight in the way the man jumped. "Tell the men to pack up. We are changing locations."

"Yes sir." The man barked in response as he all but ran from the room.

Leaning back in his chair, Itachi started going over all of the possible scenarios for the future in his head. He couldn't underestimate the Nara boy. The boys genius was nearly on level with his own.


	25. Chapter 25

Inutaicho walked from his office with Kimimaro. He didn't want to go home and have this discussion with his wife. After everything she went through in their past, Inutaicho almost felt ashamed. Not of Kimimaro, but because he had something that would forever be denied to his wife. A Mate.

Sadness washed over him over the horrible act his father had committed centuries ago. Their betrothal had been announced and had been in effect since they were very young. Then, the dark day arrived. A young demon had come forward to challenge the marriage contract. Enraged by the demon's audacity, his father had the challenger destroyed.

It was found out later that the demon was his betrothal's intended mate. The young demon had not marked her out of respect for the demon laws and the contract between them.

Furious over his father's actions the demon elders ordered his father's execution and dissolved the betrothal. His wife had went before the elders, stating that it was not Inutaicho's fault and that if the elders would agree, she would still like to merry him.

He could never forget that day, the day this woman had stood up for his character and tied herself to a demon that could never love her with the whole of his heart.

Thought they had an unstable relationship, Inutaicho was proud of the demon she was, and of the mother she had become for his children. She was loyal, and he respected her for it. His only prayer now was that his mating with Kimimaro would not destroy her. Shutting his office door, Inutaicho turned to Kimimaro and smiled. If all went well, maybe his wife and Kimimaro would develop into friends, even if he didn't hold to much hope for such a thing.

Just as Inutaicho was about to exit the Yokai den, Shikamaru came through the door.

"Shikamaru." Inutaicho said in greeting.

"We need to talk." Shikamaru said bluntly as he passed by, "And the available members in the den need to hear this too."

Inutaicho was about to chastise the shadow ninja but the ridged way his body was moving pulled him up short. "Very well Shikamaru."

His wife would have to wait for a few moments longer.

Inutaicho sat at the head of the table as the present Yokai members took their own chairs. His eyes were on Shikamaru as everyone filed into the room. He appeared calm, but the way he was biting on his unlit cigarette belied his tension.

As the last person sat, Shikamaru pushed away from the wall. "I have already briefed Lord Inutaicho on the information from General Kurosaki, but the rest of you may not know. Recently there has been some unrest in the Akatsuki. Itachi, Kenpachi Zaraki's right-hand man, was recently demoted. Since his fall from his position, Itachi has disappeared with a great many of the Akatsuki loyal to him. There have been many assassination attempts on Zaraki by members of the assassin guild."

Shikamaru paced the room, "Since hearing this I have hunted down Itachi. When I found his hiding place, what I saw gives me great concern. Kagetoki Kariya was meeting with Itachi in person."

Inutaicho frowned. "If Kariya has personally come to Itachi..."

Shikamaru nodded, "Itachi has friends in some dangerous places. It is my belief that he will not stop with Zaraki's death."

"I understand." Inutaicho said looking around the room, "I want men watching over my boys, my wife, Sephiroth, and Zaraki. If Itachi plans to make such a bold move, none are safe from his wrath, even our enemies."

"I agree." Shikamaru said with a nod, "I will watch over your wife with half of the men present. Mugen is watching over Inuyasha, I would send more men, but the idiot would take serious offense to the action."

Inutaicho smirked, "I'm not to concerned with Inuyasha. I'll place a call. He will have plenty of manpower to protect him and non will be wiser."

"Very well. Kiba, I want you and your family to keep close to Sesshomaru. Your family will be less likely to expose yourselves to his demon senses." The dark haired man with red tattoo's on his cheeks nodded. Shikamaru turned to Inutaicho with a frown, "Lord Inutaicho, I request Kimimaro watch over Zaraki. With his stealth, he should be able to stay close to Zaraki without his bodyguards attention. And should the assassin Kariya sends be too much, Kimimaro can help dispose of them."

Inutaicho could see the uncertainty in Shikamaru's eyes. True his first instinct came from his bond with Kimimaro, the need to smash Shikamaru in the face for even suggesting such a thing rode him hard, but his rational mind agreed with Shikamaru. Keeping his mouth shut to hold back his words of denial, Inutaicho nodded his acceptance.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said with a nod, "I believe we should also begin measures to take Itachi down. He has become a risk we can not have hiding in our city."

Sitting back with another nod of approval, Inutaicho listened to the different inputs from around the table. Itachi had definitely became a threat to the stability of the city.

*******

Sesshomaru dropped Sephiroth and the boys off at their apartment with the promise he would be back later. He just had a feeling he needed to see his brother, and he never denied those feelings. Through their lives when he felt this way it usually meant his brother was in danger. Many times it had saved Inuyasha's life, but others....

Today was no different. Sesshomaru opened the door to Inuyasha's home only to walk into the biggest shock of his life.

"Damn it Miroku, I can't hide it from him forever. Why hasn't father told Sesshomaru yet? Why leave him in the dark?"

Sesshomaru froze in the entryway as Miroku answered. "I'm sure Lord Inutaicho has his reasons, love. You can not say anything."

"But they are my brothers too. I want to get to know them as such, not leave everyone without knowing we are all related. Even if I don't have my mother anymore, I have my father and Sesshomaru. They shouldn't have to feel alone in this world."

Sesshomaru felt true anger as he stormed into the room. Inuyasha whirled around, the surprise on his face quickly turned to fear, "Brother."

"Who?" Sesshomaru snarled as Inuyasha stepped back. "Who?!"

Inuyasha jerked at his brother's shout. Shaking inside, he pulled in his fear and raised his head. Straightening his back, he said, "Sephiroth's brothers."

*******

Inutaicho parked his car in the garage of his home, turning his head towards the door, he hesitated getting out of his car. He knew as soon as he walked through that door, his wife's heart would be forever crushed. There may be no love between them, but it would be what he now held that would torment her.

Sighing he exited his car, walked to the door and stepped inside his home. As he walked to the center of the entry hall, he looked up. She stood at the foot of the stairs, fury in her eyes. "So you finally decide to come home."

Stepping closer, Inutaicho watched as her eyes become confused from his hesitant actions. He waited for the moment when she would smell it, the moment when she would know. The moment didn't come, fate seemed to be enjoying her time tormenting him.

A thunderous bang sounded from the adjacent room. Turning he saw his eldest son enter the room, fury radiating from him in an intense demonic aura.

"Sesshomaru..."

"How dare you keep this from me, from everyone!" He shouted. 

Sesshomaru's mind was a maelstrom of fury, "What right did you have to deny me the knowledge that they were my brothers!"

Bones began crackling, starting to change in his unyielding anger.

"Brothers? What brothers?" And just like that all his anger dissipated. Sesshomaru turned to his mother, her confused expression shifting from him to his father. Surely he had heard wrong. When he had come in his fathers face was full of guilt, like he had just spilled his soul to his mother. Was that not what his father just confessed to?

"Husband, what does he mean by brothers?"

Inutaicho let out a hiss. His son really had piss pour timing. Turning to his wife, he gave a sheepish half smile, "I can explain."

His wife crossed her arms and gave him a look that was between 'go on' and 'highly unlikely.'

"Do you remember Lady Jenova?" He asked her.

"Yes. Her passing was very tragic for many charities."

"Yes it was." He could see her fingers tapping on her arm in irritation.

"So, she is the mother. What that doesn't explain is the fact you have hidden their existence. You were quick to flaunt the hanyo you pupped that human with. Why hide it this time?"

Inutaicho felt irritated by his wife's callous words about Inuyasha. He knew her distaste for Inuyasha had nothing to do with his half human blood, nor was it over the glaring fact he had an affair with Izayoi. Sparing a quick glance at Sesshomaru, Inutaicho did his best to keep the bite out of his words, "I honestly did not know they existed until a few weeks ago. Jenova was in a coma in the hospital from an assassin's attack. Her son chose to have the children, triplet boys, taken by cesarean when her vitals began to turn for the worse. I believe the boy never knew who the father was."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the shocked feelings churning in his gut, "No, Sephiroth never knew."

His mother turned her piercing eyes on him, then turned back to his father. "This is the second time you have broken your pledge to me, the second time you have pupped another woman."

Sesshomaru looked between his parents, suddenly uncomfortable with being here for this conversation.

Inutaicho looked at his wife with hollow eyes. It was true he had gone against his word, had desecrated his wife's years of faithfulness. Clinching his fist tight he proceeded with what he had originally came here to talk about. Knowing it would be another blow to his wife's pride. "I can assure you, my wife, no other woman will bare another child of mine."

She gave a very inelegant snort at his statement, and could he blame her for her disbelief of his word.

"Just what makes you think I could trust your word when your seed has found its way into two other women. What is to say...." Her words stilled in her mouth and her eyes widened, "You have found a mate."

As he nodded, Inutaicho watched her face contort with a mixture of fury and agony. "Than that means she will be the future mother of your children!"

She began walking towards him, venomous words spewing form her mouth until she stood before him. Raising her hand as if to slap him, she froze. A light of recognition shown in her eyes as she looked into his. Dropping her hand, she asked, "Why can your mate not bare your children?"

Inutaicho saw the exact moment she figured it out. 

"Your mate is male." She whispered. When he nodded she gasped, "Than you can no longer sire children."

With a smile uncharacteristically gentile for him, Inutaicho reached up and cupped his wife's cheek, "You are forgetting what age we live in. Humans are very ingenious in their pursuit of advancement. Just imagine what they will be able to do in the future. All this has done is make sure, from this day on, you will be the only female to bare my children. That is if you still wish to remain my wife. The decision is all yours to make."

His wife nodded her head, "As long as your mate is agreeable to us remaining husband and wife, I would be honored to continue to be the mother to your children. I do hope that the humans come up with better technology for impregnation."

"Oh God," They both turned stunned eyes on their son, "I do not want to hear about... Gross..."

Inutaicho chuckled at the horrified look on his son's face. It was the first time in so many years that his son had acted childish.

"Well not that this situation has been cleared up, is there anymore news you need to tell me?" His wife asked while soothing out imaginary wrinkles in her dress. His wife always found a way to surprise him with her strength of character. For her to quickly assimilate the news dropped on her shoulders today and still be able to act like nothing had happened was one of her best qualities.

"No. Those were the only surprises I had."

"Good. I wish to meet your mate so that I may pay my condolences. Being mated to you will most likely be a test of astronomical proportions."

Inutaicho was about to give her a snarky remark when she turned her gaze upon their son. "And you will bring this new love interest of yours."

Sesshomaru felt shock roll through his body like a tidal wave leveling and entire city. He couldn't even come up with words to respond.

"Oh come now Sesshomaru. Do you really believe you could keep this from your mother. You will bring him over tomorrow for dinner."

Sighing, Sesshomaru nodded. There really was no use in arguing with her.

"I wish I could have my mate join us, but a situation has presented itself and he is on an important assignment."

She turned her eyes on Inutaicho, "He is a Yokai member. Do I know him?"

Inutaicho nodded, "Kimimaro."

She gave a sharp nod, "I remember him. He has such age lurking in his young eyes. I expect when things are calm you will let me know. There is much Kimimaro and I must talk about."

*******

Sephiroth was shutting the blinds and turning out the lights when his phone vibrated. Picking up he smiled. "You have been gone longer than you promised."

The soft chuckle coming through the speaker quickened his blood. Would Sesshomaru's voice always do this to his body? God, he hoped these feelings were permanent. "I do not get a proper greeting?"

Sephiroth smiled, "Not when you fail to keep your promise with out an early explanation," When the phone went quiet Sephiroth frowned. Did he hang up? "Sesshomaru?"

"I'm still here." Sephiroth heard the stress in the demon lords voice.

"Did something happen?"

"No Inuyasha is fine." Sephiroth frown deepened as Sesshomaru went quiet again, then there was a heavy sigh, "I went to my parent's home after I checked on my brother, and it would seem things have become complicated."

"Than this is not a conversation for the phone," Sephiroth broke in, "I expect you here in ten minutes to explain this a little better."

Sesshomaru laughed, "I'll be there in less than thirty seconds."

Sure enough there was a quiet rapping on the door. Opening it, Sephiroth pressed the end button and gave the handsome demon an annoyed look. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends obvious irritation, than a smile spread across his face as he took in Sephiroth's night pants and shirt. If he had his way, they wouldn't make it far into the apartment before he claimed the delicious body hiding from his eyes, but Sephiroth turned from him.

Sesshomaru followed Sephiroth into the kitchen as he finished cleaning up and shutting everything down for the night, "Are the boys asleep?"

Sephiroth closed the window in the kitchen as he nodded his head. Taking a step back, he collided with Sesshomaru's body as strong arms snaked around his waist. Sesshomaru took that moment of surprise to bury his nose in the junction of Sephiroth's shoulder and neck. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to allow Sephiroth's unique scent to calm him. "My father has found a mate and my mother took it hard." Sesshomaru whispered into Sephiroth's hair. He knew he couldn't tell the man everything that occurred at his parents home, at least he couldn't rate now. How would he say it? My father sired your brothers, our brothers, and he has known this whole time. It just sounded so crazy. He knew he needed to tell him eventually, but not now. Not while it was still such a fresh shock to his own system.

Sephiroth frowned at his lovers statement, "I don't understand. If he is wed to your mother,"

"Their marriage is complicated. Essentially it is a marriage of convenience. They do not love each other. That being said, all demons have a person that they mate with, a soul mate would be the most common phrase." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled Sephiroth's hair drawing a shiver from the man, "My mother and father are not mates."

"I suppose that would be upsetting to find out. That your husband had found their soul mate."

"Actually the mating part didn't bother her," Sesshomaru bit back a chuckle when Sephiroth gave him a confused look over his shoulder, "My mother was upset over what her place would be. You see, it is not unusual for a demon to have multiple spouses before they find their mate. Once found, the wives are under the mate's rule. If the mate does not want the wife around, they dispose of them."

Sephiroth's body tensed, "As in kill them?"

"Sometimes, but it has been nearly seven hundred years since that has happened. Usually the mate sends them far away, effectively banishing the wife to another country for the rest of their lives."

"What do you believe will happen?"

"If I know Kimimaro, I believe my mother is fine. He is only interested in what my father wants."

"Did you just say Kimimaro" Sephiroth asked, turning as far as Sesshomaru would allow.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he squeezed Sephiroth tighter.

Sephiroth could only stare into Sesshomaru's eyes, trying to see the lie but only seeing sincerity. He had never heard of two demon males being bonded, could such a thing be possible? Could they.....

"My mother has also heard of you and has demanded your presence tomorrow for an early dinner."

"Is she really ready for such a visit after what happened?" Sephiroth asked, feeling a bit of apprehension over meeting Sesshomaru's mother.

"She is a very strong willed demon," Sesshomaru's hand caressed his cheek so very lightly, almost hesitantly, "Will you come to my parents home, or do you wish to stay away from them? I wouldn't want you exposed to that den of vipers."

Sephiroth let out a snort, "I'm not afraid to meet your parents. Perhaps you are afraid they might tell me all of your embracing childhood secrets."

"Than you want to go?"

Sephiroth nodded as Sesshomaru pulled his face closer. Sesshomaru claimed Sephiroth's lips, unconcerned with his brothers sleeping down the hall.

Sephiroth tried to turn in Sesshomaru's arms but the demon's grip prevented much movement. He tried again, adding a little more force, but Sesshomaru's growl warned him that his lover did not want him to move. One of Sesshomaru's hands found the hem of his shirt and slid beneath the material. A groan escaped his mouth as nails raked his stomach on the way up his body. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's neck as the demon devoured his mouth. Sephiroth's body jolted when Sesshomaru's other hand drove into his pants to wrap around his wakening member. Releasing Sesshomaru's mouth, Sephiroth's head dropped onto his lover's shoulder while his free hand wrapped around the demons wrist. He could feel Sesshomaru's arousal pressing into him from behind and he was quickly loosing sanity as his demon's moves became more aggressive. He suddenly found himself pushed flat on the counter with Sesshomaru's hand pressed firmly down on his back between his shoulder blades. Panting, he turned as far as the position allowed to look at Sesshomaru. The demon's head was tilted back as he ground into Sephiroth's ass, the muscles in his jaw and throat were tight as Sesshomaru stroked him. Red eyes opened and pined him with a hard look. Commanding him to stay still.

Sesshomaru fought down his powerful demon urges as he caressed Sephiroth's body. It was getting harder to control himself and he knew he needed to tell Sephiroth soon what the silver haired man was to him. What he wanted.

Gaining some semblance of control, Sesshomaru pulled Sephiroth's pants down, exposing the man's firm backside. Grabbing a handful of Sephiroth's hair, Sesshomaru growled in warning as he dropped to his knees and licked the man's entrance.

Sephiroth ground his teeth together to chock back the startled cry Sesshomaru tried to wring from him. His demon seemed hell bent on driving him to insanity. A clicking sound from a door broke his lust addled state. He began to warn his demon, but a hand covered his mouth, jerking him upright against Sesshomaru's chest as a low sound vibrated through him. He wrapped his hand around Sesshomaru's wrist, trying to pull the hand from his mouth, but Sesshomaru would not relent.

He felt Sesshomaru's member pushing against him, demanding entrance. Sephiroth wanted to deny him, but his treacherous body acted on its own, pushing back on the demon's thick cock. The head of Sesshomaru's member popped through the pitiful resistance of his body as the flushing sound of the toilet down the hall reached his ears. The demon slid home in one hard thrust, drawing a muffled whimper from Sephiroth. He was shaking from the desire drowning him, from the fear of his brother catching them. Sesshomaru's pace was steady as he drove into him with hard, bruising thrusts. Tears formed in Sephiroth's eyes from the intensity of the moment. It was all he could do to keep standing as his lover took him savagely.

The click of his brother's door sounded like a gunshot in the quiet apartment, almost like a starting pistol at the beginning of a race, and a signal for Sesshomaru to shove him back down onto the counter while his cock hammered faster into him.

Sephiroth bit his lip hard to keep his voice down after Sesshomaru's hand left his mouth. Strong hands gripped his hips tightly and pulled him hard into every thrust. He was so close to release, his head felt light and heavy at the same time from the power building up. Then it snapped, his back arched as he came against the cabinet door.

Sesshomaru pulled out of him and spun him until his back hit the counter and his legs were thrown over Sesshomaru's arms as he slammed back into his abused hole. Sesshomaru's mouth covered his hungrily as he kept pounding into him. Low growls vibrated through him, telling Sephiroth his demon was not far off. Reaching up, Sephiroth fisted a handful of Sesshomaru's long, soft hair. Pulling slightly on the long locks. The pain was enough to tip his lover over the edge. Painful claws dug into his hips, the thick cock swelled inside as Sesshomaru's warm release flooded his body. Panting hard, they shared much softer touches and kisses until the demon lord's body calmed.

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against Sephiroth's chest as he was finally able to pull from Sephiroth's body. He was trembling from what had almost happened. His inner demon had broken through his restraints and nearly claimed Sephiroth, had nearly taken the choice away from his love. Strong hands began stroking his back, but he didn't want to look up, afraid that just the sight of Sephiroth would cause another episode. Then there was a sudden pain in his side causing him to jerk back and stare at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gave Sesshomaru his best glare as he looked up at his startled lover. Sure pinching the demon had been a bit childish, but Sesshomaru had nearly gotten them caught by his brother. Hopping off the counter, he pulled his pants up and grabbed a rag from the drawer by the sink to clean up the mess he had made.

Sesshomaru laid his hand over Sephiroth's, " I can do that," he said, but his hand stayed on Sephiroth's. Turning, Sephiroth looked up at his demon as Sesshomaru whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sephiroth quickly grabbed Sesshomaru but the back of the neck and kissed him hard. "Next time wait until we are in the room. I don't want to traumatize my brothers. If they had walked in there is no way I could get them to eat anything I cook again. We would need to move."

Sesshomaru laughed against Sephiroth's mouth, "I will restrain myself in the future."

He leaned back to look into his lovers beautiful eyes. He wasn't sure how, but his demon had settled, content with what had occurred. He hoped that contentment would last for a while longer.


	26. Chapter 26

Itachi smiled as he ended the phone call. Today was going to be a wonderful day. He stood from the chair in his room and walked to the dirty window. Leaning against the frame he closed his eyes and soaked in the filtered light. The door behind him opened, but it didn't disturb his peace.

"I heard your phone. Who called?"

Itachi turned to Kisame, "Kariya."

The large man dropped into the chair Itachi had vacated only a moment ago. "When should we have his money ready?"

Itachi felt a wickedly content smile cross his face, "Tonight."

"That is fast." Kisame said with a low whistle.

"I think this Sara has wounded his pride when she killed his assassins." Itachi turned back to the window, "But it won't matter very soon."

Kisame nodded, "Well in that case I should contact the lady in children services to prepare her for picking up Zaraki's brat."

"That can wait a while. We don't want our contact to fall under suspicion just yet." Itachi said as he walked from the window and sat in his lovers lap. "I just want to soak in the feeling of finally getting my life's goal back on track."

Kisame smiled his toothy grin as he pulled Itachi's hair over his shoulder. "I love it when you are content. You remind me of the cat that killed the canary basking in the sun with a full belly."

Itachi hummed as Kisame played with his hair. Today was going to be a good day.

*****

Sephiroth woke alone in his bed. Blinking against the light coming through the window, he looked around but his demon was not in sight. Pushing up to sit on the bed, he spotted a note on the bedside stand. Rubbing his hand over his face, Sephiroth reached for the note. It simply stated:

Yokai troubles. I'll see you in a couple hours. If you want to cancel dinner I accept your decision and support you one hundred percent. I'm sure my mother will understand. S.

Sephiroth chuckled. Picking up his phone, he sent Sesshomaru a text:

Nice try, but I was invited. It would be rude to back out now.

Laughter from the other side of the apartment drew his attention. Getting up he left his room and walked into the living room where the boys were playing their new video game system. Something called an X Station or Play Box, he didn't know. Striding past the boys, Sephiroth headed to the kitchen.

Just as he rounded the corner, Kadaj piped up, "We already ate. Your demon made breakfast and coffee. There should be some coffee in the pot."

Seeing the pile of dishes in the sink, Sephiroth sighed and braced his hands on the counter. The coffee pot did have coffee in it, but it was more like a half a cup. Pulling the carafe out of the machine, Sephiroth dumped the cold remnants down the sink.

Yazoo came into the kitchen as Sephiroth rinsed the carafe and filled it with fresh water to brew himself coffee.

"I'm sorry we didn't clean up."

Sephiroth turned to look over his shoulder at Yazoo. He was playing with a lock of his long silver hair, a nervous habit he had developed in their absence from his life. Sephiroth forced a smile, "It's okay little brother."

The boy had been very good about helping with the housework, so Sephiroth held no irritation towards him. "It was the dog who used every possible dish in the house when he cooked."

Yazoo smiled as he let out a breathy laugh. "Besides, I believe that game machine may be a bit of a distraction."

Yazoo's cheeks reddened as he looked down at the floor. Inuyasha had inquired why they did not have one; well more like complained loudly. Yazoo had looked very interested, and had asked many questions which Inuyasha had answered enthusiastically. The next day Sesshomaru had gifted his brothers with one of those machines and they had spent much of their time since playing on it.  
"Are you taking a break from destroying your brothers once again?" Sephiroth asked as the coffee machine began to brew the new batch of coffee.

"He Did Not Destroy Us!" Kadaj shouted from the other room as Loz swore colorfully. Yazoo chuckled as he began cleaning the dishes.

"You did, didn't you?" Sephiroth whispered.

"Six games in a row." Yazoo said with pride.

"It Was Four, The Other Two Don't Count." Loz shouted from the living room. Sephiroth watched a cheshire grin cross his brother's face. Yazoo's smiles had been rare since their reunion, but recently he began smiling more frequently. Sephiroth thought back to the dinner at Byakuya's home and the way Yazoo would blush whenever the dark haired man would pay attention to him. Come to think of it, Yazoo's smiles had been coming at an accelerated rate since then.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth said, unable to stop the sudden seriousness in his voice. When Yazoo looked at him with such happy eyes, he lost his nerve to question him about Byakuya, "It's good to see you smile."

That brought out one of the brightest smiles to date. "I have much to be happy for."

Sephiroth reached out and brushed some hair behind his brother's ear as his heart warmed. He supposed he could handle having Byakuya court his brother. Besides, if he hurt Yazoo, Sephiroth was sure he could turn the pretty boy into a gooey pile of bastardish flesh. Perhaps he should tell the Kuchiki clan leader what he could expect from Yazoo's protective older brother.

A roar of anger from the living room broke his visions of destruction.

"You Cheater!" Kadaj screamed.

Sighing, Sephiroth left the kitchen to see Kadaj jump on a surprised Loz. Walking around the sofa, Sephiroth grabbed Kadaj by the back of his shirt and pulled him off a protesting Loz.

"That is enough." Sephiroth barked as Kadaj shot him an apologetic look. Sephiroth kept his stern look as his brothers looked down.

"Guess that means game time is over."

"You would be correct."

Kadaj sighed angrily as he plopped onto the couch with a huffed 'fine'.

*****

Inuyasha mumbled sleepy hostile words as he walked through his home to the front door, "Whoever you are I hope you're ready to..."

Jerking the door open he was momentarily speechless from the sight of his brother, "....die."

"Death is a harsh punishment for coming to see my brother." Sesshomaru pushed past Inuyasha and walked into his brother's home. Sitting on the sofa he stared down his little brother as he stood at the open door just staring at him.

Inuyasha gave an angry sigh and shut the door as gently as he could. He was too tired to deal with his brother. "Sesshomaru it's early. Even I have more sense than to wake you before noon. What time is it anyway?"

"Seven thirty."

Inuyasha groaned as he dropped onto the cushion next to his brother, and let his head fall the the back of the sofa. He could hate his brother rate now, but Miroku was higher on his list. His damned boyfriend had chosen last night to go see his father's old friend, who happened to be the one who raised Miroku when his father had died. Sure Inuyasha was being snotty about it, but the old man had insisted that Miroku stay the night. So that left Inuyasha alone when his damned brother knocked. If Miroku had been here Inuyasha would have booted him out of the bed to deal with Sesshomaru at seven freaking thirty in the freaking morning.

Turning, he looked at his brother. Something was off about Sesshomaru. Raising his head, he looked Sesshomaru over carefully. It took a very practiced eye to see the signs, the different nuances in Sesshomaru's physical appearance. "What has you so freaking tense?"

"I am not tense Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he looked around the room.

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever. You want some water. Maybe a kick in the ass as I slam the door on you as you leave."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything in response. Inuyasha eyed him as his brain became more alert. "If you don't tell me what's wrong how'm I supposed to help?"

Sesshomaru was about to tell his brother off when he turned to him. Seeing Inuyasha's bed rumpled appearance, Sesshomaru couldn't stop the words that flowed from his mouth, "I am afraid."

Inuyasha's shocked look was well worth the damage to his pride. Smiling internally, Sesshomaru laid his head on the back of the sofa, "Everyday with Sephiroth it gets harder to hold back. My inner demon has recognized him as my mate, but it is far too soon to even have this discussion with him."

"You are going to have to talk about it sooner or later. I think you should tell him as soon as possible." Inuyasha said as he pulled his legs up onto the sofa and rested his chin on his knee.

"I know. I'm just afraid he will walk away." Rubbing his hands over his face, Sesshomaru groaned. That was only part of the truth of his fear. He secretly feared the mating itself, but he refused to admit to anyone the horrors that could occur if he couldn't contain his demon. Turning to his brother, Sesshomaru told him of half of his fears, the one that really tore him up inside. "Inuyasha, I don't think I would survive his rejection."

He dropped his arms to his sides. He felt his brother shift on the sofa, then Inuyasha was sitting tight against his side with his head resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder. A position he hadn't taken since he was a pup.

"Welcome to the world of love brother." Smiling, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of his brother's head. "Sephiroth will take you as his mate. I feel it in my heart."

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru whispered as he lay his head on his baby brother.

"Because I have seen the way he looks at you. There is more than lust lighting his eyes."

Sesshomaru was glad he had come to his brother. When he left Sephiroth's home this morning, he had been in a panicked state. His demon had roused him early, and he had crawled over Sephiroth's sleeping form just as he had come back to himself. His demon had slipped it's tether and was about to do the unthinkable. He had rushed out of Sephiroth's bed hoping for a quick exit from the apartment, but the boys were up. Hastily cooking breakfast, Sesshomaru had left as the boys were eating, and drove around the neighborhood until he found himself sitting in front of Inuyasha's place.

His brother had always come to him when in need of a stable, friendly person to talk to. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he had needed his little brother's reassurance, but he was grateful he had chosen today to confide in Inuyasha. They sat for about another half hour taking comfort from each other, then Sesshomaru sent his brother back to bed with assurances he was feeling better. 

Sesshomaru began planing a romantic night were he would let Sephiroth know about what he was to Sesshomaru. He prayed that Sephiroth would not run from him, that he would at the very least consider what Sesshomaru was offering. He just had to get through tonight's dinner with his parents.

Walking towards his car, the wind shifted, drawing a familiar scent to his sensitive nose. Without second thought, he vanished.

Kiba was sitting at what he thought was a safe distance from Inutaicho's son, but when Sesshomaru appeared behind him, Kiba realized his mistake. "Well hello there."

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone low and demanding.

"What makes you think that? I could be out for a stroll...." He slowly drifted off as the demon's eyes continued to bore into him. "Look. I'm under orders."

Sesshomaru frowned as Kiba told him about Kariya, Itachi, and Zaraki's multiple assassination attempts, "So ya. Your dad and Shikamaru just wanted to make sure all of you are under surveillance just in case."

"In case Itachi is not after just Zaraki."

"Ya." Kiba said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Who is Inuyasha's shadow?"

"I am." Mugen said as he stepped out of his hiding place.

Sesshomaru nodded to the craziest man the Yokai claimed as their own.

"Then I will leave you to your job." Sesshomaru said to the man. Mugen nodded as Sesshomaru turned away. He was grateful his father had the foresight to make sure his family was protected. Walking back to his car, Sesshomaru wondered if Itachi would be stupid enough to take on the Yokai. Pulling onto the road, Sesshomaru concluded that, yes, Itachi was that stupid. It was only a matter of time before the bastard acted against them.

*****

Kimimaro sat on his bike in the parking garage out of the line of the cameras. Early this morning he had tapped into the buildings security cameras and audio signal. So far there had been no attack against Zaraki, but with every minute that passed he could feel his temper spiking.

At the sudden prickling feeling on the back of his neck, Kimimaro spun around, dismounting his bike as a sword cut through the air where he had been sitting. It was Zaraki's Gozee standing there, sword held in the air above his motorcycle.

"You didn't draw your weapon." She said softly.

"I am not your enemy." He said calmly.

"So you are not the assassin."

"I have not been ordered to kill Zaraki." She slowly lowered her sword, her sightless eyes rested on him drawing a shiver from him.

"Then why are you lurking nearby?"

"Kariya has meet with Itachi, I have been ordered to help where possible." Kimimaro saw Sara's body tense at the mention of Kariya.

"If he is involved to that depth, I will gladly accept the Yokai assassin's help. I have been uneasy today. I thought it was you. It would seem I am wrong." Kimimaro watched as she turned her head as if she was looking at something. Then her eyes narrowed. "It is Ulquiorra. Watch over Zaraki, I will hunt the assassin." Then she turned and walked away.

If he hadn't known she was blind, Kimimaro would have believed she could see everything. Looking at his phone, Kimimaro saw the video feed from Zaraki's office. The large man picked up the phone, then turned to look at the spot where Sara usually sat. A light smirk crossed Kimimaro's fave. At least he wasn't the only one to miss the blind assassin's departure.

*****

Zaraki sat the phone back in it's cradle. He had been so engrossed in what he was doing that he never noticed Sara leaving. Her phone call was a bit surprising. Sara had told him she was sure they would send a higher level assassin for the next attempt on his life, but it appeared they had underestimated Itachi. The raven haired bastard had closer ties to the assassin guild then they had thought, if he could get Kariya to meet him personally.

The most startling thing was the Yokai's move. Lord Inutaicho had sent his own guard assassin to add his protection. Looking around his office, Zaraki felt his blood run faster. He liked a fight as much as any other guy, but the odds now stacked against him were a bit daunting. Rolling his shoulders, Zaraki pressed the intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Zaraki?"

"Kagura, I need you to go to my house. I think it's time to send you into hiding."

"Sir?" Kagura asked over the phone.

"You were here for the last attempt. It's about to get much worse. Please do as I ask." His voice was low and Kagura shook from the unspoken words her employer and friend refused to give.

"You can trust me Kenpachi."

He never said thank you, he just disconnected the line. Standing as she hung the phone up. Kagura grabbed her purse and coat as she pressed the power button on her computer and left the building.

*****

Shikamaru was about to walk out of the Den when his cell began ringing. Looking at the display he ground his teeth and answered, "Why are you calling Kiba? Sesshomaru could overhear you."

"How'd you know it was my shift?" Kiba quipped back.

"Just answer." Shikamaru said while rubbing his already aching head. Today was shaping up to be a terrible day. So far Itachi's new hideout was proving to be impossible to find, Kimimaro just sent him a message to announce the Gozee had confronted him then slinked off into the shadows. He was frustrated by his boss's cavalier attitude as of late. Nothing irritated him more than that cocky attitude, and now Kiba was breaking with his enforced silence. What could possibly be next?

"The truth is, Shikamaru, somehow the dog brat sniffed me out."

Shikamaru sat down with a groan. That would teach him to think the worst had already occurred. "What happened?"

"Surprisingly little. He didn't tear me up, so that's a plus. I told him about Kariya and Itachi and who is currently under watch. He seemed okay with it and left without another word."

Shikamaru dropped his hand from his head, "He walked away." At Kiba's affirmative, he asked, "He didn't get angry that you were following him?"

"I know right." Kiba said with a tone that told Shikamaru of his own shock.

Shikamaru had seriously overestimated Inutaicho's eldest son and his temper. Smiling, he leaned back in the chair, "Then continue your job, but continue masking your scent."

"Yes sir." Then the line cut off.

At least now Shikamaru didn't have to worry over Sesshomaru becoming insulted about the added guards. Standing he walked out into the front room of the Den only to draw short.

There sitting in one of the chair's was the woman from the park, Kagura.

"Good day Shikamaru." She said as she stood with the pink-haired child from the park in her arms, "I'm afraid I need your assistance."

*****

Sephiroth may have said he did not fear meeting Sesshomaru's parents, but as they drove down the long driveway to Inutaicho's mansion, he began to feel the little seed of terror take root. He felt like a blushing timid girl meeting her boyfriends possibly homicidal family. Reaching up he pushed hair behind his ear as the house loomed before him.

A warm hand wrapped around his cold fingers. Turning he watched as Sesshomaru brought his fingers to rest on his cheek, warming the freezing digits, "You are fidgeting."

Sephiroth snorted at that remark, then smiled, "Should I not be nervous? I am about to meet the demon who leads this cities largest group of criminals. If the Yokai leader decides he doesn't like the fact I'm fucking his heir, he could easily have me eliminated."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You forget I can defend those I choose to, and you are very high on that short list."

Sephiroth felt a timid smile cross his lips. "I know, but somehow this feels... it feels like...."

He was at a loss of how to describe his swirling emotions. He was nervous, afraid, excited, and just a downright mess. He was glad Sesshomaru felt enough for him to take Sephiroth to see his parents, but he was terrified of the Yokai leader. More importantly, he was terrified to meet the demoness who birthed his demon lover. What would she be like? He had never seen her before, no pictures, nothing in the news papers. Was she more beast than human? Would she accept him at first sight, or would she threaten bodily parts as soon as she saw him?

"Do not worry so. They will like you. I'm sure of it." Sesshomaru said while rubbing the back of his hand with the palm of his.

Sephiroth looked up at the home as Sesshomaru came to a stop. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath he bolstered his courage, and got out of the car.


	27. Chapter 27

Kimimaro sat on his motorcycle, it had been hours since the Gozee had left him to watch over Zaraki. Hours with nothing but the man typing on his computer and making calls. There had been no odd activities or any sight of additional assassins. He was beginning to become bored. A first for him. Looking down at his phone he frowned as Zaraki got up from his desk and grabbed his coat. The big man left his office followed by some guards. Sitting forward, his frown deepened as the elevator descended to the parking garage. Zaraki was supposed to be in a meeting in ten minutes, what the hell was he doing leaving the building?

Turning his head he watched the door open and Zaraki step out with a group of bodyguards. All men Kimimaro did not recognize as Zaraki's usual guards. They were part of Zaraki's men but were lower level and often on the outskirts of events.

Starting his motorcycle, Kimimaro followed the limousine and the two guard cars out of the garage, then down the road. He kept scanning the area and surrounding cars. There did not appear to be anyone following them, but Kimimaro felt like there were eyes on the scene. Something was off about this.

Just as he was about to place a call to Shikamaru, the limousine turned into the entryway of the local historical cemetery.

"Shit." He hissed as he parked his bike near the entrance and noticed men hiding in the distance. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick message to Shikamaru and jumped the stone wall surrounding the old cemetery.

*****

"Were are you going?" Zaraki demanded as they turned down the cemetery drive. When he received no answer Zaraki opened the compartment beside him where his gun usually sat, the compartment was empty. Trying the door handle, he realized his feeling from earlier was right. Sara's assassin was a decoy.

The limousine came to a stop and his driver got out, Zaraki saw the other men approach, confusion on their faces as they questioned the driver. Zaraki leaned back in his seat and kicked the door when the first man went down, a fountain of blood bursting from his chest as the unheard bullet tore through him. As his men dove behind their car to avoid the rain of bullets, his driver turned to him. Raising his hand to his forehead, the man gave him a mocking salute as he raised his other hand with a small black device in his grasp.

"Shit." Zaraki hissed as he began kicking the window in the door with all his force. The bastard turned and began to casually walk away. The door groaned as it began to bend form the force of his kick. His last kick sent the door flying from the vehicle and he dove through the opening moments before the limousine exploded.

Jumping to his feet with a roar he grabbed a twisted piece of metal and tore off across the cemetery after the bastards who shot up his men and tried to kill him. He felt a bullet tear through his shoulder but he ignored it as the driver turned in surprise. Wide eyes met his as Zaraki ran him through with the makeshift weapon. Pulling the twisted metal free, Zaraki watched the light fade from the bastards eyes as he dropped to the ground. His men ran past him, charging the approaching assassins. 

The men trying to protect him would not survive this. Already they were being dispatched while Zaraki swung his weapon around killing as many as he could, but his body was failing due to the amount of bullet holes riddling his weakening body. A white blur caught his eyes as three members of the enemy died. The last three assassins turned away from him thinking he wasn't a threat anymore, but they were wrong. Gaining his feet, Zaraki thrust his weapon through one mans chest as he wrapped his massive hand around the others throat. The third turned and fired three rounds into him moments before blood began to pour from his mouth. Squeezing the throat in his hand Zaraki jerked the mans head to the side, breaking the spine while the other assassin dropped to the ground revealing his rescuer, Kimimaro. With a gargled laugh, Zaraki felt his legs give out.

Kimimaro watched Zaraki hit the ground hard, rushing to him Kimimaro couldn't believe the big man was still alive. He was covered in blood and holes. Pulling out his phone, Kimimaro called for an ambulance while he tried to stem the flow of Zaraki's life essence. The mans eyes watched him in hazy interest as they waited.

Hearing the ambulance, Kimimaro looked away to see it turning into the cemetery. A whispered 'go' came from the broken man on the ground. Kimimaro looked down to see Zaraki's eyes drift shut. Jumping to his feet Kimimaro growled as he ran for cover.

*****

Sephiroth felt uncomfortable sitting at the table with Sesshomaru's father and mother. The demoness kept her eyes on him barely touching her food as father and son talked business.

"You don't carry my son's mark. Why is that?" 

All conversation ended as three sets of stunned eyes turned to the demoness. Then to Sephiroth's surprise Sesshomaru snarled, "Stay out of it mother."

The hostility in his voice practically melted the table in the room with its venom. Sephiroth looked between the glaring pair.

"That was inappropriate to ask my dear." Inutaicho said trying to break the heavy anger hanging in the air like a thick fog.

"Not for a mother." She said waving her husbands comment away. "Not that I'm complaining about the lack of said mark, but," She hissed, "if you denied him I want to know why."

"Mother. He hasn't denied anything." Sesshomaru shouted as he shot to his feet, slamming his hands on the table top.

"Denied what?" Sephiroth asked as the Demoness sat in her chair and glared at her growling son.

"Than what is the matter with you? Are you a coward? Can't claim what...."

"Shut Up!" Sesshomaru roared, "Do not attempt to question my actions when you don't know what's going on!"

"Excuse me." Sephiroth tried to gain their attention but the ear splitting insults flung between the two drowned out his voice. Inutaicho sat in his chair rubbing his temples like this seemed to be the norm between mother and son.

"So I'm supposed to listen to my worthless terrified son. Hardly, you can..."

"That Is Enough!" Three sets of shocked eyes turned to the one who screamed at the raging demons.

"Umm..." A speechless Inutaicho struggled to talk in hopes of sparing his soon to be dead future son-n-law, but before he could warn the boy Sephiroth continued on.

"Would you two mind telling me what the hell you two are talking about."

"Not now." Sesshomaru snapped. Inutaicho looked to his son. The boy may have gave an order but there was no real heat behind his words. Looking to the silver haired man, Inutaicho had to commend his wife. He had doubts that the two were actually mates, but it was obvious now. Sephiroth could calm the raging demon within his son.

"No now." Sephiroth demanded, "I deserve to know since this argument is about me."

"I said no!" Sesshomaru snarled louder.

"You didn't know you are my son's mate?"

"Father!"

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked Inutaicho.

"Don't"

But Sesshomaru's words fell on def ears. "Mate, as in Soul Mate. It is the one and only person demons accept for eternity. Our mate is the only one who can calm the demon raging within our souls."

"Father please." Sesshomaru begged.

"When a soul mate bares our mark it is like a marriage in your world but far more permanent. We can not feel desire for anyone else ever again. Nor will we survive our mates passing."

"And I do not bare this mark?" Sephiroth asked.

Sesshomaru turned and left the room. Sephiroth turned surprised eyes on his demons retreating back.

"No you do not." Inutaicho said as Sephiroth turned back to him.

Sephiroth did not say another word. He stood and followed after Sesshomaru.

Inutaicho turned his gaze to his wife.

"What?" She said, sitting down. "They needed a push."

"And what if this push tears them apart?"

"Than I can have grandpups one day." She said as she began eating.

Inutaicho smiled at his wife. Though it seemed like she was being a cold callous bitch, she really was looking out for what was best for their son. "You are a piece of work, wife."

She smiled at him but said nothing. Though they had a hostile relationship, Inutaicho couldn't imagine a better woman to be his wife and bearer of his children. Even if they could never be mates.

*****

Shikamaru had just pulled up to the front of Inutaicho's home when his phone began ringing. Answering it he looked into the rear-view mirror at Kagura and Zaraki's child, Yachiru. Answering the phone he was met with heavy breathing.

"Shikamaru." Kimimaro gasped.

"What happened?"

"There were too many. Zaraki's men were cut down before I could get to him. I called an ambulance, I don't know if Zaraki is still alive."

"Where are you now?" Shikamaru barked as he jerked the car door open.

"Trying to find the Gozee. She was after an assassin, I fear she may have fallen as well." Shikamaru could hear the sounds of Kimimaro running.

"Very well, keep me updated, I'm at Inutaicho's now."

"Thank you Shika."

Opening the back door of the car, Shikamaru helped Kagura from the seat, "They have killed him." She said her voice only cracking slightly.

"I don't know yet. When Kimimaro left the ambulance had just picked him up." Shikamaru assured though he didn't feel the same. Kimimaro sounded rattled. That usually meant things were very bad.

Opening the door before the demon butler could, Shikamaru walked past the squawking man and into the dinning room where Inutaicho sat with his wife. "We have some serious problems."

*****

Sesshomaru stormed through the gardens of his childhood home. His inner demon close to the surface from the force of his fury at his parents. How dare they do that. They had no right. Clinching his fists tight he turned into the hedge maze, twisting and turning through the corridors, his feet taking him to the center from mere muscle memory alone.

"Are you running away?" A voice barked from behind him. Snarling, Sesshomaru turned on the intruder lifting him by the front of his shirt.

Sephiroth was not surprised to see Sesshomaru's red eyes. He could feel the demon energy radiating from Sesshomaru, but he wasn't going to back down this time. "Well? Are you really going to be so cowardly?"

"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru snarled, but the red began to bleed out of his eyes returning them to their normal amber hue. "I am not running."

"Than why didn't you tell me?" Sephiroth's quiet question drained the rest of his anger from him. Sitting Sephiroth back on his feet, Sesshomaru let go of his mate.

"Because I am a coward." He whispered. "When a demon marks their mate it is usually done by force and violently. The barer has no choice. They have their future taken from them as their alpha's inner demon sates his desires." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes. "The demon nature is just so very powerful. It takes a will of iron to keep the demon at bay."

"But you have refrained from marking me."

Sesshomaru let out a humorless laugh, "Barely." Opening his eyes, "I didn't want to take your choice from you."

Sephiroth kept his eyes on his demon as Sesshomaru turned from him and continued down the path. "That is not all, is it?" Sesshomaru kept walking without answering. "If it was simply taking my choice from me, why would you not talk to me about this? There is something else you are not telling me."

As they exited the path, Sephiroth looked around a small garden area that was the obvious center of the hedge maze. "I did not want you to feel you needed to agree."

Sephiroth snorted, "That is a lie. You know I would have made a decision without my feelings involved. What is the real reason?"

Sesshomaru walked up to the flat slab that sat in the center of the garden. "I saw what my father did to Kimimaro."

Sephiroth walked up to Sesshomaru and leaned a hip against the stone slab. Sesshomaru turned to him, "He was covered in bruises, cuts from my father's claws, marks from my father's fangs. I never thought a mating could be so... so..."

"So violent?" Sephiroth said quietly for his demon. Sesshomaru turned away again as he nodded. "You still should have talked to me. No matter what this mating would entail, the decision should have been mine to make. Had you came to me I would have thought about it before giving my answer."

Sesshomaru felt his heart contract in pain. Closing he eyes he said, "Would have."

"Yes." Sephiroth said, "I can't very well tell you what my answer would be if I was not asked the question."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he turned to Sephiroth. His mates eyes sparkled with laughter. Smiling, Sesshomaru said, "My bad."

He cupped Sephiroth's cheek rubbing his thumb over the high bone beneath the porcelain white skin, "Sephiroth, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my mate?"

The corner of Sephiroth's mouth turned up, "What, now? In the middle of your parent's maze?"

Sesshomaru stepped into Sephiroth's personal space, forcing the silver haired man to lean back against the stone slab. Placing his hands on the stone on either side of Sephiroth's hips, he forced the man to lean further back until Sephiroth placed his hands on the stone behind him. Sesshomaru looked down at Sephiroth's parted lips as the mans breathing sped up from his proximity. "I would but our mating may take time."

"Time?" Sephiroth asked, his voice low and husky.

"Hours." Sesshomaru was pushing his limit. His demon was already straining against its chains.

"Than perhaps we should wait for awhile. We still need to finish our dinner with your parents." Sephiroth said as he placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chest.

"That would be wise," He said as he leaned back and took Sephiroth's hand in his and brought it to his mouth. "So does that mean you have agreed to be mine?"

Sephiroth smirked as Sesshomaru placed a kiss on the center of his palm and closed his hand, "Not yet my demon. Not yet."

*****

Kimimaro hopped on his motorcycle just as the ambulance sped away followed closely by a police cruiser. Starting the machine, he sped off in search of Sara. After what had just occurred he was worried she may have not survived her encounter with the assassin. It didn't take him long to find her. They were near the old abandoned ship yard. As he pulled up she was standing above a body gasping for breath. Kimimaro walked slowly towards her, making sure not to hide his presence. As he approached he could see the dark-haired man was breathing; shallowly, but obviously still alive.

"I told you to protect Zaraki."

Kimimaro kept his eye on the naginata Sara held in her hand. "This assassin was a distraction. He was sent to keep you busy." Her grip on the staff tightened. "They sent a small army of other guild assassins, they were too much for us to handle."

"Is he dead?"

"When last I saw, he was still alive. The ambulance has taken him to the hospital." Kimimaro watched as a smile crossed her face.

"Then he will survive." She said as she turned, but her legs gave out.

Quick as lightning, Kimimaro caught her before she could hit the ground. "I can not say he will survive. The wounds were serious."

Sara chuckled, "I may only have known him for a handful of days, but I know him well enough to assure you the stubborn ass will live."

Kimimaro sighed at her belief in Zaraki, "I should get you to a doctor as well."

"No." She said as she placed her hand on his arm, "Take me to Kagura. She needs my protection now."

Kimimaro frowned as the women in his arms went limp. Pulling out his phone he called Shikamaru to see if he had any idea where this Kagura could be, and to have someone pick him up. Looking over at the enemy assassin, Kimimaro decided it wouldn't hurt to take him into custody. The man may have valuable information.

*****

Sesshomaru led Sephiroth back into his parents home thinking about their upcoming mating. His body was practically radiating heat as his desire for Sephiroth spiked. As they entered the sitting room, all thought of mating vanished when he saw his father. The cold mask his father wore turned his blood cold.

Sephiroth was not sure how to interpret Inutaicho's stony features but when those serious eyes turned to him, Sephiroth felt his stomach jump. His eyes then caught movement behind the demon lord. There on the sofa behind Inutaicho was Kagura with little Yachiru. His eyes snapped back to Inutaicho.

Inutaicho kept his eyes on Sephiroth as he spoke, "There was an attempt on Zaraki's life."

Sesshomaru wanted to snarl a good riddance, but Sephiroth's shell shocked expression kept his biting words at bay. "Is he alive?" Was the only passive phrase he could muster.

"At this moment, yes. He was rushed into surgery upon his arrival." Inutaicho paused for a moment then turned to Kagura, "You all should know his condition is serious. He may not survive the surgery."

Kagura nodded as she held the sleeping girl in her arms. "I know."

"I know this may be highly inappropriate to ask of you, but could you please help ensure he has the best treatment?" Sephiroth asked.

Sesshomaru was partially stunned as his father's features softened slightly. "It is not inappropriate at all. I have already called Tsunade, a family friend and amazing doctor. She is already assisting with the surgery off the records. If he pulls through we will move him to another location where the Yokai can guard him."

"Why move him?" Kagura asked.

"I believe it will be easier to protect him if the city knows he has died. Should he survive this experience, Zaraki will need time to recover and he can not do that if he is under the stress of constant attack." Shikamaru said as he placed his hand on Kagura's shoulder.

Inutaicho turned as the door to the room opened and Kimimaro stepped in carrying a woman. Kagura gasped as she held little Yachiru closer. "Sara, is she.."

"She passed out. I don't think her wounds are serious, it is more likely she is exhausted." Kimimaro said as he walked up to Kagura and laid Sara on the sofa. "She said she needed to be here with you Lady Kagura."

Kagura reached out and brushed Sara's brown hair out of her dirt streaked face. "Thank you."

Kimimaro nodded than turned to join Inutaicho, but he hesitated as he saw the demoness behind his mate. She nodded and waved him over. With a sigh he walked up to his mate and into his arms. Today was not physically wearing but it was emotionally exhausting. He had watched his charge gunned down, then found the blind woman in the middle of what had been an epic battle between master assassins, and finally made a mad dash to his mates home after his call to Shikamaru. He had been terrified the whole time that Itachi may have been more psychotic then he had thought and would make an attempt on his mate. Seeing the serenity surrounding the majestic mansion Kimimaro had felt the anxiety leave him, immediately tiring him.

Sephiroth watched Inutaicho gently rub the back of his mate as he turned to everyone. "I am sure food is the last thing on anyone's mind, but you should have a bit to eat then rest a bit. Zaraki's surgery could take a while so please stay here where the Yokai can watch over you. As soon as I get word of his state I will let you all know."

"Thank you." Kagura said as she continued to pet the Gozee assassin. "I would like to get these two somewhere more comfortable if you do not mind."

"Not at all. Sebastian would to take Sara and Lady Kagura to a room?" Inutaicho asked.

The dark haired demon butler nodded and lifted Sara into his arms. "This way please."

"Lord Inutaicho, my brothers..."

"They are unharmed. I called Lord Kuchiki once I heard of the attack on Zaraki and he personally went to check on them. We believed it would be best if they were taken to his home where they would be safer. I do not believe Itachi will make another move today, but we are being cautious."

Sephiroth nodded as he muttered his thanks. Than Sesshomaru directed him away from Inutaicho and in the opposite direction Sebastian took Kagura. In truth Sephiroth didn't know how to react. Zaraki had been a large part of his life for years. Though he had been heartbroken over their failed relationship, he couldn't hate him. He was a good man that had been lead astray by Itachi. Entering a room, Sesshomaru lead him to a bed and urged him to sit on the edge. A glass was pushed into his hands and brought to his lips, without protest he took a drink of the strong amber liquid. It warmed him as it slid down his throat. A large hand covered his cheek drawing his eyes to Sesshomaru's as his demon knelt before him.

His heart swelled at the reassuring light in his amber eyes. Reaching up, he covered Sesshomaru's hand with his. Here he was, worried about his ex-lover while his current love comforted him. How could such a being exist in this world, someone so close to perfect that it almost seemed unreal. Any other male on the planet would be pissed, maybe even homicidal over his boyfriend worrying about their ex, but not Sesshomaru. Not the only demon who could have his heart.


	28. Chapter 28

Mugen sat at the bar nursing his drink while watching the crowd in the mirror behind the alcohol. Today was supposed to be his day off but Inuyasha was here. He crunched the ice with his teeth in frustration. That damned child had been told by his father to stay home, but no, the brat had come out.

Mugen was not sure how much Inutaicho had told his youngest son. Mugen snorted, guess he had to think of Inuyasha differently because he was no longer the youngest male. Guessing by Inuyasha's refusal to stay home and his wondering the floor of the club greeting patrons, Mugen believed Inutaicho was not entirely open about Yokai business with Inuyasha. So here Mugen sat, trying to pretend he was only here because he was bored.

A glass was slammed on the counter in front of him making him jump inside. Looking up into Jin's angry eyes, Mugen narrowed his, "What?"

"Are you going to finish that or are you going to tell me why you're really here?"

"Fuck off." He growled then turned his back on his favorite bartender. He didn't want to be an asshole to the man, but maybe if he pissed Jin off bad enough, Jin would leave him alone for the rest of the night. He had a job to do and though he feared very little, Mugen feared Inutaicho's wrath. He would not fail protecting Inuyasha.

As his eyes roamed the crowd, Mugen was assessing everyone. Who was here to drown their emotions and those who were here to cause trouble. So far no one seemed even slightly interested in harming the Yokai heir. Lifting his glass he downed the contents and felt a sickness in his stomach. He couldn't believe he was actually praying no one tried anything to harm Inuyasha. Perhaps he needed another drink.

Before he could turn and demand another, someone grabbed his shirt from behind. Gagging from his shirt digging into his throat, Mugen turned to see Jin as the dark haired man dragged him to the door to the kitchen. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Mugen sighed. There was no way to avoid this without drawing more attention. He followed Jin through the kitchen and into the storage room. As soon as the door shut Jin gave his shirt a hard jerk sending him stumbling into the opposite wall. Just as he righted himself, the man grabbed him again and tossed him to the floor.

Mugen felt his temper rise as Jin dropped onto his stomach, his long legs bracketing him at his ribs. Tucking his hands behind his head, Mugen smirked, "If you wanted a ride that bad, you could have just asked."

Jin's eyes narrowed, "Why are you watching Inuyasha so closely?"

"I don't know what you're talkin'bout." Mugen snarled as he moved to toss Jin off him, but Jin grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the floor by his head, "Let go."

Jin leaned closer, "Answer the question."

Mugen felt relieved that the door to the storage room opened, but when he tilted his head up he groaned. Miroku and Sakura entered shutting the door behind them. Now what?

"Answer Jin's question Mugen." Miroku demanded as he crossed his arms. He glanced between the two standing by the door then lowered his gaze to Jin.

"Mugen, who is after Inuyasha?" Sakura's soft voice filled the room, giving the tension between them a life of its own. "Please Mugen. We care for him and can share your burden."

"Do you feel we are not worthy of helping." Jin added.

Mugen closed his eyes and whispered no. He had seen Sakura fight, knew Miroku had a deadly temper when it came to Inuyasha, but it was the man holding him down that had sealed his mouth. Jin was a powerful fighter when he wanted to be. Mugen had accidentally discovered their skinny bartenders secret months ago.

He had been going to his favorite Mom and Pop dinner when he walked by the local dojo. A casual glance had ended with a double take when he recognized one of the men inside. Jin was fighting six men with a wooden sword. His moves were elegant, almost poetic as he delivered blow after blow. No one in the room could match him. He would kick, punch, chop, and swing at any opponent. It was that moment he had begun pursuing Jin. Had fallen for the dark haired samurai. 

Opening his eyes he looked into Jin's determined ones, "I was ordered to protect Inuyasha by his father."

"Who is after him?" Jin asked. His features gentling as he released Mugen's wrists.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked. Mugen jerked his head up, surprised by the pink haired woman's question, "It is him."

Mugen nodded, "It is."

Sakura sighed as she sat on the floor, "That's not all is it, Mugen? You really need to tell us what is going on."

Nodding Mugen looked up at Jin. "As much as I enjoy your ass on my lap, I would like to sit up now."

He felt a flush of enjoyment at Jin's blush. Sitting up, Mugen told them what was going on, leaving no details out. He even told them who was being guarded.

Miroku rubbed his thumb over his lip as he frowned, "How much do you know of Itachi's fighting abilities, followers, strategies. Anything we could use to our benefit."

"I don't. He tends to send his minions to do his work. He has close ties to an assassin guild run by a man named... " He snapped his fingers as he said K a couple of times.

"Kariya." Jin supplied.

"Yes. That's it." Mugen said with a frown, "You know him?"

Jin nodded. "He crippled my sensei when I was a child. Nearly killed him."

Mugen frowned as he looked between the three sharing the room with him. How could Lord Inutaicho not know about the knowledge the people around Inuyasha had?

A smile crossed his face as he realized the truth. Laughing at the old dogs cunning nature.

"What's so damn funny?" Sakura hissed.

"Inuyasha's dad." They all gave him comically confused looks. "He only sent me to guard Inuyasha."

Mugen wasn't surprised when Jin smiled, "He had us all investigated."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"I believe flattered would be the answer. He knew we would protect Inuyasha." Miroku said as he looked down at Sakura, "Everyone in Aftershock would protect him."

Sakura smiled up at Miroku.

Mugen leaned back on his hands. Sometimes he was a bit behind when it came to strategy, but when he looked around the room, he didn't feel so bad about it. All this time he had allies. People who were so in tune with their environment they could tell when his actions had changed.

"We should spread the word." Sakura said as she stood. 

"I agree." Miroku added as he opened the door.

Then Mugen's smile faltered at the sight on the other side of the door.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said in surprise. By the look on the hanyo's face, Miroku knew he hadn't just arrived at the doorway. Those amber eyes dropped to Mugen's with fury.

"How long have you been ordered as my guard?"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku started, but Inuyasha raised his hand while his eyes continued to bore into Mugen's.

"Not long. Bout a week, maybe two." Mugen answered. A little shocked at how much the boys aura matched his father's.

"So you didn't come to work here on his orders?"

"Well, I did but for totally different reasons." Mugen said with a smirk.

"And they are?"

"I'm a bit of a fighter and he thought a break from the Yokai would change my mind."

Inuyasha snorted, "I think that backfired. So when this in over are you going back?"

The room became quiet as Mugen smiled, "Fuck no. You don't tell me to knock it off."

Inuyasha nodded. "I would prefer if any orders your previous employer gave you would be brought to my attention from this day forward."

"You got it boss." Mugen said with a mocking salute. With that, Inuyasha left followed by Miroku and Sakura.

Mugen dropped his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders. Without realizing it, he had made a home here with these people, a place he wanted to protect. Turning his head, he looked at Jin. He would be telling his 'previous employer' that he would no longer answer to him. Inuyasha and his motley crew were now his new gang. His family. Reaching up he slid his hand across Jin's cheek. The man's eyes closed slightly as he moved into the touch. Mugen was home.

*****

Inuyasha stopped in the kitchen and turned to Sakura and Miroku. "Tell who you feel needs to know. Give them the option to stay at home with pay. Those who are afraid to be here until this turf war is ended should not fear losing their jobs. Be as discrete as possible. I don't think these bastards will attack while the public are here. They don't need the headache law enforcement would bring."

Miroku felt admiration for his boyfriend and nodded.

"I'll do it." Sakura said as she reached out and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "I don't think many will take you up on that offer. Most of us have come from dark pasts. Pasts we were able to shed when you hired us Inuyasha."

"I don't want anyone here because they feel obligated.

"Inuyasha. They don't feel that way." Miroku said, "They would stay because you are family, and family protects their own."

Inuyasha's eyes meet Sakura's as she nodded. Dropping her hand, she left the kitchen.

"Family." Inuyasha whispered. Miroku's arm snaked around his waist. Yes, family.

*****

Sesshomaru laid on the bed, arms wrapped around a slumbering Sephiroth. They had been waiting for so long for word on Zaraki, hours that had felt like days. Every minute that ticked by drained a little more hope that Zaraki would survive his injuries.

Sesshomaru wouldn't say he would be happy the man died, but he sure as hell wouldn't be the least bit sad. He didn't know much about Sephiroth's past with the man, but what little bit he had seen since meeting Sephiroth at Aftershock had tainted Sesshomaru's feelings. The man would do the whole world a service by dying, but seeing the little pink haired girl laying in Kagura's arms made him feel like a terrible person. No child deserved to loose a parent who so obviously loved their child. How could he know that? A murderous father with no heart wouldn't have sent his female child into hiding. A child not one soul outside Zaraki's circle knew existed. Zaraki may not be the kindest man on this planet but he was a father just like Sesshomaru's. A man who protected his family.

Sesshomaru sighed. Zaraki wasn't really that much different from Inutaicho. They were both powerful businessmen, underworld kings, and both had their hands in things Sesshomaru hated with a passion. Illegal things that he had agreed to get involved in order to save the man now laying in his arms. He hated Zaraki, but it was hate born from knowing that man had once been his mates lover.

Sephiroth's reaction over the assassination attempt was only fueling his hatred, his jealousy. Closing his eyes he inhaled his mates scent. The calming effect was welcome. Sesshomaru had heard of this particular event. The scent of ones mate could calm an enraged demon. The mates nearness gave them balance.

Footsteps in the hallway drew his attention. Raising his head from Sephiroth's, Sesshomaru watched the door. The handle turned quietly, then his father entered the room. Almost immediately, Sephiroth was awake. Eyes raced around the room before settling on Inutaicho, "Is he..."

Sephiroth's arms tightened around Sesshomaru. "No. He has survived surgery and transport. Lady Tsunade is watching him closely and refuses to allow any visitors tonight. She said it is Zaraki's will to live that can make a difference in his chances."

"Thank you." Sephiroth said as he sagged in Sesshomaru's arms. "Will we be able to visit him?"

"I'll talk to Tsunade. We are keeping his status secret now. It has already been reported he did not survive his surgery on the news. So it will be difficult to get anyone in to visit, but we can make it happen." Inutaicho turned to leave and nodded when Sephiroth thanked him again.

"How are you holding up?" Sesshomaru asked as he stroked Sephiroth's hair.

"I'm okay." Sephiroth answered. "I know he will pull through."

Sephiroth could feel Sesshomaru's tension in his body as he lay there. "I know you are probably unhappy he survived, and do not like how I feel. I'm sorry." He felt Sesshomaru snort as the demon's arms wrapped tighter around him.

"I won't deny it, but my reason's have nothing to do with what he does in his life. I want to crush him for being a part of your life. Good or bad, he has touched you and that is why I wish for his death."

Sephiroth sat up to stare down at his demon in surprise. There was so much emotion tainting Sesshomaru's voice. Sesshomaru reached up and cupped his cheek, "That being said. I did pray he would survive for the sake of your feelings."

Sephiroth felt a comfortable warmth pass through his body and settle in his heart. Closing his eyes he pushed his cheek further into Sesshomaru's caress.

"It is going to be a long day tomorrow, get some sleep," Sesshomaru's voice was a low whisper as he pulled Sephiroth down to lay with him.

*****

Sakura was tired as she entered her home. The T.V. was on, playing quietly while Sasuke sat on the sofa reading, Gin's head in his lap. Gin's long body lay across the sofa with his legs draped over the armrest. Green and black eyes turned to her.

"Rough day?" Gin asked as he began to sit up.

"You could say that." Sakura answered as she crossed the room. Sasuke's eyes narrowed while he sat his book down. "Your brother is causing trouble again."

Sasuke tensed up from her words. She explained what had occurred. Sasuke had suspected his brother may have been a part of the gang war that had been reported on the news, a war that had resulted in Zaraki's death.

"Inuyasha offered to anyone working at the club to stay home with pay if they felt uncomfortable."

Sasuke snorted lightly as he looked to Sakura. He could see Gin smirking from his seat on the other side of Sakura. "I can guess how you responded."

"You turned him down," Sasuke stated.

"Of course I did. I will not let anyone hurt him. Inuyasha has done so much for me. Fore everyone at the Aftershock. We will protect him."

Sasuke pulled Sakura against him, "And you will. Inuyasha is lucky to have so many people who love him so much."

"Ya, kinda makes me jealous." Gin said as he began to lay back down. "I'm going to poke around, see if I can find the little weasel. But not tonight." He dropped his head on Sakura's lap.

Sakura smiled as she ran her fingers through Gin's hair. She laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder as she tried to calm her racing mind. She prayed the Yokai would find Itachi and quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

Sephiroth sat in a chair on the back patio watching as Yachiru ran around the backyard with Mai laughing and screaming just like normal kids should. Sephiroth was enjoying a moment of peace created from the girls happiness. He had only met Yachiru one time when he was with Zaraki. It was a very brief meeting that lasted for barely five minutes. Zaraki had made it seem like Yachiru was an inconvenience that day, and Sephiroth had nearly believed him. That was until he looked back at the big man during a very unguarded look. The man loved his daughter very much, and for reasons Sephiroth didn't understand Zaraki did not want him around the little girl.

"Sephy, Sephy. Save me!" Yachiru screamed as she launched into his arms. He was so startled by her actions he almost dropped her. Mai, in her demon form, jumped after Yachiru, the demon heiress may have been a small white dog barely the size of a six month old puppy, but her slight weight was enough to topple him, the chair, and a squealing Yachiru.

"Yachiru!" Kagura called out in exasperation as Sesshomaru barked at Mai. 

Reaching for the pink haired girl in Sephiroth's arms, Kagura lifted her, "You shouldn't be running around and jumping on people."

Yachiru tried to put on her best sad face as Sesshomaru lifted his sister up by the scruff of her neck. Her bushy white tail was tucked under while she let out a small whine. "That goes for you too, little sister."

"That's not fair." Yachiru cried, "She can make the sad puppy face. I want to be a puppy too. Auntie Kagura, make me a puppy."

Kagura looked so lost as she stared at the wailing child. She turned her eyes on the men around her briefly before turning back to Yachiru. "I can't sweetie. Mai is a demon, that is why she can change her body."

Everyone stared at the little girl as she cried and threw a temper tantrum. Sephiroth couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. Mai changed to her human form and ran to the hysterical girl, "Mai sorry, Mai wont make herself a puppy no more. Mai promises."

Yachiru sniffled as she looked down at Mai. Then a big smile crossed her face as she wiggled out of Kagura's arms.

Sesshomaru watched his sister run off with Yachiru, then looked down at a smiling Sephiroth. Offering his hand, Sesshomaru helped Sephiroth to his feet as he snarled, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Why yes I am." Sephiroth answered as he watched the two girls chase each other around. Seeing Mai in her demon form caused Sephiroth to wonder what Sesshomaru and his father looked like when they changed. Could they change, or was it something only the young could do? He had heard rumors of Inutaicho using such a form in ancient days, but there were no records of him doing so in more recent times. Sephiroth turned to ask Sesshomaru, but he saw Inutaicho standing in the patio entrance.

*****

Inutaicho hated to break up this peaceful moment, but there was no choice. Stepping out the doors he felt a pain in his chest as their happy faces became dark, the light fading before the shadow of reality. "I have just spoken to Lady Tsunade. She has agreed to allow no more than four visitors. She said we need to wait about an hour before they are ready to receive anyone."

Kagura turned to watch Mai and Yachiru playing in the yard. A gentle smile crossed her face, "Sephiroth, you go visit him today."

Sephiroth's surprise drew a chuckle from Kagura, "Yachiru thinks she is on a play day with Mai. She has never been on one so I would like to see her enjoy this for as long as she can before reality is forced upon her."

Sesshomaru turned sad eyes to the girls squealing in the yard. All children born to an underground ruler would face the reality of this life at far too young an age, "You can't keep this from Yachiru forever."

Inutaicho put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "My son is right."

"Can we wait?" Kagura asked as she hugged herself.

"I'm sure it can wait until tonight, but we need to move the two of you. Being here will only expose you to Itachi. Now that Zaraki is out of his way, he will come after the Yokai."

"I understand." Kagura answered quietly.

*****

Itachi tapped the steering wheel of the car, waiting as patiently as he could while Kisame talked with the woman at children services. This morning they were to pick up Zaraki's brat and take her to the nanny who would raise her. The door to the building opened and Kisame appeared, "Bout fucking ti...me."

There was no kid and Kisame had a foul look on his face. Kisame opened the door to the car and got in. "They couldn't find the brat."

"They what?" Itachi snarled through his teeth.

"It would seem Zaraki sent that secretary to pick up the brat." Kisame answered, "There is another problem." Kisame looked at him, "Our documents have been voided."

The steering wheel creaked under Itachi's hand.

"Zaraki has a lawyer that has a very binding will and any documents not signed before him and another lawyer are invalid."

Itachi roared as he punched the dash, denting it. "They want to play with me, than I'll show them how to win." Itachi said as he put the car in gear, "Find the brat and kill her with that bitch secretary."

*****

Sephiroth felt apprehensive as he entered the hospital. He knew Ikkaku and Yumichika would be in the building after hearing the call Kagura had placed last night with Inutaicho's approval. The men had insisted on being there to guard their boss while he was at the hospital. That said, Sephiroth wasn't prepared for them to be in the waiting room.

The two men immediately surged to their feet and barked, "What are you doing here?"

Kagura pushed past Sephiroth and Sesshomaru to glare at the two idiots, "Shut your mouth."

"Kagura..."

"That is enough Ikkaku." She said as she pushed the button for the nurse. "I'm glad I chose to ride along. Dumb and dumber would have caused too much trouble and you all wouldn't have been able to see him."

She looked over her shoulder and glared at the two men, "Besides if it were not for the Yokai, Zaraki would have died in that cemetery."

Sephiroth smiled at Kagura as Ikkaku's cheeks turned pink. The bald man shot him a dark look before looking at Sesshomaru with caution. 

Ikkaku was pissed Kagura had allowed Sephiroth and his mutt boytoy into the same hospital as Zaraki. He and Yumichika could probably take out Sephiroth, but the demon standing behind the silver haired man was another matter. Ikkaku knew they would loose to the Yokai lord should they challenge him. Nearly spitting with his anger, Ikkaku looked away to where Kagura was standing by the door staring at them. While the boss was out of commission she was in charge which irritated him even more. Sure she was intimidating, and he respected her, but he really hated having to bow to her wishes.

Moments later the nurse entered the room, and Kagura turned to her, "These four would like to visit the patient Kenpachi Zaraki. I believe Dr. Tsunade should have informed you."

Sephiroth watched the nurse look over the four of them standing in the room, she looked like she really wanted to throw them out of the waiting room, but she finally huffed then said, "Fine but only two at a time and only for ten minutes."

Kagura waved Sephiroth over, "Sephiroth and Sesshomaru, you two go first."

Sephiroth was startled by what she said. He had been so sure that the two guards would be the first to go in. Sephiroth knew they had not yet been allowed to see their boss, and were most likely desperate to assess his condition. He felt Sesshomaru gently press a hand on his back, so he nodded to Kagura as the nurse lead them from the waiting room.

Yumichika was not surprised as Ikkaku's face turned red. He felt angry at Kagura letting the enemy into the room first, but he could feel there was something else to Kagura's decision. When she turned her eyes on them, she dropped a bomb on them, "You two will behave. Lord Inutaicho is protecting Zaraki, me and Yachiru. The Yokai are our allies in this."

Ikkaku was sputtering as he tried to piece together a coherent statement, but Yumichika was not so negatively afflicted, "But word has hit the streets that this was their..."

"It was Itachi."

Yumichika looked to Ikkaku as his age old friend frowned, "It makes more sense, but how can we trust them?"

"Because they proved to me they can be trusted. They guarded those that I hold dear, and though Zaraki and Sara are in bad shape, they are alive."

Yumichika nodded and placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. If what Kagura said was true, and he believed it was, the Yokai was becoming a shield against Itachi. A man who had scared Yumichika from the start. 

*****

Sesshomaru followed behind Sephiroth as the nurse lead them to Zaraki's room. Once inside he got his first look at the man who destroyed Sephiroth's life. Though not by his hands, Zaraki's inaction brought about the nightmare they endured now. However, the look of the man in the bed calmed his anger.

Sephiroth felt a lead weight in his chest as he took in the sight before him. Zaraki was covered in bandages, wires and tubes. The machines all around him controlled and monitored his body. Walking up to the bed he placed his hand on the man's forehead, one of the few places not covered.

"He is stable." Sephiroth looked to the door where Tsunade stood. "I'd say his chances of living through this are extremely high, though a normal person would have died by now. He is one stubborn man."

Sephiroth chuckled, "That he is."

Sesshomaru watched Sephiroth lean forward and press his lips to Zaraki's forehead. The action drove his demon nature into a frenzy, but the words that came from his mate calmed him slightly.

"You had better pull through this, bastard. Your daughter can not be left behind at such a young age. Once you're better I plan on kicking your ass for getting involved with Itachi."

"I will pretend I did not hear you threaten my patient." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms.

Sephiroth turned to her, "By the time he has healed you will feel the same."

*****

Yazoo sat on the sofa in Byakuya's library reading a wonderful story of magic. Turning the page he felt like someone was watching him but he didn't look. The feeling had been a near constant companion since he arrived at the Kuchiki compound last night. He flipped another page, not even paying attention to the words on the page as he prayed that Byakuya would enter, but also that he would leave. He inhaled slowly trying his hardest to keep from blushing. Then, suddenly the presence vanished, leaving him alone again. Turning towards the door he was only slightly surprised to see the door slightly ajar. Reaching up he began to play with some stray strands of his hair as he went back to reading.

Byakuya dropped into his chair as Hakkai raised an eyebrow. He knew he was obsessing about the young man, but he couldn't stop himself. Ever since that boy had came into his life, Byakuya couldn't get him out of his mind. Yazoo had completely taken over, so far as to even drive Sesshomaru and the feelings of unrequited love for the demon from his mind. The feelings Byakuya had harbored for his best friend all these years was a pale comparison for what he felt now. Was he really ever in love with Sesshomaru or was it simply a childish crush?

As he thought about it, Byakuya realized that yes he had loved Sesshomaru, but the feelings had faded over their long friendship. This thing he felt for Yazoo was something new and powerful. It was also dangerous. Yazoo was Inutaicho's son, and though he had permission to touch him before, Byakuya was absolutely sure it would not happen again.

Drawing his hand over his face, Byakuya sighed. He shouldn't have confessed to Yazoo in the pool that day. 

*****

Kisame leaned against the outside wall of the warehouse. The noise from within keeping him where he was. Itachi was tearing the place apart in his rage. They had tracked Kagura to the Yokai lair and from there they couldn't find her. It took twenty minutes for the man to calm down, even then Kisame waited. When he fled the warehouse, Itachi's dark eyes had begun to bleed red, a sure sign he would not survive this temper tantrum.

"Kisame." Itachi barked. Stubbing out the cigarette he was smoking, Kisame entered the warehouse. Itachi's eyes were black again, giving Kisame a moment to thank the havens for small favors. Itachi sat in the middle of a minefield of debris, his cellphone was the only thing to survive the typhoon of Itachi's emotions.

"Feel better?"

"Yes." The raven haired man said, "I've called in a favor."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

The smile that crossed Itachi's face sent shivers down his spine. Itachi slowly stood from his spot in the decimated room, "It's a surprise."

*****

Sesshomaru returned to his father's home after the visit to the hospital. His father stood in his study with Kimimaro and Shikamaru. Inutaicho looked very tense as he stared out the window. There had been no new information in regards to Itachi or his whereabouts, and that wore on every man's nerves. How had Itachi conducted this from the background without uncovering himself?

The sounds of squealing girls reached their ears through the open window. Reaching up, Inutaicho pulled the window closed. "Is Byakuya alright with having Zaraki's daughter and men at his home?"

"He said it would be fine. His men and the added Yokai should be enough to keep them all under control." Sesshomaru answered, "Besides, I don't think there will be any trouble from Zaraki's men. Kagura is firmly on our side and Zaraki's men seem to respect her decision."

"That is good." Inutaicho turned to them. "We need to move them out but we should wait until we can use the cover of darkness."

Shikamaru frowned, "I think it would be best to move them sooner. Perhaps have them to the Kuchiki mansion before three or so."

Sesshomaru agreed. The sooner their visitors were on the Kuchiki compound the better. "If it is cover we need the tunnel system Byakuya's father build should provide it. I will ask Byakuya where we can enter the system."

Inutaicho nodded then waved his son away.

Standing, Sesshomaru left the room to call Byakuya. After getting the details, Sesshomaru went to search for Sephiroth. He didn't have to look far for his silver haired mate. Sephiroth was in their temporary room laying on the bed asleep. Sesshomaru walked up to the bed as quietly as he possibly could, but it seemed Sephiroth was on heightened alert. His blue green eyes snapped open before Sesshomaru reached the foot of the bed.

Sephiroth sat up to rest against the headboard as Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed. "How did the meeting with your father go?"

"Not very well. We still have nothing new." Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's ankle, anything to have some contact with his mate, "We will be moving Kagura, Sara, and Yachiru very soon."

Sephiroth nodded in response. Sesshomaru gently ran his thumb over the skin he had uncovered as he pushed aside the cloth of Sephiroth's pants. "I want you to go with them."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru wanted this man to be here by his side the whole time, but he knew it would be too dangerous for Sephiroth to remain. Not dangerous for Sephiroth's well being, but for Sesshomaru's. He needed a clear head and that would be nearly impossible if his mates scent was drifting down the hallways to fill his head with his absurdly demanding need to mate.

He didn't even need to voice his words. Sephiroth nodded as he looked down at his lap, "I think I understand."

His hands rested in his lap as he looked back up, "Is it really that powerful? The need..."

Sesshomaru nodded, "It takes all I have to sit here. You are most definitely a sexy distraction. I fear I would probably jump you should you stay here."

Sephiroth laughed lightly. "Than I shall go."

A few short hours later they stood at the entrance to the Kuchiki tunnels, Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Sephiroth as he devoured his mate's mouth uncaring of the embarrassed looks they received from those around them. Drawing back slightly, Sesshomaru rested his forehead against Sephiroth's. "Even though this is for the best, I do not wish to let you go."

Sephiroth's hand rested against his cheek, "It is only for a couple of days. Than I'll be back home." A light blush colored his cheeks, "Your home."

Those last two words heated Sesshomaru with more heat than any demon could possibly possess and remain sane. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Four days. That is all I can allow."

Sephiroth pulled from his arms, "Than in four days time I will be waiting for you."

With those parting words, Sephiroth disappeared into the tunnels that would take him to the Kuchiki mansion with Kagura, Yachiru and Sara. Turning he saw Reno and Rude come up to him.

"Keep them safe."

"As if we would do anything else."


	30. Chapter 30

Kadaj sat on the oversized chair with Yachiru sound asleep on his lap. Closing the book, he laid it on the stand next to the chair. He stroked the little girls pink hair. It was hard to believe Zaraki had someone so lovely in his care. Yachiru was a bundle of energy and sweetness.

"I see she fell asleep."

Kadaj looked up at Kagura as she entered the room and sat on the bed. "She doesn't usually go down so easy. You must tell me your secret."

Kadaj looked down at the little girl, "My brother always read to us when we were little. I just did what he did."

Kagura leaned on the bed with her hand, "You have a good brother."

"Yes, I do." Kadaj agreed while running his hand through Yachiru's hair, "Why did Zaraki and my brother really break up?"

Kagura hummed lightly. Kadaj raised his eyes to Kagura, "Zaraki was beginning to loose his heart and to him there could be no greater weakness."

"He is wrong though."

"Yes he is." Kagura said gently. "We should put her in the bed."

Kadaj gently maneuvered the little girl in his arms. Standing he laid her on the bed and stepped back for Kagura to cover Yachiru. Turning she patted him on the arm, "You are a good person too."

Kadaj felt a startled flush cover his body. His eyes met Kagura's as she gave him a smile and turned to the door.

*****

Byakuya stopped at the door of the library. Turning the handle gently he peaked into the room. It was empty. He supposed Yazoo went to bed with his brother. Opening the door, Byakuya was happy his house was experiencing a happy family environment even if the circumstances were dark. He was also feeling a bit nervous of having the boys here.

Everyday they stayed kept Yazoo within reach. Looking around the room, Byakuya realized he had not been in this room much in a very long time. Stepping in, he saw an empty space on a shelf across the room. If he was right , the book that should be there was one his mother had loved when she was alive. Feeling a tightness in his chest, Byakuya reached out and touched the empty space. 

"Good evening."

Byakuya's heart stopped as he jerked his head in the direction of the voice. Laying on his side on the sofa, Yazoo had the book open and sitting on the cushion before him. Yazoo's beautiful eyes furrowed in concern. He looked to where Byakuya's hand was resting then to the book, "Did I overstep my bounds?"

Byakuya quickly pulled his scattered brain together, "No, no of course not." He turned away from the shelf, "I must be disturbing your reading time."

Byakuya began to move towards the door. Was he really running away? Hell yes he was, but a hand wrapped around his wrist stopping his flight. Byakuya looked down at the pale hand with slender fingers, eyes following the arm up to it's owner, Byakuya could feel his heart beat faster. There could be no better shackle than Yazoo's hand, for he could not hurt him at all.

"Have I done something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me."

Byakuya signed, "I do not mean to hurt your feelings, but I have realized something very important."

Yazoo's confused blue/green eyes fixed on his. "Yazoo, I live a very dangerous life and I'm afraid of dragging you into it. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Yazoo smiled sweetly, "I'm a big boy. I think I know what I'm getting into. You forget where you found me. I'm aware of the dangers."

"But you were so weak. So tortured from what happened," Byakuya barked. Showing his anger over what had happened to Yazoo; over the fact this boy would chance such a fate, or worse. All of that just to be with him.

Yazoo jumped at the harsh tone, but he didn't let go of Byakuya's arm. His tone was tight with his growing frustration, "That was a forced lifestyle by a deranged villain. You are not like Itachi."

Byakuya knelt before the couch to face Yazoo, "But I am not a good man."

Yazoo reached up and brushed the raven black hair over Byakuya's shoulder. "No. You are not a saint, but you are still a good man. You helped rescue three boys you didn't know from a man like Itachi, a man you knew would destroy your entire clan. Then you sent men to watch over us to keep us safe. And now you have opened your own home to Zaraki's family and his guard. You have done this without compensation."

Byakuya felt a bit taken back by Yazoo's description of the situation. He had never looked at from that perspective, but Yazoo lacked a total understanding. "That is where you are wrong. I am being compensated." Byakuya wrapped his hand around Yazoo's wrist to try and dislodge his hand, "Inutaicho has opened his organization to me. He has offered something I had only dreamed of."

Yazoo chuckled, "I am positive Inutaicho did not do that specifically because you helped us, though it did play a part."

Byakuya felt his heart lighten by Yazoo's accepting behavior, there was still the fact that the young man before him was Inutaicho's son and the brother to his best friend. But, with Yazoo's lighthearted expression, Byakuya threw caution away and surged forward. How could he stop himself now?

Yazoo gasped in surprise when Byakuya's mouth covered his. A strong hand cupped the back of his head. When Byakuya's tongue brushed over his lip, Yazoo moaned and let Byakuya in. Wrapping his arms around Byakuya's neck, Yazoo pulled him closer, needing to feel the man's body against him.

Byakuya lost himself completely in Yazoo's harms, but when legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, Byakuya pulled back.

Breathing heavily, Yazoo's eyes kept on him, heavy lidded in his amorous moment. Byakuya closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yazoo's torso to lay his head against the boys chest. Yazoo's heart was pounding hard beneath his ribs. "Why did you stop?"

Byakuya squeezed Yazoo harder, "It may sound absurd, but I would like to ask your brother for permission to court you."

Yazoo's stroking hands completely stopped moving. Worried Byakuya pulled back to ask what was wrong, but Yazoo's laughing eyes stalled him. 

"Is that not the equivalent of closing the barn door after the horses escaped?" Yazoo couldn't stop himself, he began laughing. Covering his mouth, he tried to stop, but Byakuya's offended look fueled his laughter further. Then Byakuya did the one thing he hadn't expected, Byakuya goosed his ribs.

"No. Stop." Yazoo choked out through his laughter. To his surprise Byakuya did. 

Then a hand gently caressed his cheek. "I know there are things your brother does not know, and I want to do the right thing. You deserve to be treated with respect."

"But." Yazoo began, but his protest stopped when Byakuya shook his head.

"You are worth more than I could possibly give. Please allow me to treat you the best I can."

Yazoo relaxed into the sofa, "Fine. Have your way." He said as he smiled, "But what if my brother tells you to stuff your request somewhere unpleasant?"

"Then I will keep trying until I wear him down," Byakuya said with humor, "And if that doesn't work I'll kidnap you."

"I sincerely doubt you would separate me from my brothers."

"Hmmm. No. I couldn't do that. I guess I'll have to beg."

Yazoo's face still, eyes wide, "You would do that?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered without hesitation.

*****

Reno stood in the gym, breathing hard from beating on the punching bag. His forehead resting on the bag, eyes closed, he still could not banish his irritation. Ever since the day Sephiroth's brothers had joined them for dinner, Reno had been on edge. It wasn't solely because of the night at the brothel he had hidden from Rude. His irritation also came from the realization that Rude may want Loz.

Snarling, Reno punched the bag again. He had caught the looks his partner had given the young silver haired man. Just barely an hour ago, Reno had happened upon Rude as he practically eye fucked Loz. Reno wanted nothing more than for Rude to be happy, but he didn't want it if Rude was happy with someone else.

Then there was Loz. Reno felt grateful for the fantasy Loz gave him, but he felt angry because one fantasy was not enough. Not nearly enough. Stepping away from the bag, Reno pounded on the it. Punches, kicks, a wide variety of moves. Upon the frustration and jealousy, he also felt guilt. Such a new emotion for him. Loz and his brothers had been through so much. They deserved to find happiness. Loz deserved the chance with Rude if that was what his partner wanted.

Reno roared as he kicked the bag. The chains holding it above the ground gave way under the blow sending the heavy mass rolling across the floor. Reno's eyes followed it until it came to a stop at the feet of one of the men responsible for his foul mood.

Loz stood in the doorway watching Reno, admiring the lean man as he tried to destroy a harmless piece of cloth. The bag finally caved under the brutal force of the red head's assault. Reaching out with his foot, Loz pushed on the heavy bag a bit. "I'm sure it would apologize if it had a mouth, but it was most likely innocent of any crime."

Reno snorted as he turned, pulling off his gloves and throwing them on the shelf full of equipment.

"Perhaps the bag is not the one who offended you." Loz's voice vibrated through him as he braced his hands on the counter. Eyes closed and teeth ground together, Reno prayed the man would take the hint and walk away.

Loz walked quietly across the gym to Reno, "Something is bothering you."

"Leave it alone."

Loz couldn't do that, something inside him refused to do so, "Reno."

The red heads shoulders tensed up. Loz wanted to reach out and sooth the tightness, but he knew not to touch the volatile man. "Reno. Have I done something?"

Reno turned so quickly Loz had no chance to prepare. The red head grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Grunting from the impact, Loz looked up at Reno. "I said leave me alone."

Loz watched as Reno turned to walk away. Reaching out, Loz grabbed Reno's ankle and pulled hard. He was by no means an experienced fighter but he knew enough from his childhood and teenage years to get the upperhand on the unsuspecting furious red head.

Reno wasn't expecting Loz's actions and stumbled enough for the larger man to bring him down and sit on him. Hands hit the floor beside his head, "I'm not going to leave this be. I've done something and I want to know what it was."

Reno bared his teeth in anger and fought back. The scuffle ended with Reno straddling Loz hand fisted in his shirt. He froze, fist back, ready to punch the young man, but this wasn't Loz's fault. Dropping his arm, Reno lowered his head. He felt drained as tears prickled his eyes, "Rude doesn't want me."

Loz frowned at Reno's statement. What the hell was he saying? Loz had watched the two. He could see the way Rude acted. The way the man watched Reno. It was obvious to him Rude was very interested in his red headed partner. "Did he tell you that?"

Reno shook his head. "Doesn't have to. I can see the way he watches another."

Now Loz was completely confused. "Who?" he began to ask when the light went on in his brain. Raising his hand to cover his face, he laughed, "Well isn't this as complicated as hell."

Reno's eyes glared down at Loz, "I don't find this funny."

Loz dropped his hands to Reno's thighs, "I do."

Sliding his hand up Reno's thigh, up his torso, and into Reno's hair, Loz gently pulled the man down. Reno's hands flattened on his chest as he leaned down. "Reno, I assure you Rude is definitely interested in you. Though I do not know why he hasn't acted."

Seeing movement at the door Loz smirked as he jerked Reno down into a kiss.

Unable to help himself, Reno responded quickly as Loz's hand squeezed his ass and his mouth moved against him. Before anything became more heated, Reno was pulled off Loz and thrown to the floor.

Gaining his bearings, Reno jumped to his feet in surprise. Rude had Loz in the air, his fist curled in Loz's shirt as he all but roared in fury.

"Rude. What the hell are you doing?"

Rude shook Loz as he barked, "You said you only went there to get blown. You lied to me!"

Reno was shocked as he stood there, what had gotten into his stoic partner?

"You let him fuck you didn't you?!" Rude roared.

Reno couldn't speak. What was going on? Why was Rude so angry at Loz? Shouldn't he be wanting to murder Reno for coming onto Loz?

Loz saw Reno's confused face and smirked down at Rude, "You bet I fucked his tight little ass. He enjoyed it too."

Reno gasped as Rude's hands tightened. Rude just snarled as he slammed Loz into the wall abandoning the shirt to wrap his hand around the boys neck. Rude was vibrating with his rage. Reno was his, was the one he had wanted forever but was too afraid to approach. Then this man came into their lives. Sure Rude found him attractive, maybe even fantasized about him, but Reno was his.

The familiarity this man had around Reno had left him guessing, but seeing the two of them on the floor embracing had catapulted him into illogical rage. Feeling pressure on his arm, he turned to Reno as his partner pulled on his arm while shouting at him to stop.

"Tell me!" Rude shouted, startling Reno. "Did he..."

Reno felt the blood in his body drain away, leaving him feeling cold. How could he say it?

Loz beat him to a response, "Yes I did."

Reno begged Loz to stop with his eyes as Rude turned to the boy, "With every thrust I drew out the most delicious moans from his mouth."

Loz's airway became constricted as thick fingers squeezed, "But it wasn't my name he screamed in that room."

Rude jerked in surprise by Loz's last strangled statement. Relaxing his grip he all but demanded the boy continue. "It wasn't me he was with. I was no more than a stand in."

"Loz, please don't"

Loz reached up and pulled Rude's sunglasses off as the big man relaxed a bit allowing his feet to connect with the floor again. "He was blindfolded, allowing him to live in a fantasy where the one he wanted was with him. The name he called out was yours, not mine."

Reno began to back away. How could Loz do this? But Rude's hand shot out, wrapping around his wrist, "Reno, does he speak the truth?"

"Yes!" Reno barked encasing his embarrassment and humiliation in rage. "I imagined it was you fucking me. So what? It was my one desire. I had my fill, now let me go."

Rude's beautiful eyes turned to him, "What do you feel for me? And don't lie."

Reno snapped his mouth shut as he pulled against the strong hand around his wrist.

"Anyone can tell he loves you." Loz said. The hand resting gently on his throat came up to squeeze his jaw, firmly shutting his mouth. Rude's eyes bored into him, "I asked Reno and Reno will answer."

"Fine!" Reno shouted, "So I do." Reno looked down, not wanting to look his friend in the eye.

"Do what?"

Squeezing his eyes shut he finally decided to say it. To allow those hidden words to come into the light. "I love you." He whispered. "For so long I have wanted you, dreamed about you, but you were my friend, my partner. How could I tell you this. To watch the disgust on your face, watch you pull away."

The hand around his wrist let go leaving him cold and empty. Now it would come. The rejection. But that hand gently grabbed his chin.

"How blind I am." Rude whispered.

Reno's eyes widened, "But.."

Rude's thumb rubbed against Reno's bottom lip, "Guess I should have let go of my own doubts and acted on my desires."

Reno's eyes bounced between Loz and Rude. "I don't understand. I see the way you practically eat him alive with your eyes."

Rude turned to eye Loz up and down. "Who wouldn't." His eyes turned back to Reno, "But you draw just as much attention."

Rude slid his fingers behind Reno's neck and jerked him forward as he took the surprised man's mouth in a punishing kiss.

"You know, I can leave if you..." But Loz's words were cut off as Rude squeezed his jaw again, forcing his mouth closed. Loz shivered over the power this man had. Loz was a large man, but Rude had more to him. Power, such a strong sense of strength it intimidated him. Made him feel like a small child around giants. 

Rude leaned away form Reno and turned to Loz. "So, you allowed him to give you the experience of being with me?"

"I..." Reno struggled with words but he could only let out a huff and agree.

"Reno wasn't exaggerating. I find you very attractive." Rude's eyes drifted to Reno as a calculating look crossed his face. With a smirk his eyes came back to Loz. "Perhaps you can make up to me the fact you got to experience Reno first."

Loz's insides jerked from the predatory look on this man's face. "Since you gave Reno his fantasy, it is only fare you give me mine." Leaning in close Rude continued, "What do you say?"

Loz felt Rude's hand relax. "Just how do you think I could stand in for him? His fantasy was easy. I'm close to your size."

A wide grin crossed his face. "I'm a voyeur, young man. I like to watch someone enjoy pleasure before I join in."

Both Reno and Loz's faces tuned to shock. Leaning into Loz, forcing his body flat against the wall, Rude drew close to Loz's ear, "I want to watch you slowly work Reno into a sexual frenzy, then just before you both reach your limits, I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

Loz was instantly hard from the triple impact of Rude's proximity, the visual, and those breathy words tickling his ears. A gasp from his side drew the attention of both men to a blushing Reno. 

"Sounds like Reno may approve." Rude said as he ground his hips into Loz. A low groan escaped Loz's mouth, "And I can tell you are on board, but I want to hear the words. What do you say, Loz?"

Nodding, Loz felt those powerful hips move against him. "The words young man."

"Yes!" Loz gasped, "Yes." He whispered again.

Rude smiled then turned to Reno. Reno was trembling. This was more than he could ever have dreamed of. "Reno. What do you say?"

"Gods yes." Reno groaned, "I am so on board with this."

"Good." Rude said pulling Reno into a thorough kiss. Leaning back he turned to Loz, "Very good."

His mouth met Loz's and Loz let him have his way as the big man plundered his mouth.

Then Rude suddenly stepped back as his eyes swept over their heated bodies, "But not tonight."

Both of them whined from the sexual denial. "You both were bad boys and need to be punished for not coming to me." Sliding his glasses back on, Rude smirked, "But you won't have to wait long."

With that Rude walked away. Loz slid to the floor, a painfully aroused boneless mass of a man. Reno dropped to the floor beside him. "Think he'd punish us harder if I let you fuck me senseless rate now."

Loz laughed, "No. I think he'd put off our encounter."

"Can't have that." Reno whispered.

"No we can't." Loz said, trying to calm his overly exited body.

"Fuck it." Reno growled as he climbed into Loz's lap, "Nothing wrong with jackin off." He hissed as he pulled his stretch pants down, releasing his hard cock. Loz grabbed Reno's hips, he wanted to stop him but his body refused to obey as Reno released his cock then slid his hand over their combined hardness. Reno dropped his head back as he rocked against Loz and stroked their cocks, "Fuck, I can't wait."

Loz could barely breath as he helplessly thrust against Reno.

"So close." Reno moaned out.

Loz grabbed a handful of Reno's hair and jerked him forward. Mouths slammed together brutally as they climaxed together, grunting into each others mouths wile releasing onto Reno's stroking hand.

Reno's hand gentled against their cocks. Leaning back he smiled, "I so can not wait."

Loz felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards, "Neither can I."

Rude leaned against the wall outside the gym. His own cock slowly softening as he panted from his release. Leaning his head back he smiled. Those naughty boys. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he cleaned his hand off and fastened his pants. Turning, Rude walked away as he planned their punishments for not waiting.


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi sat at the table in Kariya's home. Leaning back in his chair, Itachi lay his chin against his hand. So this was the leader of the demon slayers. Itachi smirked. He had never meet Ryukotsusei in person, now he knew why. "It is interesting that the leader of the slayers is a demon himself."

Ryukotsusei's face never changed but it was obvious he too found humor in Itachi's words. "Who better?"

Kariya eyed the strange looking demon. He had felt something strange about him, but never expected him to be a demon, "Why the secrecy?"

Those dark eyes turned to him with a reddish glint to them. Kariya fought back a shiver. So this was fear. It had been a long time since he had felt it. "Better to rule them as a human than fight thousands daily as a demon."

"Since you are here, i assume you are on board with my plans." Itachi's voice filled the silent tension of the room.

Ryukotsusei gave the raven haired man a toothy sinister smile, "Anything to humiliate the Great Dog General."

"Good to hear." Itachi answered with his own terrifying smile.

Kariya looked between the two evil beings sitting at his table and regretted getting involved with Itachi.

*****

Shikamaru stood on the back patio of Inutaicho's home smoking. He was shaking very slightly; almost unnoticeable, but Inutaicho saw it. Shikamaru had spent the last few of days looking for Itachi, but the man remained illusive. Just over a week and nothing.

"Shikamaru, you will find him. Of that I have no doubt. You should not doubt yourself."

Shikamaru hissed, "I should have at the very least gotten a clue by now. Something. Anything."

The shadows created by the rising sun quivered under Shikamaru's rage. Inutaicho placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. The shadow ninja turned to him, "Less doubt human."

Shikamaru's lip twitched at the corner. It wasn't often that the demon lord called him that. This may be the fourth time in their long history together. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Shikamaru slowly blew it out. "You're right. It is so irritating the way he disappeared. I have never felt this incompetent."

Inutaicho chuckled, "There is always a first time for everything."

"True as that statement is, being blind can get us killed with this man."

"We have guards on everyone and word to stay alert has spread. If Itachi is a smart man, he would remain in hiding." Inutaicho said.

"There in lies the problem. He is a smart man. Maybe smarter than me."

"Forget trying to figure him out. What would you do?"

Shikamaru sighed, "If I were in his place I would act now. Because a smart man would stay in hiding. I wouldn't come at you from the shadows. After the attack on Zaraki anyone would expect an opponent to go into hiding, then send out someone secret. He has to be aware we know of Kariya."

"I see." Inutaicho hummed, watching as Shikamaru rubbed out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe. "He's coming soon and with his full force."

Shikamaru nodded, "I would." Then he crossed his arms with a frown, "I just wish he was easier to find. I would know for sure."

Inutaicho nodded. Shikamaru liked to have as much input as possible before he predicted anyone's plan. It was understandable the man was a bundle of nervous tension. "We will wait for his first move without dropping our vigilant watch."

Shikamaru made a noise of agreement. That was their only real option at this point. He would keep searching for the weasel and when he raised his head, Shikamaru would personally cut it off.

*****

Coyote Stark lay on the beaten down sofa in the warehouse the Akatsuki were hiding in. He was trying to relax but the loud members of the group were roughhousing. They were all exited about the upcoming war with the Yokai and were having a hard time containing themselves. Stark did not share their excitement, nothing good would come from taking on the demons.

"Stark!"

Opening a lazy eye Stark saw Itachi at the doorway. Sighing, he rose from the sofa and went with Itachi. For a while now Stark had noticed a change in the raven-haired man. It was a change a man goes through as the madness that has taken root begins to spiral out of control. Once away from the wild antics of the other members of the gang, Itachi turned to him. "I need you to go to the Yokai den and destroy it along with anyone inside."

Stark met Itachi's obsidian gaze, "If that is your wish."

"It is." Itachi answered before he walked away dismissing him. Stark turned to go round up his men. It would seem things were about to escalate. Finding the first of his group of followers, Stark ordered him to get everyone together.

While the man rushed off, Stark wondered if it would be a wise idea to take on the Yokai. Looking back to where Itachi had disappeared, Stark began to think out the best course of action. Turning away, Stark walked to the meeting place his men would arrive at.

*****

Sesshomaru practically radiated a cold fury as he walked into his office. It would seem that DDM wanted to fall apart without his presence. They were about to loose their leverage in one of the easy deals. Hitting his office door he saw the two men within jump from the loud crack the doors made when they hit the walls.

"S-S-Sir." One of the men stuttered.

Stepping around his desk, Sesshomaru glared at the men. "Which one of you plans on telling me why Tenaka is about to slip away from us?"

He could tell one of them was about to piss his trousers, but he didn't care. Rate now, there were more important things going on than babysitting his employees.

"H-He only wishes to deal with you."

"And where is that finely honed talent of negotiation you were taught?"

The man was stuttering so badly he couldn't even speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at the door where Rin stood arms crossed, "Speak."

So used to her adoptive fathers short intense bursts of fury, Rin continued unaffected, "This idiot was having an affair with Tenaka's wife and this one was too busy chasing his secretary."

A distinct smell of urine filled the office as Sesshomaru growled, "You both are fired. Get out."

Sesshomaru dropped into his chair and pulled up all the information could find on Tenaka's company. "Rin. Set up a meeting..."

"Tenaka would only agree to a meeting just after lunch and at his company." She answered as she held the door open for the idiots who thought they were too valuable to be held accountable for their unprofessional behavior. "He is still angry over the affair."

Sesshomaru hated dealing with people on their home turf. It made them cocky, but with the incredibly stupid way his employee messed this up, Sesshomaru had no choice. "Very well. Get everything set up."

A file was placed before him. "I have everything planned out. I even sent a complimentary basket with our deepest apologies and a confirmation of the dismissal of the guilty party."

Sesshomaru sat back, feeling a bit of the rage drain away form him. "What would I do without you?"

Rin smiled, "Completely fail."

Sesshomaru laughed lightly, "And why are you not running this company yet?"

She waved her hand in front of her, "High stress, low pay, and little time off. No thanks. I prefer being a secretary."

"And a more amazing one, there is not." He said with a genuine smile.

Her answering smile warmed his heart. As Rin left the room, Sesshomaru picked up the file and called Sephiroth. He had been in the middle of a very delightful phone call with his mate when Rin had called with the current emergency. That had fueled about three quarters of his rage when he arrived at the one place he didn't need to be. There were far more important things for him to be doing, things that could affect the lives of everyone he loved.

"You barely left. What are you doing there already?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at Sephiroth's greeting. "I may have been a bit more angry than I thought."

Sephiroth hummed over the phone connection, sending a familiar and welcome sensation along his nerves. Just hearing Sephiroth's voice was enough to dissolve the rest of his anger.

"I must apologize. Lunch will not be possible today. My incompetent, previous employees have made some mistakes."

"That bad." Sephiroth's voice said softly over the receiver. "Than I will wish for your success in straightening out their idiocy."

"I appreciate it. I missed you this morning."

Sephiroth's light laugh tickled his nerves. "And who decided we needed to stay apart until things calmed down."

Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over his face, "I can't control myself around you rate now."

He had told Sephiroth on their last parting he would only be able to wait four days, but with the bastard Itachi hiding in the shadows, he didn't want to take the risk that mating with Sephiroth could bring about. The last thing he needed was an injured mate during an attack. That said, his demon was growing tired of waiting. It would slip his shackles soon.

"Then finish this as soon as you can." Sephiroth's husky voice went straight to his groin, "I'm tired of waiting."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, "Understood." was the only word he could muster in his current state. The phone line went dead and Sesshomaru fought his every desire to hunt down his mate. Picking up the folder Sesshomaru tried to focus on the job at hand.

*****

Mugen sat in the park across from Inuyasha's place. Not in a hidden place; no, he sat in the open where anyone could see him. He wasn't too worried anyone would recognize him as a Yokai member, he had been on such an extended leave that most people would think he was either dead or had left the country. Hell, he doubted anyone who really knew who he was would even register it was him on the bench.

Popping another candy into his mouth, Mugen surveyed the scene. In about another thirty minutes he was going to go into the building, to the apartment beside Inuyasha. An apartment the Yokai leader had procured so Mugen could stay close to his son while still giving Inuyasha his privacy.

"So?" Looking up Mugen watched Jin as the man walked past him and sat next to him.

"Nothing stands out." Mugen said popping another candy into his mouth, "Got a text."

Jin took the phone from Mugen and read the message from Shikamaru. All it said was : Noting found yet. Keep your eyes open.

Jin handed it back with a frown. He was only a child when Kariya had visited the dojo he trained at and he had only seen him from his hidden location. Looking around, he couldn't see anything abnormal, but he felt on edge. "Someone's watching."

Mugen kept relaxed at his side, popping candy into his mouth, but Jin could tell he was more alert. Leaning into Mugen in a action of love, Jin whispered, "And their not watching us."

Mugen put his arm around Jin as he scanned the area for anything. Nothing stood out, "Assassins?"

"I'm sure of it."

Mugen pulled out his phone and laughed as he sent a message to Shikamaru, "Shall we go home?"

"Not yet." Jin said as he snuggled closer. There were a couple of people he kept looking at, but he was sure there were more. A curtain moved in a window in the adjacent building to Inuyasha's. He felt Mugen tense and knew the wild man had seen it too. "They're coming from the roof."

Jin stood with Mugen and walked towards their apartment building with their arms around each other. Mugen fought down a malicious smile. Nope, being employed by Inuyasha would never be boring.

*****

Shikamaru was sitting in Inutaicho's home office when his phone chirped. Looking down his heart thudded in his chest. "Inuyasha."

"Get your men there." Inutaicho ordered as he surged to his feet. Shikamaru was out the door before his lord could finish the sentence, Kimimaro hot on his heals. The mansion was closer to the den so on his way out of the house he took some of the men guarding the home with him.

*****

Sephiroth sat on the oversized sofa in one of the many rooms in Byakuya Kuchiki's home. His brothers sat beside him watching the large television. Byakuya had left the mansion hours ago to take care of a personal matter. Sephiroth's eyes went to his brother as Yazoo sat, eyes riveted to the television. Sephiroth was grateful Byakuya was trying to keep his illegal affairs separate from the boys. Somewhere deep inside he didn't like it that Yazoo was becoming attached to the man. He wanted to believe he was against their relationship because Byakuya was in with the underworld. But the truth was that he didn't want to loose his brother. It felt like he wasn't doing his job. The job of a father protecting his children, but they were not his sons. They were his precious brothers. Brothers he would be sending into the world. Turning his gaze to the television, Sephiroth tried to get his mind off it but horror movies were not his thing. 

On the screen a busty actress was walking through the dark house holding a fire poker as she gasped for breath from fear. His brothers eyes were glued to the TV as she reached for the door handle for a spare bedroom. Yazoo jumped when a cat ran from the room with a screech. The music became more sinister, then the killer appeared at the end of the dark hallway. The woman screamed and ran for the front door.

"Not that way you stupid bitch!" Kadaj yelled.

The scene flashed to outside as the woman opened the door and made her attempt to escape. Then the killer grabbed her, pulling her back into the house and slamming the door. The woman's screams stopped as blood flowed from under the door.

"Dumb-ass." Came a trio of voices as popcorn flew at the TV.

"Seriously she had that damned poker. It's longer than the fucking knife the killer had." Kadaj growled as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

Smiling to himself, Sephiroth checked his watch. It was already two in the afternoon and he was hoping to hear from his demon soon.

"What's the matter?" Yazoo asked noticing the movement.

"Got a hot date with Sessy?" Loz asked.

"Or a booty call?" Kadaj finished with a knowing smile.

"None of the above." Sephiroth said with a light smile. "I'm just expecting a call."

"Yep. Booty call." The boys said giggling.

Sephiroth was about to say something when his phone beeped, announcing a text message. Picking it up he recognized the number of an old friend. Sephiroth opened the message as the boys began making smooching sounds. His blood ran cold at the words displayed on the screen. Quickly, Sephiroth hit the speed dial for Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong?" Kadaj asked.

"He is after Inutaicho."

Yazoo paled as he realized who his brother was talking about. Loz was on his feet and opening the door to call for Reno and Rude. Sephiroth cursed when Sesshomaru's voicemail filled the connection. 

Reno came into the room his eyes scanning it for threats while Rude held his phone to his ear, "What's going on?"

"I just received a message that Itachi has sent demon slayers after Inutaicho." Sephiroth answered as he walked to the door, "Get Byakuya back here and call Shikamaru."

Reno grabbed his arm. Looking down at the red head, Sephiroth said, "Protect my brothers."

Reno gave a curt nod while letting go of Sephiroth's arm. Leaving the room Sephiroth dialed Sesshomaru's direct line at DDM. He was disappointed when Rin picked up the line.

"Rin. I need to speak with Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry Sephiroth, he is out of the building at that meeting." Sephiroth cursed as he got into his car. "I need you to get ahold of him quickly. It's regarding Inutaicho."

"What happened to grandpa?"

"Hopefully nothing yet, but I got word something bad is going to happen. Do you have his number so I can call him."

She quickly rattled off Inutaicho's number as Sephiroth entered it into his phone. "Please, please make sure he is okay."

Sephiroth could hear the worry in Rin's voice as he started the car, "I will, I promise."

Rin assured him she would get in contact with Sesshomaru before she ended the call. Starting his car, Sephiroth dialed Inutaicho's number, but he received a error message. Ending the call, he tossed his phone into the passengers seat and raced down Byakuya's driveway.

*****

Mugen and Jin stood in Inuyasha's apartment with Shikamaru. Inuyasha was pissed off that the bastards had attacked him. While he bandaged Miroku's arm, his foul language echoed through the apartment. Mugen frowned as he took in the scene. "These men were weak."

Jin nodded in agreement, "These men were low level assassins. No where near the level that Zaraki's men fought off. This was a diversion."

Mugen turned to Shikamaru seeing the man had already came to the same conclusion. Pulling out his phone he ordered Mugen to stay put and watch Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha barked.

"This may not have been the only attack." Jin answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone and dialed his brother.

When he didn't pick up he called DDM and received the reception desk, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru is out of the office at a meeting and his secretary just left."

Inuyasha immediately ended the call and dialed Rin, when she didn't pick up, he called his brother again only to receive Sesshomaru's voicemail again.

Miroku could see Inuyasha shaking as he put his phone on the counter of their kitchen, "They are not answering?"

Inuyasha couldn't speak from the fear gripping his chest so he settled on shaking his head. What should he do?

Jin stepped close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at his bartender. "We need to get you someplace more defensible."

"We need to get you to the den." Mugen said.

Inuyasha felt the fear slowly fade as he shook his head, "No. We will go to the Aftershock."

"Wait, the club is the last place we should go." Mugen said in exasperation.

"No." Miroku said as he picked up his keys and handed Inuyasha his phone, "It is the perfect place to go."

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded, "I have a bit of a secret I've been keeping for a while now."

Mugen watched the hanyo as he walked towards the door to his apartment while stepping over the bodies of the fallen assassins. "And what is the secret?"

Inuyasha smirked over his shoulder, "You'll have to wait until we get there." Pressing a button on his phone he turned from Mugen while placing it to his ear, "Sakura. Itachi attacked. Can you get to the aftershock?" After a pause, Inuyasha ended the call. "Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

The drive to Inutaicho's was too slow for Sephiroth. It seemed like everyone conspired to get in his way. Sephiroth tossed his phone into the passenger seat after another failed call to both the bastard dogs. Cursing, Sephiroth blared his horn at another dumb asshole driving down this road to gawk at the homes of the super rich. At this rate he could get out of the car, jump the fence, and run to the house. Swerving around the startled couple in their ailing car, he sped off with screeching tires. Sephiroth let out a hissed breath as he jerked the car into the entryway to Inutaicho's lands. Cramming on the breaks at the gate, he pressed the call button on the box.

"May I help you?"

"This is Sephiroth. I need to see Inutaicho. It's an emergency." He was asked to wait by the irritated male on the other side of the speaker box. Sephiroth tapped the steering wheel with impatient fingers. "Hurry." He whispered as he cast his eyes about to look for the enemy.

Inutaicho was staring out his window when Sebastian came to him to tell him Sephiroth was at the gates. Frowning he ordered him to let his future son-n-law in. Reaching into his pocket, Inutaicho pulled out his phone and checked it. He had yet to receive word from Shikamaru about the attack on his son and it was bothering him.

Sephiroth slid to a stop in front of the massive mansion. Hopping out of the car he ran for the front door as it opened. Inutaicho was stepping through a doorway off the main hall when he looked at him. His face turning from surprise to worry, "What is going on? Is my son alright?"

"Demon hunters are on their way here." Sephiroth said quickly. He could see the demon lord relax as a mocking smile crossed his lips. Before Inutaicho could say a word, Sephiroth continued, "They are led by Ryukotsusei."

Inutaicho felt all the ease fade as his heart literally skipped a beat. "How did you get this information?"

"I still have friends in the Akatsuki. Stark sent me the warning."

"Do you trust him?" Inutaicho asked as his wife came to the rail at the top of the stairs.

"Yes." Sephiroth answered without hesitation.

Turning to his wife, Inutaicho said, "Get Mai now."

She didn't argue, just lifted her skirt and rushed back the direction she came from.

"Sebastian, you get them to safety." Sephiroth watched Inutaicho walk up to the wall beneath the staircase. "Have you been able to get in touch with Sesshomaru?"

Sephiroth shook his head as Inutaicho knelt down, his hand blocked by his legs as he messed with something. A hidden door slid sideways revealing a dark cobweb riddled passageway. Inutaicho stood as his wife rushed down the stairs with a sleepy looking Mai. "Get to my son quickly and warn him."

"I can't do that." Sephiroth said.

"You are not staying..." A loud bang shook the house causing Mai to scream and squeeze her mother.

Sebastian came up to them, "They are here."

Inutaicho snarled, shoving Sebastian and his wife through the secret entrance, "Keep her safe."

Shutting the door, Inutaicho walked over to the large, heavy table that sat in the center of the entry hall. Tipping it over, the table top landed with a thunderous boom on it's side, exposing some automatic weapons.

"Are you not going to transform into your demon form?" Sephiroth asked, grabbing a gun, and hoping for an answer to a deep seeded question.

"I can't." He answered a second before the front door blew apart with a massive chunk of the wall. They both dropped behind the table as the entry was peppered with bullets.

"Hello bastard dog general. How have you been?" Came a condescending voice.

"I'm doing well. How have you been? Still slithering under rocks?" Inutaicho chuckled as another barrage of bullets entered his home.

"I'm guessing that is Ryukotsusei." Sephiroth said as he and Inutaicho returned fire.

"Yes, and he is the reason I can not change form. A demon level battle between us would end with too many human casualties." They dropped behind the table as another barrage peppered the room, "And he knows I won't risk innocent lives."

Sephiroth felt any possible hope die with that statement. Though the great dog demons could transform, he realized the limitations involved. How the hell were they going to get out of this if the Yokai leader couldn't use the full extent of his power?

"Are you ready to surrender your life?" Ryukotsusei taunted.

"This table won't hold much longer." Sephiroth observed.

"You have any ideas?"

"Can't say that I do." Sephiroth said as a heavy, metallic thunking sound echoed through the room. Looking around the table Inutaicho cursed.

"You need to get rid of that." He snarled as he opened fire. Sephiroth quickly grabbed the smoking canister and threw it out the door, but three more sailed into the room. 

"We have to get out of here." Inutaicho stood with his hand over his nose and mouth. Sephiroth rushed up to Inutaicho as the demon staggered. He looked around, his eyes briefly landing on the door to the secret door. Quickly he disregarded it. That way would put Inukimi and Mai in too much of a risk. They rushed through the home to the kitchen, but by the time they got there Sephiroth was supporting Inutaicho's weight. They were close to the door when a sharp pain in his thigh caused him to stumble and drop Inutaicho. Looking down he saw a dart sticking out of his leg. Pulling it out he threw it away as he dropped to his knees.

"Well, well. Looks like Itachi is in for double the fun."

Sephiroth snarled at Kisame as whatever was in the dart hit his system hard. The man squatted next to him with a toothy grin.

"Why did Itachi change his mind. I was hired to kill the demon bastard." Sephiroth turned his blurry eyes on the seething man who entered the room.

"Don't know, Don't care." Kisame said reaching out to Sephiroth, but jerked his hand back when Sephiroth swung at him, knife in hand. Sephiroth hissed as another dart hit him in the shoulder, sending him into darkness with Kisame's laugh ringing in his ears.

*****

Itachi stood at the back door to the warehouse watching the clouds float by while he waited for word on how the attacks were going. Anger sent a shiver through his body. Soon all he wanted would become reality. The path he set upon would finally bear fruit.

He remembered that day. He had been part of Madara's Akatsuki for a couple years and proved himself as a proficient and valued member. When he came home his father was sitting at the table with a disgusted look on his face. It seemed his mother had found out he was part of Madara's gang, she was furious.

So, instead of admitting he was the reason Itachi had joined, his father turned on him. He had even called the police and had him arrested. Nothing he said could convince anyone of his innocence. He spent the next six months in a juvenile detention constantly fighting because of who he was. An Akatsuki.

Once out, Itachi threw himself into the gang activities, all the while hating his father. A year later he was shunned by the clan members by his father's orders. He hatched a plan then. He would gain control of the Akatsuki, he would then remove his father from his precious company, take over and ruin the man. Then the blasted demon got involved.

Under pressure from the elders of the Uchiha clan, his father sold his company to the silver tongued Sesshomaru. Furious he went to his father and killed him. As the man lay bleeding, his mother came home. When she started screaming he reacted. The action would haunt his dreams for years. With one clean sweep, he had silenced his mother forever. Standing in their livingroom, Itachi stared down at his bloody hands. Anger swelled up inside him. He left the house he had grown up in and continued his path through the Uchiha compound. His hatred and anger drifted into his view of all Uchiha. It was easy, they never suspected it. The darkness kept him in her inky embrace as he went from house to house killing everyone. Men, Women, Children, none were safe. He could feel the euphoric sensations even now.

When he finished he was standing near his parents home as the light of dawn brightened the sky. He entered his parents home one last time. Standing over their bodies, Itachi was not surprised he felt nothing over his fathers death, he thought he would regret killing his mother, but he didn't. She always sided with his father, she was weak. Hearing a noise, Itachi looked up to see his little brother standing at the door, his bag he used for spending the night at friends houses was laying on the floor beside him.

In that moment he had his first stab of regret as Sasuke's fear filled teary eyes took in the scene.

As his little brother's mouth opened, Itachi jumped forward. His first instinct to silence the child, but a fraction of a second before he delivered a deadly blow, Itachi changed his motion. Sasuke fell to the floor hard gasping for breath. Tears streaked down his face as he stared at their parents. Unable to take the sight anymore, Itachi rendered his brother unconscious.

Turning from the home, he made an anonymous call to the emergency line. Leaving the yard Itachi turned to look back, his brother's body was visible from where Itachi stood. Gritting his teeth, Itachi realized he couldn't leave. Finding a hiding place, he waited. The police showed quickly, followed by the ambulance truck. Itachi stayed until his brother was taken away by children services; until the bodies of his clan were removed; until the police had left, and the darkening grounds of the Uchiha grounds were devoid of all life. He died that night as he left the grounds. His soul, his emotions, his name as an Uchiha, it lay in that house where he had left his brother.

Turning from the bright, cloudy sky of the present, Itachi walked back into the warehouse to await the arrival of his honored guest. Today he would eliminate the demon whose interference caused him to murder his whole clan.

Had the blasted demon Sesshomaru not pressured the elders, Itachi was sure he would be able to persuade his father accept him and give his approval to be where he belonged, at the head of the company, of the clan. Coming into the open space inside, Itachi smiled. Tonight would secure his future and relieve the emptiness left by the past.

*****

Coyote Stark stood in front of what was left of the Yokai den. The men who had been in the den were now bound and glaring at him. Sitting on a larger piece of debris, Stark sighed. Some of his men surrounded the Yokai members while others kept watch for reinforcements.

"So, what do you have planned now?" One of the Yokai asked.

Stark looked at the older man, he looked far to calm to be sitting there with his hands bound behind his back. He realized that this man could escape at any moment and most likely take out many of his men before being put down. This man had submitted to being bound for the same reason Stark had not killed anyone today. 

Shrugging his shoulder, Stark leaned back. "Honestly I despise fighting. My only wish is to see how this day ends."

"You do know the Yokai will come out on top." The man said with a goofy smile on his face.

"It is possible." Stark answered. He could see the errors in Itachi's plans but he knew there was a small chance the man would come out victorious. There was much Itachi's vengeance was clouding from his vision. Itachi may have succeeded in taking Lord Inutaicho and delivered a hard blow to the Yokai, but the two sons were still alive. Those boys had allies and a tenacious attachment to what was theirs.

Stark also knew the Yokai had saved Zaraki and hid him from the eyes of the entire city. The only way he had found out was because his daughter Lilynette had been visiting a friend on rotation at the ICU. If the Yokai had the power and desire to protect a rival, they had what it took to put Itachi down.

Stark looked over the men before him. He had subdued the Yokai because he didn't want to make the Yokai his enemy when this ended. Laying down on the chunk of wall, he waited. One way or another he and his men would survive this.

*****

Inuyasha stepped into the club to see Sakura, Gin, and Sasuke waiting at the bar. Looking around he was not surprised to see most of the staff there waiting for him. His heart swelled at the sight as fear for their well being clogged his throat. He nodded at them as they began to close in on the bar. "I'm sure you are all aware that a large scale war is about to occur. Any of you who do not want to be a part of it should leave now while it is still safe to do so."

Everyone muttered different variations of the same thing. No one was leaving Inuyasha. Smiling he then gave a quick glance at Miroku. His mate nodded and took over speaking. "When this building was chosen to be the club we all know and love, Inuyasha made absolutely sure it would survive a full scale attack by his father's enemies."

Inuyasha sighed, "That would be the biggest reason I ran out of money so quickly. I wanted to keep you guys safe should something happen."

Sakura let out a chuckle as she gave him a shove, "Thanks boss."

Miroku cleared his throat, drawing their attention again, "There is an armory located in one of the storage rooms behind the kitchen. I advise everyone get ready."

Mugen looked at Inuyasha in surprise as Miroku continued to inform the rest of the staff what they needed to do. Inuyasha just smirked at Mugen's lack of knowledge. "Dad always said to be prepared for anything."

*****

Shikamaru's blood ran cold as he came up the driveway to lord Inutaicho's home. The entire entrance was blown open, the gaping hole still letting out smoke from gods knew what inside. Kimimaro was the first in, calling out for Inutaicho to answer. His panicked voice echoed through the home.

"Shikamaru there are many Yokai casualties." One of the men said with a chocked voice.

"And the enemy?"

"Nothing yet. There are some dead out front of the mansion."

Kimimaro came from the kitchen, his body shaking in rage as he handed a dart to Shikamaru along with a piece of paper with a smiling face on it. The words 'Got Him' stretched out below the face. Shikamaru crumbled the paper in his hand.

"Sir." A man shouted through the opening. Shikamaru and Kimimaro turned as the men dragged a someone into the entrance. "He is alive."

They dropped the man onto the floor and turned him over. Shikamaru took a step forward but Kimimaro beat him to the enemy. The assassin straddled the man then dropped to one knee and slapped the man's face. The enemy groaned as he opened his eyes, they quickly focused and he reached for his vest. Kimimaro grabbed his wrist and slammed it onto the floor followed by a knife through the man's wrist. The prone man screamed from the pain but Kimimaro backhanded him. The man's eyes met Kimimaro's in rage.

Kimimaro slowly pulled out his gun, "You have ten seconds to tell me where they were taken."

The man opened his mouth but Kimimaro fired off a round into the floor beside the man's head.

"You said ten seconds, that was only two." The man's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm an assassin. I don't count."

Shikamaru smiled as the man told them everything without another question asked. When he was done Kimimaro simply put a bullet between the enemy's eyes.

"Sir." Shikamaru turned to Ichigo, their orange haired street general. "The den has been attacked."

 

*****

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table listening to the whining man lay out the proposal that those other bastards should have closed weeks ago. Instead the man was now making impossible demands of Sesshomaru and DDM. The demands were so unrealistic that he had spent the last half hour of the speech plotting the demise of this company. By his estimation, it should only take a maximum of two years. That is, if the workers were on the level of employees at DDM. If not, this company would belong to him in six months. The sniveling bastard should not have opened the meeting with his idiotic statement - 'In light of recent events I have re-evaluated the contract.' - Those were his companies dying words.

Movement to his right drew his attention. Sesshomaru frowned when Rin opened the glass door and walked into the room. She looked worried and close to tears. Raising from his chair he leaned down and she whispered the worst nightmare possible into his ear. Grabbing her by the arm he started towards the door. "This meeting is over."

"But Sir.."

"It is over." He snarled low, his eyes meeting the terrified man. Leaving the room he moved to the elevator. Once inside Rin broke down.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get to you. They kept saying they would get you the message."

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, "You did what you could."

Grabbing his phone he was about to call Sephiroth when his phone rang, "Yes."

"Lord Sesshomaru. It's Shikamaru."

"Where are you? My father is..."

"I'm at Inutaicho's home." There was a shaky breath, "The whole front of the house is destroyed. Sesshomaru, your father, mother and sister are not here."

"What about Sephiroth?" Sesshomaru asked, his heart thundering in his chest from the news.

"I...." There was someone speaking in the background but Sesshomaru couldn't hear them. "Sebastian just contacted us, your mother and sister are safe." There was another paused followed by a snarled curse. "Itachi has your father and Sephiroth."

"I'll meet you at the den." Sesshomaru said through clinched teeth.

"The den was destroyed. Inuyasha has closed the Aftershock and we are going there to regroup."

"So be it. Send my mother and sister to Byakuya's." Sesshomaru barked as he ended the call. He immediately dialed Byakuya.

His friend answered the phone, "Sesshomaru, I heard they..."

"Itachi has them." He could barely contain his rage as his adopted daughter sobbed harder in self blame. "The boys?"

"They are safe. We have shored up our defenses."

"Meet me at the Aftershock." Sesshomaru snapped then ended the call. It took everything in him not to roar in fury. The only thing truly stopping him from transforming and tearing the city apart was Rin sobbing in his arms.

*****

Kiba sat on a branch in one of the trees waiting for Sesshomaru to leave the building. He was probably more relaxed than he should be, but who in their right mind would take on one of the Yokai lords. His phone chirped drawing his lazy mind from his internal musing. Pulling the phone from his pocket, Kiba opened the text message. Jerking upright he read it again. Jumping from the tree he ran towards the building, but Sesshomaru's demonic powers surged nearly driving him to his knees. Stumbling a couple of steps, Kiba rushed to the building as Sesshomaru exited holding Rin. "I got a message from Shikamaru."

"I did as well." Sesshomaru pulled a set of keys from Rin's coat pocket, "Take her to Byakuya Kuchiki's home. Than stay there. Your job is to protect the Kuchiki mansion and its occupants."

"They wouldn't attack again, would they?" Kiba asked as he took the keys.

"Yes." Sesshomaru watched the boys face turn pale as he met his eyes. Gently, Sesshomaru ushered Rin into Kiba's car then rushed for his car.

*****

Itachi turned as a grumbling Yammy came into the warehouse. The big man was dragging the demon lord. It thrilled Itachi like noting else to see the powerful demon lord dragged by his foot as his long pale hair swept the dirt and debris on the floor. "Chain him over there."

Yammy nodded as he dragged the Yokai lord to the metal plate bolted to the floor. Then Kisame walked into the room with the nights bonus catch. Sephiroth was draped over Kisame's shoulder with his hands bound behind his back. Itachi had been disappointed when the men had not captured the bitch demon and the spawned child, but when he heard they had caught Sephiroth, Itachi was elated. This would be so much more entertaining. Kisame walked over to where Yammy bolted the chains binding Inutaicho to the plate and dropped Sephiroth hard onto the concrete floor. Itachi just smiled at the sound Sephiroth's body made hitting the hard floor. Kisame moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"You hired me to kill the dog." 

Itachi sighed as Ryukotsusei came into the warehouse followed by Kariya. The demons eyes were red from his barely controlled fury.

"And you will, but I need him alive when I lure his eldest son here." Itachi said as he stepped from Kisame's embrace. "Until then, how about I give you the rest of his family to torture? They have scattered for now, but we will soon know their whereabouts."

Ryukotsusei's eyes flashed with interest. "I can do whatever I want?"

"Absolutely. Destroy to your hearts content." Itachi answered, "But Sesshomaru is mine."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: This chapter will contain rape. It is not detailed, but it is still there.  
*********************************************

Inutaicho groaned as he became more aware of his situation. He was laying on a hard floor with his arms bound behind his back and what felt like chains surrounding him. Reaching for his demon power, he was startled to realize he could barely feel it.

"Ryukotsusei, you go to the Kuchiki compound, I've heard the bitch demon is there. Kariya, I want you to go to the Aftershock and wipe them out."

Inutaicho figured it was Itachi speaking, than a deeper voice spoke up, "But the triplets are at the Kuchiki compound. I was promised time with those whores."

"Yammy..." But the words died as Itachi turned to see him, "Look who woke up."

Everyone's eyes were on him. It took him a bit, but he struggled to a sitting position with his hands behind his back. Looking around Inutaicho didn't recognize where he was. He could tell he was in a warehouse but with his senses impaired he couldn't work out where. A soft groan from his left drew his attention. Sephiroth lay on the concrete floor just past the metal plate he was chained to.

"Looks like the other princess is waking as well." Itachi said as he walked up to Sephiroth.

"Would you explain why we are still alive?" Inutaicho demanded as Itachi grabbed Sephiroth's bound wrists and pulled him to his feet. The raven-haired sneered at him as he drug Sephiroth to a table and slammed him face first onto its surface.

"The reason you both still live is because I haven't caught your son yet." Itachi said. "Ryukotsusei, Kariya, go destroy his family and the rest of his Yokai. Leave nothing to identify."

The assassin and demon left while the larger man protested about Kadaj and his brothers again. Ryukotsusei walked by Inutaicho with a wide smile, "I'm going to enjoy tearing your bitch and child apart. When I come back, you will be next."

Inutaicho tried for his power again as he snarled at his oldest enemy, but his power was blocked from him. When Ryukotsusei exited the building Inutaicho snapped his angry eyes to Itachi. The man ever so gently pulled Sephiroth's hair from his face than used it to force him to look at Inutaicho.

"There is a good reason why I'm doing this. Do you remember years ago when my father, the head of the Uchiha clan, sold his company to DDM? You see, it was supposed to be mine. I had it all planned. I would murder my uncle, the previous leader of the Akatsuki, and become the next leader. Than I was going to gain control of my fathers company and the clan. Than your son got in my way. With Sesshomaru's silver tongued tactics he pressured my father into practically giving what was mine away." Itachi snarled.

"That company was going to fund my rise to power." Itachi sighed as he pulled a knife from a nearby box.

"That is all this is about." Inutaicho asked surprised by Itachi's petty reason.

"No, not all." Itachi said as he stood from where he had been leaning over Sephiroth, "Your Yokai were also a problem. Especially after I killed off the entire Uchiha clan. Because of you and that Jenova bitch I had to seek refuge with Zaraki. Such a weak and pitifully easy man to manipulate." Itachi said as he held his hands up in exasperation, "Than this bitch had to step in and slow down my progression." He snarled. Raising his arm, Itachi drove the long, thick knife into Sephiroth's back, through his shoulder blade and into the table.

Sephiroth's pain-filled cry echoed through the building as Inutaicho struggled with his bindings. Than Itachi grabbed Sephiroth's hair and pulled his head back. Sephiroth had tears in his eyes as he snarled insults at Itachi. "Those brothers of yours, they were one of the most perfect ways to manipulate you into doing whatever I needed. They were also the best whores I ever employed. Your brother Kadaj was the highest paid product I had."

Sephiroth glared at Itachi as he was about to deny the accusation. Then he remembered all the behaviors his brothers had exhibited.

"You bastard." Sephiroth hissed, but the rest of his words were cut off when Itachi pulled harder on his hair which dug the knife into his shoulder.

"I'm sure you are aware this demon and his son rescued your brothers."

Sephiroth could hear Inutaicho's shouts at Itachi to shut his mouth, but Itachi leaned in, "They had that Kuchiki clan leader purchase them. He spent and entire night fucking your brothers before he bout their deeds."

Inutaicho was all but roaring as he fought his bindings.

"But why would the Yokai lord help rescue your brothers? Could it be because you were fucking his eldest?"

Itachi snickered into his ear. "I assure you that was not enough a reason. You want to know something I unearthed after I had your mother killed? Did you ever question who their father was?"

Sephiroth looked at Inutaicho and saw it in his eyes as he looked back.

Inutaicho saw the pain in Sephiroth's eyes before he closed them. "Listen to me, Sephiroth. That was not the reason."

Itachi grinned as he walked over to him, "Oh but it was. I heard about how you lost your temper when you found out what I contracted them to do."

"Seph...." But his words were cut off when Itachi kicked him in the face sending him to the floor. he spit out the blood pooling in his mouth as he sat back up and reached for his power for the hundredth time. It was close, he could feel it starting to enter his system.

"Yammy," Itachi's sharp call drew Inutaicho's gaze, "You were complaining about not getting your chance with the boys."

"Ya. What of it?" Yammy asked irritated.

"You can have their brother instead." Itachi turned from Inutaicho, "He doesn't leave that spot and you can't kill him."

"I can do anything else?" Yammy's excited voice drew panicked eyes from Sephiroth.

"Anything." Itachi said.

Inutaicho reached hard for his power, feeling the beasts roar, he was almost there. Than Itachi turned and fired the gun he had picked up. The dart entered his chest, driving his power deep inside him, out of his reach. Inutaicho heard the tearing of cloth from Sephiroth's direction. Glancing quickly, Inutaicho saw the big bastard baring Sephiroth as he pulled his own pants down. Looking back to Itachi, Inutaicho struggled against his bindings. They began to creek as, through sheer willpower, they began to stretch the links in the chains.

Itachi raised the gun again and fired another dart into his body. A sinister grin crossed his face as Sephiroth's screams filled the warehouse.

Inutaicho glared at Itachi, "You are a dead man Itachi. My son will destroy you and all you command."

"Oh really?" Itachi said as he knelt by him as Inutaicho's vision began to darken. "How can your weak ass pup harm me?"

Inutaicho snarled as he lost consciousness. Itachi glared at the demon as he stood. Kisame came up next to him. "He seems so sure."

"There is nothing Sesshomaru can do with his weak demonic power. He can't even transform into dog form."

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked as he turned to look at the table where Yammy was raping Sephiroth.

"There are no records of it and there is no demon who can suppress such a transformation for as long as Sesshomaru has been alive." Itachi said as he turned to Kisame. Though he said it with confidence, there was a slight seed of doubt entering his thoughts.

"Go join Yammy. This will be your last chance with him."

*****

Shikamaru turned as the door to the Aftershock opened expecting to see Sesshomaru, but the familiar orange haired street General brought a smile to his face. Walking up to the man, Shikamaru held his hand out in greeting, "Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled broadly as he took Shikamaru's arm, "Shika."

Shikamaru looked over Ichigo's shoulder to see Chad and a smaller dark haired man wearing glasses. Ichigo nodded his head at them, "Was on my way here when I ran across Chad. He insisted on coming, then Ishida said he couldn't let us have all the fun."

"Thank you for coming." Shikamaru said with a light bow. Chad just scratched his chin and blushed. The Ishida boy however let out a snotty huff and crossed his arms.

"I only came because I would hate to see Chad get hurt during this mess. Ichigo can kiss my ass." Shikamaru chuckled as Ichigo turned on the boy with glasses, insulting Ishida as the dark haired boy just waved him off like he was no more than a fly.

Hearing his name, Shikamaru turned to see Inuyasha with a small group, "Can we talk with you for a moment?"

Nodding Shikamaru turned to give the group his full attention. "This is Gin, a friend, and he has some information that may be important."

"It's not much, but any little bit helps, right?" Gin said as he stuck his hands up and shook his head. Shikamaru listened as Gin relayed what minimal information he could pull from his old contacts. The Akatsuki did not have the numbers they once possessed, but the assassins and demon hunters had swelled their ranks. Ryukotsusei had even called in some of his demon friends from other countries, demons who were expelled from this country by Inutaicho hundreds of years ago. 

"Those bastards are not going to make this easy." Ichigo said with a sigh.

Inuyasha nodded, "Do we know their plans?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, but if I don't miss my guess, they will attack here and at the Kuchiki compound. The forces at the Mansion are larger than here, so they should assume that is where we are keeping everyone."

Miroku stood beside Inuyasha with his arms crossed as he listened to the group talk. His eyes darted to the pacing assassin. The information was not all that surprising to him, a little daunting? Yes, but not surprising. That said, Kimimaro made him nervous with his angry movements. He had been at it since first arriving with Shikamaru, and he seemed to be getting worse. That man was seconds from exploding.

Byakuya stepped out of his car just as Sesshomaru pulled up. He could tell from the chaotic flow of demonic power flowing from his friend that this was not going to be an easy battle. He had never felt his friend so furious before. Byakuya shivered as Sesshomaru exited his car and approached him.

Swallowing hard, Byakuya felt a momentary sense of pity for Itachi. The man was going to suffer greatly for his transgressions today.

Kimimaro was pacing the dance floor of Inuyasha's club. He desperately wanted to get going, to go rescue his mate now, but he knew they needed to wait. They needed to come up with a plan. Reaching up he rubbed spots on his chest that began to hurt knowing it was a phantom pain from his mate. The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. It took way too much will power not to jump on the demon for taking so damned long to get here. Behind him, Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the club. Kimimaro didn't care who was involved, it was time to get this figured out.

Sesshomaru turned to watch Kimimaro step up to him, the man looked feral, almost to the point of maddened rage. Turning to Shikamaru, Sesshomaru knew they needed to act soon, before his father's mate completely lost control. Kimimaro's distress only reminded Sesshomaru of what was at stake. His own mate's well being.

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to relay they information Kimimaro had forced from the demon hunter that was left at his father's home, or the added information he had gathered from the remaining Yokai, and Gin. Sesshomaru could only clinch his teeth as his desire to destroy Itachi and all he represented washed over him again. He usually did not enjoy battle, it was a waste of energy and life. Today, however, he relished in wiping these people from the face of the planet.

Sesshomaru looked at Shikamaru, "I'm going to go rescue Sephiroth and my father."

Byakuya announced he would go as well, followed by Kimimaro's nod. Shikamaru nodded, "The four of us should be enough. With a smaller group we can easily sneak up on them and gain entrance to the warehouse."

Inuyasha looked around the club. He may want to join his brother in this fight, but as he saw all his friends preparing for the upcoming battle he knew what he had to do, "I should stay here where it is more defensible. Where are my brothers and sister?"

Byakuya turned to Inuyasha,"They are at my home with some Yokai, all of the Kuchiki clan and the rest of Zaraki's men."

Inuyasha nodded. They should be well protected, but he had a sinking feeling about what was about to occur. He couldn't figure out what it was, but something was bothering him. He knew the Aftershock could hold up to the coming onslaught, he even knew there was enough weaponry here to more than arm anyone with their preferred style. Looking around again, his eyes landed on Miroku. Maybe he was just feeling nervous jitters over having those he loved in such danger.

Inuyasha turned back to his brother when Sesshomaru announced that it was time to go. As his brother turned to lead the small group from the club he barked Sesshomaru's name. When his brother turned Inuyasha gave him a cocky smile, "You better bring dad back."

Sesshomaru smiled then walked away. He would bring them all back and end Itachi's life.

*****

Stark opened his eyes as one of his men called his name. "What is it?"

"Sir. I have just been informed that Kariya will be going to the Aftershock with two thirds of the fighting force. The rest, mostly demons, are going to the Kuchiki compound with Ryukotsusei."

Stark frowned at the information. Sitting up he looked out over the group of Yokai sitting bound on the ground. Though the man that lead the group appeared to be calm, Stark could see the worry on his face. With a sigh, he stood and walked up to the man, "What is your name?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku." The man said as he looked up at him.

"Where are the majority of your forces?" Stark could see the man calculating all the possible variations of giving up that information, but Kyoraku finally told him that the majority were at the Kuchiki compound.

Stark pulled a knife from his belt and knelt before the man. Kyoraku's curious eyes followed his movements as he reached forward and cut the ropes binding him. "You should go help them out."

"Sir!" His subordinate gasped.

"Shut it." Stark sighed then turned to his strongest fighters and closest friends. "Grimmjow, Zabuza and Haku. I want you to accompany Kyoraku to the Aftershock and provide extra backup against the assassins."

Grimmjow's answering smile was enough to let him know that the blue haired man would not only obey, but he would enjoy every bit of the adventure. The three knew he didn't really enjoy working for Itachi. Madara had been the only man he would consider his boss. Zabuza nodded as he turned to lead the way.

"Are you sure you want to turn on your ally so easily?" Stark turned back to Kyoraku and gave him a slight nod. With a grin, Kyoraku stood to follow the three to the Aftershock.


	34. Chapter 34

Inuyasha felt the vibrations in the ground, the sounds muffled by the walls of the club. "They're here."

Miroku heard his whispered words but he did not panic. He simply stood and announced to everyone that the battle was about to begin. He used inspirational words to raise everyone's moral, to entice adrenaline to flow through their veins before the enemy descended upon their building. To a less seasoned warrior the noise from the building may have been terrifying, but Inuyasha knew the ones fast approaching would hear their yelling as death cries.

*****

Hakkai could feel them. So many demons were about to invade his master's lands. A presence appeared next to him. The red-head may look young, but Hakkai knew Kurama was much older than him.

"I didn't expect so many." Kurama whispered.

"Scared?" Hakkai asked. It wasn't a taunt, but an honest question.

"A bit, and you?"

Hakkai turned to the red-head, "Terrified."

Kurama nodded. Ever since the first fight they fought together, Kurama had been intrigued by this man. They had talked many times since then, slowly getting to know each other. So now, as they stood on the roof of the mansion with an army of demons fast approaching, Kurama knew that Hakkai did not fear them. He feared his suppressed demon. He wished he could comfort the man, but words were weak against such emotion.

Kurama reached over to the self-made demon. Grabbing Hakkai's chin he pressed his mouth upon thin soft lips. The man's wide eyes amused Kurama. Leaning back, he smiled, "Fear aside, I expect you to survive this battle. Worry not over your demon, I will tame him."

With those words, Hakkai's heart stuttered in his chest as Kurama gave him a cocky smile and jumped from the roof. Letting his lips twitch upwards, Hakkai suppressed a chuckle, then followed Kurama. Landing on the ground he watched as the red hair on Kurama's head slowly faded to white, releasing Kurama's demon powers. He wished he could feel so at ease, but his own demon powers were chaotic, and bloodthirsty. With a shiver he reached up and pulled the ear cuffs off.

*****

Itachi watched Yammy lay over an unconscious Sephiroth as he gasped for air. It had filled him with joy as the large man had wrung such wonderful screams from Sephiroth. There was only one moment he thought he would have to step in. Yammy had yanked the knife from Sephiroth and drove it back into the man barely two inches from the first hole, but Yammy just continued his torture.

A man came into the warehouse, "Sesshomaru is here with others."

Itachi smiled, "Kill the others and bring me Sesshomaru."

Yammy pulled from Sephiroth's body and fixed his cloths. With a grin he yanked the knife from Sephiroth and grabbed the unconscious man. He dropped him onto the floor by the demon lord on his way out the door.

*****

Kariya stood on a nearby building overlooking the Aftershock. He could hear them inside, their courageous yells muffled by the walls of the club.

"Nothing more than weaklings pumping themselves up to die." Kariya turned to the man beside him. Hidan was the Akatsuki member Itachi put in charge for the gang members. He was nothing more than a bloodthirsty idiot.

"Do not underestimate our adversary."

The man snorted, "And you shouldn't over estimate them. There are too many of us for them to handle. What was Ryukotsusei thinking by sending us all here?"

Kariya had to agree, but then again he was almost positive those who went with Ryukotsusei were all demons, leaving only the humans, however extraordinary, to fight the group here. "It matters not. Send in the first wave."

Hidan's face split into a sinister smile barely a breath before he disappeared. The first group would rush against the walls of the building like the powerful waves of the ocean. No matter how strong the defense, walls would always crumble under such power. Kariya turned to one of his men, "We will invade from the roof."

*****

Mugen watched as Jin tensed up from the first blast against the exterior walls. Then Jin looked up to the ceiling. He turned to Mugen and nodded his head and walked towards the back of the club. Mugen didn't need to ask why. He knew. Jin was going to go meet Kariya in battle. Mugen followed, knowing Kariya would not be alone.

*****

Sesshomaru and Byakuya tore through the first line of defense around the warehouse district and moved towards the port. Shikamaru used his shadows to ferret out anyone who was hiding while firing at them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru saw Kimimaro enter the building from above. Than, a large fist came out of the darkness causing Sesshomaru to jump back. A large man smirked at him, "Damn, I was hoping to make it quick."

Sesshomaru was about to say something snide when the scent of blood and semen reached his nose. His inner demon roared at the familiar scent of Sephiroth's blood. Sesshomaru surged forward and caught another swing from the man. "What did you do to Sephiroth?"

Yammy's face broke into a sneer, "Your bitch was fun, but you may not be able to use his ass for a while."

Sesshomaru couldn't control the rage that flooded his system, but he enjoyed the look of terror on Yammy's face seconds before he removed the man's head from his shoulders.

*****

Inuyasha saw the first crack form in the wall of his club. The building was old, but strong. A strength he had re-enforced. It took a great deal of effort on the enemies part but the wall soon collapsed, leaving metal beams standing like bared teeth. Bricks littered the ground and floor as dust plumbed from the gaping hole. Bullets flew into the building but the barriers blocked the measly projectiles. It had taken a very long while to erect those, but Inuyasha knew they would not hold for long. Hoisting his massive sword over his shoulder he gave Miroku a smile.

Miroku snarled inside knowing what was coming. Sure enough, his mate sung his sword releasing a powerful blast at the enemy, but to his surprise, it was joined with many others. Looking around, he hadn't realized how many had long range attacks similar to his mates. The blows were devastating, but the enemy recovered, abandoning modern weapons in favor of more traditional. Most guns were traded for swords, knives, staffs, and varying specialized weapons.

*****

Byakuya had given Shikamaru a moments window to get into the warehouse and turned to let Sesshomaru know when he felt his heart skip a beat. Sesshomaru let out a roar as his demonic power consumed him, changing his body. The man before Sesshomaru screamed as the demon went for him. Byakuya cringed as his friend tore the man's head from his body with powerful jaws and flung it away. Fear surrounded him as Itachi's men realized they had no hope. Byakuya turned and rushed into the warehouse to warn Shikamaru.

*****

Shunsui arrived at the Aftershock to see the battle in full swing. The amount of power radiating from the area sent an exited chill along his veins. Quickly assessing, he turned to the men who had been sent with him. "Zabuza, Haku. Go to the roof. The men up there seem more to your liking." They nodded and sped off, "Grimmjow, was it?"

"Ya." The blue-haired man answered while giving him an annoyed look.

"How about we tear into the ones on the ground?" The feral smile he received was an answer all on its own, but the snarled, hell ya, confirmed it. With his own smile, Shunsui Kyoraku jumped into the fray.

*****

Itachi frowned as men began running from the warehouse away from the fight. Standing, he took a step towards the door but Kisame's body rocketed into the room, coming to a stop at his feet. There was no life in his lovers accusing eyes, the cavity of his chest was exposed. A grinding sound reached his ears, looking up his eyes widened as a giant white dog forced its way into the warehouse.

"Can't be." The demon dog looked over to where Sephiroth and Inutaicho lay then turned back to him. The roar that echoed through the building was deafening. Activating his sharingan, Itachi tried to ensnare Sesshomaru in the power of his eyes but the demon's power surged, brushing of his attempt. He cursed as he jumped away from Sesshomaru's attack.

*****

Reno and Rude stood just inside the mansion. It was their job to stop anyone who got through the forces outside from advancing further into the mansion.

"I really hate being in here."

Rude's mouth twitched at the corners from hearing his partners indignant words. "It can't be helped. We're strong, but demons are a bit outside our skill-set."

The red-head sighed, "I'm aware of that." His bright blue eyes watched the battle raging just outside. "Besides, Hakkai scares me when he's like this. I wonder if he can tell his allies from his enemies?"

Rude snorted at the statement. He often wondered the same thing, but it appeared the self-made demon was killing only the enemy. Hearing the door to the central stronghold, Rude turned to see the black-haired butler of Inutaicho's exit the safe haven. "You need to get back inside."

"I'm afraid not. My ladies orders were to assist in the battle." The man continued walking towards the door as his eyes began to glow. Rude felt a shiver run down his spine. Then hellish eyes turned to him. Just who the hell was this man? What was he?

A sinful knowing smile crossed the man's face, "I'm just one hell of a butler."

Reno gasped as the man's form changed only slightly, but the effect was all the more bone chilling. The demon butler exited the mansion, taking his evil aura with him.

"I think he's scarier than Hakkai." Rude turned to his partner nodding his agreement.

*****

Shikamaru watched in shock as Sesshomaru entered the warehouse in demon form. Turning as Byakuya came to him, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He just went berserk and started tearing into the enemy." Byakuya looked around the wall they were hiding behind, "There is no one else here. Come on."

They came around the wall and rushed towards Inutaicho and Sephiroth. It was then Byakuya saw Sephiroth and understood what had driven his friend insane. Byakuya dropped beside Inutaicho and saw the chains. Cursing he looked around for something to use to release the locks. He saw Shikamaru step towards Sephiroth and barked, "Don't touch him."

Shikamaru turned surprised eyes on him, "In the state he is in, Sesshomaru will kill you if Sephiroth's scent is on you."

Shikamaru nodded then brought his hands up, controlling the shadows to pull Sephiroth closer to them to defend him against any attack.

*****

Goku was on his back as a group of enemy tried to chop him to pieces. He growled in frustration while blocking attack after attack. Completely unable to get out of his vulnerable position. A war cry followed by a roaring sound came from his right. The enemy standing there screamed as their bodies were split in half giving Goku just enough time to push back his attackers and gain his feet.

"My dear, are you doing alright?"

Goku spared his savior a quick glance, then groaned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The red-headed man from the band smirked as he raised his chainsaw. "Why saving my little saru."

Snarling, Goku raised his fist at the man, "I'm not a damned monkey you bastard."

"Ah, Grell is so sad you are angry," The red-head said with a pout, "I only wanted to help."

Goku turned as an enemy attacked. Ever since that day he gave the food-stealing, muscle-head a beat-down, this weirdo had been dogging his every step. Goku smiled when he heard the chainsaw roar to life, but still the crazy stalker had saved his ass. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

*****

Itachi couldn't do anything but run from the damned beast. Looking around he saw Byakuya and Shikamaru still trying to free the demon lord. Snarling he jumped from another attack and spotted a place to tuck into to give him some kind of advantage. Turning towards Sesshomaru he jumped back again and debated if he could make it to the tight place. Eyes drifting back to Inutaicho, he made a snap decision. Raising his gun he fired.

*****

Gin stood at Sakura's back breathing heavily. The floor of the club was becoming slick from the bodily fluids of the enemy. A quick glance around told him their numbers may have reduced slightly, but the enemy was taking heavy casualties. They had seriously underestimated the fight within them.

From where he stood, Gin could see many of the employees of the Aftershock come out victorious in their skirmishes. The band members had joined them when the red-head Gojyo had shown up with Carmen, the waitress. They pretty much stayed in a group destroying enemy after enemy. The tiny bouncer, Goku, fought in another corner with the crazy band member. He bit back a laugh as the crazy red-head brandished a chainsaw. Then there was the orange-haired Yokai street general and his friends. Gin had seen Ichigo and Chad fight before at another club. Those two always fought well together.

Ducking a swing at his head, Gin quickly grabbed Sakura, pulling her down with him. She quickly adjusted her downward motion into an attack, sweeping the man's legs from under him. Gin finished him off as he blocked an attack at Sakura. It had been so long since he had fought to his full potential, so long since he had ever needed to. The sweet song of the adrenaline surging through his veins was welcome. Rising, his snakeish smile showed to all around him that he was really enjoying this. Perhaps after this fight he might join with the Yokai; if they had fun like this.

Seeing Inuyasha fighting near the ruined wall of the Aftershock changed Gin's mind. No, he would join with this Hanyo. After all, wasn't he the one who held the respect of his lovers?

*****

Kimimaro had dispatched some of the retreating men when he returned to the rafters of the warehouse to see Sesshomaru chasing down Itachi. Looking around he saw Byakuya and Shikamaru working on the chains binding his mate and started towards them. A glint of light caught his attention. Seeing the gun in Itachi's hand, Kimimaro burst into action. Diving down he covered Inutaicho as he knocked Byakuya away with a kick when the report of the gun echoed through the warehouse.

*****

Ikkaku stood with Yumichika and the Yokai boy Kiba. They were panting from the battle, but their smiles had never once left their faces.

"You two aren't so bad."

Ikkaku spared the dark-haired boy a quick glance. The man's face and body didn't change much, but the canine features he had seen before were more pronounced, "You're not so bad yourself."

The demon boy smiled his toothy grin, "Ya? Watch this."

The boy exploded into motion. His moves looking like a violent torrent of wind, much like a tornado laying on its side.

"Quit gawking and fight." Yumichika snarled from his side. "You can fight him later."

Ikkaku laughed wildly as he tore into the enemy. Oh yes, he would challenge the Yokai boy after this. What fun that battle will be.

*****

Inukimi sat in the Kuchiki home with Mai in her lap. Her daughter was shaking in fear from the sounds of battle outside the home. Turning, she looked at the three boys as they entertained the pink haired child of Zaraki. She had been surprised when she realized who they were and had kept her eyes on them ever since. They all held some of her husbands features but they resembled their mother the most. The one with the longest hair came over to sit beside her. "My name is Yazoo, may I ask for your daughter's name?"

His smile was disarming, just like his father's, "Her name is Mai."

He leaned down to look at her daughter, "That is such a beautiful name. Yachiru said she has met you before and she is worried about you. Are you okay?"

Inukimi felt her daughters shaking slow slightly as she looked over at the pink haired child, "Yes."

"That is good." Yazoo said with a smile. Then there was another loud rumble causing Mai to hold her mother tight again. "Adults cam be very scary when they argue, huh?"

Mai's shaking ceased as they both stared at the boy, "They make all kinds of loud noises and make the ground shake with their nonsense. Makes them seem like giant babies, doesn't it?"

Mai actually giggled but she still jumped when there was another loud noise.

"Don't worry. They will stop soon enough." Yazoo said as he touched Mai's hand. 

Her little fingers wrapped around his as she whispered, "Okay."

Inukimi felt her heart melt as this boy did the one thing she couldn't do. In her own fear she failed to relieve her daughter's fear. The more time that passed the more her daughter calmed and the more she realized how special this boy was. She looked to the other two boys then back to Yazoo and realized her own faults. These three where Inutaicho's children. Children he would willingly allow to stay ignorant of their past, all to make her happy. Then there was Inuyasha. She had refused to acknowledge that boy, refused to allow him to meet Mai because she did not believe he was worthy. If she lost her husband tonight, they would be all she had left of him.

Raising her chin, she decided that would change. These three and Inuyasha were her husbands children and that made them her family too. She would accept them and allow them into her life, into Mai's life. Mai would have four more brothers to watch over her, and Inukimi would have four more males to help her protect her daughter.


	35. Chapter 35

The room spun as Byakuya felt a foot connect with his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Sliding as he hit the floor, he heard the report of a gun. Cursing he scrambled to his feet just in time to see a fountain of blood exit Kimimaro's chest. Rushing to the man's side, Byakuya looked down to see a matching whole in Inutaicho's chest rate where his heart should be. 

"Damn it Shikamaru get the lock open." He shouted as he grabbed the fading Kimimaro by the face. Hazy green eyes met his, "You have to stay conscious. If you pass out now, there will be no saving Inutaicho."

Dawning light entered Kimimaro's eyes. Reassured by the determination in the pale-haired man's green orbs, Byakuya nodded, "That's right. Fight to keep him alive."

*****

Miroku stood beside Inuyasha gasping while his mate snarled at the bastard in front of them. They had landed so many lethal hits on the man, but he only laughed it off.

"How many times must I say that I am immortal before you two just give up and die?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha barked in irritation. Miroku had watched Hidan closely, trying to find an weakness, hoping to spot some kind of vulnerability. He saw nothing.

"Inuyasha, can you buy me five minutes?" 

Inuyasha's amber eyes snapped to him, "No."

Miroku was not surprised by the hanyo's reaction. What he was about to do was dangerous, life threatening. 

"It is the only way." Miroku pleaded as he watched the crazy immortal bastard. Miroku didn't have to look to see Inuyasha grinding his teeth in irritation, he could hear the enamel turning to powder.

"You better come out of this alive." Inuyasha conceded then launched at Hidan.

"No promises." Miroku whispered. Raising his hands before him, clasping them together as he concentrated on the spell his caregiver had taught him. The monk passed away years ago, but Miroku would never forget everything he learned growing up in that temple. 

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at Hidan, only to be blocked by the massive staff the man wielded. The smug smile on the pale man's face pissed him off, but he forced it down. Miroku needed him level-headed. Breaking away, Inuyasha swept Tessaiga at Hidan's feet as he spared a quick look around. Hidan jumped up and swung his weapon. Rolling away, Inuyasha took a hit to his arm, barely a scratch, but it still drew a hiss from him.

Inuyasha knew he had to force the man away from the building, away from his people. So, with purpose, he maneuvered, shifted, and drew Hidan away.

"Oh look puppy," Hidan taunted with a snicker, "Now you're surrounded by enemies."

Hidan couldn't believe the stupidity of this demon. To fight without thought to the surroundings. The sheer ignorance was breathtaking.

Miroku drew his spiritual energy up from where it lay dormant, he channeled it into his right hand and stretched his arm straight out before him, palm pointed at Hidan. He could feel the power coiling, circling over the surface of his palm. Muttering the last words of the spell, he shouted for Inuyasha to take cover. 

Hidan was about to rush Inuyasha when the human barked an order at his demon adversary. Inuyasha launched high into the air, arching backwards in a sharp curve to land behind the human. The man stood there hand outstretched. Hidan's brows drew together in confusion just as the human shouted "Wind Tunnel!"

A void appeared in the palm of his hand as savage wind pulled at everything in its path. Hidan leaned back trying to escape the sheer velocity of the winds, but it was useless. His feet lost traction, sending him careening towards Miroku. Hidan screamed in pain as his body began to compact, caving in on itself, becoming smaller and smaller.

Miroku waited until Hidan disappeared into the eternal void in his hand. As the screaming ceased, Miroku quickly sealed the void and began undoing the spell. This was the dangerous part. If he messed up, the void would expand until he disappeared with a massive chunk of his surroundings. Inuyasha's arms came around his waist causing Miroku to double his efforts from the physical reminder of the stakes if he failed.

Inuyasha could feel Miroku struggle to contain the power of the wind tunnel. The spell was way too dangerous and when Inuyasha had heard of the consequences he had forbade Miroku from using it. The story Miroku told haunted him to this day. The story of when Miroku's father lost his life using that spell. Squeezing Miroku tighter, Inuyasha prayed.

Too much time had passed, though it was likely mere seconds, before Inuyasha could hear the winds receding. When Miroku sagged against him, Inuyasha sighed in relief. Looking around he could see his people subduing the last of the attackers. A quick glance told him that some may be severely wounded but they were still alive. The only ones missing were Jin and Mugen, but he could feel their life energies on the roof of the building.

*****

Hakkai and Kurama stood side by side while facing off with the humongous dragon demon, Ryukotsusei. They were both fighting at their absolute strongest and the bastard demon was laughing at them. Hakkai sent a Qigong blast at Ryukotsusei as Kurama grew another enormous plant to ensnare the giant dragon demon.

Kurama was barely keeping his irritation at bay as the demon shook off every attack upon his body. He couldn't see anyway of getting through the demon's scaled armor. Hitting the ground hard, Kurama gasped as Hakkai jumped over him erecting a shield just as they were bathed in Ryukotsusei's blustering breath.

They were about to launch another attack as a dark figure appeared before them. They stared at the demon surrounded by a shifting shadow of darkness. Bright red eyes shined at them with humor as the demon turned to the dragon.

"It is my mistress's order that I eliminate the enemy. Please be kind and step back a bit." Kurama recognized the voice of the butler that had arrived with Inutaicho's wife. "This will be a bit messy." 

He had met Sebastian before, but he never knew the slight man was a demon from hell, nor a demon with this much power. 

Hakkai watched with wide eyes as this demon launched at Ryukotsusei. He was fast and powerful, his movements efficient as he overwhelmed the dragon demon. They quickly joined Sebastian as he struck Ryukotsusei sending his massive body to the ground. Strong vines surrounded the fallen demon as he screamed obscenities at them. All noise silenced as Sebastian tore the demons masked face from the head of the dragon. Within moments Ryukotsusei was engulfed in flames, turning his once indestructible body into ash. Sebastian landed beside them, his breath rushing from his body.

"I thank you for your assistance. He was a bit more powerful than I had realized." Sebastian said with a slight bow.

Kurama shook his head as Hakkai smiled, "It was our pleasure. Shall we finish mopping up the grounds of the remaining vermin?"

A smile crossed the faces of the demons standing together, "Yes."

*****

Itachi hissed as he watched the Kuchiki clan leader begin treating the damned assassin. Turning back to Sesshomaru he prayed he would make the narrow passage soon. These demon's and their allies needed to die now! He jumped backwards again narrowly escaping Sesshomaru's jaws. Just as his toes touched ground he slammed into something hard. Surely he wasn't that close yet. Then, he felt a strange pressure in his chest. Looking at Sesshomaru he was surprised to see the beast standing before him, his canine eyes boring into him. Looking down, Itachi saw a long silver blade protruding from his chest.

Reaching up he touched the cold metal, then turned his head to look behind him. Familiar black eyes meet his. Itachi gasped as the blade was drawn from his chest. His legs gave out but he was caught in strong arms. "Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his brother down until Itachi lay in his lap. Itachi's eyes stayed on his as surprise faded to acceptance. 

"You finally got your vengeance." Itachi gasped wetly as blood dripped from his mouth.

"No." Sasuke said as he brushed his brother's hair from his face. "I've freed you from madness."

Itachi tried to say something but he could no longer breath from the blood filling his lungs. Itachi reached up and tapped Sasuke's forehead, an action of love from so far in the darkness of his past. Sasuke whispered, "I love you too."

Sesshomaru had been swimming in his rage, enjoying the power rushing through his body as he chased down his enemy. Sasuke's sudden appearance changed that. Everything was swept aside as the young man raised his sword on his unsuspecting brother. The sight before him broke his rage; swept away the red waters of his anger. He could see the pain his Sasuke's eyes as the blade slid into his brother's chest, the heartbreak as he caught his brother and held him close.

Feeling his demon form receding, Sesshomaru watched Itachi's arm fall to the floor. Sadness clutched his heart as Sasuke lowered himself over his brother while Itachi's life force left his body. He could hear the silent tears falling and hitting the lifeless body in Sasuke's arms. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru sent a silent prayer up to the gods to help his friend through this pain.

Opening his eyes he turned to see medics rushing into the building as Byakuya barked orders. Within moments he was at his mate's side, holding Sephiroth close as the man's blood slowly seeped through his cloths.

"May I touch him?" Sesshomaru looked up at Tsunade with surprised eyes. He hadn't realized she was here. Hearing a deep rumble, Sesshomaru was shocked to know it was emanating from his own chest. Challenging anyone who would dare touch his mate. "Please Sesshomaru, he needs assistance."

Looking down at Sephiroth, Sesshomaru nodded and let go. Tsunade gave him a gentle smile as she pulled his mate off his lap. Within mere moments the woman had the wounded loaded and on their way to the hospital.

Byakuya stood at his side as the ambulances raced off, "We need to check on everyone."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to follow Byakuya but the sight of Sasuke watching the men cover his brother stalled him. Turning he went to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a presence at his side and turned. Sesshomaru was there his understanding eyes met his as Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. Sasuke turned back to where his brother lay. At the club he had heard Sesshomaru and Shikamaru say they were going after Itachi. He wanted desperately to follow them but he knew an army was about to descend upon the club where Sakura and Gin would be. He was torn.

It was Sakura who had made his decision. She told him to go with a smile on her face. There was no anger or accusation in her beautiful eyes. Gin then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and told Sasuke he would protect Sakura, to which she scoffed. They had embraced just before Sakura shoved him out the door.

While watching the fight, he waited for an opening in Itachi's defense. It hadn't taken much, barely any emotion as he jumped behind his brother, sword raised. His mind was numb as the blade slid into Itachi. But when the blood had seeped down the blade to his hand, he realized what he had done. He thought he would feel nothing for his brother when he took his life, but years of visualizing this moment did not prepare him for the love he still felt for Itachi. The sight of that loved one fading away. Turning to Sesshomaru he nodded, then walked towards their companions. There would be time later to mourn. Now he needed to check on the living to be sure they were well.

*****

Jin stood before Kariya on the roof, sword drawn and held before him. Mugen burst through the door behind him, but Jin didn't spare him a look. The man had entered the building in pursuit of the enemies who had slipped past them. 

Kariya smiled while he tried to catch his breath, "You really are his student. Mariya would be proud."

"You do not get to speak his name after your betrayal." Jin said calmly as he leapt forward. Their swords clashed, the noise bouncing off the surrounding buildings.

Mugen had finished off the two assassins that had entered the building. As he was about to return to the roof, he overheard one of their men in the club announce that Itachi had been killed and his armies defeated. The shouts of victory rang in his ears as he ran up the staircase to help Jin, but upon seeing the two, he knew this was a battle to settle the past. Their movements were fluid, graceful, and deadly. Mugen could tell they were evenly matched, but he had faith Jin would emerge victorious. His faith faltered though when he saw the giant opening Jin had left during his attack. Jumping forward, Mugen tried to get to Jin before Kariya took advantage of it, but he was too late.

Both men stood gasping for breath. Kariya let out a pained laugh, "You really are good."

Kariya stepped back allowing the wakizashi to slid from his body. Jin turned to face him while pushing Kariya's sword away with his katana.

Jin watched Kariya drop to his knees, then to his side as his last breath left his lungs. He had waited for this day for years, but now that it was here he felt nothing. This man had harmed his sensei, the man Jin looked up to with admiration.

Mugen saw the detached way Jin stared at Kariya, it was the look of a lost man. He walked up to Jin and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Jin's dark eyes met his. "It's over."

Shadowed eyes blinked slowly as confusion set in. Mugen just gave his lover a smirk, "We won."

Slowly life filled Jin's eyes, "Inuyasha..."

"They are all alive. Some worse off than others, but we are all here." Jin dropped his swords and wrapped his arms around Mugen. Sliding his arms around Jin, Mugen thanked the gods for bringing them through this ordeal. Then his whole world turned sideways as Jin jerked from his embrace and dragged him from the roof. "What the..."

Jin slammed him against the wall of the stairwell and covered his mouth in a savage kiss. Mugen gasped in surprise allowing Jin to force his tongue into Mugen's mouth. After a thorough plundering, Jin released his mouth.

"...hell." Mugen whispered.

"Let's get down to the club."

"I'm good with waiting a bit longer." Mugen said with a smirk. Jin just grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the stairwell.

*****

Shunsui sat on a pile of debris looking over the battlefield. The parking-lot, surrounding grounds, and streets were covered in bodies. Standing a few feet from his left Grimmjow looked content as the moonlight shined upon his bright blue hair. He looked reminiscent of a giant cat with a full belly. Smiling, he leaned on his sword drawing the blue-eyed man's gaze.

"You look content." Shunsui said with a smile.

Grimmjow just hummed as Zabuza and Haku joined him. With a nod the three turned away. Shunsui knew they were heading back to relay the victory to Stark, so he let them go without another word. Just as they were at the outskirts of the parking-lot Grimmjow turned back, "See ya around old man."

Shunsui laughed as the three of them disappeared. Dropping his head to the hilt of his sword, Shunsui felt relief he had judged the Akatsuki members correctly. Stark and his men would make a fine allies.

*****

Sesshomaru entered the waiting-room at the hospital, Byakuya hot on his heels. Immediately his friend was enveloped in arms as Yazoo began sobbing. Sesshomaru looked around and saw his mother standing off to his right. Turning, he took a step in her direction, but froze as tears formed in her eyes. Moments later his arms were filled with his sobbing mother. Shocked to his very core, Sesshomaru could only rub his mother's back as she told him what they knew. They had won the battle with Itachi, but they had suffered in the process. Only a few Yokai had lost their lives, but so many more were wounded. His father, Kimimaro, and Sephiroth were in surgery now. She didn't know what their conditions were as of yet, but he knew it was not good. A demon could sustain a massive life threatening injury and still heal without medical aid. The fact that his father needed surgery was a glaring reminder that though they were strong, they were not invincible. Turning he looked through the glass door, hoping the three of them would pull through; praying that Sephiroth would survive.


	36. Chapter 36

Mugen grunted as he was shoved violently onto the bed seconds before Jin covered him to devour his mouth. After the battle at Aftershock Jin had dragged him downstairs to check on everyone. His need to make sure all his co-workers and friends were alive and well rode him hard. After every person was accounted for, Inuyasha left to check on his father and brother. With their leader gone, everyone had begun to disperse. Heading to their homes, or places where they could take in the reality of what had just occurred. The senior Yokai members were handling the police as they began the clean up of the aftermath of battle

It was then that Jin asked Mugen to come home with him. Of course Mugen had agreed. His body was on fire from the heady afterglow of the fight. They got into Jin's car and began the short drive to Jin's home. Mugen rested his head against the back of the seat, trying to look calm and relaxed even though his body was singing with liquid fire. He wanted to jump Jin, but after such an event, Mugen thought he would give the samurai some time to recover. This night had been physically and emotionally trying on everyone.

What he hadn't expected was to be shoved into the wall of Jin's home while his dark-haired samurai assaulted his mouth and body. Jin's hands were everywhere, pulling the cloths off him, pinching, and stroking his sensitive body. Every time Mugen tried to turn the tables, Jin would pin his arms above his head while plundering his mouth. It didn't take him long to realize what Jin was after and when his samurai lover crouched between his legs, mouth ready to take is cock in, Mugen felt Jin's thumb rub over his hole.

Brushing Jin's hair from his face Mugen wrapped his fingers tightly in black locks to pull the head away. The wrestling match that ensued left them both painting, hard, and ready for more. Mugen was pinned on his stomach with Jin's hand gripping his neck to hold him down. Mugen stared back at Jin, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Mugen felt Jin's body tense behind him, but his samurai would not look up. The hand on his neck relaxed, then left him. Mugen turned slightly to look up at Jin. Then man's arms were braced on the bed, bracketing him. "Jin."

"I won't force you." Jin whispered.

"That's not what I asked." Mugen was relieved when Jin's eyes met his, "Do you want me this way?"

Mugen almost missed Jin's quiet response but the slight nod spoke volumes. Rolling back to his stomach he snarled, "Don't you start expecting me to willingly submit."

Jin smiled, "I won't."

Mugen tensed up when he felt Jin move behind him. "Is this your first time Mugen?"

"Yes." Mugen hissed as his cheeks heated up. He gasped in surprise when Jin's hands parted his cheeks. He wanted to growl a reminder that even at his most brutal he had taken his time to prepare Jin's ass, but he ground his teeth together to keep quiet.

His eyes widened when he felt something wet sweep across his hole. Turning, Mugen's eyes met Jin's laughing ones as his samurai lapped at his ass. Jin's tongue swirled around his hole and gently prodded at it.

Leaning back Jin told Mugen where he kept his bottle of lube then went back to playing with the wild man. He smirked when Mugen hissed while reaching into the bedside stand. Stroking Mugen's cock, Jin licked the twitching entrance again, enjoying the way it twitched and tensed with every touch. Jin had been so lost in his lust before bringing Mugen home that he wasn't thinking straight. Had it not been for Mugen's question, Jin was sure he would have hurt this man in his haste. Now with some of the aggression gone, he planned to completely destroy Mugen with passion. Knowing this was Mugen's first experience strengthened his desire to drown Mugen in lust.

Mugen dropped the bottle on the bed by his legs as Jin jerked him up to his knees. He couldn't say he enjoyed this position but the tingling in his body from Jin's tongue helped calm him. It felt good and Mugen knew he would be treating Jin to a similar experience in the near future. Jin's hand slowly drifted from his ass cheek to slide beneath him rolling his balls in his hand. Long fingers slid along his skin sending a shiver through his body. Before long he was breathing heavily through his clinched teeth while gripping the sheets in a vicious hold. He refused to moan, to make any sound that he was enjoying Jin's tongue on his hole. Then the agile appendage slid into him drawing a hiss from his lips as he fought pushing back onto Jin's tongue. Jin's thumb rubbed his gouch, sending shudders of pleasure along his nerves.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Mugen tried to keep his voice calm and even but Jin pressed harder on his gouch making Mugen growl out the last few words.

Jin leaned back, "I've done this before."

Mugen snarled as he turned his eyes to his samurai. "Who?!"

Jin smiled lightly at Mugen's murderous look, "When I was a teenager and experimenting. The who doesn't matter because I have not seen him since."

Mugen's tense body relaxed slightly, but the fury in his eyes stayed. Jin was sure if he remembered the boys name Mugen would hunt him down and beat him senseless. Using Mugen's distracting rage, Jin slowly spread the lube on his fingers. When his slick finger met Mugen's entrance, the wild man's eyes widened as the anger drained out of those beautiful eyes, "Does it hurt?"

Mugen looked away, his cheeks rosy, "It's just weird. Don't know why you enjoy this."

Jin smirked as he pumped his finger into Mugen. He was truly grateful Mugen was allowing him the chance to top him. Before long he added a second finger as he stroked Mugen's cock. The wild man may not be making any noise, but Jin knew Mugen felt good. With every push into his wild man, Mugen would marginally push back. Twisting his hand and scissoring his fingers Jin Kept stretching Mugen slowly. He wanted to let out a victorious laugh when Mugen's body twitched and he let out a breathy gasp. Brown eyes met his with both surprise and question. Jin began to brutalize that spot, wanting Mugen to be a complexly destroyed mess on the sheets.

Mugen couldn't control his voice anymore under Jin's onslaught. He both hated and loved the sensations rolling through his body. It felt really good, but his loss of control was a hard thing for him to accept. He desperately wanted to turn the tables on Jin, to have more control over this, but this moment was Jin's. When Jin's fingers left his body Mugen sent a silent prayer up to the gods for the break.

"How do you want to do this?" Jin's voice was soft as his samurai gently ran his hand up Mugen's back.

"This is good." Mugen answered.

He didn't want Jin to see his face through this. He couldn't control himself and was absolutely sure it showed. A soft chuckle sounded behind him as Mugen buried his face in Jin's pillows. He tried to keep himself from tensing when he felt Jin press against him. It didn't hurt like he thought it would, but having Jin fill him felt strange.

Jin held his breath as Mugen's body swallowed him. His hands were tight on Mugen's hips as he pressed deep. He wanted to say something, anything, but his throat was closed tight from the mind numbing pleasure of being inside Mugen's tight ass.

"Get on with it. You're not gonna break me."

Jin leaned down and rested his forehead against Mugen's back, "No, but I might."

Mugen pushed back against him, drawing a hoarse groan from Jin's throat. "That good, huh?"

Jin didn't have to see Mugen's face to know the wild man was grinning wide. Jin pulled from Mugen then thrust back hard. The resulting groan was a welcome response.

Mugen felt embarrassed about the noises exiting his mouth from Jin's powerful thrusts. Every jarring motion sent liquid fire rolling through his veins. Gripping the sheets tighter, Mugen pushed back to meet every thrust. He had not expected such an mind numbing feeling to overtake him. Jin's hand slid into his hair, gripping a handful and pulling his head back. The powerful sensations of being manhandled were more than Mugen could take. He turned his head and met Jin's mouth with a passionate kiss. The change in position allowed Jin to slam into that sensitive spot inside him drawing yet another embarrassing sound from his throat. Reaching out, Mugen gripped the headboard tightly as his other hand went to his cock. There was no way he was going to last.

Jin released Mugen's mouth and bit down on his shoulder. He was close. Reaching down, Jin wrapped his hand around Mugen's to aid in stroking the wild man's shaft. Picking up his pace, Jin held Mugen close as he lost it, filling his wild man with his release as Mugen's body tightened around him from his own release.

He slid from Mugen's body and dropped to the bed on his back. Mugen rolled onto his while he panted. Jin turned to look at his lover as he lay on the bed, eyes closed, chest heaving. He wanted to reassure himself that Mugen had enjoyed it, but he couldn't form the words.

"Well, that was different." Mugen's dark eyes opened to look at Jin, "Didja enjoy it?"

Jin laughed as he covered his face with his hand and nodded. Leave it to Mugen to ask what he couldn't.

"Don't be thinking this will be happening frequently."

Jin dropped his hand to look at Mugen, "So it could happen again?"

Mugen looked up at the ceiling, "I didn't hate it."

That was as close of a yes as Jin was going to get. Then he started in surprise as Mugen burst into motion. His wild man was above him, "Now for payback."

Jin squeaked as Mugen gripped his thighs and pushed them up until his knees touched his shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna cum without any touch to your cock."

Jin gasped as Mugen's mouth covered his ass. True to his word, Mugen had tormented him. Every time he reached for his aching member, Mugen would pin his hand either above his head or at his sides and fuck him all the harder. By the end Jin had sprayed them both as he hoarsely screamed out through his orgasm.

They lay on the bed completely exhausted, bodies completely wreaked. "At least I won't be the only one with a sore ass in the morning."

Jin laughed at Mugen's true statement. Then strong arms surrounded him, pulling him close as Mugen buried his nose in Jin's hair. Jin tried to turn to look at Mugen, but the arms around him tightened. Then he felt something wet run across his skin. His hand clasped Mugen's as he began to worry.

"Thank you." Mugen whispered. It was clear that his powerful lover was crying, "Thank you for not dying."

Jin closed his eyes tightly as tears prickled his eyes. "Anytime."

They lay there holding tightly to each other until sleep finally washed over them.

***************************************************************************************************

How Sasuke had arrived at the Aftershock he couldn't say. He couldn't remember anything from leaving the warehouse to this moment. Everyone was celebrating their victory, and though they had every right, Sasuke felt bitter about it. This victory had come because his brother had been killed. Sure Itachi had been consumed by the evil that had filled his heart, but in the end he was still Sasuke's older brother. A brother he had loved so very much growing up. Looking down at his hands, he could still see the blood that seeped from Itachi's body. He wanted to scream at them, to tell them what this victory had cost them, had cost him, but his throat was too tight.

A body spread his arms and wrapped around him. Pink hair filled his vision as another body pressed against his back.

"Let's go home." A deep voice vibrated through him from behind. He was gently led from the building. All the while he was held by one person or the other until they entered their home. Sasuke looked around, not realizing what was going on. He felt hands on him, felt warm air surrounding him, and then warm water was flowing over his skin. The hands were rubbing cloth over his body slowly washing the evidence of what he had done from his pale skin. Before long he began to come to, pulling from his haze of shock. Sakura was standing in front of him as she finished washing him. Turning he met Gin's blue eyes as the man wrapped his arms around him. He didn't speak, words were not needed. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and this time he returned her embrace. He heard sobbing and was socked when he realized it was coming from him. He tried to fight it but his body only shook harder.

"Just let it out." Gin said from behind him.

He did. He cried while they dried him, while they dressed him and as they laid him in bed surrounding him with their love.

When Sakura had seen Sasuke enter the building covered in blood she had been afraid. Fearful he had been injured, but the dull look in his eyes as he looked around spoke of a different type of wound. She knew then Sasuke had been the one to take Itachi's life. As he lifted his hands to look at them Gin and Sakura had surrounded him. They knew he needed comfort, needed to be reminded of what was here, who was here.

He was so cold as she held him, her worried eyes had went to Gin, but there was only a quiet understanding there. It was as if Gin understood this kind of reaction. He had quietly led them home and instructed Sakura on what they should do.

Now they lay in bed holding Sasuke's sleeping form between them. There were still tears rolling down his face but at least the sobbing had stopped. A hand gently caressed her cheek. Looking up into Gin's haunted eyes Sakura smiled, "He'll be okay. I promise."

She nodded as Gin wrapped his arms around both Sasuke and her.

***************************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room with his family and friends. His father, Sephiroth, and Kimimaro were currently in surgery, leaving their family in varying states of worry. Tsunade decided to personally oversee Kimimaro's surgery. Even though everyone's injuries were life threatening, Kimimaro had the added weight of holding Inutaicho's life in his hands. Being human put his injuries at the top of the list. That being said, Tsunade had personally picked the two working on Inutaicho and Sephiroth.

Byakuya sat at his side with Yazoo's head in his lap. The poor boy had finally passed out after the torturous waiting. Kadaj sat near the door of the waiting room chewing on his thumb nail and Loz sat on the floor near Kadaj's feet. Even Inukimi looked rough as she sat rocking Mai while she slept.

The waiting was killing him. He wanted to get up and start pacing but he knew that would just add to the tension of the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his best friend. However, Byakuya was not looking at him. Following Byakuya's eyes to the door, Sesshomaru saw the three surgeons approaching. He was on his feet in an instant drawing the attention of everyone in the waiting room. Most of them were on their feet as Tsunade entered the room.

"They have all pulled through. I will be keeping Kimimaro in an ICU room with Inutaicho for observation. The bullet went through Kimimaro's lung, tearing a good chunk out, but he will make a full recovery do to Inutaicho's demonic influence. Inutaicho was lucky. The bullet that left Kimimaro missed his heart by a hair's breath, but he has already begun to heal."

The heavy air around them lightened only marginally. Tsunade's eyes rested on Sesshomaru. "Sephiroth had two knife wounds and was lucky they didn't do more damage. His recovery will be a long one."

Her eyes stayed on his, he knew she was glossing over the details because Sephiroth's brothers were in the room. Looking around Sesshomaru asked, "Can we visit them tonight?"

"Yes. I have already set up rooms." Turning to the triplets, she said, "The nurse will take you to your brother's room. He will be there shortly."

As everyone began filing out, Sesshomaru stepped back to wait. Once everyone had left, Tsunade turned to him once again. "I know I don't have to tell you what happened."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. I could smell it on the enemy and Sephiroth."

She nodded, "Sesshomaru, that man really did some serious damage. Sephiroth can not leave for a while and when he does he will still need extensive care. This goes without saying, but you will be unable to mate with him until his insides completely heal."

Sesshomaru already knew that. Even his inner demon was in agreement. They would not harm their mate. "May I go to his room now?"

Tsunade nodded and turned to lead the way.

When he entered the room the boys were already huddled around their brother. He looked so pale.

"How long before he wakes?" Yazoo asked.

"He is responsive. So, whenever he is ready he will wake."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru whispered through his tightening throat.


	37. Chapter 37

Sephiroth felt like he was floating in a dark void. There was no pain, no emotion, it was almost peaceful. There were noises all around him muttering within the darkness, but too quiet to hear. He knew something had happened to him, but he refused to let it invade the darkness. At least he tried, but there was a soft push against his awareness, demanding he answer its call. Opening his eyes he watched the darkness slowly recede as his world righted itself, leaving him standing in glaring white. He turned when he heard his name only to have his arms filled with a sobbing woman. Frowning he placed his arms around her back in a soothing gesture.

"I'm so sorry." She kept saying over and over. 

Her voice sounded familiar to him. Gently, Sephiroth grabbed her and pushed her to arms length away. Pale blue eyes met his and Sephiroth's heart fluttered. "Mother."

Her hands were on his cheeks, "I'm so sorry I left you alone."

He jerked her back into his arms with a sob. He didn't care that she was not supposed to be here, all he knew was he needed his mother's comfort.

"Oh, my sweet boy." She cooed as she held him to her heart. "I'm so sorry I left you, but you have done so well. Your brothers are amazing, and look at you. So grown up and handsome."

His heart lightened with every endearment, and each uttered word healed old woulds. That is, until a snap of a vision. Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Inutaicho.

Sobering instantly, like being drown in arctic waters, he pulled back. Sephiroth could see the confusion on his mother's face from his sudden change. "Who is the father?"

Her body jerked as if he had struck her, "You know he answer."

"Who?" He barked.

Jenova took a step back and leveled her gaze upon him. "Inutaicho."

There was a voice in the darkness silently screaming in his head, fueling the fear he felt deep inside. It cautioned him against trusting the demons and continued the barrage of images in his head. Scenes of his life trying to help his brothers, of their struggles, of his abduction, and of the rescue. He may not have been completely conscious, but he had seen Sesshomaru in his true form. The massive demon dog attacking, frightened him. What would he do if Sesshomaru turned that form upon him? 

There was laughter emanating from the darkness. When his mother turned her head to look behind him, Sephiroth uttered a single word, "Leave."

Her eyes snapped back to his, wide with alarm, "Sephiroth."

"Leave!" He yelled, driving his mother's image away along with the light. Darkness quickly filled the void as pain began to wreak havoc on his body.

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth frowned while his eyes roamed over white ceiling tiles. A beeping sound reached his ears as he became aware of something covering his face. Reaching up he pulled the clear plastic mask from him. He tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. 

Turning his head, Sephiroth saw Sesshomaru laying on his chest with his hand wrapped in his. Sephiroth's heart tightened at the sight of dark circles under the demon's eyes. Reaching up he went to touch Sesshomaru's hair but froze as another image assaulted his psyche. His brothers being dragged away while screaming for him to save them.

He hissed as he snatched his hand away from the demon causing Sesshomaru to jerk awake. Amber eyes focused on him and filled with relief. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but Sephiroth cut him off, "Did you know?"

Confusion colored Sesshomaru's eyes. "What?"

The bitter taste of fear and anger took over, "Did you know they were your brothers?!"

The look that crossed Sesshomaru's face answered his question.

Kadaj jerked awake from the sound of Sephiroth's distressed voice. His brothers also jolted awake to stare in horror as Sephiroth screamed at Sesshomaru. Every time Sesshomaru tried to speak Sephiroth would brutally interrupt him with scathing names and heart wrenching words. Kadaj didn't know what to do. His brothers were next to him shaking from the fury filling the room. The event ended when Sephiroth shouted at Sesshomaru to get out over and over, louder and louder. With no other option left for him, Sesshomaru left the room.

Kadaj slowly approached the bed, "Brother?"

Sephiroth's eyes snapped to his, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The anguish in his brother's voice tore at him. The look of complete betrayal in Sephiroth's eyes broke his heart. The next instant Sephiroth's eyes hardened, "We have to leave."

He tried to get out of the bed, but nurses flooded the room and held him down, "I have to get you away!"

Sephiroth was yelling at the nurses while they held him down. Another entered the room with a needle and pumped the contents into the IV tube. Almost instantly Sephiroth began to relax, mere seconds more, he was asleep. 

"What happened?" Tsunade snapped from the doorway as she entered the room with Sesshomaru. Kadaj was at a loss for words as Tsunade began looking over his brother's wounds. 

"Itachi must have told him everything." Sesshomaru answered with a quiet voice.

Kadaj turned to Sesshomaru. The demon watched Tsunade tend to Sephiroth with sad eyes. There were no lies there.

"Everything." Loz asked quietly.

At Sesshomaru's nod Yazoo's eyes filled with tears, "Oh god."

Kadaj sat down hard in the chair in the corner. Could there be anything more tragic? He kept going over Sephiroth's shouted words trying to prove to himself that Sesshomaru was wrong. That the horrific events of the last year had not been revealed to the one person he never wanted to know. That was sadly not the case. Everything they had endured were in those terrifying words that exited his brother's mouth. Turning to the demon, Kadaj remembered one more thing. Something he never knew. "I heard brother say something about our father. Is it true? Are you.... Is the Yokai lord...."

Sesshomaru finally turned to him and simply stated, "Yes."

Sesshomaru spent the next few minutes answering the boys questions while watching Tsunade look over Sephiroth. What had happened? He never thought that learning this would drive Sephiroth crazy.

A hand gently grabbed his arm. Turning he looked down into Kadaj's concerned eyes, "He will come around. He is just in shock."

Tsunade sighed loudly as she turned to them, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I'm going to need you to leave for a while. He can not afford to have another outburst like this one."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. He knew Tsunade was right. Clinching his teeth, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

"Just until morning. He has been trough a lot today."

Sesshomaru walked away from Sephiroth's room. He felt numb inside, cold like the deepest darkest winter night. The scene in Sephiroth's room played in his head. Every scathing comment, every screamed word filled with fear. That acidic scent of fear was burned into his nose. How could he fix this? Kadaj had assured him that Sephiroth was just in shock and to give him until the morning. Stopping in the hallway, Sesshomaru looked around, unsure of where he had wondered. The sign stated he was still in the I.C.U. ward so he turned around to find his father's room. Rounding a corner, he saw Inuyasha standing near the doorway of his fathers room watching through the window. Sesshomaru approached his brother and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inside, his father lay in one bed and Kimimaro in the other. Sleeping in the chair between them was his mother. Sesshomaru gently pulled his shaking brother into his arms. He held onto Sesshomaru tightly as Inuyasha tried to keep a lid on his emotions, not an easy task for his hanyo brother. 

Looking into the room, Sesshomaru saw his mother stir. Her amber eyes slid open a moment before they found his position. He lowered his head to rest on Inuyasha's as a gentle smile crossed his mother's face. Standing, she brushed Inutaicho's bangs back, placed a kiss on his forehead, and turned to Kimimaro to repeat the gesture. She then turned and headed to the door. Sesshomaru held onto his brother knowing Inuyasha would bolt the moment Inukimi opened the door.

Sure enough, when the latch clicked, Inuyasha tried to pull away.

"Hello mother."

"Sesshomaru." She said politely then her eyes dropped to his brother. Nodding slightly she gently said, "Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru felt his brother's body jerk in surprise, "If you would like, you can go inside and visit your father."

Inuyasha looked up at him for verification of what had occurred. Sesshomaru gave him a gentle push and told him to go into the room. Inuyasha needed no more encouragement, he nodded to Inukimi and entered the room. They watched Inuyasha approach Inutaicho's bed and slide his hand into his father's.

"I plan to make amends to that boy for my wrath. It was never his fault he was born. I should not have punished him so."

Reaching over, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders and pulled her close, "I'm glad."

"Now, tell me what caused the pain in your eyes." His mother demanded sternly.

"Hopefully nothing serious." Sesshomaru answered, hoping that would stave off his mother's nature to worry over him, but it was not to be. Her amber eyes bored into him, demanding an explanation. "As you are aware, this day was traumatic. Sephiroth woke up and had an emotional break."

His mother frowned at his words, but he gently squeezed her, "I'm sure it was due to the sedative used during surgery. Everything will be better once he has rested more."

Inukimi nodded to her son, but she could hear the doubt in his voice. Something had happened and her son did not want to share it. Turning back to the window she decided to give her son some room for now, but if this wasn't resolved soon she planned to get involved.

********

Sephiroth floated in blessed darkness. The inky embrace keeping his mother's spirit at bay. He could feel her trying to reach him, but he refused to let her in. She never truly trusted him. If she had, she would have told him about Inutaicho. The comfort of the darkness seemed to agree as it wrapped itself tighter around him. Then Sesshomaru's image flashed before him and his heart skipped a beat. He was angry that Sesshomaru had kept such a secret from him, but yelling at the demon, driving him from the room, was that really what he wanted? He could still see the soul crushing pain in Sesshomaru's eyes as he left the room.

The darkness around him seemed to shiver in fury as it began to tighten around him, whispering in his ears. Sephiroth may not hear words but the emotions that surged through him were powerful. Fear the Yokai would take all he had left in this world. Anger over Sesshomaru's lack of trust in him, his lack of love. For if the demon truly loved him, would he have kept such a secret? No, he would have taken them all and ran. He would have protected them from the demon lord.

Slowly Sephiroth became conscious to his environment. His body still hurt badly. Was he even healing? Usually he healed so fast, so why was it taking so long?

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth was greeted with the sight of Tsunade hovering over the monitors as she talked to his brothers. He wasn't listening to her words, only the hurricane of emotion from within the darkness inside him. 

She was the reason, the darkness whispered to him.

"Get out." Sephiroth snarled.

Her blue eyes snapped to his in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"I said Get Out." He answered, raising his voice as fury circulated through him. How dare this woman keep him in such pain. What reason would she have...? It had to be because the Yokai wanted it. She was forcing him to remain in the hospital. "I refuse to be treated by you or any of your doctors. Transfer me somewhere else now!" Sephiroth shouted, "I will not be treated by you!"

"Brother." Kadaj called as he rushed to Sephiroth's bed, but his brother didn't see him. He only glared at Dr. Tsunade as if she embodied all that was evil in this world.

"Very well. I'll leave, but you are not stable enough for transport. I can call another hospital to see if they have a doctor that will come here to see you. Will that be satisfactory?" Tsunade's frosty voice dropped the temperature in the room.

"Fourth Street General Hospital." Sephiroth hissed. He knew that hospital well, having taken the boys there many times as they grew up. It was a hospital related to the Akatsuki, and to Zaraki. There was no way any doctor there would be in the Yokai pocket.

Tsunade gritted her teeth hard as she hissed, "Fine."

Sephiroth watched the woman leave the room with satisfied eyes. As soon as the other doctor got here he would convince them to get him out of here quickly. Maybe they would have time before the Yokai took his brother's. Turning he saw them huddled around his bed. Kadaj looked particularly nervous as he stood there staring at him. They all seemed hesitant, and fearful as they settled around him. Letting out a sigh, Sephiroth realized he had caused this tension with his outbursts. They didn't know what was going to happen, so they would most likely think he was loosing his mind. His heart hurt that he had caused them so much pain.

Kadaj opened his mouth a couple times as if to say something, but closed it like he was considering his words carefully. Finally he settled on asking how he felt.

"Like hell." Sephiroth answered with a raspy voice.

Kadaj dropped his eyes to his hands as he sat in the bedside chair, "I'm guessing you have questions."

"Only one." Sephiroth answered as Kadaj looked up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hated you so much for leaving us to Itachi's cruelty. I didn't know at the time." Kadaj closed his eyes and dropped his head, "He lied to us. When we realized what you had been doing for our sake, we knew we couldn't tell you." His eyes opened up to meet his with so much sadness in them. "We didn't want you to feel guilty over something you were not at fault for."

Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to comfort Kadaj, but the truth was painful, "It is my fault."

Kadaj reached up and wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's.

"Had I not met Zaraki, you boys would never have been in that situation."

Kadaj shook his head hard, "No, I would still have acted out. Maybe not to an extreme enough to get Itachi's attention, but definitely enough to get myself in trouble."

Sephiroth wished this moment could last forever, but life would not stay still for them. squeezing his brother's hand lightly, he asked, "Did you know that... that he...that they are your..."

Sephiroth hated that he was stuttering, but he couldn't say the names of the demons. Just thinking of Sesshomaru was enough to cause his heart to both hurt painfully and pound in his chest. 

"No. We didn't know." Kadaj answered, "Sesshomaru told us after you were knocked out. He said..."

"That doesn't matter." Sephiroth dismissed with a wave of his hand. He didn't want to listen to any of the excuses the demons had given his brothers. "We need to get you boys away from here."

Once the doctor from Forth Street General arrived he would convince them that he was in danger by staying here. "He won't have you. You need to pack the essentials, leave anything unimportant."

"Seph.."

"No, the dog bastards will not have you." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kadaj smiled and leaned in to place a hand on Sesshomaru's forehead, "It's okay. We will pack, but you need to stay here until the doctors say you are healed. We can't go anywhere if you become ill from your injuries."

Kadaj felt his heart sink from the wild look in his brother's eyes. It was like he was a different person, like the brother he had always known was no longer there. Sephiroth whispered two paranoid words, "They'll know."

Kadaj shook his head gently, "No. We have become good at lying. Please, brother, allow yourself to heal."

Sephiroth settled back into the pillow as Loz took the pain medicine pump button into his hand.

"You have to cut ties to them all." Sephiroth began as Loz pressed the button. "Sesshomaru, Yokai, Kuchiki."

The last name was drawn out as Sephiroth's eyes slid shut and he went back to sleep.

Yazoo turned to Kadaj and hissed, "How could..."

Kadaj shushed him harshly, than stood and walked to the door. Yazoo and Loz were quick to follow him out of the room, down the hallway, and onto the outdoor patio. Yazoo quickly grabbed him and jerked him around, but Kadaj didn't let him start his upcoming rant. "I had to say that to keep him calm. Sephiroth can not have another episode like he had earlier."

Yazoo's whole body jerked from the reminder of his brother being restrained by the nurses. Kadaj continued with a gentle voice, "Until he heals we need to do whatever we can, but I am not giving up on what we have here. Sephiroth is in shock, and it is our job as his brothers to help him until he gets better."

Reaching out he placed his hands on his brothers' shoulders, "It is our turn to help our brother."

Loz and Yazoo nodded as Kadaj pulled them into a tight embrace, "Yazoo, go back to Byakuya's. You haven't been sleeping well. Loz, go sit with Sephiroth for now. I'm going to go rest a bit then I'll come back and take over. We are going to take turns sitting with Sephiroth until his mind has settled and our brother is back to who he was before."

They stood there holding each other for a short time, then Loz and Yazoo turned to enter the hospital. Kadaj watched them go, then tilted his head back until the night sky was the only thing in his vision. He felt tears prickling the back of his eyes as he tried to stay calm. So much had happened in such a short period of time. He needed somewhere where he could decompress, somewhere where he could hide and think.

A thought flashed through his mind as he dropped his head. His resolve settled around his shoulders as he stormed back into the hospital. Turning down one hall to the next, Kadaj quickly approached his destination. Stopping at the closed door, Kadaj jerked it open and marched into the room, past the surprised patient to drop onto the only stuffed chair in the room. Snatching the TV controller, Kadaj began changing the channel in search of something to watch.

Zaraki lay in the bed surprised as Kadaj changed channels on the television. He had not been in this room for long and had only just found out about the massive war between the Akatsuki, the Yokai, and the Kuchiki. He surely was not expecting Sephiroth's brother to enter so abruptly and take over like he owned the damned place. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kadaj shot him a venomous look, then turned back to the TV. Gritting his teeth against the epic tantrum he was about to throw, Zaraki watched Kadaj for a moment. He knew Sephiroth was in the hospital, but he didn't know why. He wanted to ask the boy, but the pained look on Kadaj's face held the question back. There was no way Kadaj would come into this room if Sephiroth had died from his injuries, so something else had driven the boy to seek shelter in an enemies room. What in hell was going on?

********

Tsunade walked into her office and threw her stethoscope, "Little bastard."

Picking up the phone she dialed the head of the surgical unit at Fourth Street General Hospital. 

"Dr. Unohana speaking."

Tsunade let out a deep sigh, "Hello Retsu. It's Tsunade."

"Good day to you. How may I help you?" Retsu's cheerful voice brought a smile to her face. Tsunade had never actually met Dr. Unohana but they interacted on many occasions over many different patients. Tsunade respected her vast knowledge and her cooperative nature.

"I'm afraid I need your assistance with a patient. Is there any way you could come here for a consult?"

"I'm free tomorrow, or do you need me sooner?" Retsu's voice held concern and curiosity.

"I could use you as soon as you are available." Tsunade answered. They worked out the best time for Dr. Unohana to arrive, and then said their goodbyes. Tsunade let out a dramatic sigh as she dropped her head to the back of her chair and looked up at the clock. Retsu had not given her a specific time frame for when she would arrive, but if what Retsu had said was any indication, Tsunade estimated the good doctor would be done with her work in around five to six hours. Pulling out the bottle she kept in her desk, Tsunade uncorked it and decided she would shirk off the rest of her duties for the day. After all, she had been extremely busy since the damned turf war. She deserved some down time.

********

Zaraki used the controller on the bed to lay it down as Ikkaku left the room. Turning he looked over to the chair where Kadaj now slept. It had been a couple hours since the boy had entered the room, but seeing the boy sleeping in the chair mystified him. Wasn't he the one who allowed Itachi to do all those terrible things to him and his brothers? Things Zaraki regretted. He couldn't say he never knew what Itachi was forcing them to do, because he knew in all the glaring details, but he sincerely regretted giving Itachi so much power. Keeping his eyes on the boy, Zaraki felt a small tingling of protectiveness over Kadaj. There was no way he would allow anyone else to destroy the lives of Kadaj and his brothers.

"Strange." Zaraki whispered. He should be feeling this for Sephiroth not for the little feisty brother that had always had a knack of pissing him off. A smirk crossed his face as he felt his exhaustion take over and he allowed sleep to take him.


	38. Chapter 38

As Zaraki slowly came awake the first thing his eyes searched for was the young man, Kadaj, but the chair he had been sleeping in was empty. With a sigh, he reached for the bed controls to raise the head into a more comfortable position. He had been hoping to at least try to get the young man to talk to him because Kadaj looked like he really needed someone. Zaraki knew he may not be the right person for the job because of his past with Sephiroth and Itachi, but he felt a strange need to help Kadaj.

The door to his room clicked drawing his attention. As the door opened he let a smile pull at the corner of his mouth when he saw Sara. She looked a little worse for wear with bandages still covering parts of her body from the injuries inflicted by Ulquiorra. She slowly walked across the room and sat in the stuffed chair Kadaj had vacated sometime during his nap.

"How are your injuries?"

She smiled at the inquiry, "I assure you I feel much better than you."

Zaraki chuckled at her sweetly spoken statement.

"Seriously, I may need a week more before I can bodyguard for you again."

"What about information gathering?" He asked, determination now coloring his mood.

"Depends on the information." She answered as she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Sephiroth is in this hospital along with Inutaicho. I need to know what's going on with both of them."

Sara nodded her head, "I can do that. When would you like a report?"

"As soon as you can." Zaraki answered. It was time he tried to make amends for his failure concerning Sephiroth and his brothers. Perhaps in doing so he may make it into the Yokai Lord's good graces. His mind shifted back to Kadaj. What he truly wanted was to see the darkness in that boys eyes lifted. To see him happy and smiling. Dropping his head to the pillow he cursed his wondering mind. What the hell was he thinking?

********

Unohana stood beside Sephiroth's bed, her long hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can not authorize a transfer at this time. Please remain patient until your body heals a bit more."

"Than I want someone else." Sephiroth snapped

The doctor's smile did change one bit, but Sephiroth suddenly felt as if she would wrap her hands around his throat. "I'm very sorry, Sephiroth, but are you questioning my ability to take care of you?"

He actually felt his body push further into the bed and let out a squeaked "No." Clearing his throat he forced his voice to work normally, "No doctor, I just do not want to be in this hospital anymore."

The deadly aura lifted, allowing him to release the breath he had been holding.

"I understand, but you need to heal. Would it put you at ease if I told you no one will tend to you other than myself and the two nurses I have brought with me?"

Unohana watched the mixture of emotions cross the man's face. When he nodded his acceptance, she quickly went over what she had planned for his treatment and then she introduced her nurses. Leaving the room, Unohana felt a frown pull on her mouth. There was something off about the young man. Weaving through the halls she walked into Tsunade's office. The blonde sat behind her desk, head back, feet on the desk with a half empty bottle of clear alcohol sitting on the surface. As she walked further in, Unohana noticed another empty bottle in the trash. "Is that not against policy?"

Tsunade cracked her eye open to look at her. Then she smiled and dropped her legs off the desk, "I don't have patients and I happen to both own and run this fine establishment."

Unohana chuckled as she sat down at the desk, "I saw the patient."

Tsunade hissed as she poured herself another drink, "That brat is pissing me off."

She threw back the shot and slammed the glass onto the desk, "I have other patients who are far more dramatic, but to order me out of a room in my own hospital."

She poured herself another shot and drank it.

"Lady Tsunade." The blonde looked at her through narrow eyes as she wrapped her hand around the bottle. "I fear the situation may be more complicated than a stubborn young man."

Tsunade's brows furrowed as she stared at Unohana in confusion.

"I'm not sure what it is, but it's like there is something else wrong. I get an uneasy feeling from his eyes. Much like someone who has been possessed or even something in the mind that has been altered, broken."

Tsunade cursed as she began searching her desk, "How could I have forgotten."

Unohana wanted to say it was most likely the booze that caused the memory loss, but she kept wisely silent. Unlike her, Tsunade's temper was not easily contained; more so when she was drinking. Just as Unohana was about to ask what it was the blonde was looking for, Tsunade tossed a folder at her. She eyed the blonde suspiciously, then opened the folder. Her heart slammed against her ribs, "An Uchiha?"

"Yep." Tsunade said as she grabbed her bottle and closed it.

"It is possible the Uchiha may have done something."

"It is more than possible." Tsunade agreed as she stood, "Come with me."

Unohana stood, "Where to?"

"To someone who may be able to help us understand what is going on and how to treat Sephiroth."

********

He was screaming but no sound came out. The Yokai Lord had his brothers and he couldn't move to take them back. With one last demand of his body, Sephiroth broke free of his restraints and started after his brothers. White fur obscured his vision. Looking up he saw a snarling canine face with Sesshomaru's demon markings. He tried to speak, but fear crippled him as a mouthful of teeth descended.

Sephiroth jerked awake and looked around the room in panic. Closing his eyes when he realized he was in the hospital still. Running his hands down his face he slowed his rapid breath. A commotion in the hallway drew his attention. He quickly looked around the room, but his ever present brothers were not here. He started to sit up to grab the phone when his door was jerked open. Eyes wide and heart thundering, Sephiroth stared at an obviously angry Sesshomaru.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru barked at him bringing forward his nightmare, "I've been told you will not allow me to visit."

"I don't want to see you." Sephiroth gasped out through each panicked breath. His voice shook as he said, "Leave."

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat at Sephiroth's words but the unmistakable scent of fear calmed his raging demon. The fear from the last time he saw him was intensified, the scent nearly ten times as potent. Why was Sephiroth so afraid of him?

"Leave," Sephiroth said louder than before, "I never want to see you again!"

Sesshomaru flinched as the last of Sephiroth's words were screamed at him. Kadaj rushed to Sephiroth's side trying to calm him, but Sephiroth kept raging on. "You can't have them" and "I never want to see you again," Yelled louder with every time he repeated those words.

Every word sliced his heart, tearing open wounds only the man in the bed could create. With a pathetic whimper his demon tucked tail and burrowed deep inside him. He said nothing, just curtly bowed and left the room. His mate had rejected him. What should he do now? He placed one foot in front of the other with no real direction. He felt hollow, numb, like a void had appeared within him.

 

Yazoo walked into the hospital to take his shift with his brother when he saw Sesshomaru walking through the reception area. He was about to wave when he felt an overpowering feeling of despair. Dead eyes didn't even see him as the demon who was his half brother walked to the door. There was nothing. It was like a black hole before his eyes. Grinding his teeth, Yazoo stormed into the hospital. Stepping off the elevator, Yazoo went straight for his brother's room, but Kadaj stopped him before entering. "Sephiroth's asleep."

"What did he do?" Kadaj's eyes turned confused, "I saw Sesshomaru. He looked dead. All the life was gone. What happened?"

Kadaj's eyes grew sad, "He won't see him. He refuses."

Yazoo reached for the handle of the door, but Kadaj stopped him, "Please give him time. We'll get him to come around."

"You know that every second Sephiroth refuses to accept this, he is hurting Sesshomaru, us and himself."

"We can fix this. Please don't say anything until he heals a bit more."

"Fine." Yazoo snapped as he jerked the door open. A powerful and oppressive aura of fear nearly choked him. His brother lay on the bed. He appeared to be asleep, but he was shaking badly.

"They sedated him again." Kadaj said quietly.

"How much more can he take before this destroys him?" Yazoo asked as he turned to look at Kadaj, "Something needs to be done."

Kadaj lowered his head, his bangs sliding over his eyes. Yazoo wanted to be mad at Kadaj, but he couldn't. His brother was only doing what he thought was best. Wrapping his arms around Kadaj he whispered, "Just think on it. I know you can fix this."

********

Unohana frowned as they entered what appeared to be a long term care section of the hospital. They passed room after room of the elderly or the terminal. Her hospital did not have such a ward, why would Tsunade?

Tsunade caught Dr. Unohana's strange look. Smiling gently she softly said, "Most of the people here do not have family or insurance. I couldn't in good conscience leave them to suffer."

"It must be costly." Unohana mused.

Tsunade's eyes turned sad. "It is. I only wish I could do this for more people, but even I can not pay for them all."

Unohana nodded in silence as they passed another room. Could she do this? Could she take on a few people? How could she choose between the nearly infinite list of suffering?

She was pulled from her inner turmoil when Tsunade stopped at a door and knocked, and there was a softly spoken, "Enter."

Pushing the door open, Tsunade motioned for her to enter. Sitting at a table with a book open before him was a dark-haired man with bandages over his eyes. Unohana watched him pull his hand away from the pages of braille. Tsunade shut the door before walking up to the man. "Good day Madara."

"And to you Lady Tsunade." He answered with a slight bow of his head. Then he turned his head in her direction, "Please, come in."

He held a hand up and waved them over.

"Madara, may I introduce Dr. Retsu Unohana," He inclined his head to her, "Doctor, I introduce Madara Uchiha."

Her eyes widened upon hearing the name, "But..."

She was completely speechless. Everyone in the city knew that name. The name of the Uchiha who had been brutally murdered during an internal hostel takeover.

Madara chuckled, "As you can see, I am very much alive."

Unohana gently ran her hands over her doctor's coat to calm herself. "May I ask why you are here?"

Tsunade snorted but Madara let out another amused chuckle, "I am in hiding because I would rather continue living. That nephew of mine is one malicious man."

"About that..." Tsunade whispered. Madara turned to Tsunade with a questioning tilt of his head. She quickly relayed the recent events. The war between gangs, the kidnapping, Itachi's demise and finally their problem with Sephiroth."

"Damn that boy." Madara sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I guess you have come for advice."

Tsunade gave an affirmative noise.

"Anything would be most helpful." Unohana added.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I can not help. Itachi made sure to eliminate any possibility of my interference. I was lucky to live through the encounter with him, but without my eyes I have no way to counter his control of the man."

"Is there anything we can do?" Unohana asked.

"I wish I knew." Madara sighed as he rubbed the bandages over his eyes, "Maybe there could be something in the records on the Uchiha compound." He lowered his hands, "Itachi's little brother might be able to help get the records, but he never developed the sharingan so he will not be able to counter his brother's ability."

********

Sesshomaru sat at the desk in Byakuya's guest house, the light from the laptop illuminating the room. Leaning back in the chair he stared at the ceiling. He had shown up at Byakuya's home hours ago and asked to stay, claiming Byakuya's home was closer to the hospital, but the look on his friend's face showed his doubt in Sesshomaru's excuse. Byakuya, being a good friend, kept quiet and agreed to let him stay.

He knew it wouldn't be long before people began to hear about what had happened with Sephiroth and himself and he did not want to talk about it. Their looks of sympathy over his father's injuries and Sephiroth's abduction were already on his nerves. 

The room darkened as his laptop went to sleep. With a sigh he went to his bed and laid down. He felt so tired but sleep would not come easily. He had work he needed to do but he just didn't feel up to staring at the computer at this moment. Closing his eyes he decided he would work on the reports later.

********

Sara walked down the hallway away from the room where Madara was staying. It was not often she felt surprise, but hearing the previous Akatsuki lord was alive was a bit startling. Everyone knew Itachi had been suspected of taking his uncle's life. The news coverage over the gang war that left the city in shambles at the time were more than enough evidence for the people in the seedier under-layer of the city. So to find out the man was alive and hiding? Sara shivered.

"Excuse me, but this section is off limits to visitors."

Sara turned towards the sweet sounding voice, thankful to the woman for ripping her out of her thoughts. "I apologize, but I'm lost. My guide seems to have forgotten about me and I dearly needed to use the restroom."

"Are you related to a patient?" Sara could hear the doubt in the woman's voice.

"Yes. Kenpachi Zaraki." Sara answered as sweetly as possible.

"Oh." The nurse said with a startled tone, "He is not in this ward. I can lead you to his room. There is a restroom there as well."

"That would be very helpful. Thank you." She answered with a smile, and then reached out with her hand. The nurse gladly took it and told her co-workers she would be back. It didn't take long for her to get back to Zaraki's room.

She entered and could hear the big man's even breathing. Walking to the chair she sat down to wait for him to wake. As she sat in the quiet room, Sara's mind began to drift. Even with Itachi gone there were still lingering reminders of his destructive reign. Would they ever be rid of that man's memory?

********

Tsunade snarled as she hung up her phone. That was the third time she tried to reach Sesshomaru, but his cell phone went straight to voice-mail.

"I'm guessing he does not wish to be disturbed." Unohana gave a frustrated smile.

"Honestly I do not blame him." Tsunade whispered as she began scrolling through her phone list, "I'll see if Inuyasha can help."

********

Inuyasha was on his way home when his phone rang. Miroku answered it for him and turned on the speaker phone.

"Inuyasha, it's Tsunade."

"Hello doctor. Is everything okay?" He asked with a frown.

"Everyone is doing fine but we have a bit of a situation with Sephiroth." It didn't take her long to relay the information.

"I'll go talk to Sasuke and have him call you, but if what this contact is saying is true, he may not be much help."

"Anything will be of value, no matter how small."

After ending the call Inuyasha turned his car around.

"You're not going to call him." Miroku said as he put Inuyasha's phone away.

"I needed an excuse to check on him." Inuyasha answered.

********

Inutaicho slowly regained consciousness. His body hurt but he knew some of it was phantom pain from Kimimaro. Opening his eyes he turned to see his wife sitting in a chair between him and his mate. She looked rough; like she hadn't been home in days.

"Hey." His voice cracked from his dry painful throat.

Her head snapped up then she reached for a plastic water bottle. Helping him up, she held the bottle while he sipped from the straw. "How long?"

"You've only been out a day. Tsunade says you're healing quickly. Even Kimimaro is doing good." She looked to his mate, "He hasn't woken yet. Apparently he had a bad reaction to the drugs, but she expects him to come out of it soon."

His wife was wringing her hands as she kept her gaze down. He had never in his life seen her so nervous and subdued. Reaching out he grabbed her hand just as a teardrop hit the back of his.

"I could have lost you." She said while wrapping his hand in hers, "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"How is everyone else?"

"You, Kimimaro and Sephiroth were the only ones that had life threatening injuries." She answered but the way she squeezed his hand told him there was more.

"Inukimi."

She looked up with such sadness in her eyes, "Sephiroth has rejected our son."

Inutaicho felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He thanked the gods Kimimaro was unconscious because that was something he didn't want his mate to feel.

"How is Sesshomaru?"

Inukimi shook her head as tears flowed from her eyes. Inutaicho pulled her into his arms as he mourned for his son. How long would he last? He was powerful, maybe they could get him through it before he faded too far.


	39. Chapter 39

Zaraki lay in his bed watching Kadaj as the boy slept. He had become so accustomed to Kadaj's surly presence that now the boy could enter the room without Zaraki's body alerting him to any kind of threat. To date, the list of people able to accomplish such a feat was Yachiru, Kagura, Sara, and now Kadaj. Zaraki gave a breathy laugh. This boy had accomplished so much in the nearly three days since his first arrival in Zaraki's hospital room.

Turning to look at the ceiling, Zaraki felt a little disappointed that in that time he was unable to get the boy to open up. They may have moved past glares to minor conversation, but any mention of Sephiroth would lead to Kadaj snatching the TV controller and shutting down. In the moments before Kadaj looked away Zaraki would catch a glimpse of intense pain in the boys eyes. The look was more than enough of a clue to tell Zaraki that Sephiroth was not getting better. If he would venture a guess, Zaraki would guess Sephiroth was getting worse and Kadaj was feeling helpless.

When Zaraki had woken to Sara sitting in his room two days ago, he had been surprised to hear of Madara's survival, but even more so that the man had no way to counter Itachi's visual power. After some debate with his assassin he determined the only one who may have a chance of solving this mess would be the dog demon's friend, Byakuya Kuchiki. So, he had sent Sara to convince the man to meet with him. So far she had been unsuccessful in getting a meeting with the Kuchiki heir. Today Sara had told him she would be taking drastic measures to obtain a meeting. He prayed she would not have to resort to anything to compromising.

A Shuffling sound reached his ears breaking him from useless pondering. Turning his head Zaraki watched Kadaj's face as he began to wake up. Deciding he didn't want to stress the boy any more than he already was, Zaraki closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep. Having watched Kadaj wake before, Zaraki listened carefully to every noise. The gentle sigh Kadaj would breath out just before opening his eyes, the creaking of the chair as he stretched his muscles, and than the heartbreaking sight of the sadness returning to his pale eyes as Kadaj realized where he was. That was the one part Zaraki hated to watch, it always pulled at a place deep within him that he did not want to accept.

The sound of the chair squeaking again indicated the boy had rose from its seat. Zaraki waited, counting the time it should take for Kadaj to reach the door, but the sound of the portal opening never came. Fighting to keep his body relaxed and his breathing even, Zaraki listened intently for what Kadaj was doing. He almost blew his cover when he felt a hand gently touch the back of his own. Why was Kadaj at his bed side?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kadaj stood over Zaraki watching his face as he slept. Why was he torturing himself? He really should hate Zaraki for everything that happened to him and his brothers, but he couldn't. It hadn't taken him long to realize Zaraki was just as much of a victim in Itachi's cruelty. Reaching up, Kadaj went to touch the big man's face but froze mere centimeters away. Kadaj could feel Zaraki's immense heat against his fingers as his hand hovered over his sleeping face. Curling his fingers into the palm of his hand, Kadaj pulled back and turned to leave the room. Laying his hand on the handle he told himself he should stop coming to this room, but he didn't really have anywhere else he wanted to go. Sure he could go to the apartment he shared with his brothers, but it was continually empty. Yazoo and Loz preferred to stay at Byakuya's home and watching the budding relationships of his brothers and the men at the Kuchiki mansion was painful. Kadaj was happy that both Yazoo and Loz found people that made them happy, but Kadaj did not enjoy the tightness in his chest when they looked at each other with such loving feelings. The pull of jealousy was always there, always taunting him with what he himself was unable to find.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing before the door to Sephiroth's room. Reaching out, Kadaj's hand lingered on the handle of the door. He wasn't sure he could take another day of this nightmare that their lives had turned into. Sephiroth was getting worse with every day that passed. Hell, every hour that passed brought a continued decline in his brother's mental state. What would he find when he entered this time?

Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it to calm him nerves and gripped the handle. Just as he put pressure on it to disengage the latch, the door was jerked open and out of his hand. His eyes widened as he saw Yazoo in the entryway, fury contorting his facial features. Yazoo didn't hesitate a moment, he pushed past him as he snarled, "I'm done."

Kadaj watched him a moment as Yazoo stormed down the hallway. Turning back to the darkened insides of the room, Kadaj felt just like the many times he had been forced into one of the private rooms in the brothel. Kadaj gently called out his brother's name as he forced his panicked body forward into the room while.

"Where have you been?" Sephiroth barked. Kadaj jumped as he turned to where his brother sat on the bed. He looked feral, like a predator ready to rip into the next unsuspecting person who had the displeasure of pissing him off.

"I fell asleep." Kadaj whispered. "Yazoo left really quickly, is everything alright?"

"Nothing he won't get over." Sephiroth snarled.

Kadaj stepped closer to his brother and sat in the chair beside the bed with his hands in his lap. It would seem Yazoo had finally reached his limit. Kadaj had cautioned Yazoo against trying to approach the subject of Sesshomaru with their brother, but since living with Byakuya, Yazoo was developing a more open personality. However, that was now clashing with whatever was wrong with their brother. Every time Yazoo tried to convince Sephiroth that the dog demons were not trying to separate the four of them, Sephiroth would loose his temper. At first Yazoo would back down, but now it would seem he couldn't.

"Are we packed and ready to go?" Sephiroth hissed, startling Kadaj out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Kadaj lied. Sephiroth would be furious to know he hadn't packed a thing. That is, if he ever got out of the hospital. If Sephiroth didn't get control of himself, Kadaj knew Dr. Unohana would have him committed to a mental facility.

Kadaj began shaking as he fought off the tears burning his eyes. He had failed his brother again, this time with his inaction. He couldn't fix this. He felt the first tear fall and realized he had no strength to stop the rest from falling.

"Just what the hell do you have to cry about?" Kadaj's head jerked up to look at Sephiroth. No, that wasn't Sephiroth anymore. The man laying on the bed was not his brother, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon this broken man.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sakura walked into the study with another stack of notebooks from the Uchiha family shrine library. She opened her mouth to let them know what she had found, but the words froze in her throat when Gin put his finger to his lips. Turning she saw Sasuke with his head laying on the table. She placed the books gently on a separate table and walked over to Gin. He moved the book in he was holding so she could curl up in his lap.

"How is he doing?" She whispered.

"The same." He answered quietly, "But the research is distracting him."

She smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder, exhaustion catching up to her. When Inuyasha had showed up to their shared apartment, she had nearly sent him away, but Sasuke had been behind her and invited him in. When Inuyasha had told them of Sephiroth's behavior Sasuke had immediately known what Itachi had done. Sakura had watched as the pain in Sasuke's eyes grew with the knowledge he didn't have the ability to counter Itachi's power. Then, determination had lite a small fire within his gaze as he told Inuyasha he would go to the Uchiha shrine library to see if he could find anything to help. Once on the grounds, Sasuke had made a direct line to the shrine while only sparing a quick glance at one home. Sakura had wanted to sneak away to look at the home, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't invade memories that Sasuke was not ready to share.

Now, as she lay in Gin's lap, she was grateful for her decision. Ever since coming here Sasuke was either completely engrossed in his studies or asleep. If she had went into that home she would have opened up painful memories for him and she couldn't hurt him that way. 

Gin's hand gently stoked her hair, distracting her from her thoughts, "Rest for a bit."

She shook her head but he assured her Sasuke would still be asleep when she woke. Reluctantly her eyes slid closed and she let her exhaustion drag her under.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Inuyasha snarled as he entered the new Yokai den. Shikamaru had called him earlier to ask for his help because he was unable to get in contact with Sesshomaru. Worried, Inuyasha had rushed to search for his brother only to come up empty handed. Rin hadn't seem him since the night of the battle. Her worry was slightly tempered because Sesshomaru's work at DDM was being completed. So he went to talk to his father. The old man had not heard from Sesshomaru but had been assured by Byakuya their son was safe.

Inuyasha felt sorrow for his brother's situation with Sephiroth, but he was also irritated that he had to pick up the slack with the Yokai. This was something he wasn't ready for. Entering the building, Inuyasha was greeted by Shikamaru, who's eyes darted to the three men that had joined him. Mugen, Miroku and Jin had demanded to come with him. Inuyasha understood Miroku's presence, the man rarely let him make large scale decisions without his input, but Mugen and Jin's demand to come had baffled him. Mugen had said he wanted to check on the Yokai because he was a member, even if he was suspended. Jin had just nodded and followed along. Now that they had arrived, Inuyasha was grateful for their unifying presence in the face of his father's Yokai group.

Shikamaru lead them deeper into the building as he apologized for bothering him, "The new Akatsuki leader just showed up and demanded to see one of the Yokai Lords and refuses to deal with me."

"Whatever." Inuyasha snapped as he continued to follow a clearly angry Shikamaru. Inuyasha knew this man was his father's most valued member, and being treated as nothing more than a low rank Yokai was not something he was used to. 

Shikamaru led them to a hastily set up meeting room where he spotted a tall man slumped in one of the chairs. As the man's light eyes met Inuyasha's, he stood and bowed. "Thank you for meeting with me Lord Inuyasha. I give my condolences for your father and pray for his speedy recovery."

The dark-haired man stood to his impressive height, the man was almost as tall as his father, "I am Coyote Stark and this is my second in command Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Stark's hand waved towards the man beside him with vibrant blue hair. Inuyasha crossed his arms and with a nod he introduced the men with him. Stark laid his hand over his heart and bowed slightly drawing a pleased smirk from Inuyasha, "So, shall we get to business?"

Stark nodded as he waited for Inuyasha to take a seat, "Lord Inuyasha, may I ask an question?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly, something about that request set his teeth on edge. He nodded his agreement to the request.

"I was wondering who it was that took down the Akatsuki member with white hair. His name was Hidan." Stark's eyes didn't miss the way Inuyasha and the human, Miroku, tensed at the sound of the man's name.

Inuyasha raised his chin slightly while he pointed between himself and Miroku he answered with a simple, "We did."

"Than you have my deepest respect. May I ask where his body went?" Stark had truly hated that man for all of the people he had killed in the name of his God Jashin. The man had even tried to kill one of the people he cared about the most, she still bore the scar of his attack. Stark's only desire now was to verify the man's death with his own eyes, but the two tensed while looking at each other.

Stark's eyes dropped to Miroku's hand as he tightly wrapped his hand around the other wrist. Stark's eyes rose to Miroku's pained features. Stark had listened to Grimmjow's report of the battle at the Aftershock and one thing that had been trivial during the report now stood out. Grimmjow had told him of a moment where there was an intense wind pulling upon him. Stark had heard of monks who possessed a destructive power, a power they held in their hands.

Inuyasha drew his attention as he asked, "Would you mind if we conducted our business with just the four of us?"

Stark had his answer than. With a nod he asked Grimmjow to exit the room with the other two men. He now knew the man who had harmed his loved one would never see this world again. That alone made this forced meeting worth upsetting the Yokai with his arrogant request.

Grimmjow followed the other two men from the room, a little irritated that he couldn't stay to find out what the demons had done with the bastard Hidan's body. He was disappointed that the human and hanyo were the ones to take out the Jashin believer. Grimmjow had wanted to fight the bastard that claimed he was immortal. Looks like he was full of hot air.

Just as he turned to ask if the two knew of anything fun to do someone came around the corner of the hallway and called out to them, "Well hello Grimmjow. I heard Mr. Stark was here to meet with the Lord's brat."

Grimmjow turned to see Shunsui Kyoraku walking up to them with a wide smile upon his face. Then he was shoved hard from behind, sending him stumbling towards the old man.

"Ojisan, show him around. Orders from Inuyasha. I have business that needs done." 

Grimmjow turned around just in time to see Mugen dragging the dark-haired quiet man along the hall. As Mugen disappeared, Grimmjow muttered, "That guy needs his ass kicked."

Kyoraku laughed, "I wouldn't bother. That Yokai reject enjoys fighting way too much."

Grimmjow turned with a frown, "Reject."

"Ya." Kyoraku said with a sigh, "He was too much for the Yokai to handle, so he was put on a permanent vacation."

"A human too much for demons." Grimmjow said with a toothy grin, "Sounds fun."

"Sure if you want to be pinned to the nearest surface with his dick up your ass."

Grimmjow barked with laughter, "That won't happen. I don't submit."

Kyoraku smiled at the blue haired man. When an idea hit him, "So, you like a good fight?"

"Does a human bleed red?"

Kyoraku shook his head at the man's words, "Come with me."

Turning from the Akatsuki member, Kyoraku walked down the hall knowing Grimmjow would follow him. Leading him down one hall to the next, Kyoraku finally stopped at the open door to the room the Yokai now used as a sparing room. A smile crossed Kyoraku's face when he heard Grimmjow's hum of approval. Crossing the room, Kyoraku picked up a couple of wooden swords. Turning, he tossed one of them to Grimmjow who caught the piece of wood and gave it a momentary frown.

A wickedly feral smile crossed Grimmjow's face as he swung the wooden blade through the air, "Like your swords, do ya?"

Kyoraku's answer was to raise his sword and take his stance.

"Sure you want to do this? I'm not exactly human." Grimmjow said as he took his stance.

Kyoraku smirked, "Neither am I."

The old man jumped forward drawing a surprised hiss from the blue haired man. They crossed swords as they dodged and weaved around each other. On one particular violent meeting of weapons, Grimmjow smiled, "Definitely not human. So, what are ya?"

"Back in the day my kind were called Shinigami."

When Grimmjow frowned Kyoraku chuckled, "A possible translation would be death god."

"Really." Grimmjow's smile split his face. Then the battle was on with a much more ferocious intensity.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Inutaicho paced the room like the caged beast he was. He had only tried to leave the room once but that damned Tsunade had caught him. He had been ready to mow her down to get to his goal, Sephiroth, when she unleashed her ultimate weapon, Kimimaro. At the time his mate was still unconscious and using a great amount of his demonic energy to heal his human body. Tsunade had suggested that his leaving Kimimaro's side would be catastrophic. Inutaicho had walked back into the room with his proverbial tail tucked between his legs from an overwhelming guilt.

But now Kimimaro was doing better. They had even been moved to a regular room, and still Tsunade refused to let him leave. So he decided that when he saw her next he was going to wring her sneaky neck.

"Is everything alright?"

Inutaicho turned to the sleepy sound of his mates spoken words. Instantly his irritation vanished as Kimimaro sat up. Inutaicho was at his side before his mate was completely up. "Everything is fine."

Kimimaro blinked sleepy eyes as he stared at him, "Liar."

A smirk graced Inutaicho's face, "I'm just frustrated."

Kimimaro snorted as he rubbed a hand over his face trying to clear his groggy mind. Usually he didn't take this long to wake up but the doctor had assured him that this was normal, that he was very lucky to be alive and his body would take time to become normal again. He had told her she was full of shit because he had been near death before and bounced back quickly.

He greatly regretted offending her after that statement. The next half hour had him cowering before her fury as she not so delicately explained that he had been seriously injured and so had his mate. Since they shared Inutaicho's demonic aura he would be feeling not only his own injuries but Inutaicho's as well. After she had left he sulked at being reprimanded by someone other than his mate and lord. It was then that Inutaicho told him of the severity of their wounds and his adverse reaction to the drugs in his body during surgery. It wasn't his mates words that saddened him, but the emotions Inutaicho tried to hide. This had been a very close call and his mate was frightened.

A hand gently caressed his cheek drawing his mind to the present. "How are you feeling?"

He turned his face into his mates hand, "Like I was shot not too long ago."

Inutaicho chuckled lightly, "The pain should fade in a couple more days."

Kimimaro looked up at his mated, "You're worried about Sesshomaru."

Inutaicho's eyes turned sad as he nodded, "I feel that if I can talk to Sephiroth, I could fix this, but Tsunade refuses to let me leave. Sesshomaru is fading, I can feel it. He won't come visit, and I can barely get him to text me. Shikamaru told me he hasn't done anything with the Yokai and poor Rin is beside herself."

Kimimaro pulled Inutaicho down onto his bed and held his mate. He could feel the pain through their connection and wished there was more he could do, but there was nothing. All they could do was wait.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Byakuya stood by his office window staring out at the guesthouse where Sesshomaru was hiding. His friend had not left that place since first arriving and had rebuffed any attempt on his part to engage the demon in conversation. He was becoming worried over his obvious depression. Inutaicho and Inuyasha had both called several times and all he could do was assure them that Sesshomaru was in a safe place.

"Lord Kuchiki." One of the men said from the other side of the closed door.

"Enter." He barked as he turned from the window.

"Sir," The man said as he opened the door, "There is a woman at the gate asking to meet with you."

"Tell her I am not meeting with anyone today."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have already told her such. She refuses to leave until she meets with you."

"Than have her car towed." He snarled. He really did not want to meet with anyone. Not while he felt so powerless to help his dearest friend.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible." Hakkai said as he entered the room. Patting the man's shoulder, Hakkai sent the man away. "Sir the woman is on foot and blind."

Byakuya frowned, "Blind?"

Hakkai had one of his smirks on his face. "You know who she is?"

"She is Zaraki's personal guard."

Byakuya frowned in anger, he had been successfully fielding Zaraki's attempts to contact him. Now the bastard was sending one of his people, his blind assassin. The audacity of that man astounded him. What was so important that he would send and assassin to meet with him? "What do you think?"

Hakkai, "I believe you should meet with her. She will only invade later while you are alone."

"So little faith in your abilities." Byakuya asked as he turned to his desk.

"In reference to her, yes." Hakkai answered honestly.

With a sigh, Byakuya sat in his chair, "Very well. Bring her in."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Stark was pleased with the meeting. He had managed to gain a peace treaty with the Yokai and with Inuyasha's group of misfits. All he needed to do was grab Grimmjow and get home. They walked towards the training room where one of the Yokai said they saw Grimmjow enter. Shikamaru opened the door and froze. Stepping forward, Stark expected to see his step son beating the hell out of one of the Yokai and compromising his treaty. What he saw stunned him.

Laying on the floor was Grimmjow with his hands pinned above his head, his legs wrapped around the man that held him prisoner with said man's tongue crammed into Grimmjow's mouth.

"Kyoraku." Shikamaru barked.

The dark-haired man jumped and turned his head to them. Grimmjow just smiled, "Hello daddy dearest."

It took everything Stark had not to laugh at Kyoraku's complete shock and mortification. The man rolled off his step son and covered his face, "You want my head now or later?"

"Perhaps later. Perhaps never. He is only my step son." Stark answered as Grimmjow gave him a filthy look. Kyoraku turned to look at him with an embarrassed and grateful smile on his face.

Stark tuned his attention to his nearly snarling step son. "Come on Grimm, time to go. Your mother's expecting you for dinner tonight."

Grimmjow patted the Kyoraku's knee as he jumped to his feet, "See ya." He shot over his shoulder.

As they walked away he heard Inuyasha say, "You're lucky he was amused or I'd have taken your head."

He didn't hear the man's response but the waves of embarrassment continued to radiate down the hall. When they exited the building, Stark turned to his wife's son to see a very broad smile on his face.

"Proud of yourself?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Grimmjow's blue eyes turned to him, humor brightening them. Stark snorted as he opened the car door.

"Never took you for one to submit to another."

Stark was surprised by the blush that colored Grimmjow's cheeks but the snarled, "Fuck you," was expected.

Grimmjow dropped into the seat of the car, "Come on."

Stark smiled inside as he sat behind the wheel. "Just remember not to tell your mother about the meeting."

Grimmjow shivered, "No problem, I ain't got a death wish."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The woman entered Byakuya's office and gave a slight bow, "Thank you for meeting with me Lord Kuchiki. I am Sara."

"Yes, I am aware of who you are. Please sit." He said politely as he motioned for Hakkai to lead her to a chair. Once she was seated he leaned against his desk, not fully trusting the assassin sent by Zaraki. "How may I help you?"

She gave a knowing smile, "Actually, Lord Kuchiki, I am here to offer Mr. Zaraki's help."

"Excuse me." He said before he could censor his mouth.

The little witch actually smiled brightly, "In truth I have come to in Mr. Zaraki's place to offer our assistance in regards to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sephiroth's situation."

"And just how is he able to help?" Byakuya snarled, unable to contain his anger any longer, "Just what could that Buffoon know about what is happening with my friend and Sephiroth."

"I would say a fair amount more than you." Sara said with a gentle smile that looked more menacing than friendly.

Byakuya stepped away from his desk to throttle the woman, but Hakkai halted him before he made a serious error in judgment. "Can I assume that Mr. Zaraki will be able to shed light on the situation in detail?"

"Yes. All we ask is you take a few moments to meet with him. I assure you he is no threat to you. He is still recovering from his near death experience."

Byakuya looked to Hakkai as the man nodded in agreement. With a sigh he turned the woman, "Very well. I'll go meet with him."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sasuke opened his eyes and for a moment he was confused. Setting up, he realized he had fallen asleep going through his families historical records. He bit back a pained groan as his back protested him sleeping in a chair. Turning his head he saw Gin sitting in the over sized chair, his head tilted back in his sleep. Sakura sat curled up on his lap, her eyes closed in slumber with Gin's arm resting on her legs. Leaning back he felt a small smile cross his mouth. Their presence had been soothing during his depression, but he could see the toll it was taking on them.

Standing, Sasuke decided to leave them to sleep in peace. Leaving the room, Sasuke gently shut the door than left the building. Standing on the wooden porch that wrapped around the front of the shrine, Sasuke looked out over the grounds of his childhood home. He could count on one hand how many times he had come back to this place since the massacre. The memories were always too much for him to handle. Whether it be anger or sorrow, the emotions were too intense for him.

Now that he stood here after taking his brother's life, he felt a sense of peace. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the long familiar street. With every step he took, it felt as if the anger and demand for retribution from the souls of lives taken too early had dissipated. It was like they knew their murderer had been punished by his own hand, and they could depart in peace. It didn't take him long to reach his goal, a simple house with the exterior paint paint peeling from years of neglect. The yard was shaggy, with weeds dominating the once beautiful flower gardens. Feeling a painful pull in his chest, Sasuke almost turned away, but resent dreams of his family kept him rooted to the spot. With a quiet sob, he sat down on the crumbling sidewalk. Memories flooding his brain, both good and one particularly bad.

Sakura woke to a hand gently stroking her leg. Opening her eyes, she sought out Sasuke's sleeping form, but when he was not there Sakura jerked upright. She turned her eyes to Gin in hopes he knew where Sasuke had wondered off to.

He was turned to the window behind them as he continued to stroke her leg. "He's out there."

Sakura turned to the window, looking for Sasuke. It didn't take her long to spot him sitting on the sidewalk in front of the house he had glanced at on their way to the shrine. Her heart broke as she watched him reach up and wipe his face, "How long has he been there?"

"About twenty minutes." Gin answered, "I woke when he left the room."

Sakura stood up and held out her hand to Gin, "Shall we go comfort our Sasuke?"

Gin took her hand and stood. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he smiled, "I believe we shall."

Sasuke felt Sakura's presence moments before she sat at his side. He didn't have to turn to see Gin was not far away as well. Sakura gently nudged his side, "Talk to me."

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath, "What is there to talk about?

"Whatever you are willing to talk about." Sakura answered as she leaned into him a bit.

Sasuke looked down at his clasped with a gentle laugh. Sakura was not one to ask how he felt when she knew, instead she went straight to the heart of the situation. Looking back up at her Sasuke could see Gin leaning against a pole just behind them. Somehow their presence was comforting. "I was remembering my brother."

He turned to look at the house, "He was a great brother growing up. Always there when I needed him. We used to have so much fun terrorizing the neighbors. His best friend Shisui was usually the instigator, and Itachi was the brains to keep us out of trouble."

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he looked down, "That changed the day that..." He swallowed hard, "The day Shisui died."

Sakura pressed into his side offering comfort for the age old pain. "I didn't know it then, but both of them had joined our uncle's gang. Itachi was home that night." He took a deep breath , "There was a fight and three members of the Akatsuki were killed. Shisui was one of them. No one knew who attacked. After Shisui's death, Itachi started changing. He stopped coming home for days at a time, until finally father tried to put a stop to it. Itachi ran away and got arrested."

He felt Gin kneel behind him and grip his shoulder. "Let's go in."

Sasuke immediately felt his heart begin racing as he stared at the door.

"We're here for you." Sakura encouraged. They gently got him to his feet and walked towards the door. Sasuke felt his body begin shaking.

"What was your mother's name?" Gin asked

"Mikoto." He answered as he began visualizing her body that day he came home.

"Did she love to cook?" Gin followed up. Sasuke immediately saw her standing in the kitchen, a smile on her face as she pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Yes. She did." Sasuke answered.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke's shaking began to calm.

"What about your father? What did he like to do?" Gin asked as they bypassed the front door and walked around back of the home.

"He loved to annoy my mother every chance he got." Sasuke said with a slight chuckle. Gin hummed with encouragement. After a moment they were walking through the back door of the home reliving some of Sasuke's better memories. The memories had him smiling until he stopped at a closed door in the hallway. Reaching up he placed his hand on the dark surface, "Father never allowed us to enter his office."

Gin let a wicked smile cross his face as he turned the handle and walked in. Both Sakura and Sasuke called out his name.

"What?" He threw over his shoulder. Sasuke took a step into the forbidden room, childhood instincts telling him he was in so much trouble, but he didn't stop. Before he knew it, he was standing in the forbidden office.

Sakura gasped, "Is that you?"

Sasuke turned to see a picture of him standing in front of Itachi and Shisui. He breathed out an affirmative as he remembered that day and the reason for the pout his five year old self carried. "Shisui had just tricked me into doing some of his community chores."

Gin and Sakura chuckled, but Sasuke's eye had moved on. There were so many memories here. Things he was sure his father had not cared about. Sasuke had often complained to his mother that his father's favorite was Itachi, but he now knew his father loved them equally.

As he looked over the office his eyes stopped on a shelf of books a startled gasp escaped his mouth as he grabbed a book out of the case. Sakura and Gin joined him while he quickly ruffled through the book, an exited smile spreading across his face. He looked up at them, "This is what I was searching for."

Sakura's eyes lit up, "But the library said it was destroyed."

Sasuke looked around the office, "I wonder why father hid it?"

Gin didn't voice his opinion, but he was sure the elder Uchiha knew Itachi would want that book, but why hide it here? Wouldn't Itachi come here to look for it? Then he looked to Sasuke and a knowing smile crossed his face. No, Itachi would have seen these pictures with Shisui and Sasuke and would have left before he fell to his own emotions.

After closing the book they left the room. Sasuke closed the door with a smile and a silent thank you to his father before leaving the home. Determination in his step, Sasuke headed back to the shrine. They had a friend to save.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Zaraki lay in his bed waiting. Sara had just informed him a few minutes ago that she had met with Byakuya Kuchiki and that the man was on his way to the hospital. With every second that ticked by, Zaraki tried not to over think this meeting. All he could do was relay what he knew of Itachi and his ability.

There was no knock on the door, no announcement that the man had arrived. The door to his room was just pushed open by the Kuchiki heir and then closed tightly. Byakuya came to a stop at the end of his bed with his arms crossed and a barely contained fury burning in his eyes. "Your assassin said you needed to meet with me about the situation with Sephiroth."

Zaraki sighed inside from the arctic tone of Byakuya's words. "Thank you for coming."

Byakuya's glacial stare was his only response to pleasantries, so he continued, "I have heard of Sephiroth's declining mental state, I am also aware of his rejection of Sesshomaru and what that entails. Itachi is the reason for Sephiroth's current condition, and Dr. Tsunade and Dr. Unohana are trying to gather as much information about the Uchiha as they can to help Sephiroth. However, they have failed to come up with any answers. I would have went to them myself but I fear they may be a bit prejudice in this situation considering my background."

"You believe I will be unbiased?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Zaraki simply stated.

Byakuya nodded at the unexpected praise from the man on the bed, "What has happened to Sephiroth?"

"Itachi had a visual power that was able to ensnare the victim's mind. Sometimes he would transport that person into an internal world, sometimes he would change their perspective altogether. In Sephiroth's case, it seems he has implanted an illogical fear for his brothers."

"How do we break this visual power?" Byakuya asked as his brows furrowed in thought.

"Have you thrown a rock into a still pond to watch the ripples radiate to the banks? Itachi's power is like the still surface of the water. All it takes is someone to cast a stone into the water to break the illusion. The problem is Itachi was very powerful."

Byakuya frowned as he leaned his hands upon the footrest of Zaraki's bed, "It will take a stone of considerable power to break the surface."

Zaraki nodded, "Sephiroth's fear rests upon protecting his brothers from an enemy."

"Sesshomaru and Inutaicho." Byakuya whispered as he closed his eyes. "What could possibly release that fear?"

"I wish I knew." Zaraki answered with a sigh.

Byakuya stared down at his hands on the foot board. What power could they wield that could overpower such an ability. What could overpower Sephiroth's need to protect his brothers?

"Thank you for the information," Byakuya said, "I think it's time I speak with the doctors. Maybe they will have some ideas."

Standing straight, Byakuya turned to leave as Zaraki wished him luck. Byakuya left the room to search for the two doctors while praying there was something they could do to help Sephiroth and ultimately save his best friend.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning found Byakuya sitting in Tsunade's office holding copies of the information Sasuke Uchiha had provided. The evening before, Byakuya had searched for Tsunade only to find out she and Dr. Unohana were no longer in the building. It hadn't taken him long to contact Tsunade and inform her he would be in her office early to speak with her about Sephiroth. Last night she had not been pleased over his demand, but as he read over the information Sasuke had found, Byakuya was grateful he had angered the blonde with his arrogance.

Everything he read in the documents backed up Zaraki's information while going into details of how the Sharingan worked. Laying the papers on the table, Byakuya reached up and pinched his nose between his eyes. The depth the Sharingan infiltrated the mind was truly amazing and yet terrifying. Dropping his hand he looked over to the doctors.

Retsu sighed, "It is as I feared. Without another Uchiha with a Sharingan of equal power to Itachi's, there will be no way of breaking what he has done to Sephiroth's mind."

"Is there really nothing that can over-ride Sephiroth's fear for his brothers?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms over the table.

"What could be more powerful than the need to protect one's family?" Retsu whispered.

Byakuya couldn't help himself, he began chewing on his thumbnail in irritation. A habit he had broken decades ago. He ran his eyes over the faces of those in the room with him, each showing varying levels of defeat. Sakura, the Uchiha boy's pink-haired lover, was sitting tight against Sasuke's side with her hand in his while the tall man with pale hair had his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Byakuya had grown up around some of the Uchiha. In his eyes they were powerful, fearless, never showed weakness, or relied on anyone. To see one looking so defeated was startling to him, but the two at his side offering their support was an even bigger shock to him. It seemed so natural between the three of them, almost as if the boy managed to shed generations of clan behavior for those two. Sasuke was very lucky to have people who cared so much for him.

People who cared... Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked back to Sasuke. Surely the answer could not be that simple. His mind began racing faster and faster as he thought over the circumstance and pieced together possible outcomes. Then he stood abruptly drawing everyone's attention. "Tsunade, Retsu. I may have an idea of how to break the Sharingan's hold, but you will need to trust me enough to follow the plan without argument. Can you do it?"

"Anything," Tsunade answered quickly.

However, Retsu hesitated, "As long as it will not harm my patient."

"Retsu, I want you to suggest the boys go to the hot springs outside of the city. I believe if they are safe Sephiroth's desire to protect his brothers may subside just a bit."

Retsu considered it for a moment then nodded, "I believe that could work. I'll approach him after we are done here."

"The next thing I need you to do is; when Sephiroth asks to be released from the hospital, let him go." Byakuya was not surprised when Retsu's eyes hardened.

"I can't do that. He is not physically nor mentally able to care for himself." She said gently, but the frosty look in her eyes chilled him to the bone.

Byakuya wouldn't be dissuaded. "Everything counts on him being able to leave. Please Retsu, do this favor for me. For Sesshomaru."

Tsunade reached over and placed her hand on Retsu's. "He may be a brat, but please trust him. I know he would never bring harm to Sephiroth. Sephiroth is the only person who can keep Sesshomaru, his dearest friend, from fading away."

Retsu turned to look at Tsunade, clearly debating what she should do, but she must have seen something in the blonde's eyes to give her hope. Turning back to Byakuya she nodded her agreement. With a grateful smile, he turned back to Sasuke, "Thank you for your help."

Sasuke's confused eyes met his, "I don't see how I helped."

Byakuya turned to leave, "You have helped far more that you could ever imagine."

Exiting the room, Byakuya started down the hallway until he saw Kadaj. The boy was walking slowly with his head down. As the boy stepped closer he raised his head, and tired eyes met Byakuya's. Kadaj then bowed his head slightly and stepped around him to continue down the hallway.

"Kadaj," Byakuya said as he touched the boy's arm, "Yazoo and Loz are worried about you. You haven't been to the house since Sephiroth came to the hospital."

Kadaj gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I know, I'll call them later."

Byakuya gripped Kadaj's arm tighter, "I know how worried you are for your brother, and I may have a way to bring him back to you." Byakuya wrestled with the thought of telling the boy his plans. Looking into Kadaj's eyes, he decided to give him a small ray of hope, "Though I can't give you the details, I ask that you co-operate with Sephiroth's next request of you boys."

Kadaj frowned at him, "What request?"

"He is going to ask you boys go to a hot spring."

"I can't leave him. He really will do something stupid." Kadaj snapped.

"Please trust me," Byakuya pleaded as he let go of Kadaj's arm. Without another word he turned and walked away.

Kadaj stood in the hallway staring at Byakuya's retreating back. He was torn. Could Byakuya really be able to do what he claimed? The man had saved them once, perhaps he would be able to do so again.

************************************************************************

Retsu stood beside Sephiroth's bed replacing the bandages on his chest. "Though you don't appear to be healing, you are. It is slow but the progress is good. If you continue this way you may be out of her in a few more days."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in disbelief. Retsu gently patted him on the arm as she placed a smile on her face. She didn't believe her words, but she was going to do her best to help with Byakuya's plan. She hoped the man was right, that Sephiroth would be able to break this mental power Itachi had ensnared him in. Clasping her hands before her, Retsu pushed on with her second part of this plan. "I'm sorry to be forward Sephiroth, but are your brothers doing well? I have not seen the long-haired one in a while, and the other two seem to be depressed."

Sephiroth's eyes flashed in anger a moment before he looked down, "I don't know what's wrong with them? They don't seem to understand the danger they are in. If I could only get out of here I could protect them."

Retsu sat down on the chair beside the bed. "What danger are they in?"

Sephiroth looked up at the doctor. Her voice seemed to be filled with concern. Perhaps he could trust this woman. "The Yokai Lord is their father and he plans to take them from me. Sesshomaru only got close to me so he could gain their trust, now they will take my brothers and do God knows what to them. I can't stay here. Every day we remain in this city is another day they could kidnap them. Another day I could lose them forever."

The doctor reached up and grabbed his hand, "That's terrible." Her voice sounded so full of sadness that it pulled hard at his heart. "I know what it's like, the need to protect your loved ones. I have three wonderful children. Two girls and one boy."

Her free hand reached up and rubbed a place on her chest, "I nearly lost my children one night, and my life. Had it not been for one of my dearest friends, we would ..."

Sephiroth squeezed her hand, "You don't have to say anything."

She looked up at him with a gentle smile, "Would you like to see them?"

When he nodded she pulled out her phone and opened up a series of pictures, "The little green haired girl is Nelliel. She is quite the handful. This little blonde is Lilynette." Sephiroth looked at the pictures of the two little girls and smiled. They reminded him so much of his brothers. Nelliel was smaller than Lilynette, but she had the biggest smile. "They don't look like sisters."

Dr. Unohana let out a small laugh, "They are step sisters, but if you met them you wouldn't believe it. They love each other so much."

"What about your son?"

Her smile faltered a bit, "He is much older and unfortunately he has gone through a phase where he doesn't like his mother doting on him as much. I'm sorry but it seems he deleted all the photos off of my phone."

She laughed at his shocked gasp, "It's okay. I always back up all my information. Those pictures will never be lost. He may be a stubborn and crazy child, but he loves us all. He probably knew I would have the photos saved somewhere else."

Sephiroth sat quietly as he looked through the other pictures of the two little girls. They seemed so happy now. No one would know they had ever experienced fear.

"Sephiroth." He looked back up to the doctor, "I could help if you would trust me."

His heart skipped a beat as he gripped the phone tightly. Was it possible? Could he trust her? There was a sharp pain forming in his head, it seemed to scream that he could trust no one, but he needed to protect his brothers. This woman had protected him from the Yokai's ally, Dr. Tsunade, perhaps he could trust her to help him protect his brothers. Should he trust her? "How?"

Retsu squeezed the young man's hand. He seemed to be battling himself, debating if he should accept her help. From here on she needed to proceed with caution or the fear the Uchiha had integrated into Sephiroth's mind would transfer to her as well. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

He dropped the phone on his lap as he reached up and rubbed his temple as if to massage away a growing headache. "I don't know what to do. They can't remain in this city, but I don't want them alone somewhere else." His eyes filled with pain as tears began to form, "What do I do? How can I protect them?"

"May I suggest something?" She asked softly. His eyes looked unto her with hope, "I have a close friend who owns a hot spring just outside of the city. She has always hated criminals, and I know she would gladly accept your brothers into her home until you could join them. You could even tell your brothers that you wanted them to take a break from caring for you and relax. They wouldn't know you were sending them away to protect them. Also, if you were not so worried, I believe you may heal even faster. You won't need to worry about the Yokai Lord, he is still confined to the hospital and will not be released anytime soon."

His hand fell from his head as he looked upon her. The doubt that had been trying to keep control disappeared from his eyes as hope took over completely. She wanted to hug the boy in happiness that this plan may actually work, but she kept still, calm as he made his decision. "Could I speak with her?"

Retsu nodded and picked up her phone. Picking the number for her friend, Retsu put the phone on speaker. After barely three rings a woman answered. "Genka, it's Retsu. How are you today?"

"As well as can be expected." Sephiroth was happy Dr. Unohana called the woman rate away. He listened politely as they exchanged pleasantries and the gruff voice of the woman on the other line complained about her energetic grandson. It didn't take long before the doctor asked Genka for a favor and Sephiroth got to speak with her. She seemed so sincere as she cursed about gang activity and the stupidity of criminals. Then she agreed to take Sephiroth's brothers in until he could join them. "They will have their own space in my house. My grandson and his friends may be idiots, but they are protective idiots. Your brothers will be safe here, I give you my word."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be in your debt." He whispered.

"None of that now. I owe Retsu so much for everything she has done for me and my family. Even if I didn't, I would still help you out for nothing."

Sephiroth felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. These two women had given him what he didn't know he needed. Allies. They made plans for the boys to leave as soon as he could get them to the hospital and finished the call. He didn't say another word as he squeezed Dr. Unohana's hand and let her stand. Just as she turned to leave Kadaj opened the door.

Kadaj was surprised to see Dr. Unohana in the room with his brother. He looked from her to his brother and had to bite back a gasp of shock. The crazed look Sephiroth had was subdued. He didn't know what the doctor had done but as he stepped into the room he prayed his brother would not revert. Taking careful steps he approached the bed as he looked between the two. Dr. Unohana's smile was genuine as she nodded to him, "I should be going."

Kadaj watched her leave, confused over what was going on. Then his brother gently called out his name. Turning, Sephiroth had his head down as he gripped the sheets tightly. "Kadaj, I know I've been asking allot of you guys lately. I was thinking that maybe you three would like to take a break from me." Sephiroth raised his head to look at him, "There is a hot spring outside of town that Dr. Unohana knows of. I would like for you boys to go there and relax."

Kadaj felt like he had been jolted by electricity. Byakuya's words resurfaced in his mind. Kadaj hadn't believed that the request would come so soon. He figured it would take time to convince his brother to agree to let them out of his sight. What had the doctor said to his brother?

Stepping closer he hesitantly whispered, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave if you feel we shouldn't."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I'm sure. I spoke with the owner of the hot spring. She seems like a genuinely kind person."

Kadaj nodded, "Then I'll go."

The relief that washed over his brother filled Kadaj with hope.

************************************************************************

Tsunade stood before Inutaicho, her face red from the obvious anger she was trying to control, "I told you that you will stay in this room with your mate until I feel he is healed enough."

Inutaicho had suspected she was keeping him here because she didn't want his interference with Sesshomaru and Sephiroth, but now he was completely positive. Inuyasha had visited yesterday and told him what Tsunade asked of the Uchiha boy. He hated that they were keeping him in the dark and he wanted to help his son.

Crossing his arms he tilted his head so that he was looking down upon her like the lord he was. He could see her bristle up from the intimidating posture. "If you are truly concerned for my mate, know this. If you do not let me out of this room soon, I will take advantage of my now conscious mate's immobility."

He heard Kimimaro laugh under his breath and had to fight back a smile. Tsunade looked ready to rip him apart. Throwing her hands up she shouted, "Fine. Why not? Everyone else seems to think they can tell me what to do."

Then she stepped forward and jabbed her finger hard into his chest, "However, you will not leave this room until tomorrow morning, and not before I have you sign the release papers. Is that understood?"

He felt relief when she barked her first statement, but her conditions had him grinding his teeth. Breathing deep through his nose he nodded his agreement. She huffed then turned away and left the room. As the door clicked shut Kimimaro let out a chuckle.

Turning, Inutaicho smiled at his mate, "What do you find so funny?"

Kimimaro's eyes were bright, "It never ceases to amaze me at how much you can get away with."

Inutaicho gave Kimimaro a toothy grin, "Is that right?"

He crawled upon the bed to hover over his mate. Kimimaro reached up to lay a hand on his cheek, "You gave your word."

Inutaicho sighed and dropped onto his side beside Kimimaro, "When you're out of here, I'm going to put you back in the hospital before I'm done with you."

Kimimaro rolled to his side and pulled Inutaicho close to his back while lacing their fingers together, "I look forward to it."

Inutaicho buried his nose in Kimimaro's hair, grateful he would have that chance.

************************************************************************

Sephiroth stood by the window watching as his brothers got into the car Dr. Unohana had hired to take the boys to the hot springs. Kadaj stopped at the car door and looked up. Sephiroth knew the boy couldn't see him in the window, but it made him feel good that his brother was still worried about him. When they had come to the hospital, Yazoo was still hostile and seemed to be against going on this trip. In the end, though, Kadaj had managed to convince Yazoo and Loz to go.

Watching the car drive away, Sephiroth felt a tightness in his heart. He hadn't been without them since the rescue and now he was watching them drive off. He knew he would see them again soon, but it didn't stop him from missing their presence.

The door to his room opened and Dr. Unohana stepped in. "I figured you would be out of your bed."

Her voice was soft with a touch of chastisement, but she had a knowing smile on her face. "I just needed to watch them go."

"I know." She answered as she patted the bed, "Now get back in."

As he got back in with Dr. Unohana's help, Sephiroth felt a wave of relief, "Thank you."

The doctor gave him a smile and a nod as she left the room. Sephiroth closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe he had delayed his healing by his constant worry over his brothers. Darkness slowly consumed him and moments later he knew nothing of the world around him.

************************************************************************  
A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a like and comment.


	41. Chapter 41

Yazoo sat staring out the car window on the way to the hot spring. He tried to get Kadaj to talk but his brother only gave short distracted answers or would just hum in response. After barely five blocks, Yazoo wanted to strangle him in frustration and spent the remainder of the long car ride fuming silently. He hadn't seen much of his brother during this week and he was starting to see how the stress of Sephiroth's condition was wearing on him. Kadaj looked both physically and mentally exhausted.

"Whoa." Loz gasped causing Yazoo to turn to see what had surprised him. The car passed through an amazingly elaborate gateway before showing an enormous building.

Loz leaned forward in his seat to look out the windshield of the car, "Is this the hot spring?"

The woman driving the car chuckled, "Yes it is. Although, that building is mostly a hotel. We are going further up the road. Genkai's home is further back with more private bungalows."

As they drove by, Yazoo couldn't help staring at the massive structure. When Byakuya told him they would be going to a hot spring, Yazoo had not expected this. The grounds were breathtaking, and the buildings were massive and sprawling. After passing the building the road became surrounded by trees with small structures peaking through every now and then. The driver was not exaggerating when she said Genkai lived further back. It took them an additional ten minutes to reach the home.

Stepping out of the car they were met by a very short older woman with curly gray hair, "You must be the triplets. I am Genkai."

She gave them a small bow, making the boys uncomfortable with her formality. Kadaj quickly bowed follow by his brothers as he said, "It is nice to meet you. I am Kadaj, this is Yazoo and Loz."

"Now that's done, get your asses inside. Dinner is nearly done and you brats are setting the table." She barked at them, and then turned to enter the home as she shouted, "Yusuke, show them where to find the plates."

A young man with short black hair came around the corner and laughed at their shocked faces, "Come with me. Don't mind granny's sharp tongue, she means well."

Yazoo grabbed a stack of plates as Loz laughed. Kadaj frowned, "I don't see what's so funny."

"What? Doesn't she remind you of brother?" Yazoo smiled at that thought but Kadaj looked away as he bit back his reply. They looked like they were having fun, so he wouldn't spoil it with the sad possibility that Sephiroth may not be like that again.

They sat with Genkai, her grandson and his friends for dinner. They were a happy bunch, constantly joking and goofing around. At one point Yusuke had his redheaded friend in a headlock because he mentioned Yusuke's crush who just happened to be sitting at the table. Genkai then stood up and punched her grandson sending him sprawling on top of his friend. "Shut up!"

With an exasperated sigh, she turned to them, "Would you like to see your rooms?"

"Shouldn't we help with dishes?" Yazoo asked politely.

"No. This brat and the cherry top will do them for causing trouble." Her words were followed by two groans of despair. She turned and gave Yusuke a kick on his backside sending him tumbling back into his friend. Yazoo smothered a chuckle as Loz and Kadaj quickly followed. They left the house and walked along a path to a smaller building with a tall wooden fence surrounding the side and back yards.

"This is where you are staying and it has a private hot spring in the back." With that, she left them standing at the door.

* * *

Sephiroth floated in the blessed darkness of his sleep. The voice in the darkness was quiet for once, and the usual nightmares were not haunting him. He could still feel the pressure of his mother's consciousness, he could almost envision her against the barrier waiting for a moment of weakness with her hands pressed against the rigid surface of his willpower.

He became aware of a prickling sensation as if he was being watched. His mind slipped into wakefulness and he opened his eyes. Turning his head his eyes searched the dark room until they landed on a shadowed figure backlit by the moonlight from the window. A frown pulled at his face as he sat up. The person felt familiar to him.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

The figure stood and approached the bed. As he stepped into the stream of light from the hallway Sephiroth hissed. "Get out."

Byakuya Kuchiki stopped at the end of the bed, "Not until I have said what I came here for."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Sephiroth growled as he reached for the controller to call for the nurse. As his fingers wrapped around the plastic device Byakuya spoke.

"I know you're planning to run from this city with your brothers."

Sephiroth froze at those words and looked up at the man. Fear flooded his system. "What do you want? Are you planning..."

"I won't stop you." Byakuya interrupted, "I only ask one favor from you."

"I will not leave Yazoo behind." Sephiroth hissed.

The man sighed and shook his head, "That is not what I am asking for. Your brothers will go with you, I will miss Yazoo, but I will not stop your departure."

Sephiroth felt his fear subside marginally as he watched Byakuya. It appeared the man was telling him the truth, but he still did not trust his words, "Then what do you want?"

Byakuya nodded as he held his hand above the bed and dropped a white wrapped object onto the blankets causing them to dent in from its heavy weight. Sephiroth stared at it in confusion.

"I want you to use that to kill Sesshomaru."

Sephiroth's head jerked up in surprise as he whispered, "What?"

Byakuya lowered his arm, "Sesshomaru is a demon who found his mate. Though he did not mark you, he still feels the effect of your rejection. My friend is slowly dying and I can not watch his decline any longer."

Sephiroth looked back to the package. How could that be possible? Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord, near immortal. There was no possible way what Byakuya said could be true, "Then why do you not kill him yourself?"

Sephiroth looked up into Byakuya's pain filled gray eyes. The answer was there, no words needed. Byakuya loved Sesshomaru and that love prevented him from doing what he believed needed to be done. "If I did this, what guarantee do I have that you or his father would not kill me before I leave this city or hunt me down when I have left?"

"Inutaicho is a demon. He will be grateful his son will not die a slow painful death. Though he will hate you, Inutaicho will be in your debt. I, however, can only give you my word that I will not harm you before you leave or hunt you down." Sephiroth watched Byakuya's eyes harden, "That said, should you ever return to this city I will kill you for causing my Sesshomaru such heartache and suffering. Do you understand?"

With that, Byakuya turned away. As his hand touched the door handle he stopped, "Do not touch the blade with your bare skin. There is a fast acting poison rubbed onto the metal. Just stabbing Sesshomaru in the heart is not enough."

With those final words Byakuya left. Sephiroth sat there staring at the wrapped package, his mind chaotic. The vision of the great and powerful demon lord Sesshomaru shattered into a million pieces. All that was left behind was the image of a broken man.

Could he do it? Could he kill Sesshomaru?

Holding the control in his hand he gently caressed the buttons. What should he do? Pressing the nurse button, Sephiroth waited. I didn't take long for his nurse to open the door and enter. "Is everything alright?"

"I know it's late, but could I speak with Dr. Unohana?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'll see what I can do, but I may be unable to reach her tonight."

Sephiroth nodded and the nurse left the room. Reaching out, Sephiroth picked up the heavy bundle. The knife, when unwrapped, would fit perfectly in his hand. Its weight was familiar to him, almost reassuring. Reaching up with his opposite hand, Sephiroth gripped the gown above his thundering heart. The voice in his head was near purring in delight, but his heart hurt so badly.

* * *

Tsunade grabbed her coat and left her office. She decided she needed to go home and finish off her inebriated buzz. The stress of running this place usually did not affect her but nearly losing one of her friends had her feeling on edge. Since meeting the Yokai Lord when she was an intern, Tsunade had always envisioned him as immortal, indestructible. That illusion had shattered when she saw him and his blood drenched mate. It had taken everything within her to entrust Inutaicho to someone else while she worked on Kimimaro to save his life, knowing his recovery would ultimately save Inutaicho's.

She let out a huff. Though they were much better, she didn't want to let them go. To put themselves in danger yet again with their ridicules profession, but what choice did she have? She couldn't keep any of them here indefinitely. Turning down another hallway Tsunade saw Byakuya step out of a room, Sephiroth's room. He turned away, not even noticing her as he headed for the elevators. Once he disappeared, she approached Sephiroth's room. Peaking through the window she saw him sitting on the bed as he stared at a cloth covered item in his hand. Stepping away from the door, she continued down the hallway as she pulled her phone from her coat.

* * *

Retsu sat at the table in her favorite restaurant surrounded by her family. She really needed this after leaving the hospital. Watching the slow decline of a patient was always hard on her, but watching the mental degradation was worse. It wasn't something that could be fixed with surgery, and sometimes the treatment could make it worse. She wanted to trust in Byakuya, she really did, but would his actions really help? She had hope when she left the hospital but she was still very nervous about it.

"My love, you have drifted off again." She jumped slightly when her husband touched her hand. Looking up she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I guess work has been a bit stressful."

He gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb to comfort her.

"Whatever." She turned to glare at her son but Grimmjow wasn't looking at her. "Daddy dearest did you tell her about what we found out?"

Stark sighed. He had been trying to avoid the conversation for... Well, for the rest of their lives, but Retsu's confused eyes bored into him demanding answers.

"Before you completely freak out, just know, everything is much, much better now."

Her eyes hardened then, so he lowered his head. "I know you expected me to leave the Akatsuki after Itachi died, but they all come to me begging I take over."

Retsu pulled her hand away, "And you couldn't refuse?"

He shook his head then raised his eyes to hers, "Since taking over I have entered into a truce with both the Yokai and the Lord's son Inuyasha. I am going to meet with Zaraki as soon as he his able and advise he do the same. If all continues as planned there will be a stronger sense of peace. The smaller gangs may cause trouble but there will not be the level of fighting that just occurred."

"Can you guarantee that?" She whispered angrily, "Can you see the future and know they will never turn on you."

He could see she was fighting back her emotions as she reached for the scar on her chest. Before her hand could touch it, Stark grabbed it and held tight.

"I can." He stated with all the strength of his certainty. Then a smile crossed his features, "Because the ones who betrayed me are already gone."

Her eyes widened, "He was immortal."

"True, but the youngest Yokai brat has a remarkable mate from a special group of monks. Hidan will spend eternity in a dark void where he will never return."

Her hand squeezed his as she looked to her daughters. The events of Hidan's attack were always on her mind, always fueling her fear of his words. He had stood over her with his wicked smile, Stark holding him from behind as the hole in his chest closed. "I'll leave for now, but this is far from over. His punishment for insubordination will be carried out."

Hidan had left her lying in a pool of her own blood as Stark collapsed from his own wounds while their children cried from fear. Those memories will always haunt her, but as she turned to her husband she realized they would now begin to heal.

It was over, there was no need to fear a man that didn't exist anymore. Someone had done what she never thought possible. Retsu felt tears sting her eyes as Stark reached up and stroked her cheek in comfort. Perhaps the future really wasn't so bleak.

Retsu's cell buzzed startling her and ruining the moment. Stark chuckled lightly and told her to answer it. Nodding, she picked it up and saw Dr. Tsunade was calling. Sliding the call button, She answered.

"Retsu, I just saw Byakuya leaving Sephiroth's room. Did he tell you he was going to visit the boy?"

"No, he didn't" Retsu answered. How could Byakuya think going to Sephiroth would turn out good. Wouldn't seeing Byakuya only cause Sephiroth to feel more fear and paranoia?

"That's not all. He left something with Sephiroth. Something that appears to have disturbed him deeply. I'm not sure we should let Sephiroth leave the hospital."

Retsu frowned as she rolled over what Byakuya had said, what they knew of the Sharingan, "We stick to what was planned. I don't know what that boy had on his mind but we must trust him to do what is right. You did tell me that Byakuya wouldn't do a thing to cause him harm."

She heard Tsunade sigh over the phone, "Alright, but I'm starting to feel uneasy about this."

Then Tsunade ended the call. Retsu lowered her phone just as it buzzed again. This time, there was a text. The nurse watching over Sephiroth said he wanted to talk to her but the nurse suggested waiting until morning. Running her finger over the screen she knew what Sephiroth wanted. Byakuya had said something that caused her patient to desireleaving the hospital. She sent her agreement to the suggestion and told the nurse to have release papers ready when she got there. Putting her phone down, she wondered what Byakuya had given Sephiroth.

* * *

Yazoo exited the hot spring and wrapped a towel around himself. The room he chose was on the lower level just off the spring. Opening the door he had to bite back a scream of surprise. Sitting in one of the chairs was a smiling Byakuya. The dark-haired man rose from the chair and approached him.

"You nearly scared the life out of me." Yazoo hissed as he was wrapped in Byakuya's warmth. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I do own this place." Byakuya smiled as Yazoo pulled back to look at him.

"How did you get that past Sephiroth?" Then he shook his head, "Don't answer that. Sephiroth is going to be furious when he finds out."

Yazoo watched as Byakuya's eyes darkened. Reaching up he placed his hand on Byakuya's cheek, "What is it?"

"I already met with him." Byakuya saw panic in Yazoo's eyes from the statement, "It needed to happen. I told him that I wouldn't stop him from leaving and taking you three with him, but before he left he had to do the one thing I can not."

Byakuya hesitated. He knew the boys had gotten close to Sesshomaru over their time with the demon. Closing his eyes he forged on, "I told him before he leaves he has to take Sesshomaru's life."

Yazoo gasped as he pushed away, "Why would you do that?"

Tears formed in Yazoo's eyes as Byakuya reached out and cupped his face. "Sesshomaru is dying slowly from the stress of Sephiroth's rejection, but I don't think Sephiroth realizes it. He fears Sesshomaru because of his desire to protect you. He sees Sesshomaru as an unbeatable monster hell bent on taking you boys. I believe he needs to see the situation through different eyes."

"But what happens if he really does kill Sesshomaru?" Tears rolled down Yazoo's cheeks to collect on Byakuya's hands.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on Yazoo's, "My friend will no longer suffer, but Sephiroth will drop into the darkness of Itachi's power."

"They will commit him for sure." Yazoo sobbed, "I'll lose them both."

His arms snaked around Byakuya while he buried his face into Byakuya's neck, "Kadaj will sink into depression, and Loz..."

"I'll help any way I can, but we have to believe Sephiroth will come out of this. That he won't be able to strike Sesshomaru down."

Yazoo could hear the tremble in Byakuya's voice and knew the man didn't believe there would be a positive outcome. That didn't stop Byakuya from holding onto the small hope.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a like and comment.


	42. Chapter 42

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon of the city when Retsu left Sephiroth's room. When she had arrived at the hospital the young man was sitting at the table by the window in his room as if he was deep in thought. Then he turned to her, his eyes focused and full of determination. She had not been surprised by his request to leave, no, Byakuya had accurately predicted that. What did surprise her was his request for Sesshomaru to be the one to pick him up. After the day Sephiroth had spoken with her about his fear of the demon lords Retsu never thought he would wish to be in Sesshomaru's presence again. She had first denied his request, but he had insisted. After a lengthy talk she agreed to call the demon lord, she only hoped that Sesshomaru would accept.

Walking down the hall towards Tsunade's office, Retsu was a bit uneasy about what would occur when Sephiroth left the hospital. This went against every code she had sworn to when she became a doctor, but she believed in her new friends, and she understood that sometimes when dealing with the special gifts of the inhuman you had to take risky measures. Entering Tsunade's office, Retsu was disappointed the blond was not present, she could use Tsunade's emotional support at this moment. Opening the piece of paper Sephiroth gave her, Retsu entered the number into Tsunade's phone. The phone rang long enough that she was afraid no one would answer, but after a gentle click, a hesitant voice answered.

"May I speak with Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, unsure if the man on the line was the demon lord. When the voice gruffly stated he was the one speaking, Retsu felt her heart stutter. He didn't sound like the all-powerful demon lord, the heir to the Yokai and son of the infamous Inutaicho. Taking a calming breath, Retsu continued on, "Good morning Sir, I am Dr. Unohana and I am calling on Sephiroth's behalf. He is to be released from the hospital today and has requested you pick him up."

The phone line was so quiet that Retsu feared Sesshomaru had ended the call.

Sesshomaru sat on his borrowed bed holding the phone to his ear with a frown on his face. Surely he had heard this woman wrong. Why would Sephiroth ask for him? "You are aware I am the one he had banned from his room?"

When Dr. Unohana gave him a quick affirmative answer, Sesshomaru began to realize this was not some perverse joke being played on him. Sephiroth wanted to him to pick him up, but why?

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sephiroth will be released in about an hour. Will you be able to pick him up or should I try to find alternate transportation?"

"That won't be necessary." Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to dispel the agitation from his voice, "I'll be there."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Sesshomaru ended the call. He tossed his phone onto the bed and dropped his head into his hands. His heart was beating painfully in his chest but he dared not hope that Sephiroth had changed. It would mean his death if he was rejected once again. Even venturing to the hospital only to be turned away could be disastrous, but he couldn't deny a request made by his mate.

Rising from his bed, Sesshomaru walked to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shower, he stood before the mirror for the first time in days, but he didn't bother to look at it. He didn't need the reminder of what he had been through. Drying off, he exited the bathroom and quickly dressed.

Sesshomaru exited the guesthouse and walked up the path to the Kuchiki's main house. Entering through the back, he headed towards Byakuya's office to let him know where he was going. He hoped his friend may be able to give him some encouraging words before he left to possibly have his soul shredded even more than it already was. As he turned down the hallway Sesshomaru heard his name called out. He turned to see Hakkai approaching him, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but Mr. Kuchiki is not home. He left for a business trip last night and will not be back for at least another day."

Sesshomaru frowned. Byakuya hadn't let him know. Sure, Sesshomaru hadn't been answering his phone but Byakuya had at the very least sent him a text stating where he would be. With a sigh, Sesshomaru turned and headed for the garage. He couldn't expect his friend to always let him know where he was going to be. Byakuya had his own life and didn't need to be taking care of him. Entering the garage, Sesshomaru grabbed the keys to his car.

* * *

Kadaj slowly woke from his blissful rest. His body felt great as he stretched while the morning sun warmed his skin. He stretched his arms out to his sides but jumped as he bumped into another warm body. Kadaj opened his eyes to see Loz sleeping next to him on his stomach, his hair a complete disaster as he softly snored. Late last night Yazoo had chased him off to bed when he had yawned for what had to be the hundredth time, but when Kadaj had inquired about what Yazoo was going to do his brother headed to the spring outside assuring Kadaj he would be sleeping in the downstairs room that night. Loz, however, had wanted to stay close to Kadaj and followed him to his room.

Rolling to his side, Kadaj watched his brother sleep. It seemed like an eternity since the last time they had done this since Kadaj had slept in a bed. His thoughts turned to Sephiroth. He quickly shut down any further thoughts before his heart broke any further. Turning from Loz, Kadaj rose from the bed and left the room. He followed the wonderful scent of coffee down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon entering the room Kadaj froze at the sight that greeted him. Standing near the stove was Byakuya Kuchiki. Kadaj's eyes snapped to a laughing Yazoo as his brother turned to him. The smile faltered as the humor died in his eyes, but Yazoo quickly forced another smile upon his face as he greeted him with a polite, "Good Morning."

Kadaj opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, what could he say? What the hell is he doing here? Not likely, Yazoo would be hurt and the man who was supposed to be helping his brother would be angered by the complete lack of faith in him. Instead, he offered a mumbled greeting and went to the cabinet to grab a cup. Turning he attempted to move towards the coffee maker, but Byakuya reached for the cup. Kadaj handed it over and watched the man fill his cup with the dark liquid that had drawn him to the kitchen in the first place. Sitting at the small table he took a sip and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to have intruded on your time. I could leave if you like."

Kadaj opened his eyes to look to Byakuya. The man's appearance looked less like an apologetic man, but it was his eyes that showed his true feelings, he truly did not want to upset the brothers during this time of relaxation. Kadaj gave him a small smile, "It's fine. Stay."

"I smell coffee." Everyone turned to see a sleep ruffled Loz standing at the door to the kitchen. Kadaj let a small laugh escape his mouth at the disarray of his brother's hair. He clearly had just woken up without checking the mirror first. Leave it to his little brother to dispel the tension in the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the hospital and rode the elevator to the floor Sephiroth's room was located. He passed nurses and other visitors as he walked down the hall and soon found himself standing before the door of the one room he never thought he would enter again. His chest clenched painfully as he gripped the handle and opened the door. Squashing the feelings trying to surface, Sesshomaru entered the room. Sephiroth and his doctor were in the room as a nurse helped Sephiroth to a wheelchair. The man was wearing what looked like hospital scrub pants and a wrap around shirt the patients always wore. They all looked to the door as he entered and the doctor greeted him with a smile. "Thank you so much for coming."

She quickly went through the paperwork for Sephiroth's release with them including the care he would need and the appointments he needed to make over the next couple of months. When she concluded her lengthy instructions the doctor had them sign the paperwork and left the room.

Seconds later they were riding the elevator down to the lobby. "Sir, are you parked in the patient loading zone?"

Sesshomaru turned to the older woman and nodded, then his eyes went to Sephiroth's lowered head. Sephiroth had not said one word to him since he had arrived and that bothered Sesshomaru.

The doors opened and he lead the way to where he had parked his car. The nurse helped Sephiroth into the vehicle and they were on their way. It was then that Sephiroth spoke up in a soft voice, "Thank you for coming. My brothers left the other day for a hot spring and will be gone the weekend."

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the man beside him, "They're gone?"

Sephiroth nodded but kept his eyes focused on the scenery outside the car window. Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel tightly and ground his teeth. Feeling emotion for the first time in days. "You can not be left alone."

Sephiroth turned to him, his pale eyes meeting his for the first time since Sesshomaru had entered the hospital, "Then what do you suggest?"

Sesshomaru turned to look back to the road and in his calmest voice, answered, "Until they get back you can stay with me. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

He could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him, most likely weighing his words, deciding if Sesshomaru could be trusted. Then Sephiroth accepted his offer with a quite word and Sesshomaru nodded not trusting his own voice at this moment. As the quiet between them continued, Sesshomaru's burst of temper dissipated leaving him feeling hollow and tired. It didn't take long for them to arrive at his home, a place he hadn't visited since he went to stay at Byakuya's home. Sesshomaru pulled into the garage, shut the car down and exited. Rounding the car he came up to Sephiroth just as the man was trying to exit the car. Leaning down he grabbed the man and lifted him from the car.

"I can walk," Sephiroth said in protest, but Sesshomaru ignored him. He wanted to be angry over having Sesshomaru manhandle him but he knew his limitations. Quietly accepting it, Sephiroth let Sesshomaru carry him into the house and sit him on the sofa. Then Sesshomaru made sure everything he would need was within his reach.

Sephiroth felt a little overwhelmed by Sesshomaru's lack of emotion as the demon left him in the living room with all he could possibly need. He watched Sesshomaru disappear into his office with orders to call him should Sephiroth need any help. Dropping his head to the back of the sofa he thought back to Byakuya's words. The man had been right, Sesshomaru was fading. When Sesshomaru was carrying him, Sephiroth could feel the lack of power behind a once strong body, and in the bright light of the sun where Sesshomaru once glowed he now looked pale and gaunt. Reaching up he ran his hand down his face. Sephiroth had brought Sesshomaru, a demon lord great enough to destroy one of the cities most powerful gangs, to his knees.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his office with his head in his hands. He couldn't focus on his work. His mind kept going over everything from the moment the doctor had called him. He would have preferred that call to have been a prank than to be sitting here with the man he loved sitting in the other room. He knew from the moment he got the call he should not let himself hope for any kind of reconciliation, but somewhere along the way a tiny bit of hope had seeped in. Hope that he was trying to crush. Sephiroth only needed him because his brothers were not available and he had no one else. There was also the unmistakable scent that clung to Sephiroth, the scent of metal and poison. He knew what it was. He had found it long ago in Byakuya's home when they were children. Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru looked out the window as he reached up and gripped the shirt above the pain he could never soothe away.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the chair beside Kimimaro's bed watching the show that was Dr. Tsunade and Lord Inutaicho. The doctor was trying her best to keep from losing her temper but failing at every turn. Inutaicho was being his normal stubborn self and rejecting all of her demands concerning his recovery. At the moment Tsunade had threatened to keep Inutaicho for another three days if he didn't follow up with her every day for the next week. Which she also followed up with the threat of drugging him to make him behave.

Inutaicho's face was cherry red as he struggled to contain his temper. It was Kimimaro who came to the doctor's rescue. He moved and let out a pained hiss immediately drawing Inutaicho to his side. Kimimaro let out a sigh as he looked at his mate, "Just agree already. I don't want to feel your anger anymore."

Dropping his head in defeat Inutaicho agreed much to Shikamaru's surprise. It would seem that Kimimaro may become a valuable weapon against Inutaicho's stubborn pride. Once Tsunade had Inutaicho's signature on all the paperwork she near floated out of the room in her victory. Inutaicho snarled a bit then went for the door. "You're leaving?"

"Yes but I'll be back soon." He growled as he reached for the door handle.

"If it's about Sephiroth he is no longer in the hospital," Shikamaru stated just before he let out a hiss of surprise. He hadn't seen his lord move, but dangling off the floor in Inutaicho's hands was an unmistakable sensation.

"Where..."

Shikamaru didn't let Lord Inutaicho finish, "Sesshomaru picked him up this morning."

Lord Inutaicho's eyes flashed in his surprise as he sat Shikamaru on his feet, "Why?"

"Don't ask the why just trust in their connection," Kimimaro said from the bed. Inutaicho looked to his mate as Shikamaru let out a soft breath.

"At the risk of being lifted by my throat again, I should also inform you of something else I have discovered about Kadaj's recent activities."

"What activities?" Inutaicho asked in confusion.

* * *

Sephiroth jerked awake as his body was surrounded and he was lifted from the soft sofa. Sesshomaru's gentle voice shushed him like one would do to soothe a wild animal about to bolt or attack. He gripped Sesshomaru's shirt and opened his mouth to protest but Sesshomaru spoke before he could, "You are still healing and the stairs are too steep."

He settled down and watched Sesshomaru's face as the demon carried him up the stairs and down the hallway towards the guest bedroom. Sephiroth turned as Sesshomaru carried him into the room and looked around the quaint room. The window was open to let in the cool night air. Sephiroth was surprised he had slept the day away. Turning to look at the bed he saw that the covers had already been pulled back just before Sesshomaru stepped up to the side and laid him on the mattress. As Sesshomaru turned to leave Sephiroth had to fight the urge to grab the demon's arm. Clenching his hands into fists he watched Sesshomaru grab the door handle and turn to him, "I'll be next door should you need help."

Then Sesshomaru closed the door and his footsteps sounded down the hallway. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Sephiroth stared at the bag he had received from the hospital sitting on the chair across from him. He hadn't intended to fall asleep on the sofa, but he had and his dreams were filled to the brim with powerful emotions. Dreams of his love of the demon on the other side of the wall, dreams of his anger towards Sesshomaru, and then one last dream of a demon who was an emaciated shell of his former self. Byakuya's words crushed him with their reality. When Sesshomaru had left his hospital room that last time he was powerful, fearless, and terrifying to him. Now, what light he had radiated was swallowed by the darkness of the approaching death Byakuya had told him about. Sephiroth understood now why Byakuya had insisted he take Sesshomaru's life. This was not something he would ever wish upon anyone, not even an enemy. rubbing his hand down his face Sephiroth knew what he needed to do, all he needed was the courage to do it.

* * *

Kadaj sat at the open window of his room staring out at the stars above him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, a feeling that had been getting gradually worse throughout the day. He knew he needed to trust Byakuya, but he was starting to have doubts. How could their being here fix anything? Then there was Byakuya being here. Why was he not staying with his heartbroken friend? Any time he tried to ask about Sesshomaru Byakuya would give him vague answers. It frustrated him, why couldn't he get a straight answer?

Looking down from the window he could see Yazoo exit the building with Byakuya and enter the spring. They were too far away for their words to reach him but the subdued way Yazoo was acting said more than any words. With a huff, he moved away from the window and laid on his futon. If they wanted to keep their secrets than he would find answers his own way and without their knowledge.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. He could sense Sephiroth in the next room, his restless nerves radiating through the wall. Earlier when he left his office to check on his mate, he was not surprised to see him asleep on the sofa. Even he could tell Sephiroth was still weak from his ordeal. Closing his eyes he tried to block out his thoughts, but the soft click of a door reached his ears. Looking to the door he listened carefully to the sounds in the hallway expecting Sephiroth to stop at the bathroom across the hall, but when his door handle began to turn he sat up. Sephiroth stepped into the room, his eyes darted around as he pushed it shut behind him and leaned against it. Then the scent that clung to Sephiroth drifted towards Sesshomaru's nose, poisoned metal. Sesshomaru felt sadness tear at his heart over what Sephiroth was forcing himself to do. His pain would be ending soon, but Sephiroth's would continue on for the rest of his life. He offered his mate a gentle smile.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please feel free to rate and leave a review.

for reading. Please feel free to rate and leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

Sephiroth hadn't been in this room for quite some time but nothing had changed. His free hand held the door handle tightly as he contemplated what he was going to do. Clenching his teeth tightly he stepped away from the door and looked to the demon sitting on the bed. Stopping a mere three steps from the door, Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to get any closer. Sesshomaru kept his amber eyes on him, watching his movements with concern. "I want to know, how long.. How long did you know?"

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he cocked his head slightly. Sephiroth was about to ask again when a knowing light shined from Sesshomaru's amber eyes. "Not more than a week."

Sesshomaru watched a surprised look cross Sephiroth's face for a fraction of a second before he nodded and lowered his gaze. "I meant to tell you what I had learned about the connection between my father and the boys. I truly did, but things spiraled out of control so quickly. It is no excuse, though."

"Then saving them had nothing to do with them being your brothers." Sephiroth's voice was low, "You truly only had me in mind when you set out to save them."

Sesshomaru felt the gentle bud of hope forming within him as Sephiroth stood there. "As sad as this sounds, I was only thinking of freeing you. It wouldn't have mattered what Itachi used to keep you bound to him."

Sephiroth kept still with his head down, not budging a single step towards the bed or towards the door. He looked to be struggling with himself, waging an inner battle that gave strength to Sesshomaru's fragile hope. "Were you having trouble sleeping?"

Sephiroth looked to Sesshomaru as the demon pulled the covers back on the bed and scooted over. Heart thundering in his chest and his emotions running wild he growled, "How can you do that? How can you forgive so easily? Trust me?"

The last words were said with barely a whisper as pain pulled at his heart.

Sesshomaru shot from the bed, his arms surrounding his mate as Sephiroth placed his hand against Sesshomaru's chest. His injured arm still in a sling captured between them. "You were not at fault so there is nothing to forgive."

Sephiroth's hand trembled against his chest, "You went through so much because I was not vigilant, because I failed in my job to protect you. It was that reason alone that left you vulnerable to Itachi's attack."

Sephiroth shook his head, "It is worse than that."

He couldn't hold it back anymore. When Byakuya had stood at the end of his hospital bed and commanded him to take Sesshomaru's life, that man had done the one thing his brother's or his mother could not do. By telling Sephiroth to kill his best friend, Byakuya had shaken Sephiroth from his pain-filled fog of hatred. He had woken him to the venomous voice in his head, a voice he now knew was not his own. Burying his head in Sesshomaru's shoulder he told him everything.

Sesshomaru stood there with his mate's trembling body in his arms as he explained what had happened to him. Itachi's ability to control minds, and how he had been ensnared. He told him of Byakuya's visit and the knife the man had given Sephiroth. Then he told him of his conversation with Dr. Unohana the next morning.

"She confirmed everything Byakuya told me." Sephiroth looked up as his fist tightened in Sesshomaru's night shirt, "She also told me that by being aware of Itachi's corruption I can fight it. I can still feel it, the seething hatred lurking from within."

"That would explain your sudden fear." Sesshomaru gently caressed Sephiroth's cheek, "That also explains the smell of metal and poison coming from your body."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he tried to push away, "You knew.."

His words were cut off as Sesshomaru placed his fingers over Sephiroth's lips. "I knew."

Sephiroth closed his eyes as his brows furrowed. Sesshomaru let his hand slip from Sephiroth's face as he enveloped his mate in his arms, "Where is the knife now?"

Blue/green eyes opened slowly, "I left it with Dr. Unohana."

Sesshomaru nodded. She would know to be careful with such a dangerous weapon. Sephiroth kept his gaze upon him for a fraction of a second longer than he surged forward, capturing his mouth with his lips. Shock flooded his system followed quickly by elation, then his own desires as he took control of the kiss.

Releasing Sesshomaru's mouth, Sephiroth gently turned his demon as he backed up to the bed and pulled Sesshomaru with him. Sitting down, Sephiroth tried to scoot back on the bed, but his arm made it awkward. Sesshomaru picked him up and placed him further up the bed then began to pull back, but Sephiroth held him. Pulling him until Sesshomaru climbed onto the bed over him with confusion in his eyes.

"Please," Sephiroth begged, "I need you."

He pulled on Sesshomaru's night shirt trying to get his demon to lean down, but Sesshomaru was stubborn. He held his body tensely above him, "You are still healing."

"I heal quickly," Sephiroth argued.

"But not quick enough," Sesshomaru muttered as his eyes slid down to his lips then back.

"Are you forgetting my mother was not from this world, I have her ability to heal, maybe a bit slower, but still faster than a human." Sephiroth pulled gently on Sesshomaru's shirt, lifting himself slightly as amber eyes moved back to his mouth.

"If I could share my demonic power with you that time would have been significantly reduced," Sesshomaru said lightly as he tried to pull away again, but Sephiroth refused to let him go. He demanded that his demon explain, and Sesshomaru lowered his head, "Had I taken you as my mate your injuries would be healed. Kimimaro is nearly healed after an injury that should have left him in ICU for a week and in the hospital for another two. All that thanks to my father's demonic power."

Sephiroth knew Sesshomaru was blaming himself for his injuries and for the slow rate of their healing, but it wasn't the demon's fault. He was the one who had pushed off their mating, and it was entirely Itachi's fault for the condition of his body, but words would never convince Sesshomaru. Reaching up he slid his hand behind Sesshomaru's neck and leaned up. Brushing his lips against Sesshomaru's he gently pulled against his demon. Just as his back made contact with the sheets Sesshomaru pulled back drawing a whine of protest from him. Sesshomaru pulled back until he was sitting straddling Sephiroth's thighs with his amber eyes boring down into his. He looked like he was fighting a fierce mental battle, a battle Sephiroth desperately wanted him to loose to his baser instincts. Finally his eyes hardened with resolve, "You will give me your word that if you are in pain you will speak up."

Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat at the order and nodded, but his demon still sat there straddling him, "You will do as I command. Lay there and enjoy. Do not move unless I allow you to. If you try to do anything you will hurt yourself and I will stop. Is that understood?"

Sephiroth nodded his head quickly not wanting Sesshomaru to think about this any more than he already had for fear he would decide to stop. Immediately Sesshomaru's hands went to his body, slowly helping him out of his borrowed hospital clothes. Hands gently caressed skin as it was exposed to the demon above him. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru and pulled him down. Lips met, and Sephiroth surrendered completely, letting his demon's tongue in to intertwine with his. A powerful hand wrapped around his member drawing a breathy groan from him. He wanted to wrap his legs around Sesshomaru but the demon straddling him prevented him from movement.

Sesshomaru pulled away to rain humid kisses down his neck. When Sesshomaru couldn't move further down without surrendering his seated position he looked up. "Do not move."

Beyond words, Sephiroth nodded. Sesshomaru's toothy grin sent a jolt of fire through him. His head dropped to the pillow when Sesshomaru's mouth surrounded his nipple not covered by the sling keeping his arm still. His free hand landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder squeezing tight while demon fangs scraped along his skin.

Sesshomaru devoured his mate slowly, tasting his body as he sunk lower over Sephiroth's body. His eyes drifted up to watch Sephiroth, his head turned to the side as he reached up to grip the pillow tight. His eyes drifted down Sephiroth's body to every mark he had branded onto the pale body. He had expected his demon nature to surge to the surface and complete the mating. The presence was there but subdued as if knowing aggression would cause too much damage. It pleaded with him, begging to claim what was theirs. Reaching out he opened his bed-stand drawer, pulling out the lubricant. Popping the top he watched a shiver run down Sephiroth's body, but the smell in the air told him it was not from desire.

Sesshomaru wished that the fear wouldn't enter this moment, but it was expected. To distract his mate, Sesshomaru swallowed Sephiroth's cock to the root. A startled cry sounded through the room while Sephiroth's hand shot to his hair gripping painfully, and the room filled with the renewed scent of lust.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped shut as a cry was torn from him. The fearful moment lost into the haze created by the hot mouth sliding over his aching cock. He couldn't think, couldn't draw together a coherent sentence. All there was was the heated lava surging through his veins, the electrical pulses fluttering across his nerves. Time stopped, it sped up all while swamping him in heated desire.

Suddenly the mouth was gone, and a hand gently stroked his quivering stomach. Opening his eyes Sephiroth stared at Sesshomaru, his amber eyes rimmed with red from his suppressed demonic energy. Sesshomaru slowly stood on the bed and removed his night pants. Then knelt down while straddling Sephiroth again. Sephiroth whined as his demon took his mouth again. A slick hand gripped his painfully full cock stroking easily along the surface.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open when his cock met his lover's entrance. Sesshomaru gently let out a sound hushing his objection. His eyes met Sesshomaru's as he broke through the tight ring of muscle drawing a stuttering gasp from his mouth. Sephiroth's body broke out in a heavy perspiration as his hand gripped Sesshomaru's arm tightly. The shock of Sesshomaru seating himself on his lap had him panting. Then Sesshomaru slid up, his hand holding Sephiroth's hip down when he involuntarily thrust up. Sephiroth's mind blocked out everything except for the sheer raw emotion of his demon riding him achingly slow. He could only hold on and let Sesshomaru control the pace. When Sesshomaru's breath raced out, Sephiroth knew his demon hit that special spot, probably experiencing it for the first time in his life. He bit his lip trying to hold back the sounds as Sesshomaru sped up slightly. The amber in his eyes giving way to the glowing red of his bestial powers.

In that moment he knew what Sesshomaru, his demon, his mate as willing to do. To sacrifice for his sake. Reaching up he slid his hand over Sesshomaru's chest and up to his neck, "Please."

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss him, but Sephiroth dodged his mouth, forcing his mate to where his shoulder met his neck, "Please. Mark me."

Sesshomaru's ass tightened around his cock as his demon jerked back. He gasped, barely holding onto his release, "Sess," he panted, "Please."

Sesshomaru felt like he had been simultaneously been dowsed in ice and struck by lightning at Sephiroth's words. Eyes heavy with lust but clear with the understanding of what he asked for stared back. His demon sobbed within him to do what Sephiroth asked, but he needed it to be clear what was being asked for.

"Once done, it can not be undone. There will be no running from me."

"I know." Sephiroth whispered, "I want it." Sephiroth's lips brushed gently over his.

Those breathy words undid him. His teeth were in Sephiroth's neck as he surged down onto Sephiroth's heavy cock.

Sephiroth screamed as his body lit up, blinding him with white as he hit his orgasm hard. He was only vaguely aware of following Sesshomaru's orders even if his brain did not hear the words. The coppery taste in his mouth kept him high on the euphoric feeling.

Sesshomaru hissed as Sephiroth lapped at the bite and he filled Sesshomaru with his heated release. A hand snaked around Sesshomaru's cock drawing a choked growl from him. His own release hit him like a ton of bricks as his body spasmed around Sephiroth's softening cock.

Sephiroth watched Sesshomaru's face then looked to his demon's cock while he stroked the engorged knot. His eyes slid back up to Sesshomaru's while the demon panted through the extended release. He could feel it, the force of Sesshomaru's orgasm, the constant hum of electrical surges along his nerves.

Then it hit him. He gasped in pain as his shoulder protested their actions. The pain was so intense.

* * *

He was floating in darkness as a voice of hatred roared from within, but it wasn't the only one. He could hear his mother's gentle voice pleading with him. This time he let her in. Opening himself up he watched the darkness began to fade as the roaring hate filled voice began to disappear. With one last roar of fury, it fizzed away into nothingness as arms wrapped tightly around him. He wrapped his arms around his mother as her gentle sobs reached his ears.

"I'm sorry." She cried over and over.

He squeezed her tighter, "No. I'm sorry. I should not have let myself give in to the hatred."

"I should have told you, but I was afraid to say anything. To be a son of the dog general was to be a target for his enemies." She said as she leaned back. "You have been through so much because of my silence."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I'm fine now. At least I will be."

His mother searched his eyes, then nodded while a smile lit her face, "Yes you will. Take good care of them."

"I will mother. Have no fear, we are going to be just fine."

As his inner world faded away he could feel strong hands gently stroking him, massaging the tight muscles to ease the pain. Slowly opening his eyes, Sephiroth stared up at Sesshomaru from his mate's lap. Concerned amber eyes searched his. Sephiroth just smiled, "I guess another round would be out of the question."

"You would be correct." Sesshomaru smiled down at him. Then doubt settled into his eyes.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I know what I was asking for." Reaching up he cupped Sesshomaru's cheek. "Can you forgive me for my temporary madness?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Sesshomaru whispered as he placed his hand over Sephiroth's.

"I need to know it, to hear it. Please," he begged as tears prickled his eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned down, wrapping his arms around him, "Only if you can forgive me for my part."

Sephiroth held tight to his mate. "I do."

His demon mate's body shook as he said, "As do I."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	44. Chapter 44

Kadaj slipped from the home into the shadow of the early morning darkness. Sneaking down the narrow path towards the garage, Kadaj hoped to borrow one of the cars. Sure it was technically stealing, but he planned to return the vehicle once he confirmed Sephiroth was well. Kadaj reached the garage without incident and grabbed the handle. He thanked his unending luck that the door was unlocked and opened it. As he stepped inside, Kadaj froze. Standing next to a motorcycle was the red-haired friend of Yusuke. He almost turned to run out the door, but Kuwabara turned around, spotting him.

"Do you need something?" The redhead asked with a frown.

Kadaj opened his mouth a couple times before settling for the truth. "I need to check on my older brother. He was in the hospital but I haven't heard from him. I just want to make sure he is doing alright."

Kuwabara's features shifted from a frown of suspicion to sympathy, "Tell ya what, if you swear not to rat me out to Genkai, I'll get you to your brother."

Kadaj let out a relieved sigh and nodded his acceptance. Within moments Kadaj was on the back of the motorcycle as they left the hot spring resort. He felt guilty for only leaving a short note but he knew his worrisome brothers would stop him from going back to the city. As soon as he checked on Sephiroth he planned to call them to dispel their concern.

The ride back to the city took far less time than when they arrived by limousine. The credit, however, was all due to Kuwabara's insane driving. During the drive all Kadaj could do was hold on tight with his face buried tight to the redhead's back while he prayed they didn't die in a gas-fueled fireball.

Arriving in front of the hospital, Kuwabara gently stopped the motorcycle. It seemed to be the only gentle thing the boy knew how to do. Kadaj had to pry his stiff fingers apart as Kuwabara laughed lightly, "Sorry, I shoulda warned you about my riding skills."

Kadaj scowled as he shook his hands out, "Or lack of."

The redhead laughed again and gave him a salute as he revved his motorcycle and peeled out. Kadaj shook his head as he muttered, "Crazy idiot."

Turning to the hospital, Kadaj entered the building and quickly made his way to the elevator. Now that he was here the worry began to overtake him again. Kadaj tried to believe in Byakuya, he truly did, but something felt wrong to him. As he watched Byakuya and Yazoo he knew his brother was aware of something going on but Yazoo would just smile when Kadaj mentioned his concerns. It baffled him that his brother wouldn't confide in him, but he couldn't blame Yazoo either. Kadaj had pretty much stood by while Sephiroth's condition deteriorated at an alarming rate.

Arriving at his brother's room Kadaj frowned at the empty bed, his heart thundering in his chest. Turning he rushed towards the nurse's station only to run into Dr. Unohana. Stopping in front of her he barked, "Where is my brother?"

She jerked in surprise at his hostility then opened her mouth to speak but a hand gripped his arm painfully and jerked him around. Dr. Tsunade's angry face was close to his as she hissed, "Stop scaring my comrade brat. Your brother left yesterday."

"What?!" He nearly roared as he tried to pull away.

His arm was squeezed tighter as Dr. Tsunade barked, "This is my hospital and you will keep your damned voice down."

Her harsh words doused his anger slightly, but he couldn't keep the glare from his face. She let go of his arm and took a step back, "If you hadn't interrupted me I would have been able to tell you that Sesshomaru picked him up yesterday. Now, instead of screaming like an idiot, go call your brother or that damned demon brat."

Dr. Tsunade grabbed Dr. Unohana's elbow and steered her away from him. "And no yelling until you have left my hospital." She barked over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Kadaj called his brother's cell. When it went straight to voicemail, he called Sesshomaru's house. It rang so long that Kadaj started to panic but there was a click followed by Sesshomaru's raspy, "What?"

"Where is my brother?" Kadaj snapped.

"What? Who?" Sesshomaru's sleep filled confused voice filled the receiver.

"Sephiroth. Where is he?" Kadaj hissed in response. Sesshomaru only grunted followed by the sound of cloth rustling. Then his brother's sleeping voice reached his ear.

"Brother." He whispered in relief as his knees threatened to give out. This whole time he had been afraid. Afraid because Byakuya, who should have been helping, was at the hot springs. Afraid when he found the empty room, and then afraid to hear he was with Sesshomaru. What if Sephiroth had attacked Sesshomaru, what if... what if... what if...? It was ridiculous, he had been afraid for no reason. If he had just kept his faith in Byakuya and stayed put he wouldn't be here now shaking.

Everything was fine. Sephiroth was at Sesshomaru's home and it was obvious they were in the same room, probably in the same bed. Sephiroth's concerned voice floated over the line, "Kadaj is everything alright? What's wrong?"

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes, "You weren't at the hospital."

"Why are you there? You are supposed to be at the hot springs."

Kadaj smiled at the brotherly concern, "I was worried."

Sephiroth sighed through the receiver, "It's okay, I'm fine." There was the sound of fabric rustling over the line, "I'm really doing better. It's too much to explain but I..."

Kadaj interrupted his brother as he wiped away a stray tear, "I'm glad you came back."

The line was quiet a moment, then Sephiroth whispered, "Thank you Kadaj. Thank you for being there for me."

"I didn't really do much."

"You did more than you'll ever realize little brother. If you had not kept reassuring me that you had things ready for us to leave and that you were obeying my command to not associate with anyone, I could have done something incredibly stupid."

Kadaj looked down at the floor, "I was lying."

His brother chuckled over the line, "I know that now, but you kept me calm. If not for you I would have been lost to my rage. Little brother, your calm gentle ways saved me."

Kadaj couldn't say anything through the tightness in his throat. He had never expected praise for what he view to be a cowardly action, but now he felt grateful for his brother's praise. "Now, you should get back to the resort before Yazoo and Loz launch a search party."

"I will. I love you brother."

"And I love you Kadaj."

Kadaj looked down at his phone as the call ended. A content smile crossed his face. Sending a quick message to Yazoo, Kadaj headed down the hallway. Now that he had his brother back and things could slowly get back to some semblance of normal, it was now time he moved forward too.

* * *

Yazoo was pacing the sitting room of the home as Byakuya sat in a chair watching him. Upon waking this morning he had gone to check on his brothers only to find that Kadaj was missing. His brother left a short note stating he needed to check on Sephiroth on his bedside stand. Out of concern, Yazoo had been trying to call his brother, but the brat wouldn't pick up.

"You need to calm down," Byakuya said gently as he stood from the chair and wrapped his arms around Yazoo's waist.

"I can't. He doesn't know anything about what you told Sephiroth." Yazoo grabbed Byakuya's arms tightly, "I'm afraid of what he is going to walk into."

Byakuya gently turned him around to face him, "You have to believe everything will be alright."

"But I don't. What if Sephiroth did take Sesshomaru's life? I don't want Kadaj to see that, to have to be the one to deal with the aftermath."

"I would have heard by now if Sesshomaru had been killed. Someone I trust is watching the house." Byakuya whispered into Yazoo's hair.

Yazoo wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya then went stiff when his cell phone chirped. He turned to look at the innocent device, staring at it like it would attack at any moment. Byakuya picked it up and brought it close but Yazoo buried his face in Byakuya's chest, "Read it. I can't."

Byakuya opened the screen to see Kadaj's text and let out a bark of laughter. Yazoo's head snapped up then turned to the phone as he too smiled.

'Dog bastard and the idiot have made up. Probably screwing like rabbits. I'm staying her cuz the lot of you are probably going to do the same. Love Ya.'

"Feel better now?" Byakuya asked as he rubbed Yazoo's back. Yazoo nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

Zaraki lay in his bed listening to Ikkaku relay the current situations that had come up in his absence. Kagura had stepped into his shoes at the company and though some of the decision she made were not to his liking, she was doing an amazing job keeping things together. Coyote Stark had assumed leadership of the remaining members of the Akatsuki, and managed to acquire a treaty with the Yokai. Stark also sent a request to meet with him when he was released from the hospital. It looked like everything was running smoothly since the gang war.

Just as Ikkaku was about to continue his report the door to the room opened and Kadaj entered, walked past his bed and dropped into the chair. Zaraki's men had become so accustomed to Kadaj's sudden presence that they always turned a blind eye as he commandeered the T.V. controller and began flipping through the channels.

"Stark has also appointed a new member to the Akatsuki. Ulquiorra. The quiet man seems to be the one who is actually doing much of the work." Ikkaku continued as his eyes flickered between Kadaj and Zaraki.

"Isn't he the one Sara fought?"

Ikkaku nodded, "Seems he gained a great deal of respect for her when she kicked his ass."

Zaraki laughed, leave it to Ikkaku to see it that way. Zaraki's eyes trailed from Ikkaku to Kadaj as his subordinate continued to tell him about every tiny detail of the current events.

* * *

Shikamaru strolled down the hallway towards Kimimaro's hospital room. Yesterday when he dropped the bomb on Inutaicho that Kadaj had been visiting Kenpachi Zaraki's room, he thought the demon was going to have a stroke. He had insisted Shikamaru show him where Zaraki's room was so he could speak with him, but Shikamaru, with Kimimaro's help, talked him into waiting until today. He wanted to make sure their visit wouldn't piss off the blonde doctor. The last thing they needed was for Tsunade to blow her gasket for upsetting a patient in her care. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it.

Shikamaru opened the door Kimimaro's room to see Lord Inutaicho pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Just as the door was about to swing shut, Lord Inutaicho was already grabbing his coat and jerking it open again.

Shikamaru stepped out of the way before he was mowed down as Kimimaro gave him a look that clearly stated 'good luck.'

"I spoke with Tsunade and she was okay with us speaking with Zaraki, but under one condition. She said that he nearly died from his attack and if his condition worsens at all after your conversation she would make sure you were in the same condition by tomorrow." Shikamaru almost slammed into the demon lord's back as Inutaicho abruptly stopped.

Looking up at the demon lord in question he was surprised when Lord Inutaicho asked, "What is his current condition?"

"I was told he is much better but will probably be here a bit longer. Seems he put on about twenty pounds in lead when he went into surgery."

Inutaicho had heard Zaraki nearly died but he truly hoped what Shikamaru had just said was an exaggeration. Twenty pounds of ammunition pumped into anybody would shred it completely. With a nod, he continued on his way to Zaraki's room with a little less urgency in his stride.

* * *

Ikkaku cleared his throat drawing Zaraki's attention back to him. The man's eyes darted to Kadaj in question then back to him. Zaraki got the message and nodded his head.

"Young sir," Ikkaku spoke startling Kadaj slightly. The boy looked quickly to Zaraki then back to Ikkaku, "Miss Yachiru had asked if she would be able to see you again."

Zaraki smirked as he turned to Kadaj, "Have you wormed your way into my daughter's heart?"

He had to bite back a laugh at the way Kadaj sputtered like a drenched cat, "Do I need to ask about your intentions towards Yachiru?"

"I read her bedtime stories!" He barked as he sat up straight. Then his cheeks turned scarlet as he looked away and muttered something else.

"What was that?" Zaraki asked causing Kadaj to hunch his shoulders. "I didn't hear you."

"We had tea." He growled, "That is all. She was a scared little girl, so I did what any adult would do. I cheered her up."

Zaraki felt the smirk on his face widen as Kadaj picked up the T.V. controller and flip through the channels so fast he was sure it was only a distraction. Then Kadaj quietly muttered, "I'll try to make some time tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Ikkaku said as he bowed to hide his laughing eyes, then turned to leave the room.

Kadaj was fighting his blush of irritation as he settled on a music station and put the controller down. Why did that big ass man have to pick on him about Yachiru? Seriously didn't he have any common sense?

"Thank you." Kadaj looked to Zaraki in surprise as the big man gave him a genuine smile, "For watching over Yachiru."

Turning away he tucked his hair behind his ear nervously, "It was no trouble. My brothers helped too."

Kadaj could feel Zaraki's gaze on him but he tried to ignore it. Ever since coming into this room he felt a little on edge. He had hoped Zaraki would be asleep when he arrived but instead was greeted with the bald freak and his annoying voice as he spewed forth his reports.

"Why are you here?" Zaraki's voice startled him drawing his attention. Kadaj didn't know how to answer that question without sounding like a complete moron so he just shrugged his shoulder. "I allowed Itachi to do terrible things to you and your brothers. Not to mention what I did to Sephiroth. There should be no reason for you to willingly be in this room. So, I ask again, why are you here?"

Zaraki watched the boy's internal struggle as he himself kept going over the many reasons Kadaj could be in his room. Only one made sense but if Kadaj wanted to kill him he already had more than enough time. Hell, Zaraki would fall asleep with the boy sitting in that chair watching the television. He couldn't fathom any other possibility.

Just as he was about to ask again, Kadaj moved. He was so quick that Zaraki couldn't physically respond. One moment the boy was in the chair playing with his hair, the next he was sitting in Zaraki's lap kissing him. Grabbing Kadaj by the arms he jerked the boy back as Kadaj stared at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Kadaj gasped out quickly as he began to shake.

Zaraki didn't know what to do. The boy looked so frightened over his actions. The only thing his brain could even begin to think was, "Why?"

Kadaj shook as Zaraki held his arms tight, refusing to let go. Blue/green eyes lowered as he quietly spoke, "I knew Itachi was manipulating you. We were all victims in his schemes of terror. I also know if it wasn't for him, you would never have hurt Sephiroth. I heard him whispering his poison into your ear." Then Kadaj jerked his head up, determination written on his features, "But I'm glad. Glad for it all."

Zaraki flinched at the last statement. How could Kadaj be happy over the nightmare he and his brothers had endured because he had not been strong enough to expel Itachi from his side? Had he been the one in Kadaj's place, Zaraki would have bathed in the blood of the ones who had put him there. No one would have been spared or pitied.

As Zaraki sat there holding Kadaj he watched the boy become flustered, "I..If it hadn't been for I...Itachi you would s...still be with S..Seph...Sephiroth."

It was almost adorable the way Kadaj stuttered through his words. "Why did you kiss me?"

Zaraki couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth and the way Kadaj jerked, the boy hadn't expected him to ask it. Then Kadaj dropped his face allowing his hair to slide forward blocking his features from Zaraki, "Had I been older, would I have been the one you were attracted to? Would I have been the one to keep Itachi away from you?"

It was then that it hit Zaraki. All those times he only saw Sephiroth's annoying little brother with a gambling addiction. A hateful child who respected nothing or no one. He never thought them to be the actions of a jealous young man. A young man who lost his crush to his older brother. Now, sitting on his lap was a man who had not only lost so much in his life, had endured a tremendous hardship, he had also held onto his desire for a man who allowed such an existence. Was this boy plane stupid, or was he the strongest man Zaraki had ever met? Could he allow this chance to slip by?

Jerking Kadaj forward, Zaraki took the boys mouth, showing Kadaj what kind of man he wanted to get involved with. Zaraki was someone who took what he wanted without apology and he wanted Kadaj. Perhaps this time he could let go of his ego and pride and finally fall in love with someone. Maybe Kadaj could change him.

"Excuse me?" Both Zaraki and Kadaj jumped at the unexpected voice coming from the doorway. Turning they saw the demon Lord Inutaicho standing in the open doorway with his arms crossed and a frown firmly planted on his mouth. Kadaj's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, but Inutaicho raised his hand, cutting Kadaj off before he could say a word and thoroughly pissing Zaraki off in the process. This boy had just gained a spark of life in his eyes, and the demon bastard was trying to snuff it out. Turning his gaze upon the demon, Zaraki was about to order Inutaicho from his room when the demon spoke.

"Would you explain what you are doing with my son."

Zaraki's eyes snapped to Kadaj as the boy gave him a sheepish look from his seated position on Zaraki's lap. He couldn't help it, Zaraki snorted out a laugh as he dropped his head to his pillow. Now wasn't that the biggest damned surprise he had ever experienced.

"Kadaj, may I speak with Zaraki privately?" Zaraki turned to look at the demon lord, but Kadaj's immediate dismissal drew his eyes back to the boy. Zaraki smirked as he watched the stubborn way Kadaj faced down his father.

Knowing Inutaicho couldn't kill him here in the hospital, Zaraki patted Kadaj's thighs to draw the boys attention back to him. "It's fine, go. You can come back in if your father allows it, or you can sneak back in later."

Kadaj's eyes danced with mischief as he slid from Zaraki's lap and onto the floor. Turning, the boy glared at his father as he left the room. Zaraki smiled, this should be fun.

* * *

Kadaj paced the hallway outside of Zaraki's room as Shikamaru watched from his position against the wall. He kept his arms crossed as he leaned there appearing to all that he wasn't concerned about the young man walking back and forth as he huffed in anger, but he most certainly was. Something about Kadaj unnerved him. The way this boy paced was all too familiar. Similar to a certain Yokai Lord that now stood on the other side of the closed door. Not even Sesshomaru had perfected it.

When Shikamaru had outed Kadaj he had known the boy was at a hot spring resort with his brothers, so he had not expected Kadaj to be in the room with Zaraki. Nor had he expected to see Kadaj straddling the man while engaged in a passionate kiss. This situation could have been far more disastrous and he was exceptionally proud of his lord for not leveling the hospital in his fury.

Shikamaru turned to the door wondering what was taking Lord Inutaicho so long when Kadaj came to an abrupt stop just in front of him, his blue/green eyes boring into him. Shikamaru wasn't easily intimidated but Kadaj caused his body to become alerted. Kadaj opened his mouth and his low voice washed over Shikamaru's nerves like sandpaper. "Why is he here?"

Shikamaru tried to play this off like he was indifferent, but the hairs on his neck began to rise. Kadaj spoke again, "Who told him I was here?"

Damn. He wanted to spare a look at the hospital room door but he was actually afraid to look away from Kadaj.

"It was you." Kadaj hissed as he took a step forward. Shikamaru straightened, preparing for whatever Kadaj would rain down upon him, but the door to Zaraki's room opened drawing Kadaj's attention. Shikamaru thanked every God in the world for his lord's perfect timing.

* * *

Inutaicho was satisfied with the pending truce between the Yokai and Zaraki as he reached for the door handle of the room. He even felt confident that Zaraki would take great care in dealing with Kadaj. Smiling he stepped from the room and into a solid wall of furious tension. Looking from the aggressive stance of his son to the defensive way Shikamaru stood, Inutaicho fought a laugh. It seemed Kadaj had figured out who told him about these rendezvous. "Is everything alright?"

Kadaj's eyes snapped to his and Inutaicho's humor faltered. Was it his imagination or did his son's eyes just flash red? He mentally shook himself, that was impossible. Than Kadaj raised his arm, pointing at him in his fury, "You have no authority over what I do, do you understand? You may have been the sperm donor and you may have helped my brothers, but you have to prove to me before you can parade yourself around as my father."

Inutaicho's jaw would have hit the floor in shock had he been less self-disciplined. He was so surprised and so very proud of the young man standing before him. "I will keep that in mind."

"Good," Kadaj snapped as he walked back to the room. Opening the door Kadaj turned back, "And practice your manners. You should always knock before opening a closed door."

With that Kadaj let the door close behind him as Zaraki's booming laugh echoed through the door. Smiling he turned to Shikamaru as the shadow ninja let out a deep breath. "That boy has every bit the presence that you do."

"That he does. Hope Zaraki knows what he is in for."

Shikamaru just snorted in reply as they both made their way to Kimimaro's room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	45. 45

Sephiroth lay in Sesshomaru's bed watching his demon sleep. After Kadaj's call, Sesshomaru had quickly fallen back to sleep leaving Sephiroth to stare at his perfect form laying at his side. His heart hurt over what he had put Sesshomaru through over the last week.

Sephiroth thanked all the Gods in the world for bringing Byakuya into Sesshomaru's life. Had it not been for that man, Sephiroth would still be in his maddened state and Sesshomaru would have wasted away. Sephiroth could still feel the consuming fear he felt over Byakuya's harsh words and his demand. The knife, though long gone, was still a heavy weight in his hands. How had that man known what to say to break through Itachi's hold?

A hand brushed his hair behind his ear, startling him from his memories. Raising his eyes to Sesshomaru's, Sephiroth felt a tightness in his chest. How could he ever make up for the pain he caused?

"It wasn't your fault." Sesshomaru gently cupped his face as his thumb drew circles on his cheek.

"Even if it was a background feeling, I knew something was wrong with me." Sephiroth whispered, "Why did it take someone else to wake me from my stupidity?"

Sesshomaru gently pulled Sephiroth onto his chest and encircled his body, "Because Itachi was good at what he did. He knew what our actions would be, anticipated our emotions, but he never counted on Byakuya's ability to out-think him."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly as tears burned at the back of his eyes, "I can never repay him for what he did."

Sesshomaru's broad smile warmed his heart.

"He would never expect payment. Though allowing him to court Yazoo would make Byakuya really happy."

Sephiroth snorted at the statement. He had seen the way those two were interacting before the kidnapping. He had even seen the fire in Yazoo's eyes when he had forbidden him from seeing the Kuchiki heir. "I suppose I could agree to that. Not like I'd have much of a choice."

Sesshomaru's deep laugh rumbled through his body, "Not at all. Yazoo seems to have become quite stubborn."

* * *

Yazoo lay in the hot water outside the house content as Byakuya's fingers gently slide across his scalp. After the text from Kadaj he felt like every cell in his body became heavy. Byakuya said it was his stress finally releasing. Maybe he was right. This last week had been a complete disaster emotionally for everyone. Though Kadaj had felt the weight more so than the rest of them.

"You tensed up again." Byakuya slid his hand from Yazoo's hair to wrap around his chest.

Turning his head Yazoo looked back to Byakuya as the man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I was thinking about Kadaj. He went through so much to keep us from losing hope that Sephiroth would get better, and we let him down." Yazoo sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and lay his cheek on Byakuya's chest, "I was so selfish. Only thinking about what I wanted and how Sephiroth was just being a bastard."

Strong hands gently stroked his hair, "He held up pretty well considering the circumstances. You should think of a way to make it up to him when you get back to the city."

Yazoo smiled gently, "I wonder what I could do for him? He isn't the kind to want material things, not after what we went through."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Byakuya whispered.

"Yazoo!"

Yazoo jumped violently at his name being shouted at such a peacefully intimate moment. Heart racing he looked around until he saw Loz standing on the balcony above him. Blushing brightly he tried to sink into the water and pull away from Byakuya, but strong arms wrapped around him.

"Yazoo, did you know Kadaj is missing?"

Byakuya let out a light chuckle. "We are aware. He went to check on Sephiroth."

"What? Why?" Loz called back with a confused look.

Yazoo let out an irritated sigh, "Because he is an idiot. Go back to bed. Sephiroth is fine, Kadaj is fine."

Loz let out a snort as he leaned on the railing. "Define fine."

"Sephiroth is with Sesshomaru and Kadaj is ecstatic. He said he was going to stay in the city to enjoy some alone time." Yazoo shouted at his idiot brother.

"With Sesshomaru! That's great." Loz turned towards the room, "Ya hear that. My brother's back to normal."

Then Loz disappeared into the room. Yazoo closed his eyes with a sigh as Byakuya's gentle laugh vibrated through his body.

"Yazoo!"

He jumped again as his moronic brother shouted his name again. He was going to murder him if he didn't stop.

"When are we leaving?"

Yazoo looked to Byakuya in question. The thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Whenever you are ready," Byakuya whispered into his ear.

Yazoo felt a blush heat his face as he shouted to his brother, "We're staying another day or two."

Loz let out a whoop as he entered his room again.

"What shall we do for another two days?" Byakuya's breath brushed over his skin as his lips caressed his ear. Yazoo shivered at the sensation and the images floating through his mind. What indeed.

* * *

Sephiroth sat on the examination table of the patient room trying desperately to keep from fidgeting. He could barely see Sesshomaru in his peripheral vision standing by the window. After passing out the night before, Sesshomaru had insisted Sephiroth see a doctor to be sure nothing was damaged. He had relented to his demon's demand and called Dr. Unohana after they had woken the second time, but she was in surgery and the nurses couldn't tell him when she would be done. So, to calm his demon, Sephiroth told Sesshomaru to bring him here.

A rapid knock on the door drew his attention as it opened. The doctor stood in the entryway to the room, arms crossed over her chest. "Are you certain you want me to be your doctor today? You did suggest I would not care for you properly."

Sephiroth knew seeing Dr. Tsunade would be uncomfortable, but he had to mend what was broken. Bowing his head as far as he could with the sling on his arm, he answered the surly blonde, "I sincerely apologize for my behavior. I had no reason to accuse you of the things I had imagined were real. Please accept my apology."

He kept his head down as he waited for her response. Dr. Tsunade sighed as her steps whispered across the tiled floor. When he saw her feet enter his sight she gently thumped him on the top of the head. "Damn brats causing me all kinds of trouble."

Raising his head Sephiroth was treated to a warm smile on Dr. Tsunade's face, "Now tell me what brings you to my hospital."

Sephiroth began telling her about the spasm in his shoulder the night before as she helped him out of the sling and then his shirt. Once his shirt slid free of his body Dr. Tsunade froze. Sephiroth watched her eyes switch from surprise to complete fury.

Turning to Sesshomaru, She shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you? He was barely released from the hospital after nearly dying and you mated him! I'm surprised you didn't kill him!"

She kept up her hostile tirade as she examined the mating mark, then moved to the wounds on his chest, "There doesn't appear to be any additional damage. Take your pants off. I need to make sure this idiot demon didn't tear you up in his stupidity."

Sephiroth couldn't help it, he began laughing. Dr. Tsunade gave him her best irate doctor look and hissed, "I do not see what is so damned funny."

Still chuckling, he answered, "If you're worried about that, you need to check him."

She frowned as her eyes followed Sephiroth's gesture towards Sesshomaru. Seeing the pale pink dusting the demon's cheeks, Dr. Tsunade let out a gasp. Sesshomaru turned his back on them in favor of examining what was going on outside the window causing the doctor to let out a snort of laughter.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I'm assuming your demonic power has already healed you."

The last bit of her statement ended with a stuttered laugh as Sesshomaru nodded.

The rest of the visit was pleasant as Dr. Tsunade gave him a thorough checkup and had a scan done of his injury to be sure everything was healing.

"It appears that any damage you may have sustained has already healed. Your injury has also begun to heal at an accelerated rate. If things continue as they are, you will be back to normal by your visit with Dr. Unohana."

She helped him put his shirt back on then told them they were free to go, but before she left the room she turned to Sesshomaru. "I shouldn't have to say this but you can not be the dominate one in sex until Dr. Unohana has seen Sephiroth."

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod in response.

"That said if you wait two days you can be the uke again." Dr. Tsunade quickly left the room as a blushing Sesshomaru snarled at the doctor. His demon was vibrating in his anger as they left the room and headed for the elevator.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told her," Sephiroth remarked as he pushed the button for the parking garage.

Sesshomaru turned to Sephiroth as the man kept his head down. He could feel the humor his mate felt but the uneasiness that fluttered in the background had Sesshomaru sighing in defeat.

"No. You did the right thing. I'm sure she would have continued on with her tirade as she forced the exam upon you. I just wasn't prepared for her reaction."

Sephiroth raised his head with a smile on his face. Reaching out Sesshomaru brushed his long hair away from his face. "Do you feel up to staying out for a bit? Inuyasha is at the club and I'm sure Miroku could use some help dealing with the idiot hanyo."

"I would like that."

* * *

Miroku sighed for what had to be the hundredth time as Inuyasha argued with the insurance man. He wished Sesshomaru was here because he had a way of dealing with these insurance people. An ability that was glaringly obvious Inuyasha lacked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly to get the hanyo's attention, "He can't do what he is not allowed."

Inuyasha snarled low in his throat as he stormed off to pick up a broom. Pushing around some of the debris in a useless attempt to clean up the place, Inuyasha continued to snarl out profanities.

"I'm sorry sir, but the damage is too extensive and the cause is not one of the events covered."

Miroku gently patted the man on the shoulder and stepped away from him. As he approached the emotional hanyo he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Miroku could see a visitor approach the insurance man from outside the gaping hole in the building. A smile crossed his face as he picked up one of the overturned chairs and sat.

Inuyasha was fighting his temper with every ounce of willpower he had. Ever since the gang war he had been trying to get his club back in order, but all the damned red tape had finally led him to a dead end. He hated dealing with these men who refused to help him. What the hell had he been paying them for anyway?

Leaning forward, he lay his forehead on the top of the broom handle. Maybe he was going to have to go to his father. That was the only way he could see to fix his business and get his people, his family, back to work.

"Great," He hissed. Inuyasha didn't want his father's involvement in the club.

The sound of crunching debris caused his ears to twitch as he fought back another angry snarl. Miroku's lecture over his temper was not something he needed to hear at the moment.

"You do realize cleaning this dump is useless."

Inuyasha's head jerked up at the familiar voice. Turning around he saw his brother standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Inuyasha let out an exasperated breath and stalked up to his brother. Wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru, Inuyasha muttered, "Bout damned time."

Strong hands gently stroked his back as Sesshomaru laid his head on his, "Sorry about that."

Inuyasha pulled back from his brother's arms, balled up his fist and punched Sesshomaru hard in the gut. Sesshomaru's breath left him in a whoosh of air as he bent over a bit, "And that's for leaving me alone while you wallowed in self-pity."

Inuyasha turned when he heard Miroku's smothered chuckle. Standing near his lover was Sephiroth with his arm in a sling. Raising his arm, Inuyasha pointed at the man, "And yours will come when you're healed."

Sesshomaru took a gasping breath as he stood straight, "As if I'd let you."

Inuyasha's eyes danced with laughter, "Like you could stop me."

Sesshomaru smiled as he turned his attention back to the crumbling building. "I talked with the insurance agent and unfortunately he is correct about their inability to help. However, we may be able to get some kind of payoff."

Inuyasha sighed as he too looked at the battered building, "What are the employees going to do? They're like family to me. I can't leave things like this."

"You won't." Another voice announced. Inuyasha snarled under his breath as he turned to see his father approach. Crossing his arms, he was about to tell his father to beat it when Inutaicho held his hand up to stall his words, "Let's just say I owe you and Sesshomaru an enormous debt. One I'm not willing to leave unpaid."

"What debt?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"You and your band of misfits took in my Yokai when their den had been destroyed. Then you fought off an army out to wipe them off the face of the earth. There is also the matter of my rescue."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, then back to his father. What could he say? He hadn't done what he did for the potential rewards. These people were his family, he wanted to help them out, to protect them in the only way he could. Reaching up he rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to say.

"If you would allow me to, I would like to step in where your insurance company can not. I think losing the Aftershock did a grave injustice to this city."

"I wouldn't go that far," Inuyasha muttered as his cheeks heated.

His father's grin put him at ease, "I've already contacted some contractors to look at the building and offer their advice."

"And what should I do in return?"

Inutaicho shook his head at his son's question. Inuyasha was not used to having someone willing to help without reason. Perhaps he had failed in his role as a father. Even if he did, Inutaicho was proud of the demon Inuyasha had become. He may not be the most competent businessman on the planet, but he had a heart of gold.

"I expect nothing in return. You helped my people and stepped in for both your brother and myself while we were unavailable. You managed to secure a treaty with the Akatsuki and kept us all going. This is only a small thing compared to what you have done for us. Please allow me to show you my appreciation."

Inuyasha blushed from the praise his father was giving him. Shuffling on his feet, Inuyasha nodded his acceptance. "When do we meet with the contractors?"

"One should be here any moment. When he heard about the destruction of the Aftershock, he wouldn't stop whining about it. Then he found out you were my son and demanded I let him meet with you."

Just as Inuyasha was about to ask who this person was, a car slid to a stop in the cluttered parking lot. A tall man with black hair stumbled out of the dark car then looked around.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose at the boy, "Are you sure he can handle it?"

"Of course." His father answered as he waved to the man. A broad smile crossed the contractor's face as he jogged over. The closer he got the more his blue eyes wondered over the building.

Stopping before them the contractor whistled low, "It really had a number done to it."

The man's blue eyes turned to Inutaicho, "Did you tell him?"

The elder demon nodded in response as the dark-haired man stuck his hand out to Inuyasha, "Zack Fair at your service."

Inuyasha took the man's hand, "So you're the one who whined about the clubs forced closure."

"T," Zack whined to the demon lord, "You weren't supposed to tell him that part."

Inuyasha liked the nickname Zack had given his father as Inutaicho snarled in response. With a friendly smile, Inuyasha announced, "I look forward to working with you."

Blue eyes widened as the young man quieted, "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded and Zack let out a whoop as he grabbed the hanyo's hand, "I can't wait. Thank you so much."

He kept going while shaking Inuyasha's arm hard, then he stopped still. Inuyasha thanked god but frowned when Zack didn't let go. The man's eyes were focused on a spot over his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to see where Zack was looking when the man whispered Sephiroth's name. Everyone turned to the startled man as Sephiroth asked, "Do I know you?"

Zack smiled, "Ya. I'm Angeal's nephew. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, I was very young the last time I saw you."

Sesshomaru could feel the prickle of panicked embarrassment float through their link. Sephiroth was carefully hiding his feeling as he conversed with the young man, but Sesshomaru felt his hackles raise. The boy kept going on about how this Angeal missed Sephiroth and how it would be great if they could see each other again after such a long time apart. Each gushed statement caused Sesshomaru's overbearingly protective nature to rise.

Sephiroth tried not to look over to where his mate was practically steaming from his heated anger. He could swear the demon would combust any moment.

Zack's voice was slowly drowned out by Sesshomaru's heated gaze just as the demon stormed his direction.

"You must excuse us, Sephiroth is recovering from a serious injury and needs his rest."

A powerful hand wrapped around his arm and lead him away from the building. Sephiroth would have normally expressed his disapproval over the sudden hostility, but something about the way Sesshomaru was acting made him stay silent. He wasn't afraid. No, definitely not afraid. Smiling to himself he followed his mate to the car.

Inuyasha stepped up to where Zack was staring at the retreating car. "You should know they are together."

Zack turned his wide grin to Inuyasha, "I know. His possessive attitude says it all. Besides, no one can miss the mating mark on Sephiroth's neck."

The two demons went still as they stared at the boy. Zack's grin faltered as Miroku asked, "What mark?"

"The teeth marks on Sephiroth's neck. Did you all not know?"

Inutaicho began laughing as Inuyasha rubbed his hands down his face. Zack smiled at their reaction, "I couldn't resist picking on Sephiroth's mate, but your reactions make it all the better."

Inuyasha looked at the boy with a mix of exasperation and laughter, "Just be careful, my brother can usually control his temper, but not where Sephiroth is concerned."

Inutaicho patted Zack hard on the back, "I like you, boy." Then he began walking away as he continued to chuckle.

Inuyasha smiled as his father escorted Zack away. He was really going to enjoy this boy's presence.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
